The Hidden Queen
by AlwaysBeckett41319
Summary: She was an orphan, he was a king. Living in Persia, Hadassah never knew just how dangerous it was to be a Jew in those days until she was taken and placed in a competition to become the next Queen of Persia. The goal? To become queen and get the King to fall for you with whatever way it takes; But knowing she was put into the King's heart for such a time as this changed it up.
1. Background

Hello everyone, It's been a while, apologies for not being active. I usually write fanfiction for Castle but this story has been in my head for months and I just needed to write it all down! I hope you guys will give it a chance.

Now I know that not everyone is familiar with the story of Esther in the Bible so I'll give you a little background to that and then include the plot of my story. I'll also include the characters so you guys don't get confused.

Fun Fact- My name is actually Hadassah who is the main character. I'm Israeli/American Jewish and am so thankful I live in today's day and age. I can't imagine what the women back then felt like when they were taken and turned into concubines for the rest of their lives. Even men were taken and turned into eunuchs which meant they could never have children or have a normal life.

The book of Esther takes place in ancient Persia which is modern day Iraq. Hadassah was a Jewish girl who became an orphan at a young age because of the persecution of the Jews at the time. King Xerxes (also called Ahasuerus but that's too long to type so we'll stick with Xerxes) was the current king of Persia. He was married to Queen Vashti but because of trickery by many people he was forced to banish her. He created a competition to find the next queen by rounding up all the eligible maidens and virgins. Hadassah who we're told had great beauty was among the women. Now her cousin Mordecai who raised her made her promise to hide the fact that she was a Jew because of the persecution going around by Haman the Agagite who's ancestors were almost completely destroyed by King Saul almost 400 years ago. God had told Samuel the prophet that he wanted the Amalekites to be destroyed because they were child sacrificing Pegans sought revenge on every Jew. Keeping her promise Hadassah used the name Esther which means star in Arabic and Hidden in Hebrew hence the title the Hidden Queen. Esther won the favor of all those around her including the King's heart. Now because this story follows the true narrative of Esther I won't spoil any more. I would highly recommend reading the book of Esther though.

*This story is a mixture of the Biblical book, the movie -One Night with the King, and my own.* It's not going to be totally factual because I'm making this a romance novel which will be more fictional. But certain scenes will be factual.

Here is a list of characters and a background of them-

Hadassah/Esther- A Jewish Orphan girl living in Susa, Persia who is captured by the King's men and thrown in a beauty competition for the title of Queen. She is kind and humble to those around her and deeply cares for her people. She is naturally beautiful and wins the hearts of everyone.

Xerxes- The King of Persia who recently banished his queen when she broke protocol. He is stern, powerful yet kind to those who earn it. He doesn't think true love exists and resists the facts of those around him. He never thought that the young girl he met years before would end up winning his heart.

Mordecai- Hadassah's cousin whom she calls Uncle. He is a scribe in the King's court and well spoken. He is from the tribe of Benjamin and was took Hadassah in when her parents were killed. He is very protective of Hadassah and never stops looking out for her.

Haman- The ancestor of an Amalekite king. He seeks revenge on the Jews and plots to destroy them while deceiving Xerxes. He is married to a conniving woman named Zeresh and has 10 sons. He is tricky and deceptive through out the whole story and uses his power to destroy.

Hegai- King Xerxes royal Eunuch who is like a second father to him. He takes a liking to Hadassah immediately and helps her as much as he can.

Jesse/Hatach- Hadassah's childhood friend who is in love with her. He is captured by the king's men and becomes a eunuch to serve the queen's candidates.

I hope you guys enjoy this story! I don't know how many chapters it's going to be but probably more than 20. Enjoy!

This story is also available on my Wattpad account under the same title.


	2. An Unusual Meeting

'The Hidden Queen' Chapter 1

(Susa, Persia- 12 years ago)

"Hadassah" my mother sighed.

I sheepishly smiled and peeked out from under the bed i was hiding under. I hated parties but eema (Mother in hebrew, I'll be using english versions of mother throughout the story when referring to her mother so I don't confuse the reader)

said that abba (father in Hebrew and I'll do the same as mother) was being presented an honor for being the King's best scribe.

King Darius of Persia was the wealthiest and most powerful king from Ethiopia to India. He conquered many nations and ruled many people. He had many wives, many concubines and many children but his successor was to be his son Xerxes whom was but a child at this time.

I was only a child but Momma and Poppa taught be well that the King was very powerful and needed respect and to never talk bad about him or I could be hurt.

I began twirling around the room as my mother sprayed her perfume on and looked as beautiful as ever.

She paused to look at me and smiled, " Hadassah, my love you can twirl all you want when the ceremony is over but you must keep yourself clean for your father's ceremony."

I giggled and nodded my head. "Yes Momma."

She stroked my long dark curls that fell down my back and pulled me close into her chest which let me hear the thump that was inside.

That always made me feel safe and loved when I could hear the beat of her heart.

We split apart when the door to our house opened revealing my cousin Mordecai who was like a second father to me seeing as he was the same age or maybe a bit older than my father.

Since he was older I called him Uncle rather than cousin. I jumped up to hug him, and smiled when he embraced me back warmly.

"My little Hadassah, how are you?"

he pulled me on his lap and wrapped his arms around my back while kissing my cheek with his scruffy beard which made me itch. "No no I don't like that." I complained which made him chuckle.

My mother stifled a chuckle as well before grabbing her shawl and wrapping it around herself. "Shall we go? I don't want to miss your father's ceremony." She asked which in return got two quick nods.

"Uncle Mordecai, will you be getting a ceremony as well?" I asked quietly as we walked down the cobblestones in Susa.

He smiled then shook his head, "Not today child, I've had my ceremony before but today it's your father's turn; for I have trained him well and he has pleased the King." He responded kindly.

I simply nodded and continued to walk down the path alongside him. When we reached the palace mother told me i could play in the gardens until it was time to go to the ceremony. I obeyed and skipped towards the garden and smiled when i saw the beautiful scene before me.

Lots of flowers, trees, bushes and wild animals were in the garden. I ran towards a rose bush and beamed when a bee emerged from within. I frowned just as quickly when it flew away. I went further into the garden and stopped by a fountain to play by the water when the commotion of men came running and screaming.

"His highness has run away again."

A dark skinned man larger than anyone I've ever seen was running towards me but not for me, but for the young boy who was running the other way. I ducked out of his way just in time, but the young boy who was running away bumped into me resulting into his falling into the fountain behind us.

I began giggling profusely almost to the point of rolling on the floor. I looked up seeing his unamused face which turned into anger. The dark skin man who was chasing him smirked and pulled him out.

"See what happens when you run away? You end up wet." He chuckled deeply.

He had a deep voice that could easily frighten you. I simply watched as he took care of the whole situation. The boy simply mumbled under his breath and glared at me.

"You caused me to fall, I'll have you punished for that."

I giggled, "No you can't and it was an accident, all you did was get wet." i pushed back.

He smirked as if he had a secret. "Oh really? Well i guess it'll be an accident when you get 50 lashes." He snarled.

At that he received a slap on the back of the head. "You'll do no such thing." The dark skinned man chastised.

I was confused to say the least. Who was this boy? The man flagged down the closest guard and had him walk over, "The prince is safe go inform the King."

The guard bowed his head and nodded before running off. So this boy was the prince I thought. "You wait here while i go get a towel for you." The man ordered.

The prince simply looked at the ground and stiffly nodded before responding, "Yes Hegai."

The man who I know now is Hegai walked away leaving me and the wet prince alone. I looked inquisitively at him which resulted in a scowl.

"What? He growled."

I simply smiled and looked at the rose bush behind him. I picked a rose and handed it to him which caused an even bigger scowl.

"Is that an apology?" Venom dripped from his voice for one so young.

I shrugged, "It's a peace offering." I hinted.

He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his wet hair. I studied him, he was only a few years older than me maybe 10 or 11. I had just turned 5 last month which sounded old or at least that's what momma and poppa kept saying.

He was tall and had the bluest eyes and dark long hair which was slicked back from the water. "Why are you being grumpy?" I inquired.

He gave me a dagger of a look and mumbled. "Don't you know how to hold your tongue?" he shot back.

I shrugged, _"Why hold my tongue when God gave it to me so I can speak." _

At that he looked shocked and then angry again. "Speak to me like that again and I'll have you horsewhipped." He threatened.

But I wasn't scared of him, he talked angry but his eyes were kind and gentle. Then Hegai returned with a towel in his arms which then was places around the Prince who was now shivering.

"Mind your tongue Xerxes" he warned gently.

The boy prince, Xerxes sighed and simply nodded. Hegai turned to me and looked at me sternly but with a fatherly sternness. "Little one you must mind yourself when speaking to the prince, even a child must know their place." He spoke.

I nodded, and chewed the bottom of my lip before asking, "Is he really going to horsewhip me then?"

Hegai chuckled and shook his head. "No he hasn't the authority to do that and there's no need for that."

I nodded at his response and ducked my head around him to address the prince. I picked up the rose that he refused off the ground and attempted once more to hand it to him.

"I'm sorry for causing you to fall in." I gave him a sheepish smile and waited for his response.

He looked at me for a moment and then to Hegai before taking the rose and gave a half smile. "I suppose your forgiven but don't do it again."

He tried to be powerful but failed miserably. With that Hegai took his arm and then looked at me. "Are you lost little one? Where are your parents."

I shook my head, "I'm not lost, my mother sent me here to play while we wait for the ceremony."

He nodded, "Well then be careful and try not to run into anyone else little one."

I giggled and nodded. "I will."

He smiled gently and then led the young prince away who stared at me the whole time with a curious look. "Hegai, is she a daughter of the princes?" Xerxes inquired.

Hegai shook his head. "I know not my prince, but her father might be a scribe if she is here for the ceremony of scribes." he responded.

Xerxes pressed his lip together and pondered about the girl he met. She had spunk, she was the first girl he'd met that wasn't afraid to act normally around him even when she knew he was the prince of Persia.

When Xerxes retired to his chambers he looked at the rose that she had given him and placed it in a empty scroll so that it would be preserved. "Whoever you are, I hope to marry you someday." he whispered to no one.

I watched intently as the prince and Hegai left my view then proceeded to walk back towards my mother when I heard the sound of trumpets. Little did I know that that was only the first time I would meet the Prince Xerxes. The next time I saw him would be during my one night with the king.

I hope you guys liked the 1st chapter! Feel free to leave your opinions! -Dassah


	3. A Painful Past

Susa, present day-

"Uncle Mordecai." I called out as I walked into my house.

No reply was given so I assumed that he was still at the palace. I placed my satchel down and grabbed an apple that was nearby.

"Hadassah your uncle is on business he said not to wait for him tonight." Rebecca our housekeeper mentioned as she appeared from behind.

With a mouth full of apple I nodded. She sighed, unamused at my stuffed cheeks. Once I swallowed I grabbed a blank papyrus sheet and a ink quill and began my daily lessons that Mordecai had me do.

He told me that a woman in these days are never well taught but that he wanted me to be smarter than the wisemen themselves. Uncle Mordecai had been exiled from Jerusalem when it had been captured.

I was told stories how he was one of the greatest minds in Jerusalem, always giving advice to those who needed it. It is why my father became one of the best scribes possible as well.

After completing my daily lesson I grabbed my shawl and informed Rebecca that i was going out. I only got a waving hand but took it as approval.

"Will Jesse be here later?" I inquired, her nephew Jesse was my best friend, we were both the only Jews living in our village.

All the other Jews were further out in Susa because Uncle Mordecai was given the honor of living closer to the Palace.

Rebecca nodded, "Yes child, I informed him to pick up some fresh fruits and vegetables as well so he might be late."

I simply smiled at that and left the house to get some fresh air. When the little children saw me they began screaming and jumping for joy for they knew it was time for a story.

"Hadassah! Tell us a story!" One little girl yelled.

I giggled, "A story?"

"yes, yes!"

"Well lucky for you I have one."

They all gathered around me and sat patiently while I unrolled the scroll. I had been reading of the story of David and Goliath and knew the children would enjoy such a story.

"And King saul said to David, "you cannot go before this giant, for you are but a youth", And david replied, "While keeping my father's sheep, there came a lion and bear and I slew them both." I emphasized slew while watching the children's faces.

They kept looking behind me and started to giggle. I smirked and knew that Jesus was behind me, he always tried to play tricks on me while I wasn't paying attention. I simply played along and continued on with the story, "this Goliath shall be as one of them, for he defied the armies of the lord."

Then I began glancing backwards and slowly spoke, "As will Jesse ben Joseph, should he take .closer!"

With that all the children laughed which caused me to laugh and turn around to see Jesse's face of disappointment. After finishing the story me and Jesse walked back to my house in silence for I knew he was gathering up the courage to ask me for my hand.

I had thought about it many times I loved Jesse but did I love him as a potential husband or as a friend? When we reached my house my uncle Mordecai was shouting at Rebecca about not having space for writing which in return got him the, 'I don't get paid enough for this', speech."

I giggled and came behind my uncle and hugged him.

"Calm down Uncle, you'll give yourself a heart attack."

He grumbled and furrowed his bushy brows. "Hm, well I'm already an old man, what's one more day." He joked but I frowned deeply.

I turned away and hugged my body with one arm and bunched the necklace around my neck with the other.

He saw my dismay and stood up to comfort me, "My child I didn't mean to make you upset."

I sniffled and burrowed my head into the crook of his neck, "Your all the family i have left, I don't want to lose you too." I whimpered.

He had been there for me, cared for me, and raised me as his own when I lost my parents 11 years ago.

He smiled sadly and wiped the stray tears from my eyes, "I was only joking, you won't lose me I may be old but I have much to live for." He said sincerely.

I felt the hot tears rise in my eyes and threw my arms around him. "I love you."

he gave an airy chuckle, "I love you too my little Hadassah."

He always called me that like my father used to. Later that night as I lay in bed clutching to the necklace that was clasped around my neck my thoughts went to the nightmare I had endured 11 years ago.

(Susa, 11 years ago)

_"Happy birthday Hadassah!" my parents exclaimed with smiles on their faces. _

_I giggled and jumped up and down when they presented me with a odd looking ball. I played with it before asking, "A stone ball?" _

_My father smiled, "Yes, and like you it's true treasures are within." _

_I quickly understood the clue and twisted it open revealing a beautiful crystal rock and in the middle a gold chain. I pulled it out revealing a beautiful necklace that had a crystal at the end of it. _

_My dad took the necklace and held it to the candle light revealing stars of david's dancing all around us. I gasped and smiled. "It's from the promised land, your grandmother brought it with her." my mother explained. _

_I silently watched the stars moving in awe grateful for such a treasure in my heritage. That night after my mother was finished cleaning the dishes up they both came into my room to read me a story. "Are you ready little one?" My dad came and sat on the bed. "_

_Yes papa, i'm ready." I smiled. _

_My mother came in shortly drying her hands with a cloth and smiled, "What would the birthday girl like to hear tonight?" _

_I pondered for a moment before deciding on David and Goliath. As my father began telling me the tale of the great warrior king a loud cry screamed outside the house and startled us all. Commotion began and screaming started. _

_My father looked at my mother and told her to wait with me and then kissed my head before running out. My mother passed around before deciding to go out there as well. _

_"Hadassah you just stay put don't leave this room ok?" she warned._

_I nodded obediently, "Yes momma." _

_She kissed my head and stroked my curls before leaving. I sat patiently and waited, But they never came back. I began to fall asleep from exhaustion but the loud screaming once again alerted me but this time it was my mother's screams. _

_I began to panic not knowing what to do. Did I stay in here for run out. My father taught me to always wait for help to arrive so I grabbed my necklace from the table and quickly hid under my bed waiting for the screaming to stop. _

_But it never did._

_Screams and cries ran through the night until I fell asleep. When I woke up it was to the banging on my door. I peeked my head out waiting to see if it was a friend or foe. "Hadassah?!"_

_It was my uncles desperate voice that called out to me. "Uncle Mordecai?!" I yelled back. _

_I heard him let out a deep and thankful sign before barging in. I gasped at the sight of him, he was covered in blood. _

_"Uncle Mordecai." I cried running to him and throwing my arms around him. _

_He bent down and kissed my head, "Thank Adonai that you're alright." he whispered. _

_"Momma and poppa, where are they?" I cried. _

_He looked down and i could see tears running from his face. "They- they were killed child." He whispered. _

_I began shaking violently and screaming but he simply picked me up and carried me out. At first everything looked normal but then I saw the pots broken and the furniture overturned and beside the chair lied my parents bodies. I_

_screamed and pushed myself out of Mordecai's arms and ran to their bloody bodies. My mother had a wound in her stomach and my father's throat was slit. _

_"NO! No!" I all but screeched._

_"MOMMA! POPPA!" I violently shook them half expecting them to wake up. I began to feel nauseous from the smell of blood beneath me. _

_I began to feel dizzy then everything went black. When I awoke I was resting in a bed with my Uncle mordecai looking over me with a gentle smile. _

_"Uncle?" _

_"Yes child I'm here." _

_I suddenly remembered everything that had happened. At that fresh hot tears emerged from my eyes and ran down my cheeks, "Momma, poppa." _

_I kept saying it over and over again. Uncle Mordecai stayed by my side and stroked my hair just like momma would which made me cry even more. _

_Would I never see them again? _

_Would momma never stroke my hair again and pull me close to her so that I could hear the beat of her heart. _

_Would papa never throw me up in the air and twirl me around and kiss my head? _

_Mordecai stoop up and poured me a cup of water to drink. I shakily sat up and accepted it. "Uncle, I- I'm a orphan." I mumbled. _

_He shook his head, "No child no, you have me. I'll take care of you like my own." He smiled gently._

_Uncle mordecai wasn't married and had no children so I'm sure he wouldn't mind having some company. I grimly smiled and clinged to the pillow in my arms. _

_A gleam of gold caught my eye and i turned to see my necklace lying next to me. I gasped and smiled, now i would surely have a piece of my parents for ever._

Present day- Thinking of that night always got me riled up so i sat up and grabbed my shawl to go up to the rooftop and enjoy some fresh air.

Uncle Mordecai had a guest from Jerusalem with him and wished to speak to him alone so I quietly passed them without either one noticing.

As I sat on the roof and enjoyed the midnight air, I pondered at the sky and looked at the stars wondering just exactly what God's plans for me were.


	4. A Night of Mistakes

The palace of King Xerxes was filled with song and laughter of drunken men for he was celebrating his conquering of over 127 provinces; yet the king wasn't out there celebrating but in his chambers pondering and wondering why everything was going wrong in his life.

His father died recently, his wife was acting strange and he knew the princes were not pleased with him.

"You look like your father." Hegais deep voice echoed through the chamber.

Xerxes looked up and smirked, "At least I have his looks if not his wisdom."

Hegai came closer, he was the only one allowed to come before the king without summoning. He had raised Xerxes since childhood and was like a second father to him.

The eunuch placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled, "On the contrary my King, you have the wisdom of your father and all other kings before that."

Xerxes stood up and looked at the night sky behind him and closed his eyes. "My father's death was not an accident Hegai, he was murdered by our enemies yet I still have not taken the proper actions. Would he want me to conquer them or leave them be since they are already weak?" He asked.

Hegai folded his arms, "Only you can answer that, but know that your father told me many times how proud he was of you."

Xerxes weakly smiled and then walked back to his desk to finish writing.

"The queen would like to know if she can see you." Hegai asked.

Xerxes grumbled and dropped his shoulders. He hated that Vashti was his queen. She was a princess of Babylon and the daughter of the late Belteshazzar which in past promises meant that he would be wed to her.

It was a rule established when the Medes and Persians conquered Babylon many years ago. The princess would be wed to the prince of Persia.

She was vain, snotty and sometimes manipulative. All she cared about was having more gold and diamonds. More servants and dresses.

He had no reason to stop her from being queen he was not the man that would cast his wife aside for no reason.

Xerxes looked at Hegai intensely before responding, "very well I'll speak to her before the banquet."

Hegai nodded and left the chamber. Moments later he came back with Vashti who of course was decked out in a extravagant dress.

Xerxes pulled his tunic around him, "Enter."

Vashti smiled and walked up to him with an arrogant smile which made Xerxes angrier than usual. It was like she knew something he didn't.

"It has been many nights since you've summoned me." She spoke.

"My apologies my queen."

"Surely these banquets every night are tiring you out."

Xerxes smirked, "Surely not."

Vashti shrugged and walked closer to him. Xerxes stoop up and walked towards his bed where a set of royal robes sat waiting for him.

"You know, I will be planning for war with Greece, and I know how you feel about it."

Vashti furrowed her brow, "My Lord King I never knew that you would actually go through with it." She complained.

Xerxes snickered, "And is that why you hold these banquets in protest? Did you not think I knew?" He questioned.

Vashti became pale and then gulped, "I-"

"You forget your place, I know what you are planning."

He walked up to her and stared at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Xerxes- You and I both know the Greeks will retaliate, when I do not know but I've tried to stop you from making a mistake but your ego was to big."

At that Xerxes exploded, "You dare talk to your king like that?" He seethed.

Vashti turned around, "I would have you stay, enhance your kingdom, and preserve your throne. But no, all you care about it revenge." She spat.

Xeres now raging with anger grabbed her arm which made her wince. "If you ever talk to me like that again there will be consequences." he warned.

Vashti astonishingly calm simply nodded and walked away, Hegai following her heel.

Xerxes grabbed the closest thing to him being his crown and slammed it at the wall. The metal object rolled on the ground before falling at his feet.

The king looked at the scroll that sat at the side of his bed or many years and gently opened it revealing a dried rose. He had kept this rose with him for all these years.

He was still intrigued with the girl that gave it to him. She was so young yet so well spoken. He had never met a _Persian_ so willing to speak to royalty like that.

"I wish i knew who you were." he sighed and took another look at the rose before placing it back in the scroll and rolling it back up.

It was time for the banquet. Hegai's booming voice overtook the hall and entranced the guests, "I give you Xerxes, son of Darius and king of kings."

Xerxes proudly walked down the line of guests who were bowing before him. After settling in he sat with his princes and enjoyed the wine provided.

Admantha his cousin was sitting next to him with a smirk on his face and Memucan his general was staring at Admantha with a scowl.

Xerxes was slowly getting drunk and merry with every step he took. The fight he had with vashti replayed in his mind. He hadn't meant to lose his temper but the more she challenged him the angrier he got.

She knew better than to challenge him especially being the queen. He would be lying if he said he didn't want someone else to share his life with.

He wanted someone he didn't have to summon or treat formally. He wanted a wife who he loved entirely that he could care less if she was in his presence without being summoned.

His thoughts were broken when the princes began yelling for vashti and her beauty.

He growled, How dare they.

He looked to Memucan, "They really request Vashti?"

Admantha piped in and smirked, "Undoubtedly the queen's beauty is a want."

Xerxes sighed and looked at Hegai, "Send for her."

Hegai nodded and carried out his orders. Minutes passed and still they shouted for Vashti. Xerxes was getting annoyed now.

Hegai finally returned but with no Queen. Xerxes clenched his mouth and fists.

"Hegai where is she?"

"My Lord the queen refuses to come."

Xerxes could feel the blood pumping in his body, "She refused to come!?"

Admantha and the other princes looked at each other with knowing looks.

Memucan looked at xerxes and whispered to him, "The queen holds her own banquet in protest of the war, surely you knew she would refuse."

In an instant xerxes threw his cup to the side and sat up. "What does protocol say?" he asked Memucan.

The old man had a sorrowful look on his face before answering the King, "Protocol says that Vashti come no more before the king and that her crown be removed from her head and her position be given to another more worthy than her."

Xerxes was to drunk to feel sorrow, joy, or happiness. All he knew was that Vashti had crossed him for the final time. He stood up abruptly and came to the edge of the platform he was resting on.

His mind was fuzzy and his head was pounding.

A mixture of anger and wine nonetheless.

He stumbled towards his people and in a loud voice yelled, "Persia has no more queen!"

After that he and Hegai left to his chambers quickly leaving all of Persia in shock and curiosity.


	5. A Changed Plan

Daylight shined through my room, alerting me it was time to get up. I grabbed my shawl and wrapped it around my body before walking out.

Uncle Mordecai was writing in his scroll with his brows both deeply furrowed which meant he was frustrated.

I kissed his head and then proceeded to get some breakfast.

"Good morning Uncle, Rebecca."

"Good Morning indeed, right Rebecca?" He teased the plump woman.

She rolled her eyes, "When I get a raise then it'll be a good morning." She jokingly complained.

Uncle Mordecai took a deep breath and smiled, "There! All finished."

All the scribes got word for a emergency document and had to write as fast as they could.

I took a bite of my eggs and tilted my head in curiosity.

"What happened?"

He sighed and rubbed his hand through his salt and pepper hair, "The Queen has been banished."

I gasped and slightly choked on my egg. "She what?!"

I was stunned. Never did I think that would happen.

Mordecai stood up and proceeded to get dressed in his scribe robes. "Yes, during the banquet yesterday, she refused to appear before the king and protocol states that if the queen refuses to come then she shall either be banished or put to death."

I sat down, still with a shocked expression. I was perplexed to say the least, that was how easy it was to be banished?

What if she couldn't come physically or perhaps she was ill?

Would he not let her explain at least?

Was the king that cruel?

I had met him once when he was the young prince at that garden. I always wondered if he thought of that day as I did.

Uncle Mordecai saw my perplexed look and rubbed my shoulder.

"Do not worry my child, I'm sure out of the hundreds of concubines that he has, he's already chosen a queen by now."

I bit my lip and shrugged, "But- what reason did the King banish her for? I know she didn't come and obviously that was the main reason but what if she couldn't come?"

I wanted to know! Being queen one day and then banished to a foreign country the next is not something that normally happens.

"I don't know my child."

I sighed and stood up ready to see him off. "Well I pray that the King realizes his mistake and understands his ruling was wrong." I calmly spoke.

I wasn't about to speak badly of the King. I was taught to obey, be humble and kind but something didn't add up. Uncle mordecai chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say i was standing in the presence of a queen."

His joke caused me to laugh."You are funny."

Being a normal Jewish girl was hard enough, I don't think being a Jew in the palace would ever work.

He smiled and kissed my temple, "Be well today, i will see you later."

I hugged him tightly, "You as well."

The day passed on quickly and uneventful. I helped Rebecca around the house and did my daily lessons provided for me. I took the free time to pray to the Lord for His guidance.

I asked him to guide my thoughts and steps as I continued on His path. I was on my knees praying when the door burst open revealing my dismayed Uncle.

I quickly stood up with worry on my face. He ran to my dressing closet and took out a satchel. "Uncle Mordecai what's going on?"

He didn't answer but continued to pack the clothes into the bag. I ran over and grabbed his arm, "Uncle!"

He looked up with frantic eyes, "The king- He is rounding up all the young virgins and maidens."

I was confused, "But why?"

He took a deep breath and looked at me, "To be queen."

I gasped, "Queen? But you said-"

"Yes I know, i thought-" He trailed off.

I shook my head, "Why would they come for me? I'm not anything special." I was being serious, never did i see myself as a beautiful fair maiden. I was told i had nice features but never a queen's standard.

Uncle Mordecai shook his head, "You have no idea how beautiful you are Hadassah."

I blushed at his kind words. "And I know they will come for you."

"But I'm a Jew."

"Even more reason for you to leave."

I gasped, "Leave?!"

He nodded, "Yes- there is a caravan from Jerusalem, I'm sending you on it. I will not let them take you and defile you." He gave a stern warning to me.

I sat down quietly and pondered on his words.

Leave Persia?

I had always wanted to be in my homeland, and it was finally happening I thought. I smiled with excitement and jumped up to help him.

"Oh thank you!" I smiled.

He gave me a sad smile, I knew this would be hard for him to let me go. I was like his child, he raised me and cared for me.

"The priest who was here the other night will escort you to the temple in Jerusalem, there you will become somewhat of a scribe. I told him you were well taught and could read and write." He smiled proudly.

I hugged him again and smiled, "Thank you so much!"

"Come, I'll sneak you out."

I made sure I had all my necessities and looked around my room once more. It was bittersweet, I was happy and sad at the same time. I hugged Rebecca tightly, she tried to be tough but I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Be careful." She whispered.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I will, and where's Jesse?"

I wouldn't want to leave without saying goodbye to my best friend.

"I'm right here."

I turned around to see him with a smile on his face and a large satchel bag on his back. "Jesse what-?"

He walked up and smiled, "I'm coming with you." his declaration shocked me.

"But-"

"No buts! I've always wanted to go to our homeland and what better opportunity then going with you." He said with sincerity in his voice.

I blushed and smiled softly. "All right."

"Come on children we must hurry." Uncle Mordecai hurried us out.

We were making sure not to cause any wandering eyes on us to cause suspicion. We rejoiced when the caravan was in sight.

Uncle Mordecai told us to stay put while he found the high priest. "What will you do when we reach Jerusalem?" Jesse asked me, playing with the dark curls.

I smiled, "I'll be dancing in the streets as David did before the Lord."

It was my dream, to feel His presence. It was hard to feel such a thing in Persia, when all the people worshipped false pagan gods and did unimaginable things to each other.

I looked at Jesse and reversed the question back to him, "And what about you."

"I want to see the temple, Solomon's temple is a palace of God and it's glory shines in it. I met a man who went to sacrifice there and he said it's the most breathtaking experience."

I smiled, finally i would be able to celebrate the Passover and the other high feasts without worry of being accused of treason.

It was dangerous, I could never fully talk about my Jewish heritage to a Persian. It was like a bad omen to them or something.

Now I could worship the Lord without worry or fear to my heart's content. We were smiling as Uncle Mordecai argued with some man when in a heartbeat screams went out.

A group of girls were being carried away into a cart with groups of guards. Jesse had me get behind him so I would not be seen. It passed quickly and I prayed a silent prayer of relief but it didn't last long.

I screamed when a hand grabbed my arm forcefully. Jesse was apprehended by two guards and I was being held by one.

"NO!" I yelled, it couldn't happen like this. I had to go to Jerusalem, i couldn't bare being thrown into the king's harem.

"Please let me go." I cried.

The guard didn't listen he just spoke to the others. "This one is pretty enough we'll through her with the others."

The two guards holding Jesse tied his hands with rope and kicked him on his knees. I cried, "Stop! Your hurting me."

"Aw is this your love?" they mocked me.

I kept resisting the one guard before he slapped me. I winced and touched the spot where his hand landed.

Uncle Mordecai was yelling and trying to get to us but the guards detained him. "Please, please she's my child." he begged.

I whimpered quietly at his distress. This wasn't supposed to happen, why was God allowing this?!

Uncle Mordecai took out a bag of coins which i assumed where for me and Jesse's travel. "Please let me just talk to her and hug her, please." he begged.

The guard smiled at the money and grabbed it, "you have 1 minute."

He released me and stood to the side counting his coins.

"Uncle, I can't do this." I cried.

He shook his head, "I know you are scared child- but you must trust the Lord."

I cried, "Why is this happening to me?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, the Lord works in mysterious ways. But who knows this may be in his plan." he whispered.

I sniffled and placed my head in the crook of his neck. "What do I do? How do I worship and honor him?"

"You do it quietly in your heart."

I nodded obediently. "And Hadassah-"

he whispered lowly, "You must change your name."

I gasped, "What? Why?"

"Because you cannot let them know you are a Jew, your name screams it."

I whimpered, "What do I use then?"

He waited for a second and then pulled my ear close to his lips, "Esther, use the name Esther, it means hidden in our language and star in theirs. They'll never know."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I will."

He hugged me close before the guard took me and placed me in the cart with the other girls. I watched them take Jesse and place him behind the cart with some other men.

"Wait why are you taking him?" I mumbled.

"So that he can serve you and the others." the guard snapped at me like i was a child. I looked at Jesse who in return mouthed an 'it's ok' to me. I sat myself next to a young girl who was shaking and pulled her close.

"It's ok, your going to be ok." I comforted her.

She cried harder at that and began to hyperventilate. The entire ride I tried to comfort her to the best of my ability.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She barely got it out but I understood her, "H-hannah."

I whispered into her ear, "are you a jew?" She nodded.

I whispered back, "You need to use another name it's not safe for us."

She looked up, "You?" I nodded.

"What do I use." She murmured.

I quickly thought of a name, "Diana, use Diana." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok."

If I met any other Jew i would instruct them to do the same, if we wanted to make it in this we had to hide our heritage.

It would be a great cost, if we got caught it would certainly mean death.

But knowing the fact that being a _non_ Jew in the palace versus a _known_ Jew would get me through this held strong in my heart. I had to hide myself if I wanted to make it through this so called competition.

If I wanted any chance of survival or safety I had to hide who my people were. As much as it pained me internally I knew this was how it had to be done.


	6. An Arrival and a Discovery

The ride to the palace cast a gloom of silence of us girls, except for the ones who were weeping.

I silently prayed to the Lord, "Please protect me and Mordecai, guide our paths and keep me hidden until you wish for me to be known if there is a reason for all this."

Hannah looked at me with tears in her eyes almost telling me she was praying the same prayer. We held each other's hands the whole ride to the palace and even when we were guided through the corridors.

It started out dark and somewhat disturbing but as we walked further and further into the palace I prayed that the Lord would turn these darkness into something wonderful.

I was pleased when that prayer was quickly answered. Within seconds darkness was replaced with beautiful marble pillars and floors.

We stopped in the middle of a room where a double staircase stood in front of us. All the girls were weeping uncontrollably.

As much as I wanted to cry there was no time for that, someone had to be strong. "Girls, we must be strong. We cannot let fear into us."

Hannah nodded and squeezed my hand, "Your right Esther."

"Are we to wait here? Where is everyone." One girl whispered.

I shrugged, "I don't know, there has to be someone." I whispered back.

There were few candles that were lit around the staircase but i could see that hallway to my right was much more lightened.

"Look- that room has much more lighting, I'll go check it out." I lowered my voice.

All the girl's eyes widened as if it was a bad idea. I silently gulped, who was I kidding, of course it was a bad idea but someone had to be brave.

I took one of the wall torches and said a silent prayer before heading off towards the light. It took me a few seconds to hear voices but it got stronger the deeper I went.

It soon became like arguing. A man with a powerful, authoritative voice was all but yelling something.

The voice led me to a curtain; and behind that curtain was where all the commotion was coming from.

I placed the torch in my had on a stent against the wall and peeked my head around the curtain. Inside there were about 6 men all in there own box arguing amongst each other.

One man who had long dark hair was leaning on the edge with his head hung low like he was exhausted with the conversation.

Even with his body hunched over like it was he was still very regal and powerful looking. I averted my eyes to the others.

They all looked like they came from a different part of the world.

There was an oriental man, a dark Afr man, a western looking man and a man who looked more like Persian.

They all were different yet talking about the same issue- Greece.

I had heard rumors of there being a war with Greece, could this be it?

I watched intently as the scribe next to the guard was writing everything down with swiftness and his mind deeply focused. I bet i could do that, i thought.

Uncle Mordecai told me himself he had never seen such eagerness from a woman to learn the traits of a 'man'.

"If the Greeks have no King why don't we strike now? They are weak!" The dark man spoke.

The first man I saw lifted his head and I could have sworn he looked at me with his deep sunken eyes which pierced through my soul.

"But then the Western area will think that Persia is feasting on weakened countries." he calmly responded.

Another man who had a grey beard shook his head, "But we cannot let them get the advantage of us! We must be prepared!"

The man simply sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Let us get some rest and convene in the morning." His authoritative voice received nods of respect from the others.

I liked the way this man spoke.

"What do you think you are doing." A deep voice spoke from behind me.

I jumped at the sound of his voice but was able to hold in a scream. I turned around and came face to face with a dark skinned tall man.

He looked familiar, I thought.

"I-", I began to speak but he grabbed my arm and led me away.

"You are not allowed to be here, you are part of the harem are you not?" He asked almost rhetorically.

I nodded, "yes I am."

He grumbled under his breath, "I cannot have future queens wandering off."

I laughed, "Believe me I am not queen material."

He stopped walking and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

His question hit me forcefully. Now what answer do I give?

I cannot say because I am a Jew.

I took but a second to respond, "Because I don't have any training."

He chuckled, "Don't worry about that, we have the finest instructors to teach you all."

I sighed, "Like what?"

"Do you always speak this much?" He asked, partially teasing.

I smiled,"I was taught to speak my mind but respectfully, so if i'm out of line I apologize."

He smiled, "You are smart."

I bit my lip, something about this man was so familiar, I had met him before, somewhere. He looked at me and saw my intrigue, "I am hegai, the King's royal eunuch.

"I was explaining that to the other's when I saw we were missing someone." He glared.

I let out a half laugh and twisted my curl. "Sorry, but I was curious."

He seemed unbothered which told me he had some sense of kindness in him. "May I ask what those men were doing?"

"No you may not ask." his response was stern.

I sighed, "All right."

He gave me a sideways glance and sighed like he lost a battle. "It is the war council but that is all you need to know. A war room is no place for a young lady."

I nodded showing him obedience, "I understand Hegai."

He gave me a soft smile as we entered the marble room where I first arrived. "Come let's get you to your room." He remarked.

He led me to a room with multiple beds and other girls were already in them. "Your maids will help you dress and undress throughout the day and night. We will have breakfast at sunrise tomorrow." His thick accent was deep and smooth.

"Maids? I-I've never had those. I don't come from much." I bowed my head.

He smiled almost pleased with me. "They're here to help you. Do not fear."

With that he bid me goodnight then vanished. I sighed and tiptoed around the sleeping girls and reached my satchel which contained my clothes.

A young girl came up to me and smiled, "Hello, I am Anahita your personal servant."

She bowed which made me extremely uncomfortable. I was a simple girl myself!

How was i to get used to people waiting on me hand and foot like a princess or more so- a queen?!


	7. Life at the Palace

The night passed on quickly and I slept like a babe. When I awoke the next morning it was to the smell of roses and myrrh.

My lady servant had a towel in her hand and a bowl with all kinds of stuff in it. I groaned heavily and rolled over to my side, taking a silk pillow and placing it over my head.

Anahita smiled and placed the items in her hands to the side and proceeded to remove everything on top of me, including the pillow.

"Awe, that was comfy." I whined like a child.

She giggled and helped me up from the low bed. "Well now it's time to be pampered, we must get you treated."

I sighed and rubbed my sore arm where the guard had played rough the day before.

"Do I have to?"

I tilted my head and bit my lip. Her mouth dropped and her eyes squinted. "Esther you have to be the one girl who doesn't want to be pampered!"

I nervously laughed and chewed the now rawness of my lip deeper. "Well i just don't like having people do things for me, i'm used to doing things on my own."

My honest answer received a smile from her. "Well along with being beautiful, you're also kind and humble which i like. Most of these girls are from prominent families and expect everything to be handed to them on a silver platter."

Her tone made me laugh, "isn't that what you guys are doing anyway."

I received a tap on the arm for that and a laugh, "Stop giving me facts and come with me to the baths."

I sighed heavily and nodded obediently showing my acceptance. When we got to the baths there were already dozens of girls being pampered and fanned with fanners and receiving rose treatments in their hair.

It did look relaxing if i was going to be honest. I just didn't want to get caught up in all this competition action to become the queen. I honestly don't want to be queen.

How am I to please the king if i don't know him?

Are we to just have one night and that's it?

I needed more than that. I was a pleaser and I wanted to be what the king wished. If all he wanted was a brain dead queen with good looks that wouldn't speak unless spoken to I most likely wasn't his choice.

I have a intellectual mind with wisdom of my uncles teaching of the Lord. I wasn't that beautiful and to me a queen should be more than the person who sits to his right and bows and nods.

A queen should be his confidant, his advisor and servant.

She should be obedient and loyal to her husband.

And she should be his best friend and lover.

Not just some brainwashed heir producer.

I thought of these things as Anahita washed me and cleansed my hair. When she scrubbed my scalp, it reminded me of the times when my mother would wash my hair like that.

I smiled and leaned back more to let her work her magic. I was going to try my hardest to be the person Hegai wanted me to be.

I was going to ask him to teach me personally everything he thought the king would want in a queen. I also was questioning whether or not to reveal that i was the little girl in the garden that day when I accidentally caused the then young boy prince to fall into the fountain.

When I went to bed yesterday I remembered why Hegai was so familiar. It was because he was the man who was taking care of Xerxes and asked me if I was ok.

He had given me a stern but kind warning to be obedient to the royal family. I was going to take that to heart; but if I told Hegai about that day would he think i was trying to get in with him so that i could have a better chance at being queen?

Would he even care about that it was over 12 years ago and nothing special really happened. I decided to let things play out and see how Hegai warms up to me.

He seemed pretty happy with me yesterday anyways. By the time I was done thinking, Anahita was drying me off from head to toe.

She placed a silk robe around me and placed my hair in the towel. We walked through the corridor and back to my room.

My stomach began growling and wanted to take care of that.

"When's breakfast?" I asked.

Anahita smiled, "The harem are to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner alone with each other every morning. And You aren't allowed to roam around just anywhere Esther you have restricted areas so try not to get lost."

I smiled sheepishly at that. I didn't really get 'lost' yesterday.

"I won't."

Was all I responded. She smiled, "Good, now what would you like to wear today?"

She opened a tall wooden chest revealing dozens of dresses. I gasped, that was more than i was used to. I had maybe 4 dresses in total.

"Choose whatever you'd like, I had the tailor give me the best ones for you upon Hegel's request."

I silently gave a gasp, "Hegai?"

"Yes, he's taken to you which is a good sign."

She smiled honestly. I blushed and proceeded to choose a simple, sleek and elegant light blue dress with wide sleeves and a sash around it.

Anahita smiled and helped me dress then brushed my hair out letting my natural curls dry out. I was joined with the other harem in a straight line and was led to the breakfast table.

I had never seen so much food before. Hegai stood with his arms crossed watching us choose our food.

I had to be careful with what i ate, i didn't want to eat anything against the Jewish law but didn't want to draw attention to myself. I chose some fruit and eggs.

I chose to sit down on a blanket near the garden where i had met Hegai and the king and watched the local monkeys playing around.

"You do not wish to eat with the others?" Hegai's deep voice boomed in back of me.

I turned around and shrugged, "I felt like watching the little mischievous monkeys play."

He chuckled as if he couldn't believe what i had said.

I smirked, "You think of me as a child? Well you're wrong, I'm much younger."

He chuckled even harder. "Well I cannot disagree with a potential future queen. Enjoy your food, we gather within the hour to begin the lessons."

I nodded to him and watched him leave. I wondered how these lessons would go. What would they teach us?

I hope they would make us read and write laws of Persia. One cannot be queen or king without knowing the law of course.

I entered my room disappointed after the first lesson. It turned out the lesson was on beauty. Nothing of intellect or knowledge other than perfumes and spices for our skin.

How were we supposed to know how to be queen if all we did was bathe in roses and wash our hair in special spices.

Did the king not appreciate knowledge? I was alone in the room and became quite bored.

I decided to take a bit of a walk making sure to heed was Anahita said earlier about restricted areas.

I walked around the corridor and somehow ended up where we were brought the first day we arrived. Only a few feet away was the war council room which intrigued me more than anything else.

I bit my lip and looked around before heading down that path. I was just a bit curious to see what was being discussed this time around.

If Hegai caught me again i was sure to be in trouble but it was worth the risk. I quietly made my way down the hall and once again stood in front of the tall curtain where the voices of men could be heard.

Peeking through the curtain I was pleased to see the man who entrapped me once again speaking to the same men from yesterday.

This time he was a bit more angrier but he still had a kindness in his eyes that made me feel safe. I watched his pace back in forth around his enclosed area with his arms behind his back.

The way he spoke was elegant and regal. He had to be the King, i thought. No one else seemed so powerful or regal. He didn't wear his crown though so i couldn't be sure.

I leaned against the marble wall and listened intently to this group of men arguing back and forth. Half of the questions i myself had good answers to.

I was proud to be uncle Mordecai's relative. It showed just how much knowledge he has.

Oh! What it would be like to be a scribe in there, listening and writing to the words of the king and his council.

It would most definitely be an honor i thought.

"Meeting Adjourned." The man's words took me out my trance.

I watched the men leave one by one and I myself turned to leave but came face to face with Hegai once again.

I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Hegai I-"

He didn't say a word but had his arms crossed in disappointment. "I'm sorry, I was just so intrigued with it i couldn't stay away."

I mumbled with my head held low.

He kept his arms crossed, "Why would a woman be so intrigued with war council?"

I looked up with some anger in my words, "Hegai I won't pretend that didn't hurt, I know women aren't the most well taught here but I happen to love to educate my mind with learning and knowledge."

My words clearly astonished Hegai.

His eyes were widened at me but soon widened even more when they darted in back of me. I realized someone was behind us facing Hegai.

"What's going on here?", I recognized the powerful and regal voice immediately.

I turned around slowly and gulped, stepping closer towards Hegai.

He ignored me and reverently bowed before the figure before him.

"Your Majesty."


	8. Meeting the King

As soon as the words left Hegai's mouth i was in shock. I was standing before the king of Persia like a fool.

He looked at me intensely as if i was an enigma. Hegai quickly spoke up and tried to downplay the situation before us, "My Lord I apologize for the interruption. She is new and still learning where and where not to go."

Xerxes smiled, "Do not fear, I only heard some commotion and wondered what was going on."

He looked amused by the whole situation.

The shock quickly left me and I realized what I needed to do. I quickly bowed to the ground waiting for him to respond.

He held his hand out and I gratefully took it. His hand was soft and warm when it gripped around mine.

"I apologize my King, I was intrigued with your words in the council." I meekly spoke.

His eyes squinted as if he almost didn't believe me.

"Yes, I heard that and also heard Hegai ask why on earth would a woman be intrigued with such things but it's alright I'm used to false interest."

He chuckled and turned his back to leave.

But Before I could stop myself the words came out, "Perhaps my King heard my response to the question then."

Xerxes stopped midway and I could see the blood rush from Hegai's face.

Realizing what I had just done, I closed my eyes and I was in no doubt trembling inside waiting for a guard to throw me on my knees then and there.

I couldn't believe I said that to the king.

Instead of anger the king simply chuckled lightly and crossed his arms, "I must say Hegai, you've let a rose escape from the garden."

At that I felt my cheeks get red, he had a way with words. Hegai visibly blew a sigh of relief and smiled, "She has a mind of her own my lord."

Xerxes took a step closer, "And tell me what is your response to the question?"

I bit my lip and watched his eyes on mine.

We were both studying each other.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before responding, "My response my lord, is that I am truly intrigued, I love nothing more than the knowledge of books or the art of writing. Learning is a gateway for me. I know women being knowledgeable is looked down upon which is why I take so much pride in being knowledgeable."

Both the king and Hegai were shocked, Had they truly never had a woman know how to read and write, let alone enjoy it?

Xerxes answered after a moment passed, "I am impressed with your work Hegai. You taught her her to speak well."

At that I was confused, I did not learn that from Hegai, I said that out of my own words and honesty.

Did he think I was just trying to impress him because he was the king?

I knew Hegai saw right through me and he was internally begging me not to respond; but my mouth didn't stop me.

"With all due respect my king, as good and kind as a teacher Hegai is, he did not instruct me to say that. I am sure that you think I'm trying to win you over but I can assure you I am only speaking the truth of the matter."

My words were calm and collected and in a ton of respect. Whether or not the King accepted them was not my problem.

I watched his jaw clench and his fists tighten.

Had I said the wrong thing?

I peeled my eyes off of him and lowered them to the ground.

"I would advise you to be cautious at how you speak with me, my lady."

With that he gave a curt nod and vanished through the corridor.

I let out a breath I had been holding and watched Hegai do the same. He was mad at me and he had every right to be.

Not only did I get in trouble, but I'm sure Hegai was in trouble as well.

"Hegai, I'm sorry- I didn't mean to say all those things, the just-came out." I mumbled that last few words.

He sighed and shook his head. "It's my fault. I've been to lenient with you Esther. I need to teach you the proper ways."

I probably shouldn't have but I smiled. "Oh! Finally, i've been waiting to learn."

Hegai growled and rubbed his face, "You shouldn't be excited."

But I was! I had been waiting for the lessons on Law and order. How to properly be a queen and how to rule.

This was far from a punishment for me.

I followed Hegai back to my chambers and bid him goodnight before telling Anahita all that had happened.

My first meeting with the king was different than I had expected.

When I looked into his blue eyes, I saw the same boy in the garden who was cross with me but still had kindness in his eyes.

I recalled how his tone of voice with me was one of a threat but still a hint of kindness lingered in it.

I lay in bed that night replaying everything that had happened in my head.

Why was the king so angered and hardened?

Surely if my words has truly offended him I would not even be here.

I shrugged the thought off and began trying to sleep. My last thought for the night was that-

perhaps the next meeting would be better.


	9. A Reunion

Over the next few days we learned more beauty treatments and were taught how to make ourselves appealing to the king.

Through it all I thought about that night when I met him.

Hegai snapped me out of my thoughts, "Esther please concentrate."

I looked up and nodded.

"I am."

He sighed, and walked back to the front. Hegai's so called punishment was my favorite part of the day now.

He would sit me down and make me read and write the laws of being queen of Persia.

It made me happy to have a pen in my hand again and writing. At first he didn't believe me when I said it was a passion for me, but the more he saw me go deeper and deeper the more he cared.

If only the King would believe me!

Did he really think I was the type of girl who who say anything just to receive attention after only meeting me once for 5 minutes?

If so he wasn't a king who impressed me.

"Hegai, why must the queen not come before the king without summoning? Why is it so serious?" I asked, reading the scroll before me.

Hegai crossed his arms and leaned back as if he were thinking of a response.

"Because the queen is not the King's equal Esther. No one has that right unless he gives them that title."

I tilted my head, "Does that include you?"

He nodded, "Yes actually, I am among the few that may come to him without summoning."

I smiled and looked back down at the scroll. I could tell Hegai loved Xerxes like a son. From the day at the garden till now he had raised him and cared for him like his own.

I sighed and rolled the scroll back up. I was reading to quickly I had no more scrolls left unfortunately.

Hegai saw my frown and chuckled, "If you weren't such a fast reader you'd still have material to read."

"Well it's not my fault, i told you I love to learn.", I giggled.

Hegai simply smiled and placed the scroll back onto the library shelf.

"Come, it is time for dinner."

I smiled and intertwined my arm through his. "Why does the king never eat with the harem?" I asked.

Hegai looked down at me with curiosity, "I don't have an answer to that, why do you wish to know?"

I shrugged, "Well if I were in the hunt for finding a queen I would want more than just one night with them. I would want to have opportunities to get to know them."

Hegai stopped our walking and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Esther I have no doubt your mind is filled with a million intellectual ideas and thoughts and I love that you think for yourself. I don't mind you speaking to me freely but- be careful when you speak of the king. You must not criticise or say things like that."

I gave a confused look to him.

"But Hegai I wasn't being critical! I was just curious as to why we never see him that's all." I mumbled.

He sighed and rubbed my arm, "You have a point."

I let the matter go and continued my walk with Hegai to the dinner buffet. He let go of me and walked to the front of the table to oversee the girls.

I inwardly cringed when I saw the pig head in front of me.

I had gotten lucky so far, I would take the food that I couldn't eat and silently feed it to the wild animals or throw it somewhere where no one could see.

I sighed and placed the pork onto my plate next to the rice and went on.

I knew Hegai had questions as to why I was never interested in the food. It was easy to tell and I hid it to the best of my ability but he saw right through me.

I went to my usual spot and began feeding the little monkeys. They became excited when they saw the food and quickly gathered around me.

I giggled and continued to play with them until all the food I couldn't eat was gone.

When I was completely done I took my plate to the servant and thanked them before heading to retire to my room.

"Esther." Hegar's voice called out.

I stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Yes Hegai?"

"Where are you going." he teased me.

I chuckled and pointed my finger in the direction of my room, "Don't worry, no war room tonight just to my room."

He smiled, "That's not your room."

At that my eyebrow raised. "What? Of course it is."

He shook his head before taking my hand and leading me down a hallway. We entered a room that was triple the size of the other room.

I shared the room with 4 other girls and it still felt big.

This room was entirely to huge!

"Hegai! Is this the Queen's room? It's positively massive"

I was in awe.

He chuckled, "No but I suppose you could say that it is the the queen of the harem's room; and it's yours."

I gasped, "What? Why? I'm not anything special." I said _special _in a mumbled tone.

Hegai smiled, "You deserve it Esther, and I've been waiting to put a girl worthy in here. You'll have double the servants and more than everyone else."

I stumbled on my breath, I didn't want to be superior to the other girls.

"What about the others?" I asked meekly.

He smiled, "As always your kindness and love is ready to be given out, but accept this Esther- I want to bless you."

I took a deep breath and nodded before hugging him. "Thank you."

He hugged me tightly and kissed my head like my father used to do. It made me smile.

"Enjoy your new accommodations, I must tend to the others."

I nodded and waited for him to leave before exploring my new room. I couldn't believe how grand it was.

It had a large silk bad with a canopy of tulle draping down. I had my own bathing station in my room and a lounging area.

If this was just the best Harem's room I couldn't imagine what the queen's room was like. I looked out onto the balcony and smiled.

There was a man sitting there, he looked awfully familiar until he turned towards me and I saw the familiar white beard and then I realized- Uncle Mordecai?

I quickly bent over the ledge and heavily whispered. "Uncle Mordecai?!"

He looked up and smiled, "Yes child it's me."

I squealed and ran out of my room quietly and down the stairs out to the garden. I ran into his arms as he warmly embraced me back.

"OH! How I've missed you." I exclaimed, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly.

He held me close to him, it had been nearly two months since the day when he had last seen me. Everyday I thought about him, as well as Jessie.

I had remembered Jessie immediately when I got to the palace and even asked Hegai about him but I could never get an answer out of him.

Perhaps because he did not want my mind to be on a man. But I was going to ask again, I needed to know if Jessie was alright.

I remembered I almost could not breathe from being held so tight. We let each other go and sat under my balcony above which provided excellent shade.

"How have you been?" I asked.

He sighed and took my hand tightly. "A mess without my little Hadassah."

I smiled, it had been forever since I heard my real name spoken, it was almost weird.

"I have missed you so! But you'll be pleased to learn that the skills you have taught me have come in handy."

He gave me an inquisitive look. "I am glad but how so?"

"Well Hegai, the king's royal eunuch has taken me under his wing like his own daughter and treated me so well. He even gave me tools to read and write with! And uncle- I met the King by accident."

His mouth dropped, "BY accident?"

I nodded vigorously, "Yes! While I was ugh-snooping." I mumbled the last part.

He chuckled, "snooping?"

"Yes, he was in his war council and while they were talking it entrapped me! I watched the scribe work and it made me think of you."

I stroked his long white beard. He smiled and pulled me close to him.

"Well I'm glad it's come in handy, but you must be careful Hadassah! The king is a powerful man."

I sighed, "I know and I accidentally said some things that he didn't like but they must not have been to bad if I'm still here." I joked.

He chuckled and I felt him nod. "Yes, you are right about that."

I sat up to looked at him. I couldn't stop smiling, never did I think I would get to see the man I loved dearly so soon. I would treasure this.

I worried that I wouldn't ever see him much after this, the candidates were under lock and key while we were preparing and treating.

We had to do it for the next 10 months. I couldn't believe they were making us endure 12 months of this beauty treatment.

Was that was truly impressed the king?

Beauty and not brains?

I was thinking about the negatives in my life but I looked at my uncle and forced a smile. I would not ruin this reunion.

So I sat up and proceeded to make the best of what was in my life right now.

If God wanted me to do a year of beauty treating and lessons, who was I to question Him?

I smiled at Uncle Mordecai, "Alright, now tell me about everything going on at home."


	10. A Proposition

I walked the dimly lit hallway towards the King's chambers, half trembling, half excited.

Hegai came to me in the middle of the night to tell me that the King has requested to see me. When he told me this I thought he was joking.

Why would the king want to see me?

I hadn't given him the best impression of myself that night before. I was internally preparing for what laid ahead.

I was gripping Hegai's arm tightly but didn't even notice till he alerted me.

I looked up with worried eyes at him and receive a gentle reassuring look. He stepped ahead of me to announce my arrival to the king.

I waited patiently next to the two guards stationed before his chambers. One was completely dead inside but the other had a kindness to him. I

smiled, "What's your name?"

His eyes drifted downwards and looked me up and down almost as if he couldn't believe I was talking to him.

He probably thought i was part of the concubines which I technically was.

Which made me wonder even more why was I being summoned to the king? What did he want with me?

I had thought about what would happen when my one night with him did happen. How much I prayed God would spare me from having to give my purity away.

It make me upset seeing a majority of the girls willing to give themselves to him like animals.

The guard finally stopped staring at me and simply replied, "Malluch."

I smiled, "I'm Esther."

Before he could respond Hegai appeared and moved the curtain to the side to let me know to enter.

"Good luck." Malluch whispered.

It made me smile.

Hegai cleared his throat and clammy announced me, "Esther of Susa my Lord."

I watched a figure behind a veil wipe his hands and turn the corner to show himself. There I was standing in the chamber of a king and before the king himself.

King Xerxes had his hair pulled back and tied with a strap which gives his face a sculpted look. It made him look more defined.

He walked towards me with intrigue in his eyes. I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly bowed before him.

"My lord." I whispered.

I wasn't sure how he was going to react after I insulted him last time. I hadn't meant to but I was hurt when Hegai had criticized me.

I prayed God would protect me from the King's wrath; but it did not come in the first place. He smiled at me and lifted my hand to kiss it.

"My lady."

I tried not to let shock show through me. Hegai gave us a nod and exited the King's chambers, leaving us alone with each other.

I dared not say anything until the King spoke first. He folded his arms and walked a circle around me before stopping right in front of me again.

I kept my head low and reverently waited. Finally he spoke.

"If your worried about our last meeting don't. I brought you here because I wanted to in fact apologize."

My head snapped up and I watched his eyes, "Apologize?" I whispered.

"Yes, I acted unkind to you. When you said all those wonderful things I thought- I thought surely you were making them up to impress me; But Hegai has informed me that it is all true."

I formed a gentle smile and became a little more comfortable. "Yes my Lord I was being completely honest with you."

He smiled and walked towards his balcony. His hand motion let me know to follow him. We stood outside in the cool breeze.

A person could see everything from up here. I watched the couple below us in the garden giggling with each other.

I giggled myself but stopped when I glanced to my side and saw the king smirking at me. I wanted so badly to turn around and just hide myself but I knew I had to be strong.

I could not let fear into me. Once again we stared at each other in silence until once again he spoke first.

"Do you accept my apology?"

I hugged my body, unsure as to how I should respond. Never in a million years did I think I would be before the King of Persia with him apologizing to me.

I shook my head, "Only if you accept mine my Lord. I should have been more respectful with my tone and words and for that I am sorry. Most men think I am joking when I say I am well learned and knowledgeable. And when Hegai was one of them it upset me but that was no excuse for acting towards you especially you."

I emphasized _you_.

I watched kindness swirl around his his blue orbs. "Your apology is not needed but I will accept it anyways."

I gave a small smile and pulled the shawl that was around my shoulders closer to my body to block out the chill of the night.

Xerxes saw my shivering and led me back inside, "I also called you here to give you a proposition."

Now I was intrigued, "A proposition my Lord?"

"Yes, Hegai tells me you can't get enough reading because you read so fast."

I shifted my weight and nervously chuckled, "It is such a passion."

He smiled, "Well if you'd like I can arrange for you to read to me every now and then, perhaps a few nights within the week."

As soon as the words left his lips I was in shock for the third time that night. "R-read to you my Lord?"

"Yes if you'd like that is."

"Like to? It would be an honor."

He chuckled, "It's nothing serious but sometimes I'm too worried or stressed to sleep so I have the daily chronicles read to me."

I nodded as i listened intently.

He continued, "So Hegai suggested you and I have to say he was right to do so."

His words continued to warm my heart. I took a deep breath in to take it all in.

"It would be an honor to please you."

I hoped he could see how open and honest I was being. He watched me for a split second before turning his eyes away.

I wished I could know what he was thinking.

"Well, when I want you I will call for you, so for now that is all." He said it to me while his back was towards me.

It stung a bit, had i said the wrong thing again?

I sighed and walked towards Hegai who had just entered.

"I'll escort you back." He whispered.

My lip quivered a bit with sadness but I managed a smile, "Thank you."

I was almost tempted to look back towards the King's direction but I kept my composure and walked out of there without a single glance.

Days passed and my routine was the same each day. Daily lessons of unimportance with the instructors and then fun lesson of learning with Hegai.

Not once had the king summoned me in the past week since he had called on me that night.

I was almost convinced it wasn't going to happen at all now. It was peculiar, one moment he was laughing with me and the next he turned his back to me and shut me out.

I wanted to know the man behind the crown.

What made him smile, what made him laugh?

What made him sad or unhappy?

I was picking a rose in the garden and it once again took me back to the day all those years ago. I had debated whether or not I should tell Xerxes who I was.

Would he even care? Would he think i was trying to impress him?

Perhaps I shouldn't say anything. I wasn't the type of girl who would do whatever it took to impress him. I had already asked Hegai to help me to do what needed to be done to please the king.

But I promised myself I wouldn't hurt others or do things against my belief to get power. I wasn't even sure I wanted to be a queen.

I picked the rose petals one by one until I was left with the stem.

"Each layer you peel, more excited you become." A man's voice echoed behind me.

I spinned around, coming face to face with the man I was just thinking about.

Xerxes was in his royal robes complete with his crown on his head. He must have been on business I thought.

I had only met him properly once but from what I could tell he liked to be comfortable. Which right now he didn't look comfortable.

I dipped my head and stared at the non existent rose in my hand. "I suppose we are all like a rose my Lord, we all have many layers."

He took a deep breath and exhaled almost solemnly. "Perhaps if we peel to much a thorn will prick us."

I stared at him. We were going back and forth with riddles and I knew he was trying to tell me he hadn't meant to hurt me.

I bowed before him and picked another rose to take with me before walking off but he stopped me before I could leave.

He took the rose from my hand and stared at it then me. I waited for him to do something unkind but he did just the opposite.

Xerxes placed my hair behind my ear and stuck the rose in between my hair and ear smiling when he finished.

Then he kissed my hand and walked away leaving me stunned.

I promised myself I was going to figure this enigma of man out.


	11. Questions

The first night I read to Xerxes was a week after our exchange in the garden.

He had called for me to read to him in the middle of the night. I started out reading the daily chronicle to him as he did some activity behind his chamber veil.

It started out with political readings and the death of a general and then the theft of a man's property which made me think of one of my favorite stories.

I hadn't meant to trail of but the words flowed through me so easily.

"And so Jacob, a shepherd by trade fell in love with the beautiful Rachael."

Soon enough I retold the whole story without even realizing it. I was stopped by the king when he repeated a question I had asked in the story.

"Why then have you beguiled me?" His voice ran through my ears, behind me.

When he asked me that, I fell out of my trance and realized what I had been doing. I inwardly trembled and hoped he would not punish me for it.

By now he was in front of me waiting for a response.

He didn't wait to continue though, "When I said you could read for me, I thought surely it would be the tedious entries of the daily chronicle but you've seemed to seduce me with a love story."

I silently gulped hoping he could not see how terrified I was.

"Well? I am intrigued now, how does your story end?"

I lifted my eyes to his and saw the curiosity in them. I took a second to calm myself before responding.

"He serves seven more years for her my Lord King."

Xerxes smirked and folded his arms, "Surely he did not work 14 years for a woman?"

I gently smiled, "He loved her."

At that he scoffed, "Love? There is no such thing as-love."

I tilted my head in a curious way. I couldn't get a read on the man before me, at times he seemed so kind and caring and then he would be like this.

Cold and standoffish.

"Isn't love the greatest commandment no matter what god one serves?" My question was more of a challenge for him.

I saw a glint of fire in his eyes when I asked him that question.

"My lady, I've learned that when a person say Love they mean nothing of it."

I could see that this topic was irritating him so I simply took the scroll from the bench and unrolled it.

"Shall I finish reading?"

He dipped his head and looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact with me as if he was trying to think.

I waited for a few seconds for him to answer me.

Finally he looked up with a exhausted look, "No that will be all thank you Esther- you'll read to me again soon."

At that he briskly turned away and vanished behind his curtain.

I sighed and re-rolled the scroll and neatly placed it back on the bench. Hegai was waiting to escort me back to my chambers when I exited the King's room.

I clasped his arm as we walked back in silence. When we arrived at my room I stopped Hegai to ask him a question.

"Hegai- what happened to the king? Why does he not believe in love and why is he so unkind at times?"

Hegai diverted his eyes for a moment to think of a response. When it came I wasn't prepared for it.

"Esther- the king was forced into a marriage with the previous queen. He feels the same way now."

I sighed and nodded, "Well I'd say I understand how he feels."

Hegai chuckled, of course I did, We all did!

Every girl except for a few didn't want to be here. We were being forced to be beautiful and win the King and the King was being forced to marry someone he didn't want.

I bid Hegai goodnight and entered my bed chamber. Anahita was there to help me change into night clothes.

After she left I went out to the balcony to do my nightly prayers and wave to Uncle Mordecai.

Except tonight he wasn't there.

I frowned and waited for a few more moments but he never came. I assumed he was busy or perhaps wasn't feeling up to coming.

But then I heard commotion outside my balcony. It sounded like Uncle Mordecai arguing with another man.

I grabbed a shawl and slippers and ran outside to investigate.

"If you do not bow to me Mordecai so help me I'll make your life misery."

A man with dark black hair held a sword in front of my uncle. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"I will never bow to you." Uncle Mordecai's words were of authoritative power.

The other man growled and went to strike, but I ran up to them and held my hands up.

"STOP! Who do you think you are." I growled.

The man looked shocked that I interrupted him.

His shock turned to vindictive anger. "No my lady, who do you think you are? Go back to your room this doesn't concern you."

I was not going to let this man harm my uncle. I stood my ground and straightened my back.

"I will not let you kill a man who has done nothing wrong."

The man gave a sinister laugh, "He is a Jew, that is enough."

I gulped, he wanted to kill my uncle because he was a jew?!

I glanced at Uncle Mordecai, and his response was that of a 'do not reveal who I am to you' look.

I took a deep breath, "Sir I will ask you to go away."

"You don't have the authority to do that young lady." he growled.

"And you don't have the authority to kill an innocent man." I snapped.

He smirked, "Perhaps not yet, but soon."

He gave a mock bow to me and placed his sword in his holster and disappeared. I let out a breath and hugged my uncle tightly.

"I'm so glad your ok! Who was that man!?" I mumbled.

Mordecai rubbed my back and rocked me back and forth gently, "No one you need to worry about for now."

I sighed, I had a feeling I was going to worry very much anyway.

The next morning I hurried quickly to finish my lessons with Hegai, I wanted to investigate who the man from the night before was.

When I looked at him I felt weird like something was attacking me.

His eyes spewed evilness and the look he gave my uncle when he said he was a jew was one of hate.

I figured he was one of the men who had the revolts against the Jews. I had no doubt he had involvement of my parents death that day as well.

I was walking down the hall to the library when I saw Hegai leaving.

"Hegai!" My words stopped him.

"Hegai- I had an encounter with a man yesterday, he was- odd I thought perhaps you knew who he was."

"What kind of encounter?" He asked.

I bit my lip, I couldn't tell him it was because he almost killed my Uncle but I had to tell him why. "There was a man with him I don't know who he was but he was threatening to kill him so I ran to stop him."

Hegai sighed, "Esther you could have been hurt!"

I gave a sheepish smile, "I know but I couldn't let an innocent man be killed."

Hegai still not happy gave a look I did not particularly like. "What did this man look like?"

"Dark hair and a dark beard very cold eyes."

He gave a Hmm sound and squeezed my hand. "I know who it was but do not worry I'll take care of it."

I wanted to ask more but his look said don't ask more questions. So I simply nodded and continued down to the library to gather some reading material.

I loved the royal library. I was the only candidate ever in here, probably because I was the only one who really read and write.

I had been helping some of the other candidates to learn though and it impressed Hegai.

I don't think he expected me to share knowledge since it was so hard to learn in the first place. I grabbed some scrolls and sat down to read at the nearest table.

"I'm not surprised to find you here." a voice spoke.

I looked up to see King Xerxes with a scroll in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Your Majesty." I whispered.

He smiled and walked past me to return the scroll in his hand back to the wall.

"Esther- do you like anything else besides reading?" He questioned.

I gave a nervous chuckle, "Well yes- I like to explore."

He lightly chuckled, that was how I met him in the first place, _exploring_.

"Anything else?" I giggled, where was he going with this?

"Well I like riding."

At that he produced a grin. "Ah that sounds better. Perhaps I'll have to take you out riding with me one day."

I leaned my head on my elbow that was on the table, "Wouldn't that be cheating for the competition?" I inquired.

He gave me a smirk and shrugged, "I'm the King, I can do whatever I want."

At that he gave me a smile and left the library with me in there more curious than ever. I smiled for reasons I did not know.

Something in me was excited that he wanted to get to know me; but something was also weary about it.


	12. A New Adversary

"Esther, I feel as though it's getting harder and harder to keep our secret a secret." Hannah whispered as we walked through the garden.

I sighed and squeezed her hand, "I know but we have to keep it a secret Hannah, trust me when I say being a Jew is not good right now."

She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder, "I know you are right."

I gave her a comforting smile.

It didn't last long when Misgath one of the candidates appeared before us.

"Esther the orphan and Dianah the coward." She snickered.

I internally groaned, I had been dealing with verbal abuse from many candidates when they found out I was an orphan.

Especially Misgath, she thought she was better than everyone else because her father was a wealthy merchant.

"Misgath not today. " I muttered, going to walk past her.

She stepped in my way and folded her arms with a dirty look. "Esther your not wanted here you know."

I growled, not wanted?

I was personally reading to the king at night and she thought I wasn't wanted?

Of course I was not allowed to say Hegai swore me to secrecy.

I simply smiled as overly sweetly as possible and bid her good day. She was vile and nasty and one of those girls who would do whatever it took to get power.

"Esther I wanted to hit her badly." Hannah whispered.

I giggled, "Me too."

I left Hannah to her own works and journeyed down to Hegel's chambers. I needed his advice on a matter.

Instead of finding Hegai in the eunuch's chambers I found someone I had missed dearly- Jesse.

He was washing his face and hadn't noticed me. "Jesse?" I whispered.

He whipped his head up and looked at me with a shocked expression. "Hadassah?" He mumbled.

I smiled and ran to hug him tightly, I was so grateful that he was ok. I hadn't known what happened to him.

"Oh Jesse, I am so glad you are ok." I whispered.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "And I you."

I smiled and took a step back to look him up and down. He had lost weight, I hoped they were treating him well.

"Are you well?" I asked.

He frowned and turned away, "If by well you mean alive then yes."

I grimaced internally at his pain. "Jesse what did they do to you?"

He shook his head, "I cannot tell you. When they found out I was a Jew they- they immediately turned me to become a eunuch and changed my name to Hatch; I am surprised you are still a candidate being a Jew!" He exclaimed.

I held my finger up to my lips to show him to be quiet. "Shh Jesse they don't know." I murmured.

He gave me a confused look,"How? Your name is so easy to know you are a Jew."

I sighed, "Uncle Mordecai made me change it so that i could remain safe and hidden."

He smiled, "Well I'm glad your ok but be careful."

I smiled, "I know, I've made it this far."

A smirk appeared on his face, "So what do I call you now? I don't like not calling you Hadassah the mouse." He joked.

I giggled, "Esther, I'm going by Esther."

He sighed and took my hands, gently swinging them side to side. "Well Esther- I hope you remember your old friend Jesse."

I smiled and hugged him, "I will never forget you Jesse."

I spent a few more moments with Jesse before leaving so that I or he would not be suspected. I still needed to find Hegai for my inquiry.

I figured either he was attending to the other candidates or he was with the King. I decided to check the main hall.

When I arrived I spotted Hegai in a dim corner talking to another man. He seemed angry at that man almost threatening like.

I quietly crept up and tried to see what was happening. To my dismay I realized it was the same man who was threatening uncle Mordecai a few weeks ago.

By now Hegai almost had his hands on the man's throat but he was resisting.

"Do not think that because you've wiggled your way into the king that I don't see through you." Hegai lowly warned.

The man snickered and pushed past him, "Hegai, I haven't the slightest idea what your talking about."

Hegai growled and pushed the man against the marble pillar behind them. "I will not let you ruin him."

The man gave a mocking smile. He walked towards me and when he saw me he gave a mocking look.

"Ah it's you, perhaps I should introduce myself." He flashed a arrogant smile.

I took a step back but kept eye contact with him. He chuckled and deeply bowed, "I am Haman, soon to be the new Captain of the Guard and then most likely to be right hand man of the king."

I looked at this Haman with caution. He was trouble.

Hegai walked up with folded arms, "Not as long as I can help it." he warned.

Hegai laughed, "We shall see Hegai, we shall see."

He turned to me and took my hand and kissed it. I inwardly felt sick when he did that.

"My lady."

With that he disappeared leaving me aware that I had a new adversary.

"Father? Come play with me!" My giggling filled the air.

I was twirling around the garden with the snow gently falling on me. I looked to my side and saw my parents smiling along with me.

My father ran towards me and lifted me up in the air which I used to catch the snowflakes on my tongue.

I collapsed in his arms and giggled till my stomach hurt.

We continued twirling until we were out of breath. We sat down together on the grass and let the pure white snow fall on us.

I laid back to enjoy it all. I closed my eyes and smiled, it felt like home again.

"Hadassah! RUN!"

I opened my eyes to see the white snow now blood red falling down like hail. I screamed and began to ran towards my parents but they were back in their positions when I found them the first time.

"NO!" I screamed it louder than ever.

"Not again- not again." I whimpered.

"Esther-" I could hear a voice calling out to me, trying to get me out of this situation.

"Esther!" It yelled louder.

I whimpered and shook violently before realizing I was in a nightmare. My eyes shot open and looked upwards at Hegai who was leaning over me with a worried look on his face.

I began to pant deeply. There was a lump in my throat that no matter how many times I tried to swallow it away it was still lingering.

The sweats turned to fear which turned to tears. Hegai sat down beside me on the bed and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Esther, are you ok?" he asked the question with a fatherly type love.

I whimpered and shook my head, "Everytime I close my eyes I'm back to my parent's slaughtering."

I never told Hegai how I became an orphan. He didn't know that my parents were murdered in cold blood or that we were Jews for that matter.

Now he knew how they died but not the other part. When the words left my mouth Hegai became emotional along with me.

Normally I couldn't even get a smile out of him but right now in this sorrowful moment he was empathizing with me and I greatly appreciated it.

I couldn't lean on my Uncle. He was the only one I could let everything out with. Except for Jessie of course but I couldn't risk seeing him again, for both our sakes.

So I was willing to just let Hegai hold me; and he did that, he held me in his chest and let me cry on his shoulder.

We stayed that way for a while. This time when I fell asleep there were no nightmares but a blissful dream of me dancing in the arms of the King.

I smiled at him and in return received a smile back.

Hegai looked at Esther and pondered on what had just happened. He had been walking down the harem's corridor making sure everything was in order when he heard blood curdling screams coming from Esther's room.

He ran in to see her shaking violently and sweating profusely.

She was screaming 'Not Again' over and over like it was all she could speak.

He wasn't sure what to do but he needed to wake her up first. So he ran over to her and began yelling her name.

It took about 5 times before her blood shot eyes opened up at him. He had never seen her like this before.

Normally she was a energetic, happy and child like girl; but now she was terrified, shaking and downright in shambles.

When he asked her if she was okay he was glad that she was honest with him.

Whenever he asked Xerxes that same question he always received a lie. But Esther was honest with him.

She wasn't okay for that matter and needed someone to comfort her.

So he took her in his arms and gently rocked her back and forth till she fell back asleep.

"There's something more to your story Esther of Susa, something more to you in general." He whispered to no one.


	13. A King's Thoughts

2 Months later-

Persia was buzzing with rumors about who the next queen would be. It had been nearly 7 months since word got out of Vashti's banishing.

Esther continued to read to Xerxes every night, each night resulting in her falling for him more and more.

Hegai continued to teach Esther the rules and regulations of Persia to the point where she could recite them in her sleep.

"How is Esther doing in the competition?" Xerxes asked Hegai as they walked to his chambers.

Hegai smiled, "She is doing well, why do you ask?"

Xerxes shrugged, "Well- I'd said after her reading to me for nearly 2 months I have an interest in her."

"Be careful Xerxes- of all the candidates Esther is the most special to me. She is meek, humble and obedient. She wishes to please you like none other."

Hegai's words stopped Xerxes in his tracks. Over the past few months he had gotten to know the beautiful Esther.

She read to him nearly every night, if she wasn't reading to him they were talking.

Never before had he simply just craved a companion in a woman. When he saw her his heart would skip a beat and tighten.

That wasn't supposed to happen, he was the one who should make her nervous.

Did he make her nervous?

Esther was quite and meek. There was nothing about her that screamed attention.

But that was what drew him to her. When she did speak it was like a whole different person. She was not only beautiful but intelligent.

He would often ask her political questions at night for fun and the answers she would give him were incredible.

For a woman she was an amazing intellect. For two months she read to him night after night. Often at times he would stare at her without her knowing.

He would study her face and emotion. Every word she read she treasured like a piece of gold.

Once he even offered her a gift for her reading to him as a test but she declined and told him that reading to him was her gift alone.

Never before had he felt like this with someone.

She made him feel _human_.

The way she talked to him wasn't like other women. She wanted to talk to him for him not for his status.

Every night Esther read to him he fell for her bit by bit. He knew she was special because he lusted not after her physically but _emotionally_.

He wanted her knowledge and emotion not her body.

No, Esther was too pure to corrupt. He never thought he would feel that way about a woman let alone a girl like Esther.

"Xerxes?" Hegai brought him out of his trance.

"Sorry Hegai, I got lost in thought."

"It is getting late, shall I go get Esther to read to you?" he asked as if he was reading his mind.

Xerxes gave a half like smirk, "You know me too well Hegai- yes go get her."

He gave him his order and a pat on the back before entering his royal chamber. When he entered a servant was there with his nightly robes for him to change into.

This was undoubtedly his favorite part of the night. Either he was arguing with his council about Greece or he was being attacked for his lack of guidance for his own kingdom lately and it was getting to him.

So when he would retire for the night and realize would be seeing Esther shortly- it made his entire day go up.

The servant attending to him reverently bowed, "Is there anything else my King?"

"No you may go."

The young boy nodded and promptly left. Xerxes looked at the bench with the daily chronicle on it and smiled.

He would shortly be seeing the person who was making him smile. He also had a surprise for her.

Hegai had told him about the conversation he had with her a few months ago about why Xerxes never spent time with the candidates.

He decided he was going to throw a small banquet for the candidates since the one night's with him would soon be beginning.

He wanted Esther to be as happy as the day he told her she could read for him. He soon found he was willing to do anything for the girl.

Xerxes was so deep in thought that he did not even notice Hegai's return.

"My king- Esther is here."

Xerxes turned around and smiled when he saw his Esther standing there with a smile on her face like she was just as thrilled to see him as he was her.

I was nervous before Hegai came for me. I had been feeling more and more nervous each time I saw Xerxes.

I knew I was slowly falling in love with him. But did he feel the same way about me?

Why would he anyway. I was an orphan girl with no royal blood.

And I was Jewish- I still somehow managed to keep that a secret by God's grace.

I was brushing my curls out when Hegai came to me. "Esther- he wants to see you."

I smiled, by now it was routine. I had probably gone to Xerxes every night for the past few months.

It was eye opening to see how he was just a man underneath his crown. It made my heart smile when he had a gleam of happiness every time I came to him.

I had been afraid originally at what would happen. If he wanted something else from me. It was no secret he had multiple women.

There were a few dozen in the harem. But I noticed lately he hadn't called any of the girls to him.

I almost thought perhaps it was because of me.

But then I smacked myself because why would he give all that up for one girl?

Besides I wasn't his chosen queen or anything. We still had a few months of treatment before our one night's with him began.

I made small talk with Hegai while he walked to Xerxes room.

I think he knew I was falling for his master. He would give me a knowing look when I would smile at the mention of Xerxes name.

Some of the other girls were getting suspicious of me as well. They didn't know about our secret but they suspected something which made me entirely nervous.

"Esther is here my Lord."

I hadn't even noticed I was standing in the king's room already.

I sucked in my breath and felt my heart beat 10 times faster when my eyes locked onto his. He looked happy to see me like always but he also looked exhausted and more than usual.

Hegai bowed and left us alone like usual.

I frowned as I walked up to him, "My Lord are you well? You look exhausted."

He smiled, "I am now."

At that I blushed, he would often say small things like that and it made my heart flutter. But I knew he was only being nice.

There was no chance he was even attracted to a girl like me. "Shall I read?"

I motioned to the scroll. He sighed and flopped on the feathered mat besides him.

"Will you talk with me tonight instead?"

I bit my lip and took a seat next to him. "Of course."

He softened his eyes and took my small hand in his. He spread it open and played with the tip of my fingers as if he was familiarizing himself with me.

I sat patiently and waited for him to say what was on his mind. He finally looked at me and his blue eyes pierced through my brown ones.

He gave me a tiny frown but then almost forced himself to smile. He then reached towards me and touched my cheek with his warm hand.

It was like he was trying to find something to help him smile.

"Esther- you have no idea how wonderful you are."

I felt hot tears swim in my eyes and a red blush fill my cheeks. He was being wonderful tonight and I didn't know how to react.

Why was he complimenting me? I don't think I could take him rejecting me.

"My Lord I-"

He shushed me with his finger and then brushed my cheek with his hand.

"So help me Esther I wished upon a star and one has been brought to me."

At that I choked up and felt the tears falling. He didn't know what he was doing to me. How he was making me feel.

I felt- special.

The King cocked his head to the side and studied me.

Another frown spread on his face. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?"

I shook my head, "I'm not beautiful."

He scowled, "Why do you talk this way? Esther you're a beautiful girl. But more than that your beauty is in your knowledge."

I sighed, "My Lord-"

He stopped me, "Xerxes- after all our nights together call me Xerxes, Esther."

I bit my lip and smiled, "Xerxes- why are you being kind to me? I don't even deserve to be here, I'm nothing special." I whispered.

He took a piece of my curly hair and twisted in around his finger, "I've never met anyone like you Esther of Susa. You're kind, humble and wise."

He stopped for a moment and then smiled, "Please know how special you are."

**AN: I hope you all are enjoying this story! **

**Please note that this is a historical/fictional story so it's not all accurate.**

**This a love story so I have to make it that which means changing and adding details; and sadly back then there was't much love from a man to a woman.**

**In reality Esther probably only met the King once and then was locked up in her chambers until he called her again. It's sad but very much reality that back then, especially in Persia, that women weren't loved or treated the way that God intended. **

**Let's be grateful we have that freedom today!**


	14. An Open Heart

His words made me feel like I was floating.

Here we were, The King of Persia was telling me I was beautiful.

I cleared my throat and sat up, "I should retire."

He frowned and stoop up next to me. "Alright."

I giggled, "I'll see you tomorrow night?"

He smiled and kissed my hand. "So it shall me done my lady."

I went to turn but he tugged me back. "Wait! I have something to tell you."

I tilted my head in curiosity and waited for his surprise. He gave me a smirk and folded his arms in a childlike manner.

"I was told by Hegai that a lovely young woman was inquiring as to why I didn't spend time with the candidates."

My mouth dropped when he said that. That was months ago when I said that, I had totally forgotten about it.

I felt the rush of blood go into my cheeks. I'm sure I looked like I had just seen a spirit. Xerxes stood there with his arms folded, awaiting my response.

"Did I offend you? If i did I'm sorry, it was a few months ago before I really got to know you." I mumbled with my head hung low.

Xerxes grabbed my hand and kissed it, "Esther don't worry I'm not upset, actually I'm impressed how you were thinking."

I blushed and bit my lip at his words. He was making it hard for me.

"Anyway, what I wanted to say was that, since the time is coming for the candidates to have their one nights with me, I've decided to have a small feast for them next week."

He looked pleased almost as if he accomplished his good deed for the day. I felt a wide smile spread across my lips.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yes, and I look forward to you sitting by me."

My mouth proceeded to drop for the second time, really I was about to catch flies.

Xerxes chuckled, "Esther are you alright?"

I shook my head, "My Lord-"

He stopped me again, "Xerxes."

"Xerxes-" I sighed, "- Isn't that going to seem suspicious?"

He eyed me up and down, "Suspicious of what?"

I raised my eyebrow, "The girls already think I'm up to no good every night, if you have me sit by you won't it make it seem like your breaking the rules?"

This time his smirk turned into a frown.

Uh oh- Had I said the wrong thing?

His eyes creased and his mouth wrinkled for a few moments. "Esther- For the past few months, other than Hegai you've been my only companion."

He took my hands and held them to his chest. I sucked in a breath and nervously waited for his next words. "And I know you were probably nervous of- other things." he hinted.

I blushed and looked down.

He was right, yes I was nervous. And shocked that our relationship?

Was it a relationship even?

Whatever was between us remained _pure_.

He was the king who had a different girl every night. But with me he requested nothing other than reading and a companionship.

It made me wonder if something was wrong with me though. Was I pleasing to him? I wasn't upset that he had not required other services but why didn't he?

I looked at Xerxes who was in return watching me back, and waiting for an order.

"Your not wrong." I muttered.

He smiled and stroked my cheek. "Esther there's something about you- something so pure that I just can't take away."

His words were raw with emotion and honesty. I whimpered for a second and felt the tears rise up but I forced them back down.

I knew if I continued on this path I would fall right to him.

Would it be so bad? Maybe not but I didn't want to risk it.

So I raised on the tip of my toes and pressed my lips against his stubbly cheek.

I could have sworn I heard his breath hitch.

Was I right in assuming I made him nervous as well?

"Goodnight my King." I whispered.

I didn't bother to look at him when I left. I ran out of there as fast as I could without making a scene. Why did I have to fall for him?

He didn't know that he hated me.

Would he hate me if he found out who I was? There were too many if's in this.

I slowly made my way back to my room in a solemn mood. Some of the girls were eyeing me up and down with disgusted looks.

I paid no attention to them, they had nothing to be disgusted about.

They didn't know my business and they had no right to suspect me.

I agreed it probably wasn't fair to them but like Xerxes said, 'He can do whatever he wants.'

Days passed and I continued life at the palace as a candidate for king Xerxes. Every day I continued to pray for some sort of guidance from the Lord.

I had recently been able to sneak in visits with my uncle Mordecai because of my private room.

I was in the middle of doing my lessons when Hegai entered with a solemn look on his face. "Hegai? What's the matter?"

"I must leave the palace for a few days Esther, there is trouble brewing and Xerxes is sending me with the Old General to diffuse it."

I frowned and walked over to him. "Is it serious?"

He shrugged, "I know not yet, I'll find out when I get there."

I raised up and kissed his cheek for reassurance, "Come back safe."

He patted my arm and kissed my head before retreating back into the palace corridors. I was bored to say the least.

Hegai wasn't here to give me any orders and it wasn't night so reading to Xerxes was far away. Where was the king anyway?

I had heard the commotion of men early on, perhaps another meeting of war was taking place. I disregarded my lessons and decided to go take a walk around the palace.

As I walked around I came towards the scribes room where yelling was going on.

I knew I shouldn't have but I was worried for Uncle Mordecai so I headed towards that direction. When I arrived I saw about 10 scribes yelling at each other about something.

And then I heard an all too familiar voice.

"ENOUGH! All of you men are well learned and trained in the best of Persia's ability! You should be able to figure out some sort of answer." King Xerxes voice boomed.

I saw some of the men visibly shake from that chastisement. My eyes darted around the room and I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that my Uncle was not present.

He must have been at the King's gate today. I didn't want to stay long because If I was caught by someone other than Hegai it probably wouldn't be so easy.

That plan failed- as I turned to walk away I came before a man I couldn't stand to look out.

He smirked and placed his sword back in his holster. "Well it's you." Haman's deep voice made my blood coil.

"I was just leaving." I murmured.

I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm not so gently and threw me back against the wall. "Were you spying?" He all but accused.

"I- I just heard commotion."

He gave me a sneer and shook his head, "I think you were spying and you're a woman in men's quarters."

I gulped and cast my eyes down, I couldn't look this man in the eyes.

He was an evil and vindictive person. I knew he was trying to get back at me.

"Please-Let me go." I whispered.

Next thing I knew he had a fistful of my hair in his hand and he was dragging me away. I screamed from the sudden pain.

"Please." I cried, oh God help me I thought.

"HAMAN!"

The all too familiar voice boomed once more.

We both knew who it was because Haman immediately stopped what he was doing and turned around, with me still in his hold.

We came face to face with the King who was already mad.

But when he saw me in Haman's grasp his irritation turned to brutal anger.

I whimpered from the tight hold Haman had me in. How was the King going to play this?

Would he help me?

No one knew that we had a friendship and me being a woman would arouse some sort of suspicion.

I prayed he would let the circumstances of who I was to him not get in the way.

Xerxes's chest was visibly beating now. I waited for something to happen.

"Let her go." He ordered.

Haman snickered, "My lord she was spying, a woman in the men's quarters without authorization means death." He growled that last word.

I whimpered once more when he tightened his hold on me.

"Well seeing as I called her down here I would say let her go now."

Haman's face turned pale, "But- But my Lord."

"Do I have to repeat myself? Haman if you want any chance at climbing the ranks of power do as I say now."

Immediately I was let go and fell to the floor with a wince. Xerxes came over and helped me to my feet.

I waited till Haman ran off before embracing him.

"Esther are you ok?" He whispered.

By now all the scribes were gathered around from the commotion.

I pulled away from Xerxes and turned to leave but he grabbed me gently and whispered, "It's ok don't be afraid."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

He smiled kindly and then a mischievous glare glazed over his eyes, "I actually do need you for something."


	15. A Difference of Opinion

He had a mischievous glare in his eyes.

I raised my brow and smiled, "Okay."

He smirked and turned me around to face the curious scribes.

"Gentlemen, since none of you are willing to man up and take this job which you are well paid to do, then I am giving it to this young lady."

I felt like a mouse in a circle of cats.

All the men had scowls on their faces towards me.

One of them who was probably my Uncle's age stepped forward, "My Lord!" he protested. "She is a woman!"

"Yes And?"

The man shook his head in disbelief, "She cannot do this! I will do it."

"It seems Barkam that it was too much for all of you too handle, so Esther will take your places."

Xerxes turned to me and smiled. "Are you up for the task?"

I took a look around the men who looked embarrassed to even be standing there in front of me. "Yes I am- what exactly is it?" I asked.

"My usual scribe who sits in on the war council meetings is ill, so I came to this bunch thinking they could handle it but apparently they're sorry excuse of men." He jabbed.

All the men bowed their heads down in a shame like manner.

Xerxes turned back to me and smiled, "So you will be taking Gaspar's place, Esther."

Immediately felt the blood rush from my face. I was going to what? When my face dropped all the men smirked knowingly like I wasn't going to survive what I had just been told.

I looked back at Xerxes who was giving me a reassured look.

I had two options, I could freak out and act just how they wanted me too.

Or I could act calm and graciously accept the King's offer with pride.

I easily made that decision.

I bowed low to the ground, I was going to prove myself to the man who stood next to me. I'm sure he didn't like making this decision either.

I know he cares for me but he still has to abide by protocol which is no women in the council or scribe.

So he would be getting backlash as well for this little stunt. So I couldn't let him down. I stood up and held my head high.

"My Lord I would be honored to be the royal scribe."

Some of the men's mouths dropped and some started sneering at me. Xerxes placed his hand on my back and pushed me forward so we could get out of there.

I didn't realize how thick the air was in there because when we stepped outside to the garden I began gasping.

Xerxes chuckled, "Are you okay?"

I smirked, "Hmph, that was just as bad as it gets you know! All those scribes wanted to eat me alive."

Xerxes leaned against the statue nearest him and smirked, "Why Esther if you can read to the King surely you can write a few notes in the background.", he teasingly challenged.

I faked gasped and walked up to him, "Alright then, your majesty."

I emphasized Majesty just to tease him a little. It worked because his eye twitched and his fist clenched.

But he wasn't angry at me no he was enjoying this little back and forth game between us.

He stepped towards me with only about an inch of space between us. Normally my timid shy self would cast her eyes down and avoid any eye contact but right now I was entrapped in his eyes.

For a split second I thought he was going to lean down and kiss me.

He inched forward but closed his eyes and pulled back. And then my shyness returned, I dropped my head in embarrassment.

Hadassah what are you doing? I thought.

I shouldn't be falling in love with him. But I was and there was no denying it.

Xerxes cleared his throat and stretched out his hand towards the war council.

I walked past him in obedience and headed in that direction. I didn't speak a word.

I was mad at him.

Why was he doing that? Playing with my feelings.

I was vulnerable in this environment and up in till now he was very platonic with me. We entered the war council room and for the first time I wasn't there because of snooping.

I smiled and looked around at the room. The scribes seat was right behind the King's section.

Xerxes knew I was upset with him because he gave me a sheepish smile.

I almost laughed, here we were the King of Persia, acting timid because a Jewish orphan girl was upset at him.

I couldn't be mad at him so I just smiled and squeezed his hand gently.

"Friends?" he whispered.

I nodded. "Friends."

King Xerxes was watching his men train when Basar came and told him that the Princes had arrived for the war council.

These were what drained him, the constant arguing between him and his council.

Between Admantha trying to take the crown and Haman trying to whisper in his ear, he was drained.

Xerxes changed his robes and freshened up for the reception.

That's when Basar, (his chief eunuch in charge until Hagai returned) came up to him out of breath.

"My Lord-." He panted, "My Lord the old scribe Gaspar has taken ill he cannot attend the war council in his condition."

Xerxes sighed, "Very well just choose the next best scribe"

Basar gulped and began fidgeting, "Well- they have been unwelcoming of the idea." He stuttered.

Xerxes gave a sarcastic like smirk, "Of course, they're given the best and all they do is complain."

He sighed, "Very well I will go down there myself."

He dismissed Basar, he needed Hegai back here. He wasn't used to this He traveled down to the scribes quarter expecting to find minor bickering.

Instead he found the sounds of war between the men. He was shocked, why would scribes be arguing to this extreme?

He stepped to the side to peek on them and listen in.

One who looked to be the oldest stood up and hushed all the men. "Stop it! We must think rationally, if the king- no when the king chooses another scribe we must be prepared."

Another man stood up and scoffed, "NO! I will not."

Xerxes squinted his eyes, why on earth would they be protesting this?

The older man sighed, "Well someone has to! I've done my duty already it's time for somebody else."

"But Barkam, it's too dangerous! The last time a different scribe took Gaspar's place he was hanged! I will not go into that barbarian war council." He snarked.

Xerxes growled under his breath. So that's what it was?

They were too cowardice to be men and stand their ground? The scribe that was hanged was caught stealing and that was why he was hanged.

He shook his head, very well he'd seen enough.

"Asam," The old man sighed, "You must take the position-you have yet to do it."

"By the gods I will not." He scoffed back.

With That Xerxes had enough. "Well gentlemen, seems there is a issue."

His presence was now known and everyone trembled. Barkam the eldest scribe shook and bowed to his best ability.

"My-My Lord it's not what you-you think." He stuttered the words out.

Xerxes gave a glare of anger and all the men lowered their heads in shame.

Now what was he to do? All the men were complaining and he didn't have time to deal with this.

"I thought all of you were loyal to your king." he smirked, "But it seems otherwise."

Barkam fell at Xerxes feet, "No my Lord please."

"Stop, you have shown how you feel of the matter, Barkam, I did believe that you were a better man than that."

He turned around for a moment to think. "This is all your fault old man!" Asam yelled, "Your going to get us all killed!"

Xerxes heavily sighed, he had about all he could take. He was about to send them all to the gallows, but what good would that do in a situation like this.

He turned around and folded his arms, "ENOUGH!"

He yelled out, "All of you men are well learned and trained in the best of Persia's ability! You should be able to figure out some sort of answer instead of bickering here like a bunch of school girls."

The men shut up and again lowered his head. "You are all on thin ice, none of your will be doing the scribe work, none of you are worthy."

With that chastisement he left. He thought he had gotten away from the headache but he came face to face with another one.

Haman was holding a young girl by her hair and attacking her.

Who did he think he was? Haman had been clawing at a position in his kingdom for years.

He had finally given him a high ranking position in his Guards. He sighed and called out for him.

When Haman turned around revealing who he was holding in his grasp, Xerxes felt nothing but rage.

He was holding _his_ Esther and she was in pain.

He growled, "Let her go!"

"But my Lord she was spying."

He sighed, Oh Esther.

He was not going to let anything happen to her though so he easily lied, "Seeing as I sent for her let her go."

The moment Haman was out of sight, he rushed towards the girl he had fallen for and picked her up to hold her close to him.

When she pulled away he was confused but then looked over to see the now crowd of scribes and understood. He cleared his throat and gave them a stern warning of a look.

He felt Esther tug away but he pulled her back gently and whispered, "Don't worry, your okay."

She bit her lip and vulnerable nodded. Then it hit him the answer to his problem was trembling in his arms.

"Esther will take Gaspar's place."

Everyone's mouth dropped and anger along with embarrassment flooded their faces.

He smirked to himself.

This was better than any punishment he could give them.


	16. The War Council

"Welcome my Lords and princes, I hope you all had a safe journey-"

I watched the man I was falling in love with as he welcomed his war council. I was scared, I was here as his scribe.

This was never done, a woman was never allowed to be a scribe let alone in the King's court. I sat on the cushion provided and took out my writing tools.

Xerxes cousin, Prince Admantha, was the first to notice the difference in the court.

He gave me an almost condescending look and then whispered to the men beside him. I looked around and saw that none of the other men had noticed me.

Perhaps they were so used to the regular scribe. I simply kept my eyes down at scroll and prepared the heading and opening statement that I was told to write.

Soon all the men were in their seats and ready to begin. Xerxes cleared his throat and walked past me. He gave me a small smile unknowingly to the others and proceeded to speak.

"We all know why we're here today, Greece is becoming too much of an issue. We have tried taxes, threats, and killing; but they do not yield."

All the men smirked and nodded. Xerxes continued, "So I beseech you all today that we finally put an end to this difficult process. Who would like to speak first?"

His invasion rang out. I was easily writing all the information down like it was a program inside me. Never had I felt so joyous.

The quill in my hand gilded effortlessly on the scroll with words from the King himself. Prince Admantha stood up and reared himself high.

"Well my dear cousin, first I would like to say this- Never in my life did I think that a woman would be in our presence, let alone our scribe." His remark startled all the other men and immediately their gazes were upon me.

I could see they were confused and starting to also get upset. I sighed and simply kept writing. I wasn't surprised really. But I was curious as to how Xerxes was going to play this out.

"I mean really My King, A woman! In the court!"

He was disgusted and appalled at this apparently. Xerxes was keeping his cool around us, he folded his arms and stood still.

"Admantha we are here to talk about Greece not my scribe."

His simple answer received a glare. "No, I will not sit here quietly and allow a woman to write my words down. She probably can't even keep up with us for any matter." He snarked.

Xerxes smirked, "Admantha I happen to know she can read and write better than any man trained in Persia now sit down and obey my command."

The prince growled under his breath and begrudgingly sat down. I smiled to myself in satisfaction, had the king truly just defended me and even complimented me?

Back and forth the men went arguing about the current issue surrounding Persia. Hours passed and nothing was accomplished except arguing. Xerxes was visibly becoming irritated and upset with his men.

Each time they brought up a fact or proposition his vein on the side of his neck bulged. I inwardly giggled because even I could figure out some of the issues they were facing. Uncle Mordecai had taught me many lessons on politics.

Eventually then men wore themselves out. "Seeing as we have all spoken and cannot find any unity I saw we adjourn the meeting."

The men all nodded except for the Prince Admantha. He stood up and gave a sneer smirk.

"My king perhaps we should hear from an unbiased opinion seeing as we're all split."

Xerxes rubbed his chin and thought about it for a moment. "Very well Admantha, who do you suggest?"

Admantha smiled, "Why how about this lovely young lady serving as our scribe? After all you said so myself my lord, she is apparently more brilliant than all of us put together."

I could see Xerxes curling his fist. Admantha was baiting him.

I waited for Xerxes decision, half hoping he would say yes so I could stick it to his menacing cousin and half hoping he didn't so I didn't have to speak in front of all of them.

Writing in the background was one thing but having to say my opinion in a court full of men who didn't want me here in the first place was another.

"Fine Admantha-" Xerxes turned to me, "Esther will you speak?"

His gaze was warm and kind. He truly wanted my opinion, of that I knew. All the time he would ask me political questions when I was in his chambers at night.

He enjoyed hearing me talk of things. I was nervous, if I said the wrong thing to these men my life could be taken in an insurance.

But I had the only man that mattered on my side- the King himself.

I nodded reverently, "Yes my Lord if you so wish me to."

He offered his hand out to help me stand out. All the men gasped, never had they seen a king do that. He helped me up and pulled me towards the middle of the room.

I knew Xerxes needed to be careful or suspicion would rise up.

"Now, since you all want to see Esther's downfall and mock her for being here we shall see just how impressive she is."

I wrapped my arms around my waist and bit my lip. I wanted to hide away like a mouse. All the men's gazes were on me.

They couldn't believe they were actually going to have to listen to a women speak politics. Admantha paced back and forth in his box.

He was the one I had to look out for. I waited for the question to be given to me.

Finally he stopped and smirked, "Well Esther- you have been here and you know our situation. How do you propose we deal with Greece?"

He lifted both his arms out as to show a weight on each, "Should we give them freedom and democracy? Or should we destroy them."

I sighed, he wasn't going to make this easy for me. I glanced at the king and in return he gave me a warm smile. All the men held their breath awaiting my answer.

"My Lords and Princes, I believe that there is a simple answer to your problem with Greece-"

I began. "I listened to you all bicker this whole time and half of you want to keep war out of the equation but some of you-"

I looked at Admantha, "Some of you want to destroy them."

I kept thinking the whole time, this was how I felt as a Jew right now. Persia wanted to destroy my people as well.

"I believe the answer is simple, Greece wants a king a democracy. Rather than increase threats and war on them why not compromise?"

They all eyed me and raised their brows in confusion.

Memucan the old general stood up and spoke, "What do you mean compromise?"

I smiled, "Well if they want a king so badly, give it to them." The men began grumbling and shaking their heads.

Admantha smirked, "So you do not think King Xerxes is capable of being their king! He rules over 127 provinces young lady." He condemned.

I folded my arms and felt irritation rise, "If I could please finish dear Prince."

He growled, "Continue then."

"Hear me out, Greece wants a king and we don't want war. Implant a king! One that will kill out the rebels from underneath you and leave the loyal. This king will be nothing more than face for the Greeks but loyal to Persia. He can keep them calm and thinking they have freedom of choice while in truth he is simply a puppet king. That way we can continue having pleasant relations with them and not have other countries such as Carthage and Rome turn on us."

When I finished speaking all the men's jaws were hanging open in disbelief except for King Xerxes.

He smiled, "Well gentlemen it seems as if our solution has arrived. All of us put together could not figure out a solution but Esther has just given us the best one."

Admantha shook his head, "No, I will not go along with such a ridiculous idea."

I smirked, "Why because it was mine?"

"Watch your mouth or I will have it cut out." He seethed back.

"Hush your mouth Admantha, you had it coming." Xerxes easily defended me.

Admantha sat down with growl on his face. "Esther you have done well we will most definitely take into consideration your idea."

He took my hand and kissed it. I bit my lip and bowed down before returning to my seat to update the scroll.

"Now let us all retire and return tomorrow to vote on the matter."

He closed out the meeting and quickly ran out. I raised my brow, why was he in such a hurry.

I gathered all my things and prepared to leave. I stood up and came face to face with the Prince himself.

He had a snarl on his face, "Don't think just because the king has a thing for you that you can play me. Your a conniving woman who wants power." He yelled at me.

I simply kept my cool and walked passed him.

"Come back here." he growled.

Next thing I know my arm is being yanked by him. "Let me go." I moaned.

"How dare you embarrass me like that."

I fought him but his grip was too much. "Let her go."

Hegai stepped forward with his arms crossed. "Leave servant this doesn't concern you."

Hegai smirked, "I am the king's royal eunuch my prince and you know he has given me permission to handle situations. Now let her go."

Admatha glared at him and then me before releasing my arm.

He went to walk past me but stopped to whisper in my ear, "This isn't over."

I felt chills from his breath and shook. On no, this was most definitely far from over.


	17. Hurtful Words

I went in a solemn mood to Xerxes. He must have noticed my unusual behavior because he gave me a strange look while I read to him.

The conversation I had with Admantha had spooked me. What if he knew that there was something secret between me and the king.

I was after all a part of the contest and Xerxes knew it wasn't exactly allowed. I sighed and watched as Xerxes did his usual craft of carving the clay statues.

I detested the idols but loved to watch him focus. If he messed up his brows would furrow in frustration and he'd frown in a childlike manner.

I was so focused on him that I didn't notice he was calling to me.

"Esther-", then I heard him say it quite louder.

"Esther!"

I jumped at that. My cheeks reddened from embarrassment. There I was staring at him like a young girl. He smirked and shook his head in amusement.

I forced myself to peel my eyes off of him and differ them back to the scroll I was reading. Unfortunately tonight wasn't anything fun. Xerxes had much work to get done now that the plan with Greece was in full motion.

I still couldn't believe that my advice was being taken. Of course it wasn't credited to me. Xerxes had pulled me aside a few hours earlier.

_I was walking to the library to return my tools when he stopped me. _

_"__Hello." _

_I smiled, I could never get tired of seeing his face. It was honestly scarring me that I was falling for him so quickly. _

_I tucked some loose strands of hair behind my ear and smiled, "Hello to you as well, my lord."_

_He gave me a sad smile and took my hands. I tilted my head in confusion, why was he upset? I waited for him to ponder on his thoughts. _

_He opened his mouth and tried to figure out what to say but it was like he was stuck. "_

_Xerxes?" _

_My question broke his silence. _

_"__Esther, I- I am very proud of you for what you did today." _

_His words went straight to my stomach and did a somersault. Every time he complimented me my breath would shorten and my stomach would jump. _

_He had a way with words. Of course he did he was the king. "I'm very proud and I know how important our agreeing to your suggestion was but-." _

_He stopped midway and cast his eyes down. I sighed, I knew what was coming. I rubbed his hand, "it's okay just tell me." _

_He took a breath, "The council refuses to acknowledge you in the official transcripts, they want it to seem like we without you came up with the idea." He said the words and then almost looked as if he were trying to hide. _

_I wasn't surprised honestly. It was something I knew would be a possibility. Maybe in the scrolls it wouldn't be known but the ones who were there know the truth. I_

_smiled and kissed his cheek, "I like when your sheepish." _

_He gasped, "I was not-" _

_My brow raised in defiance, "oh really?"_

_he growled under his breath, "here I was trying to say sorry and you-" _

_"__You have nothing to be sorry about." I stopped him. _

_He eyed me looking for a false truth but smiled when he saw I was being completely honest. _

_"__I wish things could be different sometimes for you." _

_His words were honest and raw. _

_"__I knew what would happen, but we know the truth and that's enough for me." _

_He smiled and kissed my hand. "You amaze me every day Esther of Susa."_

_ "_Esther?"

Huh!? I shook my head, I had gone deep in thoughts again. I stood up and walked over to Xerxes who was still working on his sculpture.

"I'm sorry, I keep staring beyond my thoughts."

He chuckled, "I figured- Go get some rest. You've had a busy day."

His approval of dismissal made me smile. "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow night."

I turned and headed towards the end of his chambers. "Tomorrow night? I think sooner than that." He challenged.

I turned around confused, "Sooner?"

He chuckled, "You forgot-"

I gulped, what did I forget? He dipped his hands in his water bowl and dried them off and then walked towards me with an amused look on his face.

He came close to me and leaned into whisper, "The banquet."

I closed my eyes and shivered. The what? Oh right the banquet.

His closeness was making me shiver. I stepped back and bit my lip. "Right, the banquet." I mumbled.

He smiled, "And I look forward you sitting next me to me."

My mouth dropped, "What?! Won't that look suspicious."

The girls already didn't like me because Hegai favored me. But if they knew the king had a soft spot for me as well they would lose their airless minds.

"Esther, someone had to sit next to me, if it randomly happens to be you then oh well." He winked and kissed my hand before disappearing into his chambers.

I sighed and shook my head. Oh well, I already have Haman and Admantha for enemies, what's a few more.

I woke up to Anahita heating a bath for me. Since the banquet was special we were to be extra presentable. I soaked in the rose water while she scrubbed my hair.

Servants fanned me while they waxed me and rubbed masks of me. I hadn't been pampered in a few weeks since the beauty treatments finished so it felt nice to be relaxed again.

"Esther-" Anahita walked over with a gown, "Will this do for the banquet?" She asked.

I looked at it and cringed. It was over the top.

Too shiny and too much. I knew King Xerxes like simple and elegant.

Which I happen to love as well so why not kill two birds with one stone? "Mmm how about the new one you made that is turquoise with pearls? It's so very classy and elegant."

She chuckled, "Oh all right, it does look magnificent on you."

I smiled, "Why of course, you made it."

My compliments were enough to win her over in an instant. "Well you look incredible, the king will lose his mind when he sees you I'm sure." Anahita gasped while he did a walk around me.

I giggled, well she wasn't wrong.

I walked towards the banquet hall and smiled when I saw Hannah waiting for me. She saw me and smiled, "Oh Esther you look amazing."

"And you as well."

She hugged me and left me with a smile before going to her escort. Each girl had a eunuch to escort her in.

We all stood in line waiting for Hegai's word. I turned around and regretted it when I saw who was behind me.

The princess herself, Misgath. She in returb gagged herself. "Oh look girls, the orphan and the loser."

her friends laughed and snarked under their breath. I turned back around and ignored her. I could easily shut her down but that wasn't how I was raised.

'God give me strength', I silently prayed.

Soon we began walking in but I noticed there was not a eunuch with me. I frowned and stepped out of line to find Hegai.

He was at the back of the line making sure all the girls were behaving. "Hegai, I don't have an escort."

He smiled and raised his arm, "I saved the best for last."

I raised my eyebrow and chuckled, "What am I to do with you?"

He smiled, "Well how about walking into the banquet room so the king can see you and fall off his chair."

I blushed and bit my lip, "I don't think so, there are others to be noticed."

Hegai smiled, "He only notices you."

I sighed, if only I knew that for sure. It was hard to be completely honest with him because he never once told me how he felt.

I kept quiet as well walked in. I was hoping I'd be at the end but Hegai escorted me right to the front of the table next to Xerxes for now empty seat.

All the girls glared at me except for Hannah. Misgath was shooting dagger glares at me. I kept my head bowed and waited for Xerxes to arrive.

Misgath looked around and saw no one was there since Hegai went to get the king. She stood up and raised her wine glass.

"Ladies, how about we toast to Esther? A toast of congratulations- for being the biggest loser of the competition. She is so desperate she bribed her way to sit next to the king."

I gasped, how dare she. I stood up angrily, "Misgath how dare you say that. I was placed here by Hegai not by bribery."

She smirked, "We all know Hegai treats you like his own, how should I know who your in with?"

I growled under my breath. I needed to cool off so I quickly walked away to gather my composure.

I heard the girls laughing like they had won the competition for the nastiest girls. I walked to the garden to compose my thoughts.

How was I to behave? Like the prim and proper queen Hegai wanted me to be?

Maybe but I wasn't going to let Misgath walk all over me either. I heard the precsession for Xerxes arrival.

I gathered myself and ran back. I groaned he was already seated, now I'd be making an entrance with all eyes on me again.

I sighed, how was I to do this. I peeked my head around the curtain and saw Xerxes sipping his wine. He looked around and frowned. He was probably looking for me.

I sighed and turned around, maybe I could just skip this banquet. That way the girls wouldn't mock me and I wouldn't face Xerxes whom I was basically in love with.

I tiptoed around the veil but came face to face with Hegai.

He folded his arms, "And where are you going?"

I gulped, "Away."

He raised his brow, "Don't you want to spend time with the king finally in openness?"

"Well yes but the girls there are nasty Hegai, I can't-" I murmured.

He took my shoulders and looked down at me, "Esther I happen to know Xerxes better than anyone and I can tell you he deeply cares for you, trust me and him."

I bit my lip and nodded, "All right."

He smiled and took my hand to lead me back. We entered and as expected all eyes were on me. But the only eyes I cared about were the deep blue ones that were locked on mine.

I smiled sheepishly and blushed, He was in awe while I walked towards him.

Was it my dress?

My hair? Maybe I looked bad to him.

I gulped, too many possibilities. Hegai sat me down and Xerxes winked at me. I smile and looked ahead to stop myself from staring at him any longer.

He stood up with his goblet of wine, "Ladies, I thank you for joining me today. Tomorrow will begin the official compilation of your one night with me so I wanted to give you all a present."

I frowned, I was dreading this. I had no right to feel jealous of course, he was the King and he could do as he pleased.

But I had become his closest friend after Hegai and I knew how he hated when women took advantage of him. Well more than half of the women here were just so.

After his speech he gave the order for the food. It was going smoothly and he whispered a few times to me here and there.

"You know that girl at the end keeps giving you daggers." He leaned in and whispered.

I giggled, "She hates me especially now because I'm sitting next to you."

He smirked, "Well if she knew our secret she'd probably fall over."

I supressed a laugh as did he. I turned my head so I wouldn't burst out laughing. That must have been the final straw for night because she stood up with an angry glare.

"Your majesty! I feel it is my duty to inform you that you are smiling and speaking to nothing but a pathetic orphan girl."

The room went deadly silence that you could hear a mouse running around. The girls mouth's were open and the servants as well.

I didn't dare look at Xerxes. I could feel his anger.

He stood up, "Madam who do you think you are that you can address me so casually? You do not speak unless spoken to, understood?"

He sat back down but Misgath was so caught up in making me pay that she kept going.

"I'm afraid not my Lord, she is nothing but a peasant! I am a noble woman and so are all these girls, what is she?" she snarked, "A peasant that's what."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I could see Xerxes getting angrier. "Woman watch your mouth when you speak to me."

She "Fine then I'll speak to Esther.", She turned her head towards me. "Well? Go on tell the king your just an orphan. Tell him the truth Esther, your nothing." She laughed.

I remained calm. I kept calm until her last remark. "Or tell him how your parents died pathetically and you hid under the bed while it happened, go on tell him the truth."

I stood up then and looked her straight into the eye. She gulped and must have realized she had said the wrong thing.

"The truth Misgath? The truth is that you are a spoiled, selfish, ungrateful and pampered princess that doesn't know how to be kind if it was thrown at you. You deserve nothing and certainly not my respect. My parents died trying to protect me. Your parents know they have a brat for a daughter."

Her jaw was clenched and her fists balled. I saw Xerxes smiling at me. I turned to leave but she yelled out once more.

"No wonder nobody likes you! You don't know how to speak! Don't you know when to hold your tongue."

I turned around and stood firm, _"Why hold my tongue when God gave it to me to speak?" _

At that I turned around and ran out as fast as I could not even realizing Xerxes in shock.

The very sentence I had given him 11 years ago I had just given Misgath.


	18. Silent Thoughts

_Things are getting good._

King Xerxes never expected to be excited for a party. Let alone one with a group of spoiled women from rich and prosperous backgrounds.

Until Esther came into his life.

Of all the people he could have fallen for, he fell for the timid and shy orphan girl.

He was dressing for the banquet when Hegai entered. He smiled, thank heavens he was back. He couldn't believe how much he relied on Hegai.

"Hegai, how was the trip? Memucan was on edge the whole time yesterday at the council I didn't know if something had gone wrong."

Hegai chuckled, "The old General was startled not by war but by a horse who kicked him after seeing a snake, he was kicked in the head so I am sure he has some dizziness."

Xerxes frowned, "Well I can't say I didn't warn him many times about standing in the back of a horse."

Hegai nodded, "I am sure he learned his lesson."

Xerxes wrapped his robes around him and placed the jewelry on his fingers and hands. He had to admit he did enjoy the fine luxuries of being the king.

"Would you like me to get your crown?" Hegai inquired.

"Yes, I probably should act properly in front of the ladies." He teased his friend.

Hegai simply shook his head in ambient and smiled to himself as he walked away. Xerxes sighed and stood in front of the bronze mirror in his chambers to look at himself.

Sometimes he would stare for a while and ponder on the life he was living. As a child his father, King Darius the great warrior of Persia would never fail to tell him the importance of being King.

How the only thing important was how powerful and rich you were. How many nations you conquered and how many children you had.

Was it all worth it for the emptiness inside of him? He only had himself and Hegai for family.

His cousin Admantha was a power hungry politician and he tried to stay away as much as possible from him.

His mother died when he was a young boy leaving him to be raised by the old council men and Hegai.

And his father died to the hands of the Greeks only a few years ago leaving him to rule Persia all by himself.

The next step was finding a wife by the will of the council.

He hadn't even wanted to be married but the rules of Persia and Babylon stood stronger than his will.

He was barely a man when Vashti was brought to him and they were married. He hated her from the moment he met her.

She was just like all the others. Selfish, rude, and deceptive. He was married to her for about five years, it was almost six when he banished her.

He had grown to be used to her. He didn't love her or even necessarily want her but she was often there to listen to her.

He had to give her some good qualities. In all his years there were only two women who intrigued him.

The girl all those years ago who he still thought about daily from the garden was the first. He knew it was almost futile to find her. But he still kept the rose with him almost as a memory of that day.

But in no way shape or form did she compare to his _Esther_.

When he had seen Esther for the first time, babbling away to Hegai about the war council in the hall he was immediately drawn to her.

Her tenacious yet shy manner and her knowledge was abounding! She was simply extraordinary.

He had never known himself to be weak for a woman.

No, a king wasn't supposed to want to please a woman because it should be her pleasing him.

But with Esther if she frowned is hurt his heart. She was not only smart and knowledge but beautiful.

He chastises himself for not telling her how beautiful more often. The few times he had she hid in her shell and became self conscious.

Why was it that all the rich women thought themselves incredibly beautiful and worthy of it all but Esther was the humblest and meekest?

Not to mention the quietest.

He had asked Hegai to keep him informed of how she acted and was surprised when he told him that often kept to herself with the others and did not indulge if she did not have to.

Normally the other girls would scrap and fight for any sort of pleasurable items that he would offer but Esther would stand to the side and wait for her orders to be given to her.

For many moons his favorite part of the day when was his star would come to him. She was literally the one to shine a light in his moody day.

He wondered if she knew that he deeply cared for her?

Surely she had to have known?

Why else would he have her come to him all these months and just have her spend time with him whether it be reading or talking?

There were so many times when she would surprise him with words of wisdom. Not many nights ago they were talking late in the night when he asked her a question out of the blue.

_"__Esther, do you want to be queen?" _

_He knew it threw her off. But he was curious, not once had she ever mentioned the competition or wanting to be queen. _

_So he wanted to find out. He watched her eyes dart around her teeth pulled her bottom lip in before she responded, "I want to please you."_

_He smiled as she always wanted to do the right thing. He took her hand, "I know but tell me do you even want to be queen? You never speak of it and how am I too know if that is something you desire?" _

_She sighed, "Xerxes I will not lie, I never really wanted to be the queen! It makes me so nervous- one wrong move and I could end up like-" _

_She stopped there and looked away. _

_Xerxes sighed, "Like Vashti?" He finished for her. _

_She silently nodded and kept her head low. He lifted her chin and tenderly smiled, "Esther you know I could never hurt you." _

_And he was being truthful, he didn't think he could ever harm Esther. _

_She gave a sad smile, "But I wouldn't even be fit to be queen! I am nothing." _

_When she said that it angered him. "And how do you think a queen should be?" _

He never got an answer for that question because they were interrupted but she still wished to find out her answer.

Surely if his father were still alive and here today he would accuse him of not being a true king for falling for a peasant.

Xerxes knew he had work to do in himself.

Yes, he had a temper and yes he was impetuous at times but deep down he was willing to be kind to those that deserve it.

And perhaps even the ones who didn't.

The truth was the Esther had changed him for the better, made him want to be better.

He knew if anyone could take him down it was her. But for now he had to keep up his facade of being the all mighty Persian ruler who ruled over 127 provinces and killed anyone who disagreed with him.

He finished his thoughts when Hegai returned with his royal crown and scepter.

"My lord." He bowed and held out the scepter.

"Thank you Hegai."

He took the scepter and sighed, "Let's get this over with. I suppose the only good thing it seeing Esther.", he winked.

Hegai gave a deep belly chuckle, "As always my lord, as always."


	19. A Secret Revealed

**The secret it out~**

When they arrived it was extravagantly done. Decorations with gold and silver were spread out. Platters of food were everywhere.

There were hundreds of cushions for them to sit on and recline. He looked around and waited for Hegai to announce him.

He tried to spot Esther but he couldn't. All he could see was a group of girls whispering to each other and laughing menacingly.

He rolled his eyes, he knew their type.

Hegai announced his arrival and he quickly threw a pearly smile on and acted as regal as possible.

He sat at the head of the table and reclined on the soft cushions provided. If he had to be here, why not make the most of it?

A servant slowly approached waiting for acceptance.

"Approach." He spoke nonchalantly.

"Wine my Lord?" The young boy offered a cup of wine out.

He nodded, "Yes, thank you."

He filled it up and quickly left. Xerxes swirled his goblet around and looked among the girls. He had yet to find his Esther yet.

The banquet soon began and she was nowhere to be seen. He frowned, if Esther wasn't going to be here he knew he was going to get grumpy.

He really only threw this banquet for her to please her! Luckily within minutes she appeared. He smiled and looked at her.

Of course she was in the simplest dress and the simplest jewelry. She wore the necklace that she was always wore.

He had always meant to ask her about it. Every Time she came to him she was always wearing that necklace.

Often he would see her cling to it like it was keeping her in the spot she was standing in. He figured it was a piece of her past.

A past which she never spoke of. Really when he thought about it he didn't know much about her background other than that she was an orphan.

She had told him that early on and he was shocked. Knowing she lost her parents young made him feel a sadness for her.

But she never spoke of herself or her background. He was going to find a time to ask her one day.

Why did she never speak of it?

She never talked about her family or how her parents died.

She was a _hidden_ mystery for sure.

The king studied the woman walking towards him. Her hair was let loose and her curls flowed. She didn't wear a large dress or extravagant jewelry.

No, she wore a simple blue dress with a few pearls and the one necklace. It made him smile, this was how he liked her.

But he could tell she was upset, she was escorted by Hegai as she walked towards him. But as she got closer she cheered up and smiled at him.

He gave her a tender smile and a nod. He wanted to be as he was when they were alone but these were different circumstances.

Xerxes stood up and addressed the woman in an introduction. "Ladies, I thank you for joining me today. Tomorrow will begin the official compilation of your one night with me so I wanted to give you all a present."

All the girls smiled knowingly except for Esther. She stayed still and had a sad expression. He glanced over and pressed his lips together.

Was she upset with him or with the girls?

He knew she was probably somewhat sad seeing as she had been his friend every night for many months. He himself didn't want to even do this stupid competition.

Xerxes toasted to the girls and took a sip of wine and then sat back down. Now he could enjoy the festivities.

Or so he thought.

Soon enough the same girl who was whispering to her friends began to stare Esther down with glares.

He gave her a look of disapproval. What was going on?

He paid her no attention and continued on but she stood up and began ranting on about how he shouldn't be enjoying Esther's company because she was a peasant orphan who was nothing but trouble.

He never thought he could get so angry. But he was furious, she was slandering the woman he cared for and he would not have it.

He stood up fully in his kingly mood. "Who do you think you are that you can address me so?"

The girl smirked, "Someone important unlike her."

He growled, "Be very careful young lady you are speaking to the person who can have you beheaded in an instant."

Surprisingly the girl didn't back down. She only went after Esther more.

"Go on tell him how you're just an orphan and nothing more."

She sarcastically laughed, "Or tell him how your parents died pathetically and you hid under the bed while it happened, go on, tell him the truth." She snarled the very words out.

Xerxes looked over to Esther who now had tears in her eyes. He hoped she would tell this girl off but knowing her she would stay quiet so he gave her a look that silently said defend yourself.

Soon enough she stood up and calmly spoke, "The truth Misgath- the truth is that you are a spoiled, selfish, ungrateful and pampered princess that doesn't know how to be kind if it was thrown at you. You deserve nothing and certainly not my respect. My parents died trying to protect me. Your parents know they have a brat for a daughter."

Xerxes internally smiled when she finished. He was proud of her, she needed to tell this girl off. He watched the other girl, Misgath get angrier.

He thought she would be quiet but once again she proved him wrong. "Peasant! Don't you know how to hold your tongue?"

The words came out of her mouth and revealed something her never thought possible. Just as quickly Esther responded with the very words that stuck with him to this very day.

_"__Why hold my tongue when God gave me it to speak with?"_

Esther quickly gathered herself and ran off leaving everyone in shock. But none more than the king.

Xerxes felt himself in shock and quickly dispersed from the table to get some air.

No, surely not- Could it be?

The very same girl he had been practically mesmerized with for twelve years was the very girl he was falling in love with now?

Surely that couldn't be possible. But he looked back and now it all made sense.

The constant discussions, the knowledge even when he found her picking roses in the very same spot.

Yes, oh yes his Esther was not only his _star_ but his _rose_!

But why did she never mention it? Did she even remember?

There was only one way to find out. He ran towards the spot where he figured she'd be and smiled when he found her.

She was sitting at the rose bush silently weeping.

He quietly walked over to her. She must have sensed his presence because she stood up and wiped her tears. "I- I'm sorry I caused a scene."

Xerxes chuckled, "Well I'd say that girl had it coming, I mean really who does she think she is? I was about to call for the executioner." He half joked.

She gave a watery laugh back, "Misgath isn't known to be nice."

Xerxes looked down for a moment and then became serious.

And then he let it out. For years he had been wanting to know who the young girl was that he met in the garden.

He had thought of possibilities but never this.

"It's you, isn't it?"

Esther gave him a confused look.

He sighed, "Your the girl who pushed me into the fountain in this very garden years ago."

Her face turned white and her mouth dropped. She fell onto the bench and covered her mouth.

"I-I-"

Her stutters implied she was fearful, so he took her hands.

"Esther it's ok I'm not mad I just want to know why you never told me!"

She bit her lip, "I didn't want you to think I was going to challenge you or that I wanted some sort of advantage over the others." , she mumbled.

He felt his heart leap a bit. Of course, as always, she wanted to be king and loyal to not only him but the other girls.

He helped her stand up and pulled her close to caress her cheek. He had never had her in his arms before and he would be lying if he said it didn't feeling incredible.

She looked vulnerable down in his arms.

He smiled, "Esther- for years I was mesmerized with that girl and now I find out it's you? I couldn't be happier."

She looked up, "Really?"

He chuckled, "Yes, you intrigued me! The way you stood up to me, really I am not surprised it was you." he teased.

She giggled, "You were awfully wet and angry, I wasn't sure how you'd react or if you'd even remember."

Xerxes winked, "I dried off and so did my anger."

She smiled, and opened her mouth but before she could speak Misgath appeared fully angered.

"Esther! How dare you embarrass me like that! You don't know anything and you know what? Maybe I should have your tongue cut out so you can't speak anymore I mean really what do you even know what it means to be queen!" She snarled fully enraged.

Xerxes stepped forward and was about to put her in her place but Esther stood firm and calmly replied, "Misgath your right. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

She looked at her and then Xerxes and he gave her a confused look- why was she apologizing? She did nothing wrong. But she kept on going.

"And honestly I don't know what being queen is supposed to be like but I know how it _should_ be. The queen should be the king's confidant. She should be loyal, humble- obedient. But she shouldn't fear for her life! He chose her for a reason there has to be some sort of love between them if not respect! She should be his shoulder to cry on and the one he goes to when he's upset. She should be his lover and his best friend."

She looked up at the man next to her and gave him a loving gaze. Almost an unspoken sentiment between them.

She spoke the words powerfully.

King Xerxes smiled, he knew right then in there that he _**loved**_ her.

He Cleared his throat and laughed internally at the shock on Misgath's face.

"Well I think it's safe to say out of all of the women here Esther would most definitely be queen material."

All the girls frowned and glared. Of course he was not saying he was "choosing" Esther.

The competition hadn't even begun yet.

but in his heart he knew there was no competition needed for Esther had already won his heart.


	20. Unwarranted Feelings

I ran as fast as my legs would permit me to.

I ran towards the only place I felt safe- the garden.

Fresh, hot tears flowed down from my eyes the whole time. When I reached the garden my legs gave out and I collapsed onto the concrete bench near the rose bushes.

I buried my head and let my sobs run out of me.

What had I done?

I never should have unleashed my anger out on Misgath like that.

The whole time she was just bating me so I would fail in front of the king.

And it worked- I responded in a negative way and she got what she wanted. I didn't even bother looking at Xerxes when I ran off.

The moment I snapped back at Misgath I dashed off in hopes of somehow saving the situation.

How was I too face him?

Would he be upset?

Would he be understanding?

Xerxes temper was no secret- sometimes he could lash out and sometimes he could be kind.

Was it a different situation with me? Would he be forgiven for my outburst?

Only he could answer those questions. I eventually ran out of tears so I slowly raised my head and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my dress.

But then I felt someone behind me, I turned around to see the king himself standing there with a sorrowful expression.

I bit my lip and wrapped my arms around my body to almost protect myself. He looked at me with not an angry or upset expression.

It was hard to say what was in his eyes at this very moment.

I stood up, "I'm sorry I caused a scene.", was the first thing out of my mouth.

At that he gave a tender smile and walked up closer to me. I

watched him for a second and then he chuckled, "Well I'd say that girl had it coming, I mean really who does she think she is? I was about to call for the executioner." He half joked.

At that I smiled and gave a watery laugh back, "Misgath isn't known to be nice." I gave a knowing look.

Xerxes looked down for a moment almost to gather his thoughts. He looked down at his feet and then mine and eventually back up to me.

I waited for what he was going to say. It felt like forever but then he let it out.

"It's you, isn't it?"

I gave him a confused look. What was he talking about?

He could see my confusion so he sighed and spoke, "Your the girl who pushed me into the fountain in this very garden years ago."

Immediately my face turned white and my mouth dropped.

How did he know? I had never once told that to anyone!

And surely he couldn't have known I was the same girl by my face? I had matured quite a bit.

So I fell back onto the bench and covered my mouth.

I couldn't seem to get the word out, "I-I-" was all that came.

Xerxes gave me an almost sympathetic look and took my hands to help me backup to my feet. He smiled, "Esther it's ok I'm not mad I just want to know why you never told me!"

I bit my lip, "I didn't want you to think I was going to challenge you or that I wanted some sort of advantage over the others." I mumbled.

He smiled in satisfaction and pulled me close to him and began to caress my cheek.

I had never been in his arms before and I would be lying if I said it didn't feel amazing. The way he held me was different than I expected.

He was being gentle almost like I was a newborn babe.

He was looking at me like I was his _treasure_.

I knew I looked vulnerable down in his arms.

He smiled, "Esther- for years I was mesmerized with that girl and now I find out it's you? I couldn't be happier."

The words surprised me. Surely that was not the answer I was waiting for.

I looked up, "Really?"

He chuckled, "Yes, you intrigued me! The way you stood up to me, really I am not surprised it was you." he teased.

I giggled, "You were awfully wet and angry, I wasn't sure how you'd react or if you'd even remember."

Xerxes winked at me, "I dried off and so did my anger."

I smiled from ear to ear at him. It was funny how God works.

Perhaps uncle Mordecai was right. Perhaps there was a reason for all of this.

I went to respond but before I could speak Misgath ran up fully enraged at me. She looked at me like I was her prey.

I gulped and stayed right next to Xerxes.

"Esther!" She screamed, "How dare you embarrass me like that! You don't know anything and you know what? Maybe I should have your tongue cut out so you can't speak anymore I mean really what do you even know what it means to be queen!" She snarled fully upset.

I whimpered inside and felt my anxiety rush forward. How was I supposed to deal with this?

I looked up at Xerxes and he stepped forward. I knew he was about to put her in her place but something inside me told me to stand up for myself.

So I stood firm and calmly replied, "Misgath your right. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

I looked at her and then Xerxes and he gave me a confused look but I kept on going.

I chuckled, "and honestly I don't know what being queen is supposed to be like but I know how it _should_ be."

I paused for a moment and looked up at the man next to me and smiled.

"The queen should be the king's confidant. She should be loyal, humble- obedient. But she shouldn't fear for her life! He chose her for a reason there has to be some sort of love between them- if not respect! She should be his shoulder to cry on and the one he goes to when he's upset. She should be his lover and his best friend."

I looked up again at the man next to me and gave him a loving gaze. Maybe he could decipher the words I was saying.

I was telling him- _I loved him_.

I finally knew how much. He had asked me if I even wanted to be queen a few weeks ago and I never got to answer him.

But now I knew what I wanted was _him._

My words were almost an unspoken sentiment between us. I spoke the words as powerfully as I could and as truthful as I could.

Of course I was terrified. If he did choose me it would be incredibly hard.

I knew how easily he could be angered and how far he would go to punish some people but there was something inside me that was telling me it was going to be okay.

I knew God was going to protect me.

I looked at King Xerxes and he smiled.

He Cleared his throat gave a smirk, most likely at Misgath's face. She was pale and shaking. Either from the glare he had given her or the smack in the face of words I had just laid on her.

"Well I think it's safe to say out of all of the women here Esther would most definitely be queen material." Xerxes spoke.

I gasped, had he really just say that?

All the girls frowned and glared at me before dispersing.

All but Misgath left- she stood right where she was and it seemed as if her anger returned.

I paid her no attention, I had said what needed to be said the right way. So I turned around with Xerxes next to me and began walking away.

But Misgath let out a yell and before I could even comprehend what was happening she was running towards me, fire blazing in her eyes.

Neither me nor Xerxes had enough time to react but luckily I stepped aside just in time and heard the splash of Misgath's body fall into the fountain behind us just like Xerxes twelve years ago.

I let out a hearty laugh and felt my body go into relief. After all that Misgath was the one who ended up wet.

She growled and slapped the water in anger. Xerxes couldn't sop laughing either.

He was laughing to hard that he couldn't even be mad. A servant was passing by and he stopped him, "Servant go get a towel for our wet maiden- I think she's cooled off." he smirked.

Misgath didn't dare give him any dirty looks but to me she was angrier than ever. But I wasn't going to let her stop me from being myself.

So I walked up and offered her my hand to get out of the fountain. She looked at me and then my arm.

I wasn't surprised that she was hesitating. But finally she gave in and took my hand.

The servant was back with the towel immediately so I took it and wrapped it around her body.

She looked shocked that I was helping her. I simply smiled and gave her a friendly look even though it pained me and then walked away.

The servant escorted her away leaving me alone with the king once again.

I bit my lip and turned to leave but he gently took my arm and pulled me back.

He chuckled, "And where are you going?"

I nervously laughed, "As far as possible I suppose."

He smirked, "Oh no you don't- I'm proud of you for how you handled that. I've never seen such a crazy woman before, I mean really what is she so upset over?"

I giggled, "I'm not entirely sure but I think she knows there's no point in fighting me anymore."

He smiled, "Well good. Now I have some business to take care of but I want you to meet me at the palace stables tonight around sunset."

I gave him a confused look. "The stables? For what?"

He smiled, "Do you trust me?"

I bit my lip but smiled and immediately responded-"Yes"

He smiled in relief, "Then I will see you there tonight."

He raised my hand and planted a kiss on it. "Until then my lady."

I smiled and watched him leave. Somehow he had taken me from being utterly terrified of him and what he would do to me to being utterly in love with him.

I wasn't afraid of being with him.

I was afraid he wouldn't want to be with me.


	21. A Different Point of View

I shivered from the cold breeze that had just blown towards me as I waited for Xerxes to meet me.

I was still trying to figure out what he had in mind for us?

The sound of horse neighs filled the air.

I watched soldiers bring their horses in and out some were staring at me with curiosity and the rest simply ignored me.

I pulled my shawl closer around my chest and hoped Xerxes would come soon. More minutes passed and I felt the cold air getting to me.

I sat down on a wooden bench and laid my head against the stone behind me. I was out in seconds.

Xerxes looked at the scroll in front of him and sighed. He was getting nowhere with Memucan and his council.

They knew what they were going to do with Greece but they were still pondering on how to execute the plan.

"What if we hold a fake democratic election?" Memucan suggested.

Xerxes nodded, "Yes, but we have to be able to place our 'king' in there without raising suspicion! And how are we going to get him to win?"

The men sighed, "Well what about throwing in some other men and then they somehow lose the election before the voters can show who they want?"

Xerxes shook his head, "No- listen there is a right way to do this and we need to have fresh minds to do that. Now let us all reconvene tomorrow."

He dismissed his council and rolled up his scroll.

Hegai walked up with an irritated look, "My king."

"Hegai what's wrong?"

"Haman has not stopped bothering me to see you- apparently it's urgent." he sarcastically said.

Xerxes groaned and looked outside to see the sun slowly going down.

He sighed, he was supposed to be meeting Esther at the stables but he couldn't keep putting Haman off so he only hoped he could make it as quick as possible.

"Fine let him in."

Hegai nodded and walked off. Xerxes twisted the ring on his finger as he waited for Haman.

He sighed and unrolled the scroll again to study the plans. Hegai returned with his arms crossed, "My Lord, Haman is here."

Haman in all his splendor was dressed in a black outfit. He gave the king a nod of courtesy and smiled.

Xerxes knew he was sucking up to him.

All his officials did- They would be as friendly and polite with him as they could with the expectation of becoming a prominent figure in his kingdom.

Xerxes didn't even bother to look up from the scroll that he was reading, he just waved his hand.

"Yes Haman what is it?"

Haman cleared his throat and sat down, "My King I wanted to inform you that I have successfully taken care of the two spies that were found in your immortals."

Xerxes looked up and sat back, "Well I am glad to hear of it- did they confess?"

Haman snickered, "Of course not but they were as I said."

Xerxes rolled his eyes, this was why he never wanted to promote Haman. He was a good fighter but all he cared about was action.

As much as he loved revenge himself he wasn't the type of king to kill someone without giving them a chance to speak.

He already knew the answer to his next question but he went ahead and asked it anyway, "And where are they now Haman?"

Haman gripped the handle of his sword, "Six feet under now my King."

Xerxes gave an unamused smile and stood up, "Haman until you learn the word Justice you won't be going anywhere- I specifically said bring me them alive! How are we to take down the rebels in my kingdom if you kill anyone that breathes!" He unleashed.

Haman stood up and nodded, "Apologies my King, it won't happen again-" he turned to leave.

Xerxes rolled his eyes, "Haman-"

Haman turned around and nodded, "Yes sir?"

"I'll give you one more chance but after that no more." He warned.

Haman gave a curt nod and quickly fled out of the King's presence.

Xerxes sighed, Haman truly aggravated him, he was only in his guards because of his father's relationship with the previous king.

Xerxes looked at the now completely dark sky and sighed. Maybe she would still be there?

Probably not but he could hope. "Hegai I'll be out in the North field tonight, make sure the guards are at least 30 feet behind me."

Hegai nodded and walked off to give out his orders. Xerxes ran to the stables as quickly as he could.

He noticed the weather was dropping and the winds were picking up. He reached the stables and looked around but saw no sign of Esther.

He sighed, he couldn't blame her for leaving it was well after an hour when he told her to come.

But this was the last night he would be able to see her being that the competition would be starting tomorrow.

That's why he wanted to talk to her tonight.

Maybe one of his men saw her, it would be easy to recognize the only female among all these men.

"Guard."

One of the young men ran up, "Yes my King?"

"Was there a young woman here not too long ago?"

The young guard shook his head, "I cannot say my king."

Xerxes nodded, "Very well go on."

The young guard nodded to his king and quickly ran off.

Another officer who looked to be a senior officer came up, "My King is there something I can do for you?"

Xerxes shook his head, "No, I thought perhaps a young woman was here but I was wrong." he turned around and began to walk away.

But the guard ran up, "Wait my Lord! There is a young girl here she was sitting next to the stone wall of the stables- most likely trying to stay warm by the fire."

Xerxes smiled, "Thank you."

He ran off leaving the guard confused. He shrugged and then kept on going about his duties.

Xerxes blew warm air into his fists to keep himself from losing feeling. He grabbed a lit torch and used it to see his way through the dark.

A dark figure was huddled up on a bench.

At first he thought it was just a drunk soldier but as he got closer he saw it was Esther's body huddled up trying to be warm.

He gasped, he hadn't meant for her to almost freeze to death.

He ran up and placed the torch near her face to get some heat on her. She was asleep.

He smiled for a moment and lost himself into studying her. But then she began to stir.

He placed his hand on her cheek and slowly stroked it up and down to gently wake her. Soon her eyes peered open and revealed the honey brown eyes he adored.

"Hi." she whispered.

He chuckled, "Hi- I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to almost freeze to death."

She smiled and rubbed her eyes, "It's alright- I almost thought you weren't coming." She frowned.

He offered her his hand to stand up which she immediately took. "I know I'm sorry- I was tied up."

He frowned, "But I hope your well enough to do what I had planned."

She smiled, "Yes of course."

She shivered profusely and pulled her shawl as closely as possible to her chest. He frowned, if he was going to take her where he wanted to go she needed to be warm.

"Wait here." he ordered before running off.

Esther did as told and waited for a few minutes.

Xerxes returned with a fur blanket that looked to be the fur of a fox or bear. He smiled and wrapped it around her, "There- I can't have you freezing." He joked.

Esther smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded and took her hand leading her into the stables. "Here- warm up by the fire for a moment and then I'll take you to where I planned."

They stood by the fire for a few moments and heated themselves up.

Esther smiled, she had never seen the king so casual.

He was enjoying himself and even joking with some of the guards and stable workers.

"You ready?" he asked.

She smiled and knew she was willing to go anywhere with him, "Ready."


	22. Unexpected Decisions

**So this chapter is going to be the end of the first part of the book- Warning ya'll might need tissues. The next chapter will be the beginning of the second part- Enjoy guys :)**

The king smiled and took Esther's hand again leading her down a pathway.

When they reached the end it was another stable but this one was more regal. It had the crest of the king on the top and painted walls around it.

It was decorated and garnished with extravagant decor.

"Wow! And I thought the other stable was magnificent." Esther jokes.

Xerxes chuckled, "This is the royal family's stable so naturally it will be significantly more wow like." He winked.

Esther gave a light hearted smile and waited for him to invite her in.

He looked at her for a moment and realized he was just standing in the cold with her.

"Oh! Please come in." He smiled and extended his hand towards the opening.

When they walked in the horses were all lined up in front of their stalls curious as to what was going on.

"Oh wow." Esther gasped, "They're magnificent." She awed.

Xerxes smiled proudly, "Yes, they are the finest in all of Persia." he stated proudly.

He walked up to the first stall which had the king's crest above it and gold all around. The horse himself was wearing a gold bridle and golden woven blanket.

Xerxes rubbed the white horses nose and kissed him. "This is Zar- his name means gold which as you can see I shower him in." he winked.

Esther giggled and walked up slowly with her palm open ready for the horse to accept her. The creature sniffer her and blew hot air on her before giving her a neigh.

She smiled and rubbed his snout tenderly.

Xerxes smiled, "You know how to handle these beautiful creatures?"

She nodded, "Yes my father was a merchant and a horse care worker- he always loved these majestic creatures as did I- I haven't ridden one in years." she mumbled a little sad after thinking of her father.

Xerxes gave a half frown but smiled quickly, "Well that's why I brought you here." He winked.

Esther looked at him with a raised brow, "For what?"

"To ride."

She gasped, "Ride? I haven't ridden in years remember!?"

He laughed, "Well I'm sure you remember just fine- besides I need to speak with you and I'd like to make it at least nice." he offered.

Esther bit her lip and smiled, "All right my Lord."

He smiled, "Come I'll show you my other beauties."

She giggled and followed him to the next stall. A mare was chewing on her oats and looking at the two people in front of her with no worry.

Xerxes smiled, "This is Mitra- which is the goddess of the sun."

Esther followed the same steps as she did with Zar and smiled. She could see why he named her after the sun, her coat was as golden as the sun.

"She's only a few years but she has great spirit- my father gifted her to me right before he passed." He saddened for a moment.

Esther placed her hand on his. They both felt pain and loss of their parents. He gave a sad smile but walked her to the next stall.

The next horse looked much older than the others. He has grey hairs mixed with black and his coat was quite dull but nevertheless he was still gorgeous.

Xerxes smiled, "This old nag is Dalir- he's almost as old as I am- he was my father's." He said proudly.

"He has served Persia well, in fact his medals are all behind him", he pointed out.

Esther smiled, "Well, he's a magnificent horse."

Xerxes nodded, "His name suits him he is _brave_."

The horse nuzzled on Xerxes hair and blew on it before letting out a neigh of happiness.

Xerxes chuckled, "I know I miss him too." he rubbed the stallions nose.

Xerxes took Esther's hand and led her to the last stall.

In it was a small filly- she was young and not nearly as big as the others.

"And this is the baby, Rana- her legs are longer than her body so that's why her name means tall." he joked.

The young horse pranced around her stall but didn't bother paying any attention to the people in front of her.

She eventually laid down in her hay and fell asleep. Xerxes and Esther chuckled and walked back to the front of the stable.

"Well? Would you like to ride Mitra or Dalir? I'm afraid Rana is too tiny and asleep." he teased.

Esther smiled, she knew she should choose Mitra.

She wouldn't dare ride his father's horse. That was too special of an honor. "I'll ride Mitra." She said.

Xerxes nodded, "Well that's a good choice but you know I can see you are thinking I'd be upset if you chose Dalir." He gave a knowing look.

Esther chuckled, "Well he's a special horse Xerxes- in fact he's your father's horse and I wouldn't dare dishonor him."

Xerxes smiled, "I love your loyalty but please know I want you to be able to ride him if you please- he is a special horse and i feel bad enough that no one rides him anymore. The other's get much exercise since they're young and spry but Dalir isn't as fast as usual."

Esther chuckled, "All right all tight, I'll ride him."

Xerxes smiled in triumph.

Mitra gave an upset noise, "Sorry girl but I'll ride you next time."

Esther rubbed her nose and smiled. The horse gave a compliant nodded and accepted the sugar cube the girl offered.

"Servant please bring two saddles and bridles for us." Xerxes ordered his servant.

The young boy nodded and ran off. He came back with the gear and quickly saddled the horses up. Esther smiled at Dalir, he was old but still an amazing creature.

She felt honored that he was letting her ride him. She placed her foot in the stirrup and threw herself over him.

Xerxes chuckled, "Are you going to be able to ride in a dress?" he challenged.

Esther smirked, and sat deeper into the saddle, "I should ask you that- your the one decked out in silk robes and dressings." She teased back.

Xerxes chuckled, "Fair point."

He quickly mounted Zar and the horse neighed, obediently waiting for his master's command.

Dalir seemed to know he was only being ridden for a casual ride. He was a war horse after all and surely knew the presence of others and what it meant.

Xerxes gave a clicking noise to Zar and immediately the horse obeyed his master and began trotting out of the stable.

Esther rubbed Dollars ear, "Come on boy."

The old horse blew out some air and bobbed his head up and down before following the younger horse out.

"Are you okay with galloping?" Xerxes inquired.

Esther chuckled, "Let's find out."

She gently kicked Dalir's sides and immediately the horse went into a gallop and passed the king and Zar.

Xerxes smile, "Come on boy."

He kicked Zar into a gallop. Surprisingly Dalir was keeping his pace, his stride as fast and regal as possible.

Esther realized they were coming to the end of the pasture and gently pulled back on the reines to get him to slow down.

The old horse obeyed and quickly went back down to a walk.

Xerxes trotted up out of breath, "Wow, I didn't think the old nag could still run like that."

Esther smiled and patted Dalir's neck. "I think he knows you all underestimate him, he may be old but he still has spirit in him." she noted.

Xerxes smiled, "I see you're right, I may have some men train on him next practice- he'd be the perfect horse to train with seeing as he's been through it all."

Esther smiled, "See that boy? Your still loved."

Dalir's ears flicked and a neigh came out. Xerxes looked around the area and noted they were in the north field.

He didn't want to go any farther so he dismounted from Zar. "We can rest there."

He tied Zar's rope to the tree branch and then walked over to Esther to help her get down.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He gave her a warm smile back and then tied Dalir's rope next to Zar. He took a blanket out of Zar's saddle and spread it out.

"Here- we can sit." He motioned.

Esther nodded and obeyed. She sat down on the blanket and pulled the blanket around her close. Xerxes bent down and sat next to her.

He picked a grass leaf and studied it for a few seconds. Esther furrowed her brows together, what was the matter with him?

"Xerxes?"

Her soft question snapped him out of it. He smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped up cloth.

He looked at it for a moment and then handed it to her. She gave him a curious look and accepted it.

She unraveled it to reveal a dried out rose. "A rose?" she inquired.

He smiled, "Yes- the rose you gave me twelve years ago."

Esther gave a gasp, he had truly kept this?

She smiled and tenderly picked it up. "My peace offering." She giggled.

Xerxes nodded, "And to this day as well."

She smiled and placed the rose back down and gingerly placed her hand into the palm of the king's.

He softly smiled and closed his hand over hers. She was holding her necklace with her other hand and her other in his.

He tilted his head, "Esther- you care for that necklace a great deal don't you?"

Her eyes peeled up and she smiled, "Oh yes- it's the only thing left I have of my parents." She whispered.

Xerxes smiled tenderly, "it's beautiful."

And it was, it was simple but elegant-just like her.

She smiled, "I think without it I probably wouldn't be as brave as I am today, it sort of reminds me I'll always have them- like Dalir and your father."

He smiled, "Precisely."

He wanted to ask her so many more questions about her parents but he needed to save that for another time.

Right now he needed to tell her what he originally had needed to say.

"Esther-" he began, "Tomorrow night starts the competition." he murmured.

Esther bit her lip and gave a sad smile, "I know."

He sighed, He was trying to tell her- he didn't know exactly what he was trying to tell her.

He wanted her- oh yes he wanted her more than anything. It was going to be torture every night not having her until it was finally her turn.

He wanted to just cancel the whole competition and take Esther as his queen right then and there.

But unfortunately that wasn't how it worked. Each girl had to have her turn. He played with Esther's thin fingers and sighed, "I suppose you know your reading to me will have to stop."

She sniffed some tears back and nodded, "I know."

She whimpered, "Maybe we can have some time before the night begins?" She bit her lip.

His heart hurt- he knew she had grown attached to him and perhaps that was his fault. Maybe he shouldn't have been so lenient with her.

He had let her get attached to him -something that was forbidden.

He dropped her hand from it's spot, leaving her confused. She gave him a curious look. He wasn't denying that he cared for her or even loved her but until it was her turn to come to him he couldn't have any more time with her.

He knew what he had to do. He had to become cold towards her, for both their sakes.

If he continued this eventually someone was going to find out. Gone was the open and emotional king and back was the hardened cruel king.

Sternly he said, "No crying- you knew reading to me was temporary- now I tell you now do not come before me again until it is your turn- I have been too lenient with you." His cold words shocked her.

She wasn't expecting that. And honestly he wasn't expecting himself to say that either. He had not originally planned to say this to her.

What he wanted to say was that he deeply cared for her and that he was most likely going to chose her to be his queen.

But perhaps it was his father's nagging voice or his princes in his head telling him to put her off that made him do it.

"Now starting tonight you are forbidden from seeing me or coming to my chambers, do you understand?" She tearfully nodded and stood up with her arms around her body.

"I understand." She whimpered.

The king watched this now broken woman crumble before his very eyes.

He had just been laughing and telling her about his prized horses and had said that her riding his father's horse would make him happy minutes before and now he was breaking her heart.

She took the fur blanket that was around herself and handed it back to him and gave him a broken look; and then she began walking back towards the palace.

He sighed, "Esther you may ride back you know."

She didn't turn around, "No thank you- Dalir belongs to the royal family, something I am not and I have no right. I'm sorry I let it get that far your majesty- I will do as you say. I told you before, I am nothing."

Her voice cracked and he knew she wasn't looking at him because if she did she would probably cry.

He felt his heart break, it hurt him to be this way but he knew he would do anything for her and that scared him.

When she said she was nothing his heart shattered. He had worked so hard to build her confidence up and now he had just broken it.

He had to be this way until he could properly ask her. He only hoped she wouldn't give up till that day happened.

He silently prayed that she would forgive him for this but it was for the best. There were too many risk factors involved if he let her be as close to him as she was now.

He watched her continue to walk back towards the palace.

"Esther wait- you shouldn't be walking in this weather." He called out but she paid no mind to him.

He sighed- he deserved that.

So he watched the woman he loved and who's heart was just shattered because of him slowly walk back towards the palace leaving him alone with his horses and worse- his guilty thoughts.

He didn't move from the spot he stood in until she was out of sight.

Why was this so hard? He had thrown many women out of his life before but it never hurt as bad as this.

He looked down at his fisted hand and opened it to reveal the dried rose that he had shown her.

Tears welled up in his eyes, oh yes- he loved her.

And if she gave him another chance he was going to take her in his arms when he could and tell her it was all a lie.

That he didn't really mean what he said and that he loved her.

But he knew it would take a miracle for her to forgive him for this.


	23. The Choosing of a Queen?

Book 2- Chapter 1

That night it felt as though my life had truly been torn away from me. I walked back solemnly to the palace at a pace that I didn't even notice.

Fresh, warm tears flowed through my body as I journeyed back.

What had changed so quickly?

What made him turn on me like that?

Truly throughout the night I thought he was finally opening up about himself to me. Where did it go wrong?

When he began telling me about his prized horses and talked about his father and then even gave me the rose it felt like I was on a cloud.

But then- then it all came crashing down.

It is like a disgusted glaze came over him or something and suddenly I felt like the enemy.

I entered my chambers quietly so that none of the maids would hear me. But Anahita was still there when I got in.

She gave me a worried look. "Esther where have you been? I've been worried sick.", she frowned.

I sniffled, "I'm sorry I was walking and lost track of time."

She gave me a raised eyebrow, "Why are you crying.

" "It's nothing."

I gave her the best fake smile and walked to my balcony to look at the stars.

She cleared her throat, "Your uncle was here tonight, I had to tell him you were out- but he was worried."

I turned around and gave a sad smile, I rarely had any moments to see him so it hit badly. Early on Anahita discovered me talking to Mordecai one late night and I entrusted her with half of my secret.

I told her who he was to me but not what we were. I couldn't let everything out. But I knew I could count on her if anything was to unfold.

"Let's hope he comes again tomorrow." I murmured sadly.

She gave me a kind smile and went to go fetch me my night clothes. I sighed and looked up at the moon.

_'Oh Lord, I thought- Why is this happening to me? Have I not been a faithful servant? Obedient and humble? Why is this happening.' _

I flicked away the single tear that ran down my cheek and went to turn in for the night. I lay there thinking of the many things that were running through my mind.

Most of all was what the King had said to me. It was so random that it didn't make any sense. It was like he was making up an excuse or something.

I tossed and turned throughout the night and eventually fell asleep from exhaustion.

When I woke up it was quiet- It was almost as there was eerily silent in the palace.

Today was the day when it all began- the competition for the new queen to be chosen. A new queen could be chosen as early as today or as late as the last girl standing.

I wrapped a rope around myself and walked into the harems quarters were the servants were preparing Misgath for the night.

I bit my lip to stop myself from frowning. Of course she had to be the first to go to him.

Hegai was overseeing everything and seemed to be pleased with the flow of movement going on. I walked up to him and smiled sadly.

When he saw me he gave me a sad look- the same fatherly look he gave me when he comforted me during that nightmare many months ago.

He knew what had happened- of course he did. I gave him a nod to let him know I was alright.

"Hegai-" Misgath yelled, "Don't you think more gold should be added? These imbeciles think i have too much." She uttered in disbelief.

I raised my hand up to my mouth to stifle a laugh I wanted to let out.

There she was, the 'princess' herself decked out from head to toe in gold jewelry.

Barely recognizable as a person and yet she wanted more? Unbelievable I thought.

Hegai sighed, "If she wants more give it to her, she may have whatever she wants for the night." he ordered.

And it was true! Each girl was allowed whatever jewelry she wanted!

When we had first arrived Hegai had taken us all down to the royal treasury and told us that we could choose whatever we wanted for our one night with the king.

I had not yet met the king but I had an instinct that gold and jewelry wasn't necessarily what impressed him.

Besides in my years only one piece of jewelry impressed me but when was brought to the palace guards removed it from me to throw into the king's treasury.

I had given up hope that it would ever be returned to me.

So I stood back and watched my fellow girls smile and laugh and dig through the thousands of pieces of fine lavish gifts from the king.

Hegai had come up to me and asked me, "This does not impress you?"

I gave him a shake of the head and clasped my hands behind my back timidly. "No this does not impress me- and how am I to know what does impress the king? Will you teach me?"

It was bold of me to ask at the time, I had barely been there and I wasn't sure how he would react.

But He Gave me a nod, "I will do better than that- come."

He led me to the table next to him where a brown chest lay. He opened it, revealing the one thing in my life that I thought I would never see again and would give anything to have back- my necklace.

I gasped and watched him carefully take it out and hold it up to the light. I prayed that the stars wouldn't be seen.

But he handed it to me, "A gift I believe the king would find most pleasing."

He gave me a curt nod and left me with the most precious gift I had left in this world. I smiled and kissed it and held it close to me.

This was the only thing left of my parents and my heritage in this world and I would treasure it forever.

I giggled under my breath as the eunuchs tried to lift Misgath off of the stool she was sitting on. Perhaps she needs another piece of jewelry, I thought.

Hegai had to eventually help them lift her. I watched her proudly walk down the stairs as she flaunts herself to everyone.

She was decorated in fine purple robes and her cheeks were painted in rose color. She was beautiful of course- they all were.

And they were important- no wonder the king lost interest in me I thought.

"Hegai? What happens after her night with him." A girl asked.

I bit my lip and whimpered, why was this painful to hear?

I had no right to feel this way. I belonged to the king, not the other way around.

I didn't want to belong to anybody but knowing that he once cared for me and then didn't was unbearable.

"She will go to the next harem's quarters and if he finds pleasure in her he will call her by name." Hegai easily answered with no emotion.

He gave me a look almost apologizing but I turned my head and ran out before he called out to me.

Maybe the king would chose the girl he wanted before it was my turn that way I wouldn't have to face him.

I didn't even know when my turn was! It could be tomorrow or I could be the last girl to go.

No one knew and that was what upset me- How was I too know if he still cared for me or if what he had said the night before was true?

The girls all gathered to watch Misgath be chariated away to the training grounds where the king was currently at.

Apparently she requested a horseback ride with him. In the middle of the desert?

I scoffed, she had ulterior motives that was for sure. Misgath was going to risk her many months of preparing with perfumes and fine clothes to get dirty and dusty?

Once she was gone the girls disappeared to carry on doing their regular jobs.

I carried myself as best as I could without showing any signs of difference in my attitude. The girls were used to me being cherry and positive.

If they knew how I felt it would be a strange thing.

So I smiled and waved and acted cheerful. And they all believed me- all except Hegai.

Whenever he saw me he gave me a knowing look.

But he wasn't showing anger to me. It was like he was showing anger to Xerxes.

I knew how protective Hegai could be. But the last thing I wanted was for him to get himself in trouble for my sake.

I knew there was something more to the story from yesterday.

None of it made sense.

For months I had studied the king and eventually was able to read him like an open book. So what had happened?

What had turned him against me?

What made him not care about me?

Whatever it was there was an explanation and I needed to find out- and soon because today was the first day that the king had a chance to pick his queen.

No more being able to talk to him openly or get any more chances to know more about him.

Today everything changed and Misgath was already ahead.

Today the real challenge began- the queen was going to be chosen.

Prince Admantha watched as king Xerxes spoke at the council.

Clearly he was thrown off guard by something and it was affecting him.

He smiled, this was his chance he thought.

Perhaps now he could put his plan into motion without the king knowing it. If he was so thrown off with whatever was going on he wouldn't even notice.

But he needed the help of a certain man- someone who would do anything for money and for revenge.

Haman chuckled, "So you came to me?"

Admantha smirked, "I heard your the best."

Haman smiled, "I am."

"Well I need you to take care of some things for me- starting with eliminating Hegai the King's royal eunuch." He smirked.

"Wouldn't the look suspicious?"

"Yes and? He is the one always stopping plots against the king, with him out of the way it'll be that much easier."

Haman scoffed, "Easier for what?"

Admantha gave a deep chuckle, "It'll be that much easier to kill the king."


	24. A Poisoned Mind

Haman the Agagite lay in his wife's lap as she stroked his hair as he was thinking of ways to fulfill Admantha's plan.

He was somewhat surprised that Admantha was taking it as far as killing the king.

Once he killed them all he would be that much closer to eliminating the Jews.

Zeresh his wife stroked his cheek, "My love I heard rumors in the market today."

Haman yawned and pulled over on his side, "What rumors?" he asked unamused.

She smirked, "Apparently the news of Mordecai not fearing you is becoming popular- the wives of the council men told me that you're a laughing stock." She giggled.

Haman growled and quickly stood up, "I already told you- once I am made captain of the guard- Mordecai is mine." he lowly warned.

Zeresh smirked and sat back, "Oh please- Without the king's approval you'll never kill him- it would be too obvious."

Haman gave her an inquisitive look. "So then what should I say? I hate him Zeresh! I hate him and I want him dead." He growled.

Zeresh laughed, "Darling why kill Mordecai alone?"

"Woman you speak riddles."

She rolled her eyes and stood up with her arms crossed and a glare. "Men you all don't think- why kill Mordecai alone when you can kill them all haman! Every Jew." She waved her hand at him with a smile.

Haman chuckled and pulled her close, "I chose well, dear wife."

He gave her a menacing look before crashing his lips onto hers.

This was perfect- he would come up with a way not to just rid of Mordecai but his entire people! Once he got in with the king and earned his trust then he would strike.

Once and for all he would finally exterminate them.

"We gather here today to honor Zara- she will be entertaining her one night with the king! She will leave a girl and come back a princess."

I watched Hegai announce tonight's contestant-

It had now marked 14 days since Xerxes forbade me from seeing him again.

Each day I lived as best as I could without being suspected. I hadn't seen the king once even just walking around.

I had heard rumors that he was planning on going to Greece to meet the newly chosen 'King.'

He had to make it look political even though Persia was the one who chose that new king. I still think of that day often- how Xerxes stood up for me even when Admantha was lashing at my neck like a dog on prey.

How did things end up like this?

Some of the girls were getting worried about going to the king for their nights. The candidates that had returned the next day said that the king was depressed and would not allow any intimacy of any kind.

That struck shock in the candidates- that was usually how the king chose his queen- by physical interaction.

Secretly I knew Xerxes heart, he wasn't that type of king.

He didn't like to go by physical beauty but by knowledge.

I watched Zara walk down the steps of the palace corridor and walk to the chamber of the king. I gave her a good luck smile.

I saw Hannah out of the corner of my eye waking up with a worrisome face. "Hannah, what's the matter?" I frowned.

"I worry when my time comes, Esther- I don't think I can do it! I'm sure the king won't be in this depressed mood forever and when he comes too I'm sure he'll request- things." She mumbled, on the verge of sobbing.

I pulled her close and hugged her, "Don't worry- God is with us. Even if we do have to give the King what he wants we know what our hearts ache for and that is to be pure."

I wiped her cheek and smiled at her.

Hannah gave a watery laugh, "I know- thank you." She kissed my cheek and went on to follow the others.

I usually stayed in the back of the line to help Hegai out in case something started. Which I was glad I did so today because immediately commotion started brewing.

I saw two of the girls yelling at each other. One I did not recognize but the other was Misgath. A servant quickly ran to get Hegai as I went to intervene.

I came in just in time to receive Misgath's hand on my cheek. I groaned and held in the whimper that wanted to escape.

All the girls gasped and covered their mouths in shock.

Misgath looked at me and gave me a shocked look as well. Cleary her slap wasn't intended for me but the girl beside her.

Hegai ran up and grabbed both girls arms. "Who slapped you." He asked angrily.

I bit my lip and looked down, I didn't want to get anyone in trouble. "

Esther, I will not ask again." he warned.

Slowly I replied, "Misgath- but it was an accident." I piped up.

Misgath nodded vigorously, "It's true I didn't mean to slap her! It was meant for her." She seethed.

The other girl looked down not wanting to defend herself. Hegai dropped their arms and folded his own.

"What caused this? You know we do not tolerate fighting in the palace."

The young girl looked up and began to cry, "Oh Sir! I was only telling her about my night with the king when she- she attacked me like some brute." She moaned.

For once I knew Misgath was innocent. I watched the girl cry her fake tears and work herself up. I knew Misgath was innocent because she wasn't causing any trouble she was staying silent.

Hegai was about to pass judgement when I spoke up, "Hegai- maybe we should hear both sides?" I offered.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Esther, Misgath struck you, which was intended for her. So where is the issue?"

I sighed, "I know but we might not know the whole truth- that's all." I murmured.

He sighed, "Very well- Misgath what do you have to say for yourself?"

Misgath clasped her hands together, "I- I was talking to Talla about our nights with the king when she said that he said he found her more appealing than me! I knew it wasn't true because the king has been moody these past weeks so I know she was lying- then she said she was to be queen and then slapped me."

Hegai looked at Talla then Misgath and then me.

Misgath's story was wild sounding but in my gut I knew she was telling the truth.

Hegai rubbed his head, "You two will be in solitude for the day until I give my verdict." he gave the order for the servants to take them away.

I watched Misgath eye me the whole time she was escorted away. She didn't know how to react to my standing up for her.

I sighed in exhaustion and proceeded to my room. That had drained my energy. I was walking past the eunuch's room when I heard whispers.

I had learned to be good at sneaking so I tiptoed up and listened to the talk.

"The king is deeply depressed- rumors are going around that he might even end it all." The one eunuch spoke.

I gasped and covered my mouth, no that couldn't be true at all. Xerxes would surely not.

"Well I heard another story- I hear the council might vote on removing him from the throne and Admantha to take his place if he does not snap out of it."

I bit my lip- none of this made sense!

At first I thought maybe Xerxes sudden moodiness was from our fight; but now rumor of him being depressed and wanting to end himself? and the council all of a sudden wanting to place Admantha as king?

What did it mean?

Then I gasped in realization- they were going to kill the king!

I gathered myself and ran up to Hegai's room to get his help. I banged on his door for moments until he answered with an annoyed look until he saw me.

He saw my worry and dragged me in. "Esther what is the matter?"

I panted, "Xerxes- they want to kill him." I gasped for air.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hegai think! The king's sudden moods- you and I both know we thought it was because of me but now he is suddenly depressed? And the war council wants to place Admantha was king? Hegai they must be drugging him or poisoning him." I whimpered.

Hegai sighed, "Okay but why? Why would they want to end the King?" I paced back and forth to think and then it hit me, of course!

I yelled, "Greece!"

Hegai gave me a confused look, "Greece?"

I nodded, "Yes! They want to stop him from going to Greece! Don't you see Hegai? Half of the council wanted a war with Greece! And we both know Admantha is the head of the opposition! if the king cannot go to Greece than the peace deal will not be achieved."

Hegai stroked his chin and slowly nodded, "Yes- Now it all makes sense- The war council have been meeting endlessly recently after Xerxes fell into his moods-"

He grabbed his robe and threw it around himself, "Come we will go to the king." He took my arm but I stopped in my tracks.

"I am not allowed to go before him." My head lowered.

"Esther we will not worry of that now- saving the king is much more important."

I nodded, he was right.

Whether the king punished me or not was his decision. But I loved him as a man and as my king and I wasn't going to let him be assasinated.

We ran as fast as our legs could take us until we finally reached the King's chambers. Hegai ran in first with me behind.

Xerxes was standing on his balcony with his head hung low. Hegai gave me a look to stay where I was and I quickly nodded.

"My Lord." he called out.

Xerxes didn't move, "Go away."

Hegai walked closer, "My Lord- I have to talk to you it is urgent."

Xerxes was holding a wine goblet in his hand and began shaking. He yelled and threw it on the ground. "I said go away!" He yelled in fury.

He twirled around with fire in his eyes. But then his eyes fell on mine and it looked as if something completely changed.

He smiled, "Esther!" he ran up to me and engulfed me.

I gasped, "My-My Lord?"

He was nuzzling my hair and rocking me back and forth.

What was going on? He wasn't being himself. I gently pushed him away and looked at him.

He looked terrible- his eyes were swollen and his hair a mess.

He looked like sleep wasn't what he had been achieving.

He cupped my face and smiled, "I've missed you Esther."

I smiled, "And I you- but."

He shook his head and brought my head down to kiss it.

I whimpered, He was making this hard. I wanted to hold him as much as I could but that wasn't my priority. I wiggled out of his arms and looked at him.

He gave me a confused look and then saw my determination. "What? Now you don't want me?" He hiccuped.

I sighed, so that's why he was being affectionate- he was drunk.

I sighed and guided him to the bed and sat him down. "My Lord you are in danger." I spoke.

He laughed, "Danger? Never."

He sighed and laid back.

Hegai was picking up the pieces of the broken cup on the balcony when he suddenly stopped and a confused look came upon him.

"Hegai?"

He walked towards me quickly, "Esther! Dip your finger and lick this." he ordered.

I gave him a confused look but did as he said. I dipped my finger in the cup and licked it. Immediately my face turned sour.

"Why does it taste so bad." I choked out.

"Poison! It is poison!"

I gasped- we were right. I turned around but Xerxes was sleeping.

"Hegai you must call the physician! They've been poisoning him for weeks who knows how long he has." I frantically stated.

Hegai nodded, "Stay here I will fetch the physician."

I nodded and sat myself next to the king. He was sleeping but his hand somehow found mind. I tried to pull away but he gripped it harder.

I sighed and gave in.

He subconsciously smiled when he felt my hand willingly in his. I giggled.

_"Please Lord,"_ I thought, _"Please keep him safe."_

I was silently praying when the physician came in. Hegai had me next to him while Xerxes was being examined.

I held my breath in anticipation for the news.

"Well?" Hegai asked.

The physician sighed, "I cannot say- his heart beats fast and his breath is shallow but I can't say if he will be affected by the poison! I need to know what it is."

Hegai nodded, "I will have the Royal cup bearer find out, they know about poisons."

The physician nodded, "Very well."

Hegai turned to me and handed me the cup.

"Esther- can you do that for me? I have to be somewhere else."

I nodded, "Of course Hegai but where are you going?"

He looked at Xerxes unconscious body and deeply responded, "I am going to find who did this."


	25. A Discovery

King Xerxes slowly peeled his eyes open. He looked around and noticed commotion in his chambers.

He felt sick inside almost too sick to move. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. Immediately a physician came to his side to check on him.

"My Lord, can you hear me?" He yelled.

Xerxes moaned, "Yes you idiot."

The physician gave a nervous chuckle, "Oh- very well."

Xerxes looked around and saw Hegai standing on the balcony talking to a servant girl. He groaned, he wanted to yell for him but it was as if his mouth was not willing to move.

Thankfulyl Hegai turned around and saw he was trying to call for him.

"My Lord- I am so glad you are okay." He took his hand and squeezed it.

Xerxes coughed and sat up. "Truth be told Hegai I don't remember much of what happened- after I sent Esther away the next weeks were a blur." he murmured.

Hegai nodded, "My Lord- you were poisoned."

Xerxes coughed, "Poisoned? Impossible Hegai that is why I have cup bearers." he scoffed.

Hegai folded his arms, "My Lord- I assure you what I say is true."

Xerxes rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Have you found the culprit then?"

Hegai smirked, "You doubt I wouldn't? He is in chains ready to be judged."

Xerxes slowly stood up with the help of Hegai and ordered for his royal dressings to be brought.

"Very well- let's go."

He went to walk but immediately saw blurs of his surroundings and fell back.

Hegai caught him and threw him back on the bed with a grunt. "I Don't think you are well enough, my lord."

Xerxes moaned and rolled over, "Fine- keep him locked up. I'll deal with him tomorrow, Now tell me what happened."

Yesterday-

When Hegai said those words fear racked over me, I knew how temperamental he could be and we didn't know who we were dealing with.

I couldn't stop him so i gave his arm a light squeeze to let him know I was there for him.

Then I went to give the cup to the physician's people to examine the contents.

A servant girl was washing herbs when I went down.

She gave me a smile, "Hello- are you a new washer?"

I shook my head, "No I'm from the harem."

She nodded, "I figured- you're too pretty to be a servant." She chuckled.

I blushed and looked down, "I don't think so but thank you- I was actually looking for whoever is in charge. I have something to give him per Hegai orders." I reassured.

She nodded, "Of course- Darren is the person you would be looking for- he's in the back."

I smiled and gave my thanks before following her directions. I came to a small room with hundreds of herbs and medicines everywhere.

Some were bubbling and some were burning under a candle. An older man was writing in his scroll and didn't even notice me.

I cleared my throat which quickly received his attention. He lowered his head to look at me through his spectacles. "Yes young lady?"

I smiled nervously, "I have the King's cup- Hegai told me to bring it to you."

He gave a huff and stood up. "Well bring it here."

I handed it to him and watched him examine it. He took some powder and poured it in the cup and closely examined the process.

I was intrigued- I'm sure for most of his years he had studied the practice of medicine and learning the traits of poisonous and medicinal herbs to serve his kingdom.

He wrote some notes on his scroll and continued to study the cup's reaction to the powder. "I know the poison that was used."

He quickly wrote his notes down on the scroll.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

He gave me a grunt and ignored me. "You don't have the authority to know- now take this to Hegai immediately." He ordered without emotion.

I frowned, he was clearly nothing but a rude, old man.

No worries I thought- Hegai would tell me.

So I sweetly smiled through my teeth and took the scroll without a word and left.

I still wanted to know one- how did the poison enter the king's wine.

The whole point of having a cup bearer was to prevent the king being poisoned; and two- who did it? My first guess was Admantha- he was the one who wanted to become the King and I knew he didn't care about how he achieved it.

I pondered my thoughts on the way back. I saw the same servant girl walking up the stairs with her wet towels.

I grimaced when she fell back alone with all the towels. I quickly ran over to help her. When she saw me helping her she looked stunned.

"Here." I gathered the towels and put them in her basket.

"T-thank you." She stuttered.

I nodded, "Could I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"When the king's food and wine is prepared is it watched over?"

"Oh yes! There is always a chief guard or eunuch that watches the food be prepared so it's nearly impossible for the food to be contaminated."

I bit my lip, "Where does the wine come from?"

"Well the king prefers his own vineyard here in the palace but during the non harvest months he accepts the wine from a vineyard in the south bend."

I gasped, so the wine could be contaminated there where no one could see! Of course- I thought!

"Thank you." I gave her a smile and dashed off.

The young girl giggled, "Your welcome."

I needed to find the King's personal physician so I ran to the room where he was in and banged on the door.

When he opened it he was annoyed. I gave a sheepish smile and then held out the scroll in my hand.

"Here, I was to take this to Hegai but I figured you'd need it first seeing as you are treating the king." I shrugged.

He gave me an inquisitive look but stepped aside to let me in. "Alright well thank you."

I smiled, "Your welcome- actually I was wondering if I could ask a few questions."

He sighed, "Very well but make it quick, I must get back to the king."

I nodded and sat down on the stool near his bed as he read the scroll. "The poison used on the king, is it severely dangerous? I mean would it kill you if you took one sip?"

He was grazing the scroll and shook his head, "Huh? Oh no this poison is meticulous and sneaky. It doesn't kill in one taking."

"So how long do you think the king has been poisoned?"

He sighed, "I would say for at least two weeks."

I bit my lip, "One last question."

He gave a groan. "Hurry child I don't have all day."

"Well I figure- it's nearly impossible to give the king the position while it was being prepared and the cupbearer must sip the wine before it goes to the king. So either the cup bearer was in on it or he was being poisoned too- but if so how was he not affected?"

The physician looked at me with a shocked expression.

"I- well."

I giggled, I knew he wasn't used to a woman asking such questions.

He growled under his breath, "You ask a lot of questions."

I nodded, "Yes sir but I just want to know that last one and I'll leave you alone."

He smiled, "Good! Now if the cup bearer only takes one sip of wine a day the poison really can't affect him. It needs to be consumed in large amounts to work! So if the cupbearer is sipping once verus the king drinking a whole goblet multiple times a day I can tell you that he wouldn't be affected."

I nodded, "Thank you."

I raised up and kissed his cheek. He grunted and shook his head before pushing me out. I smiled, I was feeling achieved. Hegai would be proud of me.

Now I needed to find him.

I ran as fast as I could. Luckily I didn't have to look far he was in the court yard and looked as if he was just returning. I ran up to him out of breath.

"Hegai- I know how the king's wine was poisoned and how it got past the guards."

He placed his hands on my shoulders, "Tell me everything."

So I proceeded to tell him all that I had discussed with the servant girl and with Xerxes physician. BY the end of it Hegai's blood was boiling.

"Well we know how it happened and where it most likely came from- but now we need to know who."

I nodded, "Yes- have you talked to Admantha yet."

He shook his head, "No I went to the royal cup bearer first but he is innocent and most likely as you said slightly poisoned. But now I go to Admantha and I will find out the truth."

Admantha yelled out and slammed his cup down. "All of the planning! All of it down the drain! I spent months thinking of a way to kill the king and now someone else goes and try to take that chance from me."

Haman snickered, "Well at least we know the king has another enemies."

Admantha growled, "Haman I don't want to hear your wisdom! How am I to kill the king now! It would look to obvious and not to mention now he'll have double the protection until this dies down."

He paced back and forth with his hand on his chin.

"No, we'll have to wait it out a few months and let it die down before I strike."

Haman took a bite out of his apple and scoffed, "And what of Hegai."

Admantha sighed, "Wait a few weeks and then take care of him."

Haman smirked, "Of course- your highness." His tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Get out Haman! I'll call for you when I need you again."

A servant ran in, "My Prince! Hegai the eunuch is here on the king's behalf."

Admantha cleared his throat, "Yes let him in."

He waited for the servant to leave before pushing Haman out of the room. He couldn't be seen with him, Hegai would know something was up.

Hegai walked in with a defensive stance, fully ready to take action.

Admantha smile and fell on his bed, "To what do I owe this pleasure dear Hegai."

"I'm sure you have heard the news of the king's sickness."

Admantha shrugged, "I know he's been moody but sickness?"

Hegai scoffed, "My prince I know what you are up too! And if you hurt my king I will not hesitate to take proper action."

Admatha smiled, "Dear, dear Hegai- I admire your loyalty but rest assured it wasn't me. I would never harm the king he is family."

"Even family can be despicable."

Hegai looked at the table and noticed the two wine cups. "You have company?"

Admantha smiled, "Long gone my boy, long gone. Now will that be all?" He motioned for the door.

Hegai simply glared at him. He thought it had to have been Admantha but sadly he knew this time he was clear.

But He could see right through him, it was far from over when dealing with Admantha.

Hegai rode back solemnly. He was failing at his job. How was he to protect the king if he could not find the culprit.

Esther ran up to him for the second time out of breath with a smile.

"Hegai! We know who it is."

I was thinking of the possibilities when I remembered what the servant girl had said about the wine coming from the vineyard in the south bend.

I then asked around and discovered that the owner of the vineyard's daughter was one of the virgins taken in the raid for the competition.

I figured maybe he was getting revenge for it. So when I saw Hegai had returned from Admnatha's house I ran quickly to let him know.

"It wasn't Admantha, Esther."

I nodded, "I know Hegai. But I do know who."

Within hours the man who we suspected of being the poisoner was in chains before Hegai in the courtyard.

Surprisingly he wasn't scared of fearful for his life.

He was actually angry looking.

"Take him to the dungeon until the King is well enough to pass judgment."

"I wish he had died! That man took my daughter and I wanted him dead!" He yelled his anger as the guard dragged him away.

I bit my lip and walked over to Hegai who looked exhausted. "We did good huh?"

He smiled, "Yes, I am proud of you Esther."

"And I know the King will be proud of you too."

I gave a nervous laugh, "Well he doesn't want to see me so there's no need to tell him of my involvement."

Hegai shook his head, "He will know and I can assure you he wants to see you."

I shrugged, "If you say so Hegai."

He chuckled, "Get some rest."

Present day-

Xerxes groaned, "All that because of his daughter?"

Hegai nodded, "I am afraid so my Lord."

Xerxes sighed, "Well thank you for saving my life Hegai."

Hegai smiled, he purposely left out everything about Esther just so he could tell the king.

"Well I am afraid I wasn't the one who saved you."

Xerxes snorted, "Really? Then who did."

"Esther."

Xerxes choked, "Esther?"

Hegai nodded, "Yes- she is the one who discovered everything even though she knew how dangerous it was seeing as you practically bashes her."

Xerxes sighed, "Hegai I told you I have to protect her from Admantha but seeing as she saved my life I think that's an excuse enough to see her don't you think?"

Hegai chuckled, "You do not have to convince me my lord. Shall I send for her now?"

Xerxes yawned, "Maybe not tonight- I need rest even though that's all I have been allowed to do I am exhausted."

Hegai smiled, "As you wish my lord, as you wish."


	26. Threats and Choices

Prince Admantha watched his fellow councilmen argue about the current events involving King Xerxes.

He smirked to himself as he sipped his wine. His plan of turning the men against each other and against the king was turning out splendidly.

At first he had just wanted to turn them against each other but then when the king suddenly disappeared into his moods he figured why not turn them against him as well?

He was still fuming over the fact that someone almost got to the king before him. His plan to kill the king had been pushed back meaning more money and more men.

Now he watched as the men argued leaving him with open arms to call it to order.

"Gentlemen! I beseech you to all calm down and be civil."

Memucan the old General gave him a glare, "Seeing as you started all of this Admantha what gives you the right to be in charge?"

Admantha chuckled, "Oh my dear Memucan, we all know that because the King is unwell at this time, I his second in command was in charge."

Memcucan furrowed his brows together in frustration. He could read the prince like a book. He knew Admantha was behind all the evil plots slithering in the night.

But he couldn't prove any of it yet. "Now- i suggest we all come to a decision regarding Greece! Now that Dimetrius has been 'elected' as their king, order should be restored as the King planned."

Memucan rolled his eyes, "No Admantha! Dimetrius was never supposed to be the puppet king! You took advantage of Xerxes absent and placed Dimetrius in that spot instead of Malcolm."

Admantha growled, if the old man kept spiraling on with accusations then the others would begin doubting. All these years his biggest foe had been the old General.

He was the Kingdom's loyalist subject and the one who would inform the King of all wrongdoing.

Admatha knew if he was going to get anywhere with his scheme he was going to have to get rid of three people. Memucan, Hegai, and the king.

And he was willing to do it anyway possible. He deserved to be the king of Persia!

"Memucan my friend-"

"I am far from being considered you're friend." Memucan interrupted.

Admantha smiled, "very well- old man! I do believe we all voted on who we were going to implant. And I do believe you were there as well."

Memucan flew his arm up in the air in anger, "Yes! I do remember but I was outvoted easily because of the lack of the King's presence! You knew he was going to place Malcom in but you deliberately called the meeting while he was ill."

"What was I supposed to do? Take the advice of that orphan girl?" He laughed.

"She was the one who gave us the ridiculous motion in the first place! She tarnished his thoughts and i had to salvage it somehow!"

Admantha took a deep breath from his explosion smiled, "I did nothing wrong by the laws of Persia."

Memucan lowly growled, "Maybe not this time- but you will soon enough."

"Well I look forward to seeing you try dear Memucan."

With that he adjourned the meeting. He was planning on seeing the king. He needed to keep up with his worried family facade.

When he walked into the king's chambers it was quiet. Hegai was standing near by with his arms folded and his eyes locked onto his.

And then he noticed a young girl giggling at the side of this king's bed with her hand locked into his.

He realized it was the same girl from the war meeting.

The one who caused all the trouble.

He rolled his eyes internally and tightened his jaw. It was hard enough playing innocent but now he had to deal with this!

He cleared his throat, "Oh my dear cousin! I have been so worried about you."

Dramatically, Admantha dropped in front of the king who was reclining on his bed.

Xerxes looked down at his with a non amused expression. He himself had to play the part himself.

"Ah yes Admantha- thank you for your um, concern." he offered.

Admantha nodded, "Of course, my Lord, of course."

Esther was sitting next to the king quietly.

Admantha glanced at her, "Well my Lord is this your flower in the garden?"

He was trying to get information. If this girl was going to be a threat he needed to know now. He prayed this was not going to be the girl that the king would chose.

If so he needed reinforcements. He could already tell that the king actually respected her and even cared for her!

That was not Persian way and he would not let it go any further.

Xerxes smiled, "Admantha is there something you wanted? Cousin?"

Admantha placed his hand on his chest, "My Lord I simply wanted to offer my sympathy during your time unwell."

Xerxes nodded, "And I thank you."

Admantha watched Esther. She was stroking the king's hand and keeping it closer to her. He growled, oh yes- she was a problem.

"I think you should go servant girl- you shouldn't be here, especially in the presence of the king! How did you even get in here." He jabbed.

Esther gasped from the sudden outburst. She looked at the King who was getting angry.

"For your information Admantha! Esther was the one who saved my life yesterday! Without her you'd probably be the king by now which I'm very grateful you are not! Now leave her be." He ordered.

He had enough of Admantha! He was the one who put the idea in his head to push Esther away in the first place!

He had battled for weeks without her and he finally had her back. He felt her pull away from his hand but he only dropped tighter to let her know it was okay.

He looked at Hegai, "Hegai I think you should show the prince out now."

Hegai nodded, "My pleasure your majesty."

He lifted his arm towards the door, "My prince."

Admantha smiled sinister like and bowed, "My Lord."

He was going to have to do something about the girl. Once Admantha was gone Xerxes lifted his hand to Esther's cheek and smiled.

When he had woken up the first thing he did was summon her to him. He needed to apologize for what he had said and how he had been acting for all these weeks.

And he needed to thank her for saving his life. He was honestly surprised that she had enough care in her for him to save his life like that.

"You are truly amazing you know." He smiled and kissed her hand.

She blushed, "I did what any person would do for their king."

He chuckled, "Esther it's me- don't be shy again please."

She bit her lip and lowered her eyes till they sunk low enough so that he couldn't read them. "Esther?"

She smiled sadly, "It's just- I was clueless as to what happened that night." She admitted.

He nodded slowly, "I know."

A sigh came out from him. "And I wish I could tell you everything, it's just that certain things are happening behind closed doors and I have to play all my cards as King right."

His explanation isn't the greatest but he had spies telling him things that deeply concerned him. And if it meant pushing Esther away for her safety then he would do it again.

But now he just needed to have her with him again. To keep him somewhat sane even. He had been so cranky ever since that night.

He squeezed her hand and smiled, "Tell me- have you missed me?"

He was being bold. Perhaps it was the medicine that the physicians had given him or maybe he was just wanting to know her feelings.

She blushed, 'You know I did." Her answer came in a whisper.

He chuckled, her shyness was coming back. "Does this mean I can see you again?" She asked.

He sighed, if only he thought. "Esther -"

"I'm sorry that was not appropriate." she chastised herself.

"I know everything is confusing right now and I'm sorry. One minute I'm inviting you to know all these things about me and talking of my past and the next I'm pushing you away from me. But now none of it was meant to hurt you. Sometimes as King I have to make decisions that I don't particularly like. My kingdom comes first."

She sniffled, "Even before love?"

He scoffed, "Esther I told you before- love is the easiest commodity! It can be said with no meaning whatsoever." He said the words and then immediately regretted it.

She was looking at him with tears in her eyes. She yanked her hand from his and stood up. "I'm sorry that my feelings toward you were so easy then my Lord." She calmly spoke.

He sat up, "Esther wait-"

She shook her head. "No- it all makes sense now. You just wanted to make me feel special and then fall in love with you only to throw me away and lock me up in the harem."

A guard walked up after she began raising her voice. "You do not speak to the king like that." He warned.

Esther looked at him and then the king. "Of course- who am I to talk this way. I am nothing." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I ever fell in love with you my Lord- it was wrong of me I suppose." she whimpered.

Xerxes was fighting his own tears. She truly loved him? Had he been so blind?

He wanted to fix the mess that he created but by the time he wrapped his head around it all she was gone.

He didn't have the strength to call her back so he laid back and internally yells at himself for what had just happened.

Hegai walked up with a solemn look. "Not exactly the best way it could have gone I suppose."

Xerxes groaned, "I messed up Hegai! I'm the king of this country and I can't even treat the one person I care for right." He growled.

Hegai sighed, "You know she can never stay angry at you- let her calm down and then summon her again."

Xerxes shook his head, "No. I will not see her again until she is to come to me for her night."

Hegai sighed, "Is that really-"

Xerxes growled, "Stop Hegai! It is hard enough to have her around now that Admantha has seen me being affectionate with her! She is a target now and I have to protect her even if she is upset with me. He ordered.

"Yes my Lord." was all Hegai said before walking away leaving Xerxes angry with himself and everything else.

I walked back to my room with tears. When the king had called for me today I thought everything was going to be back to normal and it was for a few moments until I messed it up by fighting him.

Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut?

I fought back the tears as I quickly walked through the hall. But then a hand went over my mouth and pulled me into a corner.

I tried to run but the person slammed me around so that he was in front of me and I was trapped between the pillars.

I realized it was the prince Adamtha.

I wiggled and tried to escape but he held tighter. "Hush! I am going to say this only once." He gave me a deathly glare.

"I know how the king feels about you! It's easy to see you've trapped him. But I will stand for it! You are not going to be the one who gets in my way no matter what! So if you see him again or even ask of him I will have you thrown into the lion's den. Do I make myself clear?"

He removed his hand and I coughed.

"There's no need- he doesn't want me anymore but I'd be careful my prince. You've been exposed! Don't think I am the only one who can do damage to you!"

I was inwardly crying of fear but my determination to get out of this situation was stronger. He chuckled, "Don't worry my little flower- if I have my way you won't be around much longer."

He stroked my cheek with his cold hands. It made me shiver in a disgusted way. He hand felt like death.

He walked away without another word, leaving me alone in the dark corner. I just wanted out of it all.

Of the competition, the palace- the lies!

I just wanted to go home. I ran to my room and fell on my bed crying. None of it was worth it if I was going to live like this.

I heard my uncle calling for me outside my window so I pulled myself together and walked down to the garden. "Oh uncle." I cried when I saw him and ran into his arms.

"Hadassah? What happened to my lovely one." He cooed.

I sobbed harder when he comforted me. I missed him so much and Jesse. I couldn't even talk to Jesse.

I sat down on the grass and told him everything that had happened with the King, Haman and Admantha. How everyone was somehow turning the King's mind against me and everything.

Mordecai gave me a comforting smile, "I know how hard it it- and I know first hand how cruel the king can be. But I also know he cares for you."

I shook my head, "He is avidly against love uncle! How can he care for me without love?" I questioned.

My uncle nodded, "True are your words child. But you can only continue to show him your love! I know if anyone can change his heart it would be you."

He took his finger and wiped my tears.

I sniffled, "But is it worth it?" I mumbled.

He squeezed my hand, "Do you love him enough to fight? And not let Admantha or Haman influence you?"

I pondered on his words. Was I brave enough?

Did I want to fight for the king whether or not Haman and Admantha threatened my every move? I smiled, I knew the answer.

I loved the king enough to do everything my uncle asked me.

I was placed here for a reason by the Lord and I was going to fulfill that purpose.


	27. Hegai's Plot

I'm sure some of you are wondering when Hadassah/Esther will become Queen but don't worry it's coming veryyy soon! And along with it is a lovely and adorable romance scene between her and the king!

"Good Morning my Lord." Hegai greeted his master.

Xerxes groaned and rolled over. "Let me sleep." he whined.

Hegai laughed, it had been like this since Xerxes was a boy. Every morning he would wake him and every morning they went through the same routine.

Eventually he would end up pulling the blankets off of him so he had to get up. Today was no different. He walked over and pulled the covers off resulting in a louder groan.

"Hegai can you ever let me sleep?"

He was cranky and Hegai knew exactly why. Two weeks had passed since the fight between Esther and the king took place.

It saddened him to see Xerxes down in the dumps once again. The first time he brought it upon himself and the second time was only partially his fault.

"I can bring her to you, you know."

Xerxes sighed and sat up, "I already told you it has to be this way."

Hegai shrugged, "At least tell her that this isn't truly how you feel about her and that once it's clear for you to see her without repercussions it'll be better."

He cared for both of them like his own children and he wanted to see them both happy. He swore if he didn't choose Esther as his queen he would kill him himself.

He didn't go though through it all just for Xerxes to make the wrong decision. He just needed an extra push, that was all. And he knew exactly how to do it.

"My Lord- Perhaps you should take a walk in the garden and clear your thoughts? You go back to the council today now that you feel better but a walk in the garden might clare you're head. Now that Admantha has almost ruined everything it's going to take quite a bit of work to get everything back to normal."

Xerxes gave a nod of approval, "Yes, perhaps you are right."

Hegai smiled, now all he had to do was get Esther to the garden.

Meanwhile Admatha was scheming his way into the king's throne. He sat down on his stool and sipped his wine while inspecting the girl in front of him.

"Well- you might just be able to pull it off."

The girl smirked, "Please- I will blow them all out of the game."

Admantha chuckled and gave a knowing look of acknowledgement. "Well Talla I give you admiration for confidence and even more for pride."

She placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow in defiance, "Admantha I do believe I am owed 30 gold pieces for my down payment! Once I get in with the king it'll be even more I assume?"

He smiled and threw a bag of gold to her. "Of course my dear, just make sure Esther never gets near him and I'll give you all the gold you can want."

I was walking to my room to finish out the day when a group the girls ran towards me.

"Esther! We need your help and Hegai is nowhere to be seen." Mira gasped.

I nodded, "Of course- what's the matter?"

"Zila has been removed from the competition and now a new girl is here and she says she has the right to take her place."

I raised a brow, how on earth did Zila get removed and this girl come into play? No one was allowed entry without Hegai's approval.

"Come, we will get this sorted out." I entwined my arms through the girls and led them down the corridor.

When we got to the courtyard all the girls were circled around the new girl admiring her. I myself gasped when I saw her.

She was dressed as if she was already the queen. She wore a tiara and a gown with the finest jewels. And her hair was woven with jewelry and the finest silk.

Her hair was raven black, flowing down her back and her lips were plump with red paint.

She smelled of the finest perfumes and stood radiantly before the others.

I shook my head, I shouldn't feel threatened by any means! She might not even be eligible for the competition.

I smiled courteously and offered my hand which she looked at incredulously. I bit my lip and placed it back down.

"Hello, I am Esther. I'm in charge of the harem when Hegai is away."

My introduction was as polite as I can get out. She looked me up and down and smirked, "Ahh yes- I've heard about you! How you're apparently Hegai's favorite?" She chuckled.

I gave a nervous chuckle, "I wouldn't say I'm his favorite but I have earned his respect."

She smirked, "Of course. Then i should know I have all of yours! I am Talla."

I clasped my hands together and studied her silently for a few seconds. She was certainly proud of herself, but where did she come from was my intrigue.

"Talla where did you come from? This is news to us all."

She smiled brightly, "I came from Babylon and it so happens I'm a relative of the former Queen Vashtii! So seeing as I am royalty and contain a magnificent pedigree I'm sure you won't might giving me the best room in the palace." She batted her eyes sweetly.

I gave her a look of confusion, who did she think she was? And how much of a coincidence was it that she happened to be related to former Queen Vashti? Something didn't add up.

Hannah walked up with folded arms and an upset look. "Seeing as that would be Esther's room you'll have to make do." She spat.

Talla gave a mock frightened look, "Oh look her puppy dog speaks."

I had enough, this girl was a foreigner with a so called title and a lot of attitude. "Talla we don't know why you're here, but you're going to have to wait for Hegai to return if you believe you have a right to be in this competition." I calmly said.

She rolled her eyes and began fanning herself with a feather. "Very well then."

I smiled sweetly and had one of the girls escort her to the harem to wait for Hegai. Hannah walked up and frowned, "Who does she think she is?!"

I scoffed, "The queen apparently- oh well just accommodate her until Hegai arrives. There's really nothing else we can do.

"But Esther." She began to protest but I stopped her.

"Hannah- please."

I was tired and I didn't feel like arguing especially not with the only friend I had. Eventually she gave me an obedient nod and walked off with her head low.

I looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. I needed to prepare for dinner. I gathered myself and began walking to my chambers but a eunuch stopped me and told me that Hegai requested me in the garden.

"Thank you."

I bowed and turned around to go find him. When I got there he was standing next to the fountain with his arms crossed as usual and an unemotional expression on his face.

"Hegai?" I asked.

"Come here Esther." he gently ordered.

I said nothing and did as he said, slowly walking towards him with confusion. "Stay right here." was all he said and then disappeared.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the fountain and looked at the rose bush. I bit my lip, it was tempting I thought.

I hadn't wanted to even look at the rose bush after the fight with Xerxes but it got the better half of me quickly. I bent down and plucked the freshest rose and placed it under my nose to smell.

I smiled when I whiffed the sweet scent. "I think a walk will do you good my Lord, come this way." Hegai spoke.

Before I realized what was happening I was face to face with the man I loved and hated at the same time. He was just as easily as shocked to see me as well apparently.

I darted my eyes around on the floor to avoid contact. Hegai gave a pretend shocked expression, "Oh Esther! You are in the garden as well? My Lord shall I send her away?" He innocently asked.

Xerxes gave him a knowing look saying 'I know you did this', but said nothing.

Hegai took it as an excuse and left us alone with each other. I cast my eyes down onto the rose and began picking at it to avoid contact.

Xerxes sighed and gave me a defeated look. "Esther.. Please I hate not seeing your beautiful eyes." he begged.

Slowly I lifted them and let them set on his. He smiled and walked closer. "I think I owe you an apology." he began.

I felt the tears enter my eyes. We had been around this topic so many times. He would hurt me and then apologize and then repeat the cycle. It was draining!

I whimpered and bit my lip, holding back the quiver that was taking place.

"I can't say much, but know- when the fight I'm dealing with is all over I promise you'll earn a proper explanation." he said.

I went to speak but all he did was kiss my hand and then disappear, leaving me alone once again with no explanation to his attitude and actions.

I threw the rose on the floor and ran off. Not getting very far before the one man I hated stepped in my way once again. But this time I wasn't afraid, no I was angry.

He smiled, "Hello my little flower."

"Prince Admantha to what do I owe the pleasure?" I gritted my teeth tightly and felt my anger rise.

He chuckled, "You have a temper then?"

I was resisting the urge to roll my eyes and just push him out of the way but I didn't feel like being punished for something so dumb so I gave him sickengly sick smile.

"Of course not your lordship."

He chuckled, "Don't worry I heard everything the King just said to you- but ugh, remember our little conversation last time?"

He walked close to me and whispered in my ear.

I gulped, "yes- but I didn't seek him out."

He lowered his voice, "Either way I've made sure you will never see him again." He whispered it slowly and then pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"What does that mean?" I asked with worry in my voice.

He placed his hand over his chest slightly shrugged, "Well seeing as one of the candidates became suddenly ill? I had to do my part and replace her with another girl. One who will beat you to the King and make sure you never see him again." He growled.

I gasped, "You can't do that! Only Hegai can choose the girls." He threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh dear dear girl! You think I don't know that? I cheated."

"And why are you telling me this? I can just as easily go to Hegai or even the king." I threatened.

He smiled, "Simple- If you say anything I will deny it and do you honestly think an orphan girl from who knows where will be believe over the crowned Median Prince of Persia?!"

I lowered my head in defeat, he was right. I had no leverage over him.

"Don't worry though, Talla is a worthy opponent! I'm sure she's already told you she is a descendant of the royal line in Babylon, which makes her already more worthy than you in the King's eyes I'm sure."

I nodded, "I'm sure."

He smiled triumphantly, "Don't worry! Maybe I'll be nice and have you wash my feet at night so you won't be too lonely."

I growled, "And how do you know she'll beat me Admantha? I could very well go to the king before her."

"Yes, well I took care of that as well!" he laughed, "I am brilliant my darling. You see I made sure Talla goes before you that way it's impossible for the king to ever lay eyes on you again."

I gasped, "That's impossible no one knows when the girls turns are except for Hegai!"

He smiled, "With money and bribes, anything is possible, dear girl."

I shook my head in disbelief and began walking past him. He called out in laughter as I turned the corner, "You knew you would never win Esther! You're nothing!"

I fought the tears as I walked back. He was right. I fought the fight but Persia won. I was nothing but a Jewish orphan who had no Pedigree, no royalty and certainly no qualities to be Queen.

But the one thing I did have was love. Love for the king and love for his feelings! I had one last chance to show him just how much I loved him and I knew exactly how I was going to do it.

I ran to Hegai's room in a whim to tell him everything. I wasn't going to let Admantha scare me.

"Esther are you alright? I apologize for tricking you in the garden I was only trying to help he began."

I shook my head, "That's not important! I have to talk to you."

He nodded and brought me inside and then shut the door. "What is the matter?"

I took a deep breath, "That night when I had a fight with the king, Samantha cornered me." I watched Hegai's jaw clenched in anger.

"Did he hurt you?" he demanded.

I shook my head, "No, but he threatened me."

"In what way? Why would he want to hurt you? You are nothing to him!"

"I know, I wondered the same thing, but apparently he knows about my relationship to the king! He threatened me to stay away from him or we would both be hurt but I know he was telling me more than the king."

Hegai nodded, giving me his full attention. I took a deep breath and continued, "Well I told him there was no need to threaten me but just now he corned me again after listening to me and the king's conversation! He told me he took precaution and brought in a girl from Babylon so that I would never be chosen by the King! And that she would go before me so that nothing went wrong!"

Hegai scoffed, "That is impossible! I am the only one that can decide that."

I nodded, "Yes but somehow he was able to change it Hegai! He wasn't joking."

Hegai scraped his chin back and forth thinking of a plan. "Do not worry I will take care of it."

"But Hegai- if you change it he'll know! And the girl whose place Talla took might have gone before me anyway how am I too know!" I argued.

Hegai smiled, "Esther what is he going to do? Say I changed your book and you changed it back? Whatever he thinks he has on us we have on him double."

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Do you trust me, Esther of Susa?"

I nodded, "Of course Hegai."

"Then trust me when I say I worked too hard to get you to where you are now! I raised you the moment you arrived here and I know how much you deserve to be more than what you are now! And I raised Xerxes since he was a boy! You are both as my own and I will not let anything happen to you! Admantha may think he has the advantage but I always have the upper hand."

I nodded, "I know Hegai."

He kissed my head, "Now go get some rest- tomorrow will be a big day I'm sure."

I gave him a confused look but nodded and walked away to let him take care of everything.

Hegai smiled and opened his book and took a quill. He wrote in a name and scratched another making sure to fix Admantha's little cheat.

He chuckled and spoke to himself, "Tomorrow Esther of Susa- you will finally become the deserving and much needed Queen of Persia."


	28. A Night to Remember: Part 1

**Told you it would be soon! It's here ! The chapter was getting pretty long so i'm splitting it into two parts! The second part will be out tomorrow, enjoy guys :)**

_I had never been more nervous in my entire life. I was walking down the hall of the palace with Hegai by my side._

_ He had awaken me in the middle of the night and told me I was to go the king now for my night with him. With every step I took countless possibilities of scenarios filled my head. _

_Some were good and pleasant and others were fearful and dreading to me. I began to feel my breathing run wild so I calmly paced it up and down with each stride I took. _

_'__In and out' I thought, 'In and out.' _

_Hegai led me into the King's chambers and smiled encouragingly to me. I gave a weak smile back. "My Lord." he called out. _

_"The candidate is here." "_

_Go away- I wish not to see anyone." _

_Instantly whatever confidence I had faded away. _

_Hegai's face dropped with confusion, "But my Lord-" _

_"Hegai , I said no." _

_"Even for me?" I mumbled. _

_Slowly Xerxes shadow drew closer and he finally came face to face with me. I watched his face, he wasn't happy at all even when he saw me his face remained the same. _

_I__ took a deep breath and waited for him to say something, to say anything! Finally he spoke. _

_"Oh- Esther it's you." his words were dull and not vert excited. _

_I whimpered to myself, how was I to be strong when it was going like this. I looked up to Hegai for help but he looked as dumbfounded as I felt. _

_"Leave Hegai." Xerxes ordered. _

_Hegai gave me a sympathetic look before disappearing into the floating veils in the King's bedroom._

_ Xerxes walked around me in a circle and silently pondered. I waited patiently for him to make the first move. Finally he spoke._

_ "And this is how you come to see me?" _

_Slowly my mouth dropped and my hands fell down my simple blue dress. I picked the simplest one thinking he would appreciate it. _

_I gulped, "It is my Lord." _

_He gave me an annoyed look, "Your only adornment before your one night?" He mocked. _

_Xerxes sighed, "Very well let's just get this over with." _

_I sucked in a breath and fought the urge of crying. He was being as cold as ever and I didn't understand. "My lord are you not happy to see me?" I murmured. _

_He didn't look at me but only walked to his bed where a large chest sat on it. "Esther I wish not to speak of matters- let us do what has to be done. You may request anything you wish for." _

_He opened the chest revealing various types of jewelry, fine silks, gold cups and encrusted gowns. _

_"Whatever you wish for." He repeated. _

_But I didn't move, I stood right where I was, with my arms wrapped around my body. He sighed and shut the chest. "I do not have time for this, surely you want something?"_

_ I shook my head, "I don't want anything." _

_He laughed, "You fool no one Esther! Your innocent act may have fooled me in the beginning but I figured out all the denial of gifts and lavishness was only to wait until this very night! So come out with it." He demanded. _

_I shook my head violently with my lip quivering. "You really think that?"_

_ "I know it, now I demand you tell me what you want." _

_ I said nothing but reached around my neck and removed my precious necklace. He eyed me curiously. _

_I gave a weak smile and lifted it out to him. "I don't want a gift. But I have a gift for you." _

_Xerxes stepped closer, doubt in his eyes. "A gift?" he scoffed, "And what is this gift?" _

_"The only treasure I have! I was taught that you should bring a gift for the king instead of demanding one." _

_I continued to hold the necklace out for him. It took all that was in me to be doing this. If he discovered the stars in the necklace at any time I could be punished or even killed. _

_The king stood in his spot with a disbelieving look. Eventually he walked up and all but snatched it from my hands. _

_I frowned and slowly lowered my arms back down into position. He walked a few steps to his desk and examined the necklace. _

_"A trinket." _

_I shrugged, "A treasure to me, my King." _

_He smirked, "With not much to it." _

_I was disgusted with his behavior. I walked closer, "It is hundreds of years old it does have value but that is not why I gave it to you. It was supposed to be a symbol of-" I paused, did I want to finish that sentence? _

_Xerxes scoffed, "Of what? Of your love? I already told you! Love is the easiest commodity Esther, it means nothing!" He spat. _

_I whimpered and stepped back. "But I do love you." _

_"Love has failed me Esther, I thought maybe it would be different with you with your knowledge even but now that has failed me!" _

_He lowered his arm and let the necklace, the only sense of belonging I had left fall onto the floor beneath him._

_ "I know now I was wrong to ever care for you! I was never a proper king with you! Now I assure you I will never allow you to be a queen for you are nothing." _

_I flinched at every word he said. I was holding back my tears and keeping my eyes shut hoping to escape from this situation._

_ I heard him speaking to me but I didn't listen. _

_He began yelling at me and eventually I made out what he was saying. _

_"__Wake up- Wake up."_

Wake up? I thought.

"Esther wake up! I sat up, gasping for air. I opened my eyes and saw Hegai with a worrisome look just like the last time he found me.

I panted from the events I had just lived. I looked around and as I calmed down I realized- It was just a dream. I felt my breathing die down and my heart pace back to normal.

"Are you okay Esther? Were you dreaming of your parent again?"

"N-No Hegai I am alright. Is Everything okay with you?" I diverted.

He nodded, "Yes everything is fine, I just need your help with today's candidates."

I nodded, "Of course Hegai I will be down in a moment."

"Very good." he kissed my forehead like usual and left me alone still wide awake with fear from my dream.

I was just so glad it was only a dream. But I knew it could potentially happen like that and that was what scared me. I got dressed quickly and got myself down to the harem to help Hegai.

I was walking when Hannah came up with a smile. "Good morning Esther!"

I giggled, "Good morning, you're in a pleasant mood."

"Well I was just thinking that if you go before me somehow then perhaps I won't have to even go to the king!"

I stopped walking and looked at her. "Hannah there's not a guarantee I'll be chosen."

_Especially after my dream last night, _I thought.

She shrugged, "Oh please Esther you're the prettiest girl here the king would be insane not to choose you."

She smiled. I blushed, "You are sweet, now I must help Hegai prepare. Do you know who the candidate is today?"

Hannah shook her head, "No- but she is getting special treatment from Hegai! He was demanding everything be absolutely perfect for her."

I looked around and noticed she was right. There was a big fuss about today's candidate and I knew that could only mean one person.

"Oh Hannah that means today is probably Talla's turn." I cried.

"Oh Esther-" She whispered, realizing I could be right.

If it was Talla's turn then Admantha would be able to trick the king in choosing her. I composed myself quickly, I could not let this get to me.

I gave Hannah a weak smile and walked to Hegai who was waiting for me.

I gave a cheery smile, "Alright Hegai shall I prepare the rose and frankincense bath for today's candidate?" I asked.

"That will not be necessary."

"But Hegai all the candidates get a special treatment bath on their day."

"I know." he smiled.

"Hegai?" I asked confused.

He smiled, "She will be getting her special bath, Esther."

"Who is the candidate today?" I inquired, praying it wasn't Talla.

Hegai smiled, "Come I will announce In front of the harem like usual."

We walked into the middle of the room where Hegai would announce the girl everyday.

"Today we honor yet another girl of the king's candidates."

All the girls held their breath in anticipation and waited for Hegai's reveal. Everyday they held their breaths knowing that one of them could be chosen that very night by the king himself.

I stood partially ready to hear and partially not wanting to. I watched Talla standing nearby with a smirk on her face ready and assuming for it to be her that Hegai would choose.

I would be devastated if it was Talla. I barely heard Hegai speaking until he said the last sentence.

"..And today, my ladies, we honor none other than- _Esther of Susa _on her one night with the King."


	29. Jesse

**So this isn't technically a part 2 to the previous chapter, this is going to be a little filler chapter for you guys. It'll pick up from the last chapter but venture into a different aspect rather than right into the night with the king. I wanted to give a little chapter with Hadassah and Jesse. I only had him in a few chapters and I figured that where the story was right now would be a good time to have another chapter with him in it! Also I want to make sure the second part to her One Night with Xerxes is perfect as well as nice and long, so that'll be ready very soon! But the next chapter will be the Part 2 and be completely about Hadassah and Xerxes :) enjoy guys!**

"..And today we honor none other than- Esther of Susa on her one night with the king."

Instantly my jaw dropped from surprising words that Hegai had just unveiled. I looked at him with wide eyes open and my mouth hanging open.

All the girls started to grumble and whisper to each other. All I could think about was the nightmare I had just had.

I couldn't bare to go through that in real life as well. I pulled Hegai to the side and frantically whispered, "Hegai- I can't."

"Esther."

"Hegai you know how its been lately." I all but cried.

He sighed, "Esther listen to me! I know what I am doing."

He took my hands and gently squeezed them in a comforting way. "You will be fine." he whispered.

He pulled me back to the center of the courtyard.

"Esther today you will leave a normal girl and come back a princess. You will choose the finest clothes and the finest gold to wear on your night tonight. And I will personally escort you to the king's chambers tonight. If he finds pleasure in you then you will be crowned queen, if not you will be escorted to the second harem to live with the concubines."

What he was saying was a routine speech he gave every candidate before they went to the king. I was resting my eyes at the floor the whole time.

I was more fearful than anything about this. The nightmare I had was rattling my thoughts.

"...And as always with the current candidate she is allowed a time of completely alone seeing as she will never again be alone in whether she is chosen or not."

He turned to me, "The kingdom is yours, whatever you wish to do is open before we prepare for tonight."

I sighed, I needed that immediately. I bit my lip and pondered on what I wanted to do.

"I would like to go on a horse ride by myself." I said.

Some of the girls gave odd looks from my request. Usually the girls would request a feast or to go into the city to shop never horse ride which is un lady like. Hegai smiled at my choice.

"Very well. You ladies will take Esther to the dressing chambers so that she can choose her dress for tonight and then I will escort her to the stables."

For an hour Anahita had me choose what I wanted to wear and how I wanted my hair. By the end of it I was exhausted and needed the ride desperately.

It was my last chance of freedom whether the King chose me or not. Either I would be queen of Persia or another concubine of the king.

"I'm ready Hegai."

He nodded and took my arm and began walking me down to the stables. I thought he was going to take me to the regular stables but we kept walking which led to the royal stables.

"Hegai? This is the royal stable I'm not allowed-''

The king told me if you ever wanted to ride you were permitted to ride the royal horses." he interrupted.

I gave a small gasp of surprise. Had he really?

"Is her horse ready?" he asked the stable boy.

"Yes sir." The young boy mumbled before running to fetch the horse.

He came back with Dalir, saddled and ready.

I smiled, had Xerxes specially picked Dalir to be ridden by me?

Hegai helped me jump into the saddle. He looked up and stroked Dalir's mane. "Will you be alright to ride alone? Should I send a guard with you?"

I laughed, "No Hegai I will be fine, I'll only go to the south pasture." I assured.

He nodded his approval, "Very well- you have two hours to yourself before you must be back to prepare."

I rolled my eyes jokingly, "Yes Hegai!"

I clicked my heels on Dalir and trotted off and yelled over my back, "See you in a little bit."

I yelled a happy sound as I galloped through the meadow. I wanted to just forget everything feel the wind in my face.

I rode for a few minutes before slowing it down and stopping near a small tree cluster.

I dismounted Dalir making sure to give him a treat and walked to the tree to just relax and enjoy the breeze.

Dalir looked at me with his flickering ears and gave a whine.

I smiled, "I know how you feel."

I looked up at the clear blue sky which had not a cloud in sight. I bowed my head and closed my eyes.

Rarely did I get to pray out loud but out here it was me in the Lord's creation. I wanted to be able to let my thoughts and heart out.

_"Oh lord- it's been so hard this past year. I don't know what you want to do with me but hear my heart. I am your humble servant and whatever you wish for me let me do it with a pure heart. I need your guidance Lord- please hear my cry and continue to protect not only me but those I love. Amen."_

"Amen."

I gasped and opened my eyes with a startled expression and looked at Jesse standing there with a smile on his face.

Immediately I stood up and ran to him and embraced him.

"Oh Jesse!" I cried with my face buried in his chest.

"Hello my Hadassah." He comforted.

I had only seen him the one time nearly a year ago. I wiped my tears away and stood back to look at him.

He was skinnier and his head shaved but he was still handsomer than ever.

I cupped his cheek and smiled. "I have missed you."

He laughed, "And I you."

"But how did you even know I was here?"

"I was one of the eunuchs assigned to the candidate today and I heard it was you." he frowned.

I gave him a sad smile, "Jesse-"

"I needed to speak with you so I followed you out here. I have great news!" He exclaimed.

"What news?"

"We can get out of here Hadassah! We can run away and have the life we always dreamed." He smiled widely and took my hands.

My eyes widened in shock, "Run away? Jesse how?"

"I met an old merchant who rides in the caravan to Jerusalem! The same one we were going to go to last year. He said he could pack us in without anyone knowing."

He looked over at Dalir, "We can even use the horse!"

I lowered my head down, "Jesse I can't."

When I looked back up he had a confused expression. "Can't? After all they've done to us!? We finally have the chance to leave!"

"I know but-"

"No! We were going to have a life together remember? That day I thought you were agreeing to be my wife! I had even asked your Uncle! I love you" he cried.

I whimpered, I was hurting him and it broke my heart. Perhaps there was a time when I would have loved to be his wife.

But now it was different, clearly the Lord had other plans for me.

"Oh Jesse- I love you too!" I cupped his cheek and watched a tear fall.

"But I love you in a way other than as a husband. Perhaps at one time we could have had the life but I can't see it happening now."

He squeezed his eyes shut and removed my hand from his cheek. "So what? Your going to stay here and have your special night with the king?" His words were of disbelief.

"That's not fair, Jesse!"

"Fair? They cut me Hadassah! Or should I say Esther! You don't even keep your heritage." He spat.

"Even that horse bares the royal crest of the king! They're changing you into one of them!"

I scrunched my eyebrows in anger. "I am staying alive Jesse!- I will always be true to my heritage and always be proud of who I am but I need to be able to stay alive and if possible in a high position to protect our people as well as my uncle! What if I was chosen! I cannot just leave and certainly not on the King's horse."

He gave me a sad smile and shrugged, "That's just it- what if you ARE chosen."

I looked at him silently. I knew in my heart I would always love Jesse but I knew I was not supposed to leave. Even if I wasn't chosen I would still have to live in the palace.

And I needed to be here as close to my uncle Mordecai as possible. I would not dare leave him alone especially with Haman threatening him all the time.

I looked at Jesse with a sorrowful expression. I pulled him close and hugged him. "I will always have a special place in my heart for you Jesse and I will always love you but I cannot go."

He nodded in defeat, "Very well."

"But if you still want to go to Jerusalem I will not dare stop you."

"What is the point of leaving if you are not there?"

I sighed, "Jesse-"

"No, I will go somewhere else, somewhere farther away."

I nodded, "If that is what you wish."

He raised my hand and kissed it. "Goodbye my Hadassah."

I fought the tears and watched him walk away from me. "Goodbye Jesse." I whispered.


	30. A Night to Remember: Part 2

**After hours of perfection here it is! **

My ride back to the palace was solemn. I wasn't sure how to react to Jesse's leaving me like that and practically proposing to me.

I knew I cared for him but never as I cared for the king. I gave Dalir back to the stable boy but not before giving him a treat and kissing his nose.

And then I walked back to the palace where I knew they would be ready to attack me with dresses, makeup, jewelry and perfumes.

I didn't even step two feet into my room when Anahita followed by others dragged me in a striped me down so I could bathe.

I couldn't even relax before they pulled me out of the water and began playing with my hair and face. "So Esther are you excited?"

Anahita asked as she threaded my brows. I flinched when she hit a sensitive spot.

"Ouch! Right now not particularly."

She gave a sheepish smile, "Oh sorry."

Another hand maid named Lilith was rubbing my body down with oils, "Well every time I even get a glimpse of the king I melt! If I ever got to meet him I'd die surely! I'm sure you nervous to meet him."

I gave a small smile, little did they know.

The girls prepared me and gossiped for hours. Finally they told me I could get up and look at myself through the bronze bowl in my room.

I looked at myself with apprehension. I never truly looked at myself as beautiful or stunning. Everyone said I was beautiful but we all look at ourselves differently.

But when I looked at myself I smiled, they had done a beautiful job. I had requested the minimalist of makeup and the smallest of jewelry and accessories.

They had woven beautiful beads in my hair and gave me small bracelets to wear that were simple yet eye catching. They painted my cheeks softly and gave my eyes a bit of darkness.

They left my necklace as my biggest jewelry statement.

I smiled the more I looked over myself. "Oh you all did amazing." I awed.

They all smiled, "Well we spent some extra time on you Esther." Anahita spoke.

"What? I'm not anything special."

They all giggled and simultaneously said, "Yes you are."

I blushed and turned my head back to my reflection. I smoothed my hands over my dress. I chose a simple white silk dress with some pearls woven into the top part.

Usually the girls would go for layers upon layers under the dress to expand it and increase their body but I knew the king preferred as simple as possible.

"Well do I look pleasing?"

"You look like the king's most precious treasure Esther of Susa."

We all turned around where Hegai was standing with tears in his eyes. I gathered my dress and walked over to him with a watery smile.

"Thank you Hegai."

He offered me his arm to clasp onto. I graciously accepted it and took a deep breath. We walked to the middle of the courtyard where all the girls were gathered around the stairs to send me off.

Some of them had awe like smiles and some were knowingly irritated. I caught a glimpse of Talla who had a scowl on her face.

No doubt she believed she would be going to the king before me. "Esther."

I watched Misgath appear with a timid smile. "I-I wanted to say I hope the king sees how much of a treasure you are."

My mouth dropped in shock, was I hearing her speak right? She laughed, "I know it doesn't sound like me but there was so much pressure from my father to win the king over for his own benefit and I was willing to do whatever it took to win. But I know you deserve it more than anything."

She took my hands and squeezed them.

I smiled, "Thank you Misgath." She lowered her head and stepped back.

"Esther today you leave a simple girl and return a princess if not a queen." Hegai spoke as we made our way down the steps.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and felt him tense and just as quickly relax with that motion. Once we were out of eyesight he became calmer. "Are you okay?"

I sighed, "No."

He chuckled, "You will be fine- I know in my heart he will do what is right."

I gave a silent nod and mindlessly stared ahead at the corridor that we walked through. I knew this hallway like the back of my head.

I walked it for months when I would go to the king to read to him. I began to think of the dream I had and how I couldn't even begin to comprehend dealing with a real like scenario.

But I didn't have time to think of that because when I looked up we were standing before the King's doorway. "It is time." He spoke.

I took the deepest breath I could and nodded.

"I'm ready."

We entered the room and instantly felt the breeze from the balcony sweeping through. The veils that hung in Xerxes room were swinging all around.

"My Lord." Hegai called out.

I put on a smile hoping it would conceal my nerves. I was shaking inside for a reason I did not know.

"Yes Hegai?" Xerxes responded.

He was at his desk writing something. He didn't even bother to look up. I sucked in a breath.

"The candidate is here."

"Hegai not tonight- I am busy."

Instantly my smile dropped and the memories of my dream flooded back. No, no it couldn't be just like my dream I yelled to myself. I felt tears rising, no i thought! I would not go down without a fight.

I looked at Hegai, he smiled reassuringly.

"My lord are you sure? She is quite beautiful."

"Yes Hegai I'm sure now please leave."

I took a breath in before meekly calling out just as I did in my dream praying to the Lord I wouldn't get the same response as I did in my dream.

"Even for me?"

Instantly the King's head raised up and his eyes landed on mine. He squinted his eyes and then stood up. He was trying to figure out who I was.

I had spoken in a timid manner so my voice wasn't as easy to recognize. And we were in the light of the night.

He inched closer to us and with every step he took, I felt my heart beating out of my chest harder and harder. When he stepped closer to the light and realized it was me, a gentle smile spread wide across his lips.

"Esther." he whispered in awe.

"Of course I would never send you away." I

bit my lip and gave a nervous smile. My arm was still hooked around Hegai and I barely noticed by squeezing it until he nudged me.

I looked up and gave a sorry look.

"Shall I go my Lord?" He asked.

Xerxes gaze was stuck on mine he waved his hand without looking at Hegai, "Oh- yes Hegai."

Hegai bowed, "I will come for you in the morning."

I gulped, I had forgotten about that part. I didn't have time to panic I was already here. Once Hegai was gone Xerxes smiled and took my hand to kiss it.

He dropped it gently and walked a circle around me just like I dreamed yesterday. But instead of demeaning me and yelling he smiled in awe.

"So this is how you come to see me?" His question was in a joking manner.

I smiled nervously, "It is my Lord. Do- do you not like it?" I asked, fear spreading like a fire within me.

He gave a half laugh and took my arms. "Esther I think you look breathtaking. The other girls that come all look as if they are ready to be coronated."

I giggled, "I know, I helped dress a lot of them! I tried to advise them with what to wear but they insisted." I shrugged.

He scoffed, "So many girls and not one of them compares to you."

I looked at him with a sheepish gaze, this was completely opposite of my dream. He looked enthusiastic to see me and not bored or uninterested.

He was still gazing at me so I pulled my hands down to get his attention.

He blinked rapidly and laughed, "So- shall we get down to business?"

I gulped, what did he mean by that? He took my hand and pulled me out to the balcony where the moon reflected over us.

"What do you see?"

I followed his gaze over the balcony and onto the city lights. "I see a city ruled by a great king. But a city that isn't united. Everyday the fighting gets worse." I mumbled.

He nodded, "I know- Esther I've asked every candidate that question and every answer they give me is the same! They say nice things about me being the king but never the truth. Still you continue to amaze me."

I blushed.

He waved his hand over the distance, "Now every girl that comes gets a gift. Whatever you want it is yours Esther."

I gave a nervous smile and averted my eyes. "You're nervous. Come now I mean it Esther, whatever you want."

I looked at him and said nothing. Then I proceeded to do just as I did in the dream.

"I wish for one thing. To gift you instead of you gifting me."

He gave me an intrigued look. "A gift for me?"

His face lit up like a child. I nodded and reached around my neck to unclasp my necklace.

"I have seen you look at my necklace many times, probably wondering of its origin. I never take it off because it's the most precious treasure I have in my life."

I looked at his expression which was one of intrigue and wonder.

"My parents bestowed it to me right before their death and ever since then it's what i have left of them. But my father taught me that when visiting a king, rather than expect a gift, one should bring to lay at his feet."

I looked down at my necklace and smiled before gingerly handing it to the man I loved. I begged inside he would love it and see it as a gift of my own love.

He took it from me with no expression and examined it.

"I know it's just a trinket and it's not a string of pearls or a magnificent horse but-"

"Esther."

He stopped me and looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"This is better than any gift I've received from Greece, Egypt or even Cyprus. I will treasure it."

He kissed my hand and tenderly laid the necklace to rest on the balcony. I gave a silent sigh of relief. My nightmare had scared my thoughts but he was proving them all wrong.

His whole demeanor was that of kindness and tenderness. He took my hands and pulled me close.

"Now please let me do something for you. I want to give you something, anything." he begged.

I giggled, "Very well."

He smiled, "Now usually the girls ask for a string of pearls or the finest silk from the orient or even my crown sometimes so tell me Esther of Susa what does your heart desire?"

My heart ached to scream I desire you but i simply looked over his shoulder at the city beyond us and said, "A walk."

He gave me a puzzled look, "A walk?"

"Yes a walk in the garden with my king."

He gave me a knowing smile saying he wasn't even surprised at my request. "So it shall be granted my lady."

He gave me his arm and instructed the guards of our plan.

It was quiet when we came to the garden. It looked as if the stars were painting a picture in the sky and the moon spreading its light on the ground.

Like routine we stopped near the rose bush of our first meeting. Normally I was the one that picked the rose but this time Xerxes bent down and selected a beautiful rose and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I whispered before smelling it deeply.

"Esther I need to apologize."

he stood beside me with a sorrowful look.

I gave him a wondrous gaze, "Sorry? For what."

"For treating you as I did. I practically had you as my best friend and companion and then randomly banned you from seeing me. I was being pressured by my council and I think I just feared that my status as king was greater. And for that I ask for your forgiveness."

I lowered my head and picked at those rose.

"There is no need to apologize my Lord you don't have to."

"Esther." He lifted my chin and let his blue eyes gaze into mine.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you."

He wrapped his hand around my neck and pulled me close so that he could kiss my head. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

"And I you."

I pulled back and looked at him. I studied him like I used to, watching his emotions and eyes. He was being raw and open with me which is how I loved him to be.

I could see past his crown and kingship and just see him. We didn't say anything else, there was nothing needed to be said in this very moment so we kept walking through the garden.

We were lost in each other and I didn't even notice the cold breeze floating around us. Xerxes must have seen me shiver because he took his robe and wrapped it around me.

"We can go back to my chambers."

I nodded and let him guide me back. When we got back to his chambers a fire had been lit by his bed. He took me over to his bed and sat down and then pulled me down to lay against his chest.

"You are incredible." he mumbled as he nuzzled my hair.

I smiled, "That is you my king."

He kissed my head and let his chin rest on my shoulder. "What do you wish for Esther. Tonight is supposed to me getting what I want from you but I want to know you desires."

I sighed content in his arms fully ready to tell him easily, "You. I just want you my king."

He raised his head and looked down at me with such tenderness and what I saw as love.

"And I know you believe that love is too easy and means nothing but I tell you honestly I do love you."

I nuzzled further into his chest.

"Esther somehow you took me from a cold heartened king who cared for only his possessions and avidly against love to a man completely in love with you."

I looked at him, tears in my eyes threatening to flow.

"I fell in love with your knowledge first and then immensely fell in love with your beauty." he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

I looked up at him with my head resting on his lap, "Truly?"

He nodded, "Truly-"

"I didn't even want another queen, when I banished Vashti I believed I would not even choose another queen but then you came. Do you remember when I said to you I wished for a star and one had been brought to me?"

I nodded, "Yes- I still treasure that."

"Then I hope you treasure me asking you to share my heart."

It felt like time stopped, I looked at him speechless. "It was always you Esther, you have held my heart since the beginning. Since you pushed me into the fountain as a young child to the time you put me in my place outside of the war council."

He kissed my head slowly, "Marry me my Esther, my star, my rose."

"Be my queen, my best friend, my lover, my confidant." he was repeating the words I had given to him months ago.

I felt myself in shock and the only thing I could do was nod.

"Yes- oh yes."

"Yes?" He mumbled as he leaned down.

I smiled, "Yes." I repeated.

Finally his lips found mine and the warmth of his breath was on me.

I felt my tears still run down my face and a happy sound emerge from my throat and his lips embraced mine.

He pulled back and stroked the hair out of my face before wrapping his arms around me and snuggling me to his chest.

I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat.

I was going to be his wife.

The Queen part wasn't even in my mind.

All I could think about was that I was going to be his wife- his star and his rose.

_All his._

**I hope this was everything you guys wanted it to be!**


	31. The Morning After

**A little shorter of a chapter but with plenty of feels ;)**

King Xerxes watched as his new bride to be slept in his arms peacefully. She was breathing lightly and almost seemed at peace with herself.

He smiled and brushed the wild hairs out of her face revealing her flawlessness.

Stroking her cheek up and down softly her leaned down and kissed her head.

It was nearly dawn, which meant the servants would be coming to get her.

Although this time it would not be to return to the second harem but to her new room for the Queen.

She would stay there until the wedding and then whenever she was not with him she would be in that room by herself.

But he doubted she would be there much.

In most scenarios the queen saw the king maybe once a week if that. He saw it with his own mother and father.

He even did it that way with Vashti but with Esther he knew he could not bare to be one day without her.

He watched Esther slightly stir and smiled.

The dress she was wearing yesterday was all wrinkled up and disheveled from her sleeping position.

The young servant girl walked up with a dress in her hand and ready to escort Esther out from the room to re-dress but when she saw Esther still clothed her mouth opened slightly.

Of course he knew she was expecting other scenes but when Esther was laying in his arms after accepting his offer the night before his heart knew he could not possibly take away her pureness before he took her as his queen and wife.

The complexion and radiance she held was too valuable and precious.

It was unheard of for the kings of Persia to care for any woman's virtue of purity but to him Esther was a precious jewel who didn't need to be flawed unrightfully.

Many would argue she was his to do with as he pleased and she would have no say and lawfully they were right.

But in his heart after seeing how his own mother was treated by his late father and how he was forced to turn the young girls into the king's concubines for life- he wasn't emotionally able to take Esther's purity before he married her.

He knew she was bracing herself for it the night before.

He felt her slightly tremble when he kissed her but then he surprised her when he pulled her body against his and coddled her in his chest to let her peacefully fall asleep in his arms.

And truthfully he enjoyed that interaction wholeheartedly. He felt confident that with his decision Esther would appreciate him even more and that was all he strived for.

"Esther."

He bent down and whispered gently into her ear. She gave a subtle moan and rolled over.

He chuckled, "Esther my love, wake up."

He glanced over to the servant who was in shock. Normally he was already dressed and gone before the girls were even awake.

"Hmpph." Was all that came out of Esther's throat.

He laughed to himself, she was undoubtedly the cutest sight in the morning. He leaned over and nuzzled her hair which awakened her quickly.

She looked over and smiled when her eyes landed on his.

"Hi." she whispered.

He smiled lovingly. "Hello."

Esther in all her beauty even at dawn sat up and smiled radiantly. He could kick himself he was lucky.

"Was it all real?" She asked as she leaned into his chest still half asleep.

Xerxes stroked her hair, "Very real- my queen."

A slight gasp came from her and she sat back to look at him. "I- I'm going to be the queen." She mumbled with her eyes downcast in shock.

He smiled, "Yes, my queen and my wife."

She bit her lip and blushed. "It feels like a dream."

Xerxes smiled and stood up to stretch himself. He walked over to her side and helped her stand up. "Well it will be a reality is merely a few days."

He kissed her hand gingerly.

"What now?" She asked shyly.

"Your servant girl will escort you back to Hegai and he'll finish the rest." he raised his hand and pushed the hair behind her ear so he could kiss her cheek.

"Will I see you before the wedding?"

He smiled, "I'll make sure of it."

He watched her blush deeply and when the servant girl came to walk her back she looked almost resistant to leave him.

He smiled and gave her an encouraging nod. From what she had told him the other girls would not be the happiest with the news of a new queen being chosen, especially Esther.

As they were walking away Esther turned around and ran back. She raised on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He gave her a tender smile and took the rose on the bed and handed it to her.

"A white rose now, but a red rose on our wedding night." He hinted.

A blush spread across her cheeks but she took the white rose and held it close.

"The white rose means a lot to me, and I'll cherish the red one when the time comes." her response was exactly what he expected.

He kissed her hand and then watched her depart from him. Hegai walked up after she was gone ready to hear his orders.

"My lord." He bowed.

"Good morning Hegai." Xerxes said cheerfully.

"Where am I to take Esther." Hegai routinely asked but with Esther there was hope in his voice.

Xerxes smirked, "Hegai you sound almost excited?" he accused.

"Merely intrigued my Lord."

Xerxes gave a knowing look and sat down at his desk. He dipped his quill in the ink a neatly began writing in his scroll.

"You will be escorting Esther to the harem."

He looked up with a neutral face. He watched Hegai's face drop slightly in disappointment.

"Yes my lord." he replied sadly.

He began to turn and Xerxes smiled, "To retrieve her items for when you take her to the queen's quarters."

Hegai began laughing and ran over to the king to hug him. "I raised you well."

Xerxes laughed with him, "You really thought I would be letting her go? I'm afraid dear Hegai tht Esther of Susa has committed the crime of stealing the king's heart."

Hegai smiled, "I believe it is a worthy theft."

Xerxes smiled widely, "I couldn't agree more."


	32. A New Plan

"Idiots! Imbeciles! Donkey brained caricatures of men, you promised me Talla would be chosen queen!"

Admantha's screaming engulfed his entire household. The eunuch stood before him trembling with fear.

"I know my lord and I did as you said, I changed the order of the virgins but somehow Hegai must have found out."

His knees were shaking and his teeth were chattering. Admantha was fuming.

"I gave you everything! And she was supposed to be able to seduce the king into choosing her. So tell me, how does a nobody orphan girl become the future queen of Persia." he seethed.

Admantha grabbed his wine goblet and began to sip it.

"Very well- if we cannot get to the king by killing him through poison, or even using another woman. We will kill him another way."

He downed his last drop of wine and slammed it on the table. "Go tell our mutual friend that I have another job for him- and double the payment."

The eunuch bowed, "Yes my lord."

Admantha balled his fists tightly and began to chuckle, "You might be the future queen now Esther, but your husband won't be alive long enough for you to enjoy it."

**Meanwhile...**

I was awakened by the sound of trumpets and noise. Apparently the news of the king's choosing of a queen had already been spread to Ethiopia.

When I went out to my balcony, people were dancing and celebrating.

I smiled, I was almost tempted to join in with the celebration seeing as that was exactly how I felt at the moment.

Hegai had began to plan everything out. He told me that the wedding ceremony would take place a week from today and that I would be wearing a dress lined with all sorts of gold jewels and embroidery.

I was glad he was giving me a heads up, I had never worn such a grand dress let alone a veil that would be the length of a war ship.

Along with the crown that would be on my head ,I'd probably be double the weight I already was.

"Hadassah."

A whisper pried me from my thoughts and I looked down to see my Uncle Mordecai standing under my balcony.

I smiled, my new room was even more secluded than my previous one in the harem. From here I could see the entrance to the city and my garden was secluded giving my uncle an easier time to come see me.

"I'll be right down."

I gathered myself and easily slipped past the guards to run down to Mordecai. He was hiding behind a pillar when I found him.

Immediately he engulfed me in a hug and stroked my hair.

"My little Hadassah." He whispered over and over.

I gave a water laugh and kissed his white beard. "Always- always yours."

I wanted to assure him that no matter what I'd never forget him. In fact when I become queen I promised myself I would provide provision for him.

He smiled and caressed my cheek.

"I knew _Adonai_ had a special plan for you. You truly are an incredible girl."

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, "I couldn't have been who I am today without your guidance." "

And you will have it for as long as you desire."

He kissed my hand. "I will take care of you."

"I don't need protecting, Hadassah."

I gave him a frown, "But uncle-"

"No buts, the Lord will provide for me! You just need to take care of yourself and your future king."

He pulled my head down to kiss it. "I will come and see you soon."

"Promise?" I whispered.

He chuckled, "Promise."

He ran off quietly and I sneaked back up to my room. When I got there Hegai was waiting for me, along with a handful of other people.

I gave a nervous smile, "Hegai- what's going on?"

He smiled sneakily, "Preparations, Esther."

My face dropped, "No Hegai." I whined and dramatically fell onto my bed.

"Esther, this is not how a future Queen acts." Hegai chastised.

I peeked my face from my pillow, "But Hegai-"

"No buts, today we are going to review the laws and regulations. These people will be fitting you or your dress and crown." He was easily instructing everyone including me.

I frowned and crossed my arms like a child with my bottom lip sticking out and my brows furrowed together. Hegai glanced at me but paid no mind to my pouting.

I knew there was no stopping this.

Hegai had already prepared me enough for the lifestyle of a queen so I was confident that I could do it by the books but something in me knew my relationship to the king wasn't necessarily going to be determined by the laws and tribulations of Persia.

**The War Room...**

"And the next order of business my Lord, unfortunately the captain of the guards, Cyran, has died. Which means we will have to select a new captain of the guards."

Memucan's words flew over Xerxes head. He was in deep thought. He was still thinking of ways to improve the situation for Esther.

He didn't want her walking into this mess of a political threat when they were wed. He knew now she was a target for all his enemies.

He had two options really.

He could get rid of the ones he knew were a problem or he had to find ways to outsmart them.

"Your majesty." Memucan called out finally breaking his thoughts.

"Yes, Memucan?"

"We need to choose a new captain of the guard." Memucan said, slightly irritated that he had to repeat his words.

Xerxes loudly sighed and waved off his hand, "Just choose, Memucan."

"But the choices are between Osam and Haman!" He warned.

Xerxes threw his head back and laughed, "How did Haman ends up in the final choosing?"

Memucan folded his arms, "He stopped an attack on the king- it placed him higher up on the list. As much as I despise that Agagite he is a good warrior."

Xerxes smirked, "He's a conniving man, Memucan! I wouldn't be surprised if he were the one who planned the attack."

"But nonetheless he did save the king's life, which Osam didn't." Admantha piped up.

The whole time he was waiting for his chance and here it was. If Haman were appointed higher up, it would make it that much easier to get his schemes through the palace.

Xerxes rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised that you are on Haman's side, Admantha."

Admantha gave a belly laugh, "Dear King, I only support him for his valiant efforts with saving his majesty's life."

Xerxes was fighting the urge to roll his eyes to the back of his head. Haman and Admantha were both nothing more than puppets.

They would say anything and everything to get their way. Clearly everyone thought Haman deserved the spot but would it be even more dangerous having him so high up in his guard?

Plus that meant Haman would have the power he always wanted. But he didn't have time to deal with issues so he would get to the cons when it came about.

"Very well do what you wish." He ordered.

Memucan's face dropped, "But sire!"

"I said what I said, Memucan." Xerxes snapped.

Memucan closed his mouth but kept his grim on his face. Xerxes understood his anger but there was no legal reason why Humans shouldn't be higher up.

If worse came to worse, he would simply have Haman removed. Right now he needed to just get some air.

"I will see you all at the banquet tonight."

He had Hegai announce a feast for two nights upon the choosing of Esther. It was tradition for the king's banquet to be before the wedding and the queen's banquet to be afterwards so that he could show her off.

Normally the girl was not allowed to attend the king's banquet but he wanted her by his side tonight.

He had barely seen her the past few days due to ongoing issues in his council. He also found out he would have to go to Greece to settle ongoing disputes between the two countries.

He thought the fighting would end after choosing the puppet king but it didn't.

It was partially his fault though, he didn't choose the right man.

The one he and Memucan had thought of was overtaken by Admantha and the others during the times of his illness weeks before.

That move had placed his council on thin ice and ever since he made sure he was the one making the final decisions.

"My Lord, who do you wish to sit beside you tonight." Hegai inquired.

"Who is supposed to sit by me?"

"The Prince Admantha and Memucan are to sit by your left and right hand side, my Lord."

Xerxes smirked, "Replace Admantha with Esther. I wish for her to be there tonight."

Hegai gave a wide smile, "As you wish my Lord- And where do I place the prince?"

"Oh wherever I suppose, ah! Perhaps right behind Esther, I am sure he would appreciate that." Xerxes laughed to himself, he knew Admantha was avidly against Esther and this would top it higher than ever.

Xerxes watched the servant place the gold crown on his head and smiled. He wore his father's crown with pride always.

Then another servant reverently walked up with his head bowed and a crown resting on a pillow. "I have the queen's crown as requested, my Lord."

Xerxes smiled and examined the crown, he wanted Esther to be able to wear his mother's crown.

The crown had been in the family history for generations and was only worn by the queen herself.

Esther's crown that she would receive on the wedding would be her personal crown to wear as she pleased.

But he figured that the size and weight of it would probe her into wearing this one. It was a simpler crown, one that wasn't as heavy or wrapped in gold and jewels.

For a moment he imagined his mother wearing it.

It made him smile. "Xerxes?"

His eyes peered away and fell on the woman he loved. She was standing there with a small smile and a nervous look.

Her dress was exquisite looking on her. He ordered for her new dresses to be as she pleased. He wasn't going to have her in dresses that she felt uncomfortable in.

And he was thrilled to see her dress matched the very one she wore on the night of his choosing her. It was blue instead of white but it was silky and thin and it flowed on the floor.

It was simple and it was her.

"Hi." he whispered.

She smiled, "Am I too early?"

"No no, right on time, I have something for you."

She giggled, "Another gift? My love you know I don't need gifts."

He shrugged, "Consider it a pre-wedding present."

She gave a raised brow. He lifted the crown from the pillow and held it up. Immediately her eyes lightened with awe.

"It's beautiful!"

"It was my mother's."

He watched her examine it.

"She was lovely wasn't she."

"I thought she was beautiful."

Esther looked up and caressed his cheek. He smiled, "And I want you to wear her crown as you please, I personally know your own crown will not be the most comfortable so I wanted to give you this."

He lifted it up and carefully placed it on her head.

"I am honored, but I'm not queen yet." She frowned.

"Esther, you became queen the minute I chose you, the ceremony may be the official day but you are technically queen."

He lifted her hand and kissed it gingerly. A blush spread across her lips. "Then I'll wear it with pride."

She lifted up and kissed his cheek.

"Come, now I can show you off to my entire kingdom."

He took her hand and guided her towards the banquet hall. She gave a nervous look but he knew she was keeping herself composed for him and he appreciated that.

As much as he wanted to be able to act like they did in private he couldn't. While in front of his kingdom he had to act like the king.

Hegai walked in front of them and stopped before the double doors to wait for the guards to open them.

"Persians!" he yelled.

"I present to you, his majesty, the son of Darius the great, King Xerxes!" the crowd began cheering and yelling as Xerxes walk down the aisle.

Esther watched him as he walked with ease and grace He was used to this and she didn't even know the first thing about it.

All she needed to do was follow his lead and she would be fine. Hegai came back to escort her behind the king.

The queen was not allowed to walk side by side with the king, she would have to follow him.

"You will be fine." Hegai whispered in assurance.

She gave a quick nod. "And now my Persians." Xerxes voice boomed over the crowd.

Immediate silence bestowed the hall as they waited in excitement. "It has been nearly a year since the announcement of a new queen of Persia. So with happiness and pride I ask for Esther of Susa whom I have chosen to be your new queen to come to me now."

All the eyes fell on Esther as she slowly walked down the aisle gripping Hegai's arm. The crowd was cheering and rejoicing in the fact that they finally had a new queen.

Xerxes smiled proudly as Esther bravely walked down with her head held high and her confidence in check.

She waited for Xerxes to lend her his golden scepter which she bowed and touched and then took his outstretched hand to sit beside him.

He leaned in and whispered, "You did amazing."

She bit her lip and blushed while reaching for her wine glass. Admantha was shooting daggers at her from behind. He thought Hegai was joking when he said he would be sitting behind her.

That was not how things were done in Persia! Never was a man of his stature should be behind a woman let alone an orphan girl.

The grip on his cup got tighter and tighter as he thought of various ways to get rid of his problem once in for all.

He looked over his shoulder and gave a nod to Haman who was waiting for his signal.

He was going to have the king killed one way or another and tonight his plan would go in motion.


	33. A Helpless Night

Hello lovelies! I'm sorry for the lack of update this past week but I recently had surgery and had a few complications during that time so I was not really up to writing but I am back and ready to hopefully wow you all!

**Disclaimer: This chapter deals with some sensitive issues. There's nothing explicit or graphic but the topic I write of is very easy to comprehend where and what might or will happen to the character. **

As the party went on to celebrate the choosing of a new queen, Haman was in the shadows awaiting Admantha's orders.

He was bribing two of the King's gate keepers to do the assassination.

Him doing it personally was too risky and he wasn't going to put his neck on the line, literally.

"One Hundred gold piece to you each and a place of honor when the Prince assumes the throne."

"How are we to know that we won't get caught." Teresh whispered.

"You don't." the blunt response came.

Bigtha eyed his partner and silently nodded, "We'll do it."

Haman smiled, "Good- your reward will be handsomely."

Teresh who was the more nervous of the two deeply gulped, "I can't believe we're going to kill the King."

Human turned around and began to walk away but whispered over his shoulder, "Remember what you get out of it." and then disappear into the dark.

Bighta nudged his partner, "Come on, we better get back to our posts."

Xerxes could feel the wine he was drinking rush through his bloodstream in excitement. His spirit was in a good mood and his body buzzing.

All his princes were helping him celebrate. All except for Admantha who had been in a gloomy mood the entire night.

He paid it no mind though. Admatha was always jealous of him and it would never change.

"Again!" Xerxes hiccuped in laughter as his men put on a sword show for his entertainment. He smiled to himself in pleasure, this was how we wished it to be.

Fun and easy being the king! But he knew when the morning came it would all be back to normal.

The stressful burden of wearing the crown of Persia. But at least he had someone he could count on by his side.

He turned his eyes away from his men and set them on his bride to be.

Esther was keeping to herself and quietly eating her food. She hadn't been talkative the whole evening unless she had to.

If he introduced her to someone she would put on a smile and engage and then when they would relax she was her quiet self again.

He didn't mind or even feel bothered. He just wanted her to have a good time. He was still getting to know her in the field of public personality.

He only knew her in his private world so he didn't expect her to immediately be ready for the spotlight and he was more than willing to give her time to learn those attributes.

She must have sensed his gaze upon her because her eyes lifted up and she smiled tenderly at him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yes my love, thank you." she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her hand. He kept it interlocked with his as he continued to watch his men "battle".

By the time they were done he was full on drunk with wine. Esther began getting nervous when she saw him change into a drunk.

Admnatha took the opportunity, "Perhaps my Lord the dancers should come and perform?"

Esther gave him a look which he ignored. Xerxes was too drunk to process what was happening so he smiled and gave a hiccup before yelling, "Dance away."

Esther gasped, "Xerxes- perhaps."

"In fact!" Admantha interrupted, "The future queen should dance for us all."

He snickered his lips and pulled Esther up.

"How dare you." She growled.

"Xerxes." Esther whimpered.

"Go on, Esther." Xerxes giggled.

Admantha took her wrist tightly and pulled her down the steps to be in front of the princes.

"Please." she whimpered in fear.

She looked around and all the men had lustful looks in their eyes that made her want to vomit. How could Xerxes allow this to happen, she thought.

She was being molested with their eyes and knowing anything could happen frightened her to death. Admantha pulled her in and whispered, "Now you know why Vashtii would not come."

He gave her a grin and ripped her crown off. Then he ripped the comb that held her hair up and watched the curls fall down her back.

"Please." Esther whimpered, "Don't do this."

"This is a mans world my dear, learn to live in it."

All the men began chanting and cheering Admantha on. "Should our future queen dance for us!?"

Immediately they all screamed and chanted yes. "I don't think she's properly dressed for that." He growled.

His hands fell on her back where the tie to her dress was and slowly pulled it back.

Esther gasped and yanked back from his grip but that in return caused her dress to become unraveled completely.

"You can't do this." She cried hugging her body so that her dress wouldn't completely fall down.

"I- Am the future queen." She whimpered.

Admantha laughed, "Oh dear, you don't think the king won't request your presence in the future to please his men? Why do you think he summoned Vashtii that night."

Esther, now realizing what Admantha was trying to do backed up against a pillar. "Get away from me." she warned.

"You will do as I say." Admantha growled lowly.

Esther looked around frantically and could hear the men screaming and yelling. The women were all in shock at what was happening.

Admantha went to grab her but was intercepted by Hegai. " . ." Hegai seethed with rage.

His body fully covering Esther who was shaking beyond belief. Admantha stepped back but didn't go any farther.

"Move Hegai! I am the prince and I want her to dance in a pleasing way for me." He ordered.

"You will not make her do any such thing. You know the king would have your head for this if he was not almost dead from wine." he growled.

Admantha smirked, "To bad he won't remember any of it."

"He will remember when I tell him."

Admantha laughed, "We are all drunk, perhaps I'm mistaken her for one of the concubines."

Hegai looked down at Admantha, "If you ever hurt her or humiliate my queen like that again I will personally put the rope around our neck, my prince." He growled.

"Careful Hegai, threatening me could mean your life."

Hegai smiled smugly, "A worthy cause to die for."

"Well, it looks like your cause is gone." Admantha scoffed.

Hegai turned around and sighed when he realized Esther had run off. He ran up to the King who was spread out on the pillows and practically sleeping.

"My Lord- you have to wake up and get your senses back."

He tapped Xerxes cheek.

"Go away." he mumbled.

Hegai gave an unhappy sigh and ordered the guards to carry Xerxes back to his chambers. He needed to find Esther.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I couldn't believe what had just happened back there. I was almost assaulted by Admantha- in front of the king.

I collapsed on a bench near the courtyard and sobbed. My dress was still open in the back and my hair a mess.

Why didn't anyone step in before Hegai? Wasn't I supposed to be protected?

I couldn't believe Xerxes had gotten so drunk that he would have let his future queen be assaulted right before him.

I was sobbing so uncontrollably that I had to cover my mouth so my sobs were somewhat muffled.

_ No one helped me. _

Admantha was right, it was a man's world in their and all the men wanted to see me- be used in ways that were unheard of.

I just wanted to jump in water and scrub my body rid of his touch and hold.

All those looks I had on me were pounding my thoughts.

But in between my sobbing I heard footsteps getting closer.

I looked up where Uncle Mordecai was giving me a sorrowful look. I wasted no time in jumping into his arms and unleashing my tears onto his shoulder.

"I was there- I tried to run to you but the crowd was so big." he whispered.

My body racked with tears as he held me. "How could they let that almost happened? Shouldn't have I been protected." I whimpered.

"That disgusting man was right, Hadassah, it is a man's world in that court."

I shut my eyes and felt the hot tears empty onto my cheeks. "Why didn't Xerxes help me."

"Hadassah, he was too drunk to comprehend anything, believe me in his eyes all he saw was a blur."

"I don't want to be queen if it's going to be like this." I murmured, finally catching my breath.

Mordecia pulled back and used his thumb to wipe my tears, "I know how hard it is- believe me my Hadassah, but please keep having faith in the Lord! There is a purpose for all of this."

I nodded, "I know."

"Now." he sighed, "I have to tell you something of great importance! I was trying to tell you earlier but couldn't reach you!"

He was nervous and in return making me nervous. "What is it?"

He looked down, "I found out there is a plot to kill the king."

**Again, I know this is a hard subject to talk/write about but in reality this was most likely why Queen Vashti refused to come before the king in the bible. She knew that in a room full of drunken men that they really only wanted one thing! It's known that she was beautiful and that was the main reason that they summoned her. Either she risked death or banishment or being assaulted in a terrible way.**


	34. Foiling Plots

My breath hitched and my eyes widened when Uncle Mordecai said those words. I knew that plots slithered through the night frequently against the king but this must have me serious for Mordecai to risk telling me.

"Tell me everything." I demanded.

"I was at the king's gate and unbeknownst to the two guards I overheard them discussing their plot to kill the king. Tonight, in his own bed."

My hand flew to my mouth and I closed my eyes, so much was happening in one night I wasn't sure how to handle it.

"What should I do?" I whispered.

"Find the one person you can trust! And tell him."

I nodded, that would be Hegai without a doubt.

"Yes, Uncle."

Mordecai kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand, "You were chosen for a reason, Hadassah- whatever may happen I will always be here to guide you in someway."

"I know." I whimpered before crashing my body against his.

"Now go." He urged.

He handed me his robe to cover my exposed body in the back so that I wouldn't look out of place. I needed to find Hegai and tell him of the plans of the two men.

Mordecai said that they mentioned a person who hired them to do it but he was too far away to hear the name.

I prayed I would get there in time. I knew who was planning it, how, and when. If I couldn't save the king with that information I would never forgive myself.

I got lucky finding Hegai, he was also looking for me not to far away.

When I saw him I yelled out in panic which he immediately ran to my side. "Esther where were you!? I was searching everywhere-"

I shook my head, "Quickly! I have been told of a plot to kill the king! Tonight."

I somehow managed to get the words out in one breath. Hegai gave a concerned look, "How do you know this?"

Now was the tricky part. I was going to give credit to Mordecai but how was I to do that without drawing suspicion to myself for he?

"One of the kings scribes stopped me and told me that he overheard two of the king's gate keepers named Bigtha and Teresh plotting the King's demise this very night! Hegai- they're going to kill him in his chambers when he leasts expects it."

"Not if we can't stop it." Hegai planted his hand on my shoulder.

He gave me a curious look when he saw the unfamiliar robe around my body.

I gave a sheepish look, "He was kind enough to lend me this."

I prayed my acting was convincing enough. Luckily Hegai's mind was too focused on the King to be worried about my connections.

He pushed my back and urged me along, "Come quickly, we must get to the king."

"You!" He pointed to one of the immortals guarding the doors, "Get word to Haman- have him bring Bigthan and Teresh to the throne room immediately in chains."

"Yes sir." The guard acknowledged before taking off.

I grumbled at the thought of Haman being in charge of the king's life. Uncle Mordecai had been telling me over the past few weeks that Haman's attitude towards him was getting worse.

And now that Haman was the captain of the guards it was lawful for him to have power of Mordecai.

Soon Haman would be using his power to get his hatred for our people out of his system. It was the calm before the storm.

My mind was so focused on getting to the king. I couldn't be the one to let him down. When we reached his chambers the immortals all gathered around me and created a barrier.

I gasped, what was happening now?

"Hegai?" I called out.

"You need protection as much as the King, Esther! You must stay here."

I crossed my arms and felt my brows furrowed together in defiance. "Hegai! In less than a week I'll be his wife and I love him too much not to make sure he's alright! Please-" I begged.

Hegai was trying hard not to give in but eventually his eyes softened, "Fine- but stay behind me." His warning was stern.

We entered the quiet room and there wasn't much movement. Xerxes was still sleeping in his bed but what was odd was that all the immortals were nowhere to be seen.

The only ones were the ones outside the door. "You five, create a barrier around the king's bed! If anyone other than myself and Esther comes then detain them."

"Understood, sir."

"Haman should have them in chains by now, come."

Hegai guided me out and towards the throne room. When we walked in Haman was waiting but not with anyone else. "Haman! Where are Bigtha and Teresh." Hegai inquired.

Haman had his hand resting on his sword holster, "Dead." was all that came out of his mouth.

My eyes widened in horror, now how were we supposed to get information.

Hegai growled, "Dead!? I said bring them in chains to me not bring me their heads."

Haman smirked smugly, "Well unfortunately Hegai, they tried to escape interrogation so it had to be done. I saved the king's life, you should be more grateful."

At that my own anger blazed against Haman, "You're wrong Haman! Mordecai the scribe will have the honor of saving the king's life." I grinned.

Haman's face dropped, "Mordecai? That old jew. Please all he did was eavesdrop."

"His eavesdropping saved the king's life, and he will be honored."

I wasn't budging to him and it was making him angrier. I turned to the scribe who was writing everything down, "Write in the king's chronicles that One Mordecai the jew, a scribe in the palace saved the King's life and that he shall be honored."

"Yes my lady."

I turned to Hegai who was still shooting daggers at Haman, "Come Hegai-"

I took his arm and pulled him away. "He killed them on purpose." Hegai said dryly.

I stopped walking and looked at him dumbfounded. "Purposely? Why?"

"I don't know but he did and he had to do it fast before any questions could be answered."

I rubbed my tired eyes, "So much Hegai."

Hegai gave me a tired smile and sighed, "I know- you should get some rest. The king is safe now you have saved him." "

Mordecai saved him, I only delivered the message."

Hegai lightly chuckled, "Well your message was well received."

I smiled and raised up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you- for what you saved me from earlier."

"I will always protect you, Esther."

A blush spread across my cheeks. "Perhaps I should go look after Xerxes for a bit?" I motioned.

"No, let him sleep."

I crossed my arms and raised my brow, "He's not going to like what you tell him in the morning, are you sure you don't want me to be there?" I challenged.

Hegai laughed, "When I tell him what happened with Admantha I don't think YOU want to be there, Esther. He's going to go insane believe me. And sadly he's going to beat himself up for not being able to do anything. trust me, I've raised him and know what he does in these situations! Xerxes will me more upset that you were almost hurt than he was."

I looked down at the floor, "I was so frightened, Hegai- his cold hand on me and the way he was looking at me. He wanted me to be afraid."

Tears swelled in my eyes when I looked up.

Hegai took my hand, "Admantha is a vicious man, Esther- promise me you'll always stay clear of him for me." "

You don't have to ask me twice, Hegai." I joked.

He smiled, "Go on now, and get some rest."

I nodded obediently, "Okay."

I didn't know if I'd be able to even sleep after tonight's events. From me almost being assaulted in front of a hundred prince to me and Hegai running around to save the king I was emotionally and physically exhausted.

And this night to come wasn't going to be easy either knowing how easy nightmares came to me in distressing situations. I only prayed I could get through them.

**~Admantha's House~**

"Your brilliant plan failed miserably, prince."

Haman laughed to himself as he watched Admantha clutch his fists.

"You were supposed to kill him!"

"No, I was supposed to plan the kill, and you chose those two imbeciles! You should be grateful that I killed them before they blabbed anything." Human snarled.

Admantha walked over with fire in his eyes, "I will be king Haman! Whatever it takes!"

Haman gave a unamused snicker, "Admantha you really think you can get to the king now? After all the failed plans they will eventually catch on and I won't be dragged down with you."

Admantha smiled, "For those ten sons and beautiful wife of yours sake I'd disagree."

"Are you threatening me, prince?"

"No, just reminding you that you're already knee deep in this with me."

Haman wrapped his hand around his holster tightly to refrain himself, "Maybe but unlike you I don't leave trails for them to figure it out."

He turned to leave but Admantha called out, "You think you can do any better Agagite? You can't even get rid of one jew how can you get rid of a king?"

Haman remained with his back turned to Admnatha and lowly responded, "I'm going to get rid of them all, every last jew on earth will fall to me- whether or not the king dies with them is your concern and you better figure it out or there will be hell to pay, my prince."


	35. The King's Redemption

Hegai entered the king's room with a solemn look on his face. He knew how the king was everytime after a night of drinking.

He was always cranky and irritated. How was what happened to Esther and the threat on his life going to go along with that?

"Good morning, sire."

Xerxes gave an unidentified groan as he rolled over in his bed. Hegai sighed to himself.

"Sire we must talk about important matters."

"Hegai I wish not to be disturbed." Xerxes tone was just as usual- irritation.

"I'm sorry my lord but this is very important."

Hegai walked to the side of the bed and patiently waited. Finally Xerxes gave a dramatic sigh and sat up.

He still had his royal robes on from last night and his jewelry was all tangled along with his bed head. The smell of wine was reeking from him and his eyes were still bloodshot from passing out.

Hegai cringed, Xerxes was not holding himself like a king but like a drunk.

"My lord, perhaps a bath would help?" Xerxes itched his mangy beard and attempted to stand up but felt the blood rush and immediately sat back down.

"In a moment, Hegai- what's so important?"

Hegai sighed, "Two incidents happened yesterday while you were- indisposed."

He watched the lack of interest in the king. He looked as if all he cared about was going back to sleep but he braced himself for what would happen next.

"What incidents?" Xerxes asked passively.

He stood up and walked over to his water basin to splash his face. "There was an attempt on your life."

He wanted to get that out of the way first.

Xerxes scoffed, "Hegai there are always attempts on my life."

"But this one was being carried out my lord- we apprehended the men as they were planning the assassination."

Xerxes lifted his head and sighed, "Who were they?"

"Bigtha and Teresh your gatekeepers."

Xerxes closed his eyes and balled the towel in his hand. He not so gently threw it on the ground in frustration. "Is loyalty a foregin thing these days? I can't believe this- those two were entrusted to protect me and here they are trying to kill me?!"

He rubbed his hand down his face and sighed, "Well- what did they say when you interrogated them?"

Hegai frowned, "I didn't get a chance. Haman claimed they were resistant and swiftly ended them before any talk could be done."

Xerxes smiled, "Well I am not displeased with that."

Hegai internally groaned, he knew there was still more to that story than haman was letting on.

"Yes my lord."

Now that the easy part was over with he needed to tell the king of the other matter. "What was the other incident, Hegai?"

Xerxes stepped into his freshly made bath and began scrubbing himself in oils. Hegai walked over and stood by the bath with his arms crossed as usual.

"It was during the party."

The king dipped under the water to rinse himself.

Hegai quickly yelled out, "Esther was almost assaulted."

Hoping that the king would half hear but half not. Xerxes lifted up and wiped the water from his eyes.

He laughed, "What was that Hegai? You caught me as I went under."

Hegai sighed, "Esther-"

he had never been so nervous to relay a message as he was now. Immediately the king's eyes were intrigued when Hegai said his future queens name.

"What about her?" he slowly asked.

"She was almost assaulter yesterday my lord- at the party when you were passed out drunk."

Xerxes stopped rinsing himself and became stiff. His eyes went stone cold and his heart began to race. His mind couldn't process what was just said to him.

No, Hegai was wrong.

"Hegai, no one would dare do such a thing in my presence, you must be mistaken."

He passed it off.

Hegai only narrowed his eyes harder. "My Lord I speak nothing but the truth! The Prince Admantha took advantage of your being drunk and dragged Esther on to the main floor and demanded she dance in a most pleasing way for him- and with your blessing." he added.

Xerxes gazed at Hegai with solemn eyes and a mournful look. He never thought that Admantha would actually be so bold as to assault her while he was nearly 20 feet away.

He couldn't bare to think of the pain and humiliation his beautiful esther was going through right now. "No one stopped him?" was all that he could get out.

"He- was undressing her when I stepped in. All of the men were just staring at her sire- when I stopped him he claimed the wine clouded his thoughts but he was barely drunk."

Xerxes had heard enough. He stormed out of his bath and barked at his servant to bring him his clothes. He was personally going to drag Admantha from his house and place his head on a stake.

"Is she okay?"

He wanted to make sure Esther was alright first and foremost. "Yes, I made sure- actually she was the one who was given the message of your assassination my Lord. She ran to me and helped me through it all. She is a brave woman."

Xerxes looked at Hegai with tears, he didn't care if he was the king.

He had emotions and he loved Esther. And to know she could have been severely assaulted under his roof by his cousin and then she went the distance to save his life made him fall in love with her even more so.

"Hegai, bring Admantha to me in chains- I need to see Esther." He ordered.

Hegai nodded, "Of course."

Xerxes hurried his servants to dress him. When he looked presentable he ran from his room and to the garden.

He plucked a rose from the bush. He wanted to give it to her as a peace offering.

He felt so guilty.

How could he have gotten so drunk as to not have even noticed what was happening?

In the eyes of his council they would stand where he was and laugh probably.

He was no innocent person- there were purposes and needs for the queen to fulfill but his Esther was so pure and innocent he never even think of things like that.

He already promised himself that he would never call on her to come before him during a party in front of his men like he did with Vashti.

But now he was contemplating even having her with him at parties like the night before. But it was him who was the problem.

He needed to learn how to control himself in those kinds of situations.

Xerxes found himself standing in front of Esther's chambers. The veil was flowing back and forth from the wind and he could hear the chatter of her ladies in waiting.

He took hold of his emotions and entered without making a scene. Immediately some of the girls recognized him and prostrated themselves on the ground.

He paid them no mind as he scanned the room for his Esther. One of the girls bowing whispered, "Esther is on her balcony my Lord."

"Thank you."

He navigated through the room and through the girls before his eyes landed on Esther. She was sitting on her balcony watching the monkeys play with each other.

She was quiet and somber. Her face wasn't really showing any specific emotions that he could discern.

With his hand, he turned to the other girls and waved them off. He didn't want them in the room. Quickly they all scattered and left leaving him alone with Esther.

With a hitched breath and walked through the veils covering her balcony entrance and proceeded to walk to her.

His presence alerted her.

Her head whipped around and her eyes landed on his. His heart shattered when he saw the fresh tears and stuffy nose she was carrying.

Her arms were hugging her body and her stance was of a self protection. "Esther." He whispered.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall. He gingerly carried himself over to her and placed his hands on her cheeks.

Xerxes gently forced her head up so she could look at him. He was about to apologize but she began to sob and her head slammed against his chest in hysterics.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

He furrowed his brows together, sorry? Why was she sorry.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated.

He pulled back so that he could look at her. "Esther why are you sorry?"

"Because I brought shame to you and now I disgust you." She whimpered.

Xerxes felt is heart break once more. Here he was standing before a beautiful woman with a huge heart.

She was the one who was wronged yet here she was trying to apologize for something not even needed and she thought she disgusted him?

"Oh, Esther." He sighed.

He cupped the back of her head and brought it down to lay on his chest. "I am the one who is sorry. I should not have been so out of reality as to let it get that far." he murmured.

He felt her body rack with sobs which made him hold her even tighter. "It must be my fault though." she cried.

He shook his head, "No- my cousin will not get away with what he did. There will be a severe punishment to follow. Esther- Hegai told me you tried to get away I know you are not even the least bit at fault her! Your innocence needs no proving." He whispered as he nuzzled her hair.

Her body slowing began to calm down as his words reassured her. "I wanted to scrub my body after he touched me and I feel as if I disgust you now."

Anger filled Xerxes mind. If he wasn't so into calming Esther down right now he would probably be strangling Admantha to death.

"My love, nothing about you could ever disgust me. So help me you are the most beautiful, kind, and intelligent woman to ever roam this realm."

"I'm sorry Esther, so sorry." He looked down at her and brushed the stray hairs from her face.

Luckily her tears were becoming fewer and the redness going away. "I forgive you." She whispered.

He gave a sad smile, "You shouldn't. I don't deserve it but thank you." He sighed in relief.

"The king shouldn't apologize." She mumbled.

Xerxes scoffed, "Esther- if you think I'd be so cruel as to not make things right with you-" He trailed off as he looked at her eyes.

His mouth stopped moving and his head leaned down. Was she scared of him?

Would she startle if he kissed her?

He prayed not. He wasn't going to push her.

But a gleam sparkled in her eyes and she lifted on her toes so that her lips could meet his. Clearly she wasn't bothered with him which made his heart leap.

He gently kissed her, keeping in mind how fragile she still was. When he pulled away, she had a smile on her face.

"I could never be frightened of you." she said as if she read his mind.

He gave a breathy laugh and stroked her cheek. "I hope I never give you a reason too."

Xerxes reached in his robe and pulled out the rose he had picked for her. "A peace treaty?"

He twirled the flower subconsciously. Esther smiled and smelled her rose, "A wonderful peace treaty."

Xerxes smiled, "I've ordered the servants to import hundreds of roses for the wedding ceremony- I want to have them knee high."

"Knee high?" she laughed.

"Well- ankle high I suppose."

He wrapped his arms around her and let her morph into his body. "I promise to protect you Esther- as long as life is in my body what happened yesterday will never take place."

"I know." She whispered.

Silence over took them and Xerxes found relief in the fact that it was going to be okay.

Esther was brave enough to be able to handle the situation and he was holding himself back from doing any serious damage.

Admantha was **not** out of the clear.

He was going to deal with his conniving cousin when he left Esther but right now all he cared about was the woman in his arms and how he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her.


	36. A Wedding Gift

**This chapter concludes the second part of the book! Following chapter will be part of the 3rd part of the book which is also the last... There's probably a good 10-15 chapters left.**

"I must leave now." Xerxes muttered the words as Esther lay content against his chest.

They had been in each others arms for quite some time on her balcony after the reconciliation. Esther gave a frown, "Must you?"

Xerxes gave her an encouraging look and nodded his reassurance. "Yes, it's time to deal with my cousin."

Esther sat up and turned around to face the king. "My love you know there is nothing you can do to him, even as the king."

Xerxes scoffed, "I won't let him get away with what he has done to you."

"But Xerxes- you know as the royal prince he can easily protest that he was under the influence of the wine and not remember anything."

She was trying to convince him as much as possible not to do anything hasty. As much as Esther wanted Admantha to be punished for his actions the mere idea of him being actually found guilty was few to none.

Xerxes was giving off an angry vibe so she placed her hand on his and stroked his finger gingerly. The small intimate gesture seemed to at least calm the speed of his heart.

In an almost broken voice Xerxes responded, "I can't let him get away with it."

Esther gave a sympathetic look, "I know."

"So what shall I do? If I can't punish him then how do I threaten him."

"Only you can answer that, my king."

She planted a kiss on his cheek and helped herself stand up. "May I go with you?"

Xerxes gave an impressed smile, "You are brave you know. Willing to face him even after all he put you through."

"My father once said, those who live in fear can never have the courage to face their fear. I don't want Admantha thinking he's won."

Her words were laced with confidence and eloquence that made Xerxes heart leap with overwhelming joy.

"Come then."

He extended his hand which was quickly accepted and led her back to the throne room, He had demanded for Admantha to be brought to him in chains, and in chains he was.

He stood before the throne shackled and gagged in between two immortals and Hegai. Xerxes quietly took his place on the throne with Esther treading behind him even more quiet than he.

When Xerxes eyes landed on Admantha all the internal struggle within him vanished and the blazing anger returned.

But he promised Esther that he would keep his cool and not make any hasty decisions. So he gave the signal for the guards to remove the gag around Admantha's mouth so he could ask him questions.

"Well here we stand cousin."

Admantha gave a deathly glare that only made Xerxes angrier. "How dare these men take me! The prince, in shackles and a gag."

Admantha spat the words with venom. Xerxes only glared at him. Admantha turned his eyes and they landed on Esther who was keeping her composure better than anyone else.

She had an unreadable look on her face that even the king couldn't decipher. But Hegai could understand it.

She was in a place of where she was twelve years ago after her parents were murdered. Not quite shock but more numbness.

His heart ached for her and Xerxes both.

"How dare I?" Xerxes asked, "How dare you Admantha! How dare you even try to assault Esther in my presence."

Venom dripped from Xerxes accusations. Admantha planted his heels back as if the king's words were physical.

"My Lord I don't know what you speak of." His lie rolled off his tongue just as easily as the others.

"I suggest you don't even think about deceiving me Admantha! You are standing before an angry king."

Xerxes warning was deathly.

Admantha narrowed his eyes, "I had much wine yesterday- whatever may have happened couldn't be my own fault."

He gave a smirk like smile and waited for the counter response from the king. How was Xerxes to play this? He couldn't legally punish Admantha but he could certainly humiliate him.

"Very well, if you cannot conduct yourself in the presence of my council you are no longer allowed to attend my banquets and social events until I say so. And I forbid you from even standing near Esther."

Admantha gasped, "You humiliate me so for a woman! A woman who isn't even royalty or pure blooded. An orphan!"

He seethed, "A nobody."

Esther stood up and looked at Xerxes who thought she was going to run away but she gracefully walked down the steps to the floor where Admantha was seething with anger.

With few steps she reached him and came eye to eye before her enemy. And in one thought her father's wisdom flooded her mind which made her smile internally.

She gave Admantha a kind look and uttered, "I forgive you."

And walked away leaving Admantha even angrier and the king in awe of her.

Xerxes stood up and extended his royal scepter to the prince, "I don't want to see you near Esther nor until I say so. You are forbidden from attending the royal wedding and your place as the Prince of faces shall be temporarily withheld until I say otherwise."

Admantha looked at the King with a neutral expression. He didn't even care at this point. He didn't have any fight left but he wasn't going down just yet.

He was going to be king and he had one more chance.

Esther...

When I left the throne room I was composed but the moment I was alone tears flooded my eyes. How I kept it in for so long I didn't know.

The whole time when Admantha was looking at me with hatred in his eyes and the lustfulness he had yesterday it made me sick.

And how I kept the king so composed was another enigma. I was sure he was going to become an angry beast.

I left before hearing what Xerxes had to say but I knew he handled it well. As for my emotions toward the whole situation I began feeling numb.

It started with my parents death. I would be an emotional wreck for the first day and then just become numb like a statue. No crying or anything.

With the wedding and coronation next week I wasn't sure how to play it. Did I pretend like nothing happened?

Surely Admantha would spread rumours and talk badly about me to the nobles. I made my way down to the garden where I knew I could be alone.

Only the King and I really ever used the garden. I frowned when I noticed the rose bushes were beginning to wither but the cold season was upon us and it was only a matter of time.

"They'll grow back." his voice spread warmth through my body.

Xerxes was leaning against one of the marble pillars with a soft smile planted on his lips.

"The season of plenty will be here in no time." I responded with excitement.

He chuckled, "I'm proud of you- the way you handled it all."

His words brought a smile to my face. That was all I wanted, his approval and love. I wanted to be a good wife and a good queen. But I wasn't going to be able to do it alone.

**_One week later_**

"Esther! Where is Esther?!" Vered's screams filled the palace.

Vered was the man that was entrusted to help the royal wedding ceremony go smoother. It was now the day before the royal wedding and I was about to scream with pain.

Never had I hated a process so much as I did this. Xerxes wasn't joking about the roses.

Somehow even in the cold season there were thousands of flowers engulfing the floors of the throne room.

They were gold petals to signify the royal aspect of the wedding. Hegai had been my rock, he knew how I hated pressure and every time I was instructed to do something my heart beat faster and more faster.

But Hegai used his influence to keep everything in check. I hadn't seen much of the king for the past week since that day in the garden.

He had been involved with plans for Greece and I was stuck choosing food and wine for the banquet.

My dress felt like it was ten feet long and the veil I had to wear was double that. Even the jewelry was ten pounds of gold on my body.

"Esther." Vered rushed up flamboyantly and took my arm, "Come come, one hitch in this ceremony and the king could have my head now I need you for your fitting."

He rushed me to my chambers where the woman were waiting for me. I sighed and silently went along with it all.

By the end of the day I was too tired to even be nervous about the wedding the next day. I was about to become queen but painful feet overtook that.

There was a banquet being held tonight which made me smile because I could see the king at last. And even better, Admantha would not be there.

My servants dressed me quickly and helped me place the Queen Mother's crown on my head.

I still wasn't prepared for my own. I was running late so rather than walk I ran towards the banquet hall.

But before I entered, Malluch the royal guard I had made friends with stopped me. "My lady."

"Malluch." I smiled.

"I have a message from the king for you." He bowed.

"What is it?"

"He requests that instead of meeting him in the banquet hall that you meet him at the royal stables."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion from the message. "Thank you."

I quickly changed my course of direction and headed towards the royal stables. When I arrived the cold air was filtering through the barn.

The horses were neighing and making loud noises. Zar, Xerxes horse was feeding on his oats.

Dalir was watching me when I entered. I gently patted his muzzle, "Hello boy."

His neigh was one of happiness. I reached into his sack and pulled out a sugar cube which as quickly taken.

"I've never seen someone be so gentle with a beast."

Xerxes emerged from the shadows after almost scaring me to death. I panted and placed my hand over my chest. "You frightened me."

He laughed, "I'm sorry."

But then silence overtook and we both looked at each other realizing we hadn't seen one another in nearly a week.

Xerxes wasted no time and closing the distance. His warm lips overtook mine making me forget about the coldness in the air.

Our lips danced for seconds before finally separating so we could breathe. I gave a breathy laugh, "Have you missed me my king?"

My teasing erected a smirk from him, "I figured that would have answered your question."

A blush spread across my cheeks. "Why are we here?" I asked.

He smiled, "I have a gift for you, I believe it's customary for the bride and bridegroom to receive a gift before the wedding?"

"Xerxes, you know I don't need any gifts."

"I know but I think you'll like this one."

Now he had me curious. "Alright, I'll bite."

My teasing made him smile harder. "One moment." was all he said before disappearing into the shadows.

I took the time to nuzzle Dalir and spoil him more. I cooed at Rana the foal who was beginning to become big.

Few moments passed before I finally heard Xerxes footsteps return. "Now- I know how much you love Dalir but he is getting older so.."

I turned around and immediately my mouth dropped when my eyes landed on Xerxes. And standing next to him was a magnificent horse.

He was one of beauty and elegance. His ebony black coat was contrasted by beautiful streaks of gold weaved within his mane.

My mouth hung open as I stood before this ominous beast. My hand roamed over his coat.

"He's beautiful."

Xerxes smiled proudly, "The finest Arabian in all of Egypt."

A smile spread over my lips. "I hope he pleases you."

My arms flew around Xerxes, "Oh thank you."

I kissed his lips quickly and then turned back to my horse. Xerxes laughed, "I see who has your heart now, should I be worried."

"Perhaps." I joked back.

The black horse was a look alike of Zar the king's horse, no doubt from the same breeder.

The gold strands weaved within his mane and tail made him look like a true majestic beast. "His name?" I asked.

"For you to choose, he is yours."

I smiled and stroked him tenderly up and down as I thought of names. I was seriously thinking of a Hebrew warrior name but I debated if I should risk the danger.

I really didn't want to name my horse after a Persian pagan god. I smiled and offered him a sugar cube, "Samson."

Xerxes gave me a curious look, "Samson? That's not Persian."

I nodded, "No its Hebrew- Samson was the great warriors of the Hebrews. He slayed nearly 1,000 philistines with the jawbone of a donkey and saved the Jews from slavery and persecution."

Xerxes looked at me curiously. "How do you know so much of the Jews?"

His question wasn't condescending but of curiosity.

"I didn't just read Persian scrolls."

He laughed, "Of course-"

"Actually Samson means Sun so I think it suits him with his golden locks in his mane. Do you mind him having a Hebrew name?" I asked praying he wouldn't.

Xerxes placed a gentle kiss on my lips, "Of course not- I welcome Samson into the royal family."

A smile spread upon my lips, if that went as well as it did then perhaps the discovery of my secret wouldn't be so bad either.

**AN: A nice long chapter for you all! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is the wedding so stay tuned :) **


	37. A New Queen

Xerxes was never short of impressed when it came to Esther.

From her knowledge to her beauty and everything else she was magnificent. He had been skeptical of gifting her with the horse because he knew she was not keen to gifts but when he watched her face light up with awe he felt himself relax.

The way she stroked his mane gingerly and studied his attributes made him feel as though her motherly instincts were ready to burst out.

"I was worried you wouldn't like him."

His sheepish admission made her frown. "Why ever wouldn't I like him, my love?"

Xerxes gave a one shoulder shrug and pet Samson's mane to give himself a few extra seconds.

"Xerxes?" Esther gently prodded.

"You don't ever want my gifts." his tone was sad and almost representing a hurt buried inside him.

Esther silently gasped, had she been so focused on not becoming a spoiled queen that she didn't even realize it actually hurt his feelings?

"Oh my love." She mumbled and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry." She nuzzled her head under his neck.

"Believe me all the gifts you shower me in are greatly appreciated but the ones I refused early one was because I promised myself not to fall into the habit of expecting things."

Esther's explanation made Xerxes internally slap himself. She wasn't rejecting him, she was rejecting the entitlement of what the gifts meant.

A bad case of miscommunication no doubt.

"I see."

He tenderly smiled, "So it wasn't me?"

"Never." She kissed his cheek in an affirming way.

"Esther if I ever give you something know it's from my own personal want- not me thinking I have to but I want to! You are magnificent and I want to spoil you. You are my queen now and I find pleasure in pleasing you." he paused to stroke her cheek. "And you need not prove yourself humble. I know how simple you need life to be if needed."

He lowered himself to give her a tender kiss which was quickly responded to.

Esther sighed in content and laid her head on his chest, "I'll be better about it."

He chuckled, "So will I."

As they were in each other's arms, Samson began neighing loudly and stomping as if he were anxious.

Esther laughed, "I think he wants to go for a ride."

Xerxes scoffed, "At this time of night?"

"Why not? Come on, go on a ride with me your majesty- or are you scared?" Her teasing tone made him laugh.

"Your baiting me."

"Of course I am."

Esther gave a grunt as she mounted Samson. "Well?"

Xerxes rolled his eyes, "Fine but a small ride- after all we have a big day tomorrow." His eyebrows wiggled together which made her laugh.

She waited patiently on Samson as Xerxes saddled Zar up. It was quite late and there weren't any stable hands on duty so they would have to do everything themselves.

Esther could care less of course but Xerxes- she watched him grumble to himself- wasn't so used to it.

"Come on slowpoke." She laughed.

Finally Xerxes had Zar saddled and ready to go. "Usually my servant does this part." He grunted.

Esther shook her head and laughed to herself at the ordeal. "Come on boy."

She kicked Samson into a trot and the stallion immediately obeyed his mistress.

"Ride to the south pasture." Xerxes yelled from behind.

Esther gave a nod and then kicked Samson into a higher speed. As they galloped through the pasture she was smiling the whole time.

This is what kept it all under control. Knowing that Xerxes was able to just let loose with her and have fun without a fleet of men surrounding them.

He was a man and she was a woman not just king and queen to be.

"Slow down esther." Xerxes called out.

"Woah boy." She eased Samson off from the gallop and into a slow trot.

Xerxes came up beside her and gave a breathy laugh, "You ride faster than I do."

"I can't let you have all the fun now, can I ?"

Xerxes just smirked at her, "We can rest over there." he pointed to the large tree near the fence.

They dismounted and tethered the horses to the tree. Esther looked around and gasped in realization, "I was here the day of my selection."

"And now you're here the day before you become my wife and queen."

Esther blushed, "Yes."

"Don't be afraid." Xerxes calm statement soothed her nerves easily.

Silence gathered around them as they watched the stars above them and listened to the noises the animals gave off.

Xerxes broke the silence first, "Sometimes I wonder if the gods truly made all of this. There seems to be a different god for every possible thing isn't there?"

Esther only nodded her concurrence, there was no way she could share her side of things without her identity being revealed.

"All I know is that I've never been happier." She whispered laying on the grass and rolling her head over his lap so that she could look up at him.

"Is that so?" he asked while stroking her hair.

Esther smiled, "Yes, that is so my King."

Silence took over again but the next one to break it was Esther. "I'm sorry."

Xerxes gave a bewildered expression, "Why ever so?"

"I didn't even give you a gift as you did me." She frowned.

Xerxes sadly smiled and sat her up so he could look at her. Then he reached into his robe and pulled out a trinket.

He held up the necklace which Esther quickly identified as the very one she used to own but gave Xerxes the night he chose her. "Remember this?"

"Of course- it is yours now though." She uttered.

He smiled, "It is ours- what's mine is yours, Esther."

Esther looked down, "But-"

"No buts."

He reached around her neck and clasped her necklace smiling as it dangled back and forth.

"I want you to keep it safe for me and I shall know you always have me with you and vice versa." He lifted her chin with his finger, "And you saying you gave me no gift. Esther- you are my gift. I thank the gods every day that you were bestowed upon me."

His words cut deep within her heart. No one had ever spoken like that to her and she wasn't quite sure how to take it all in.

Warm tears flowed down her rosy cheeks which were quickly intercepted by the King's finger. He tenderly swept them away and then leaned in to peck her lips.

"Dance with me." He whispered.

Esther sniffed and gave a watery laugh, "What?"

He chuckled, "Dance with me."

Xerxes stoop up and pulled her up with him. "There's no music." She challenged.

The king gave a carefree shrug, "Let nature be our music."

Esther couldn't help but smile at that so she crept into his arms and let her body morph into his Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around his waist was the most perfect feeling between the two of them.

"Forgive me for everything that's happened before tomorrow comes. I can't take you as my wife with a guilty conscience." he paused for a moment to wait but she was silent. "For pushing you away and giving you worry to what happened with Admantha and the council- I will protect you until I take my last breath Esther of Susa." His confession was being taken in by Esther.

She was silently crying on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth. "I forgive you." was all she whispered back.

Xerxes tightened his hold on her, smiling to himself as he thought he would never be this happy again.

Here in his arms was the kindest, humblest and outright most beautiful woman ever made and he would treasure her like never before.

But all Esther could think about was her own needed confession. Here he was pouring out his heart to her and she was still holding on to her own secret.

But no matter how much it pained her to keep it just that- a secret- she couldn't reveal it to him not yet anyway.

They remained in each other's arms, slowly swaying back and forth and holding onto each of their own thoughts.

**Morning...**

The sound of chirping woke me up from my deep sleep. I moaned my discomfort. I was unusually sore this morning.

I rolled over to try and get another pillow but all I grabbed was dirt. My eyes shot open and I gasped. I was still on the ground under the tree and still in Xerxes grasp.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around. He was still fast asleep and the horses were still tethered to the tree quietly grazing the grass.

I couldn't help but smile, this wasn't the worst thing to happen. But then everything rushed back to me, the wedding was today and the palace was probably going crazy.

I tapped Xerxes shoulder which earned a groan. I smiled and repeated finally to the point where I had to all but punched his shoulder to get any movement.

Finally his eyes opened and he blinked a few times before realizing what was going on. "Well good morning beautiful." His raspy voice sent chills down my spine.

I blushed and picked at the grass next to me, "Good morning, my Lord."

He laughed to himself and sat up, "It seems we fell asleep huh?"

I giggled, "Yes and I'm sure everyone is worried.

" "Ah yes well i'm sure Hegai is keeping them all in check."

The king gave me a loving smile and stood up to stretch his body. He groaned in pain as he felt the impression of sleeping on the ground weigh in.

"Being given the fluffiest bed ever surely ruins a man who has to sleep on the ground. I laughed and stood up to also stretch. "

I like sleeping outside."

Xerxes smiled, "Well your back might not tomorrow."

We laughed with each other and mounted the horses who were more than ready to stretch their legs too. "Shall we?" He offered.

Quickly we hurried back to the palace and as expected everyone was running around trying to have everything prepared for the next few hours.

Xerxes led me into the stable unnoticed and helped me dismount. "Go on ahead they'll want you more than me."

He kissed my lips reassuringly. I smiled, "Until later my Lord."

I kissed his cheek and then dashed off towards the harem.

"Hadassah."

A whisper stopped me in my tracks. I turned around where Jesse was hiding behind a pillar.

"Jesse?" I quietly yelled.

"I had to see you before-" He paused himself almost as if he couldn't finish it.

I gave him a sympathetic gaze and pulled him close for an embracing hug. "I will always love you."

I felt him nod his acceptance as we hugged. "I thought you were leaving?" I questioned.

"I was but- now I can't just let you do this all alone." he offered.

I smiled, "Thank you and I will make sure you are greatly taken care of."

Jesse bowed and kissed my hand, "My queen."

Was all he left me with before rushing back to where he came from. I smiled to myself knowing we left things on good terms.

As soon as I was spotted the servants all rushed me to my chambers and stripped me down. I was thrown into a bath and scrubbed from head to toe.

Almost five girls at once were each doing their own thing. It was like my night of choosing all over again. As soon as my hair was pinned up and the veil secured on me they moved me to my changing quarter.

When I saw the dress my mouth hung open. How I was going to walk in it, I did not know. Gingerly they all helped me into the dress and tightened it up which in itself left me breathless.

Finally Anahita stepped back and smiled, "A true Queen, yes?"

Everyone smiled and clapped which made me smile in relief. I wanted to look my best for the King and I rested easy with all of their expressions.

"Is she ready?" Hegais deep voice stopped us all in our tracks.

One by one the servants stepped aside leaving Hegai with a clear path to me. When he looked at me tears sprang in his eyes, and his fatherly spirit came over him.

"You are beautiful, Esther." he took my hand and kissed my head.

"The king has never been so lucky.

" I gave a watery smile, "I will always appreciate what you have done for me, Hegai- always."

He rested his forehead on mine and waited to gather his composure before finally taking my arm in his and leading me out of the Harem.

We walked through the courtyard where hundreds were cheering. Xerxes had opened the palace to everyone for celebration because only selected people were allowed into the throne room where the ceremony was to take place.

Hegai stopped before the double doors that led into the throne room and looked at me. "You will make a fine Queen."

I took the deepest breath I could and felt as if I was in slow motion as the door was opened by the immortals. I forced my legs to carry on as I knew I needed to begin walking down the aisle.

Hundreds of people were on the left and right, throwing flowers up into the air. I looked down at my feet which were underneath the millions of flowers.

I smiled widely and looked back up. Xerxes felt so far away. He sat on his throne ready to accept me. It felt like minutes before I actually got to the steps that lead to the throne.

By the time I had gotten to the King, Hegai was already there beside him with a huge smile on his face that mirrored the King's.

I slowly climbed the steps one by one. When I got to the top Xerxes was standing up with a smile on his face that made my knees knock.

I bowed down as protocol demanded as he took the crown that was on the pillow from Hegai and placed it on my head.

He extended his golden scepter which I touched and then he took my hand so that the royal priest could finish the ceremony.

I didn't even bother listening to him speak, I didn't want to. I kept my focus on Xerxes who was holding my hand and subconsciously stroking it.

When the priest was finally done with the ritual for a Persian ceremony Xerxes turned me back around and nodded to Hegai to bring the second pillow.

On it was a magnificent ring of diamonds. Xerxes took it and gingerly slid it onto my finger. "A token of my love." He whispered.

I smiled through the veil, anxiously waiting for him to remove it from my face. Finally he did just that and then immediately followed with a passionate kiss before turning me around.

All the people were cheering and celebrating their excitement. I smiled back hoping they could see my own excitement.

"Persia!" Xerxes yelled, _"Your queen." _

**Spot a lil Princess Diaries 2 scene in there just because I love it haha...**


	38. New Beginnings

]His eyes peeled open slowly as the bright beam of light peered through his chambers. His back was stiff and his body achy.

His head was fuzzy and he couldn't seem to lift his head. Xerxes internally groaned to himself, why was he so fuzzy?

He went to roll over on his side but quickly realized a body was compacted into him.

At first he was confused but then when the being moved closer into him and her curls rolled off her face a wide tender smile spread across the face of the King.

He thought it had all been a dream. He had finally gotten _his_ Esther.

She was his wife and his queen forever.

The subtle breathing she gave off almost made it sound as if she wasn't even alive. His thoughts ran through his mind as the occuring events from the past time filled his memory.

His movements seemed to stir a gentle moan from his new bride. Her nose twitched and her eyes began to flutter.

He smiled as he thought of how much his love for her was expanded. Her innocence and pureness made his bond with her even stronger.

Xerxes tenderly stroked Esther's cheek so that he could wake her. He needed to go to the war council so he wanted to be able to tell her.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and her eyes fell on his. Instantly they showed realization of where she was. He laughed inside, her childlike faces made him happy.

"Good morning- my queen." he whispered as he nuzzled the side of her hair.

She blushed and turned her head away, "Good morning."

A laugh escaped Xerxes lips, "Esther my love- are you still shy? I officially _know_ everything about you and _love_ everything about you."

His lips trailed along her jawline as she felt her cheeks deepen in redness.

"I- i just don't know how to react to everything." her shy admission came.

He gave her a charming smile and gathered her tiny frame back into his bod so he could have her next to him.

"Know you're safe, loved, and forever mine." He uttered the last word as if he was claiming new territory.

Esther shuttered from his possessive admission but it made her smile. That was really all she wanted to hear.

She didn't want to be like a toy that was played with for a little while and then thrown away after boredom.

She just wanted some security. The next question that came out of her mouth she knew she should never have even asked.

"And are you mine forever?"

Instantly she slapped herself internally. How could she have asked the king that? In her heart she desperately wanted him to only want her but that had to be a dream, right?

She saw the king's face turn from happy to neutral. His smile dropped and his grip on her loosened.

'I'm such a fool, how could I ask the king that so boldly? He doesn't have to stay faithful to me as I do him but it doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt.' she thought.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and bowed her head.

Xerxes only stared at the distance, he didn't know how to deal with that question. It made him angry, and hurt.

Hadn't he proved his love for her?

Not once after he chose her as his queen had he been with another woman. But- perhaps she did not know that? Afterall it was understood that the concubines would always be there.

So even with his anger and hurt he took his shaking hand and closed his over it.

"Esther- I will not lie, that did sting- but I also know how confused you are." he briefly paused to look at her reaction.

She kept her head low and her eyes on her hand.

"So I want you to know that as far as I am concerned you don't need to worry about my love and commitment to you- yes I have dozens of concubines but I only have one Esther."

He reached into kiss her cheek. "So to answer your question-" His statement fell short as the young servant in his chambers arrived with a dress for Esther in her hands.

It was customary for the queen to be taken from the King's chambers usually before the king even woke up but Xerxes knew that custom with Esther would not be applied.

Esther looked at the king in confusion but he just smiled reassuringly. The servant was waiting for the king to give her the order patiently.

"Leave the dress on the bed, I'll help the queen dress."

The servant girls mouth hung open from shock.

"I- yes sire." she uttered before running off.

"What was that about?" Esther mumbled.

"It's traditional that the queen always leave the king before he wakes but I doubt I'll be making you leave me anytime soon." he growled lowly.

A sweep of scarlett brushed over Esther's face. Xerxes just chuckled and gave her another peck on the cheek before getting out of bed and stretching his sore body.

His mind was still a little fuzzy from past events, he wasn't sure if he had had too much wine.

He was still keeping his promise to himself of last time in mind. He would simply ask Hegai if all went well.

He recalled the ceremony going well and the reception even better. All of his people had fallen in love with their new queen just as he had.

They all remarked on how king, graceful and intelligent she was- not to mention beautiful.

All which he knew from the beginning. He chose well and he knew he people also agreed.

Then Xerxes own personal servant came with his clothes for the day. He dressed the king in his royal robes complete with the golden crown embedded with jewels and pearls.

Esther couldn't help but be in awe when she saw him in his kingly form. From the first day she met him, he always had a regal-like attitude.

A bit snooty at first but he mellowed out and it made her love him even more.

"Will you be gone the whole day?" She inquired.

"Not very- a war council meeting and a few hearing from the recent conquered territories but not much. I want to be able to see my bride." he winked.

Esther smiled and then yawned alerting herself she was still exhausted. After all it was barely dawn outside. Xerxes often woke early.

She slipped back under the warm covers. "I'll be waiting." She mumbled before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Xerxes chuckled to himself and shook his head, he wished he could cuddle back up with her but he had kingly duties to attend and he was going to perform them.

"I love you." he leaned down and whispered to her.

"When she wakes have Hegai come get her and show her what needs to be done." he ordered his man servant.

"Yes my lord."

Xerxes walked gracefully to the war room accompanied by his liter. As he walked, none other than his cousin appeared along with his liter to the war room.

Admantha had bowed out early from the party yesterday with a scowl on his face. It made Xerxes happy though, he was watching admantha carefully ever since the last occurrence so any little thing he did was under watch.

"Good morning my King, no roses in the garden today? He said almost sarcastically.

Xerxes smiled forceful, "Cousin good morning, and my rose is still blooming- it need not concern you."

That was all he said before taking his place in the royal section of the war room.

Admantha smiled to himself and lowly whispered so no one could hear him, "Yes, but roses do wither away."


	39. Tests

**Apologies for the lack of update! Please enjoy :)**

"I have heard rumors."

"What rumors?"

"Rumors of a certain people in your kingdom that wish to plot against you my king."

Xerxes eye followed Haman's pacing. He had been disturbed by him as he was in his library because of an apparent discovery.

Haman came full circle to the king and bent down to reach his ear view, "My lord these Jews are nothing but troublemakers, they keep to themselves, they do not worship our gods or participate in our festivities. They are outcasted."

The breath on Xerxes ear from Haman lingered for a few moments with the king in a pondering mood.

"Why am I just now hearing about this, Haman?"

Haman walked in front of the king's desk to face him. "I have had my suspicions for years sire, but only now has the outcry been heard! Even the Jews within the palace fall into the rumors. Their leaders are implanted everywhere, just waiting to strike."

His lies rolled off his tongue like dripping honey into the king's mind. Xerxes placed his hand on his chin and subconsciously stroked it.

Usually any trouble in the kingdom would be addressed before something like this was addressed. Something wasn't sitting right in his mind.

"Very well Haman, investigate this matter and report back to me- and do not do any physical harm to the leaders as you did to Bigtha and Teresh! Perhaps we would have discovered who the real perpetrator was in that situation."

Haman smiled forcefully, "As you wish, sire."

Haman bowed his respect and gave the king a nod before leaving his presence. He smiled to himself on his way home.

His plan was working as he hoped, small pieces of doubt about the Jews were being planted into the king's mind over time.

Eventually he would have such a hate for the Jews that he would be smiling as he stamped the document sentencing them to death. Now his next step was to be rid of the prince Admantha.

If Admantha was in power he wouldn't be able to be as close to the king as he wanted. Admantha was the supposed mastermind behind the king's fall but Haman knew he would soon take the place.

So far the Lord Commander was having a great day, that was until he set his eyes on the one man he loathed the most.

_Mordecai_

He was speaking to the queen in the courtyard, to casually for his liking. His strut up to them and spoke, "A common Jewish scribe dares to speak so casually to the queen?"

His glare peered into Mordecai. But he didn't flinch one bit. Esther folded her arms and furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance.

"Lord Commander, may I ask what right you have to interrupt us as we speak?"

Haman scowled, he hadn't forgotten that night that she interrupted him from punishing Mordecai in the garden.

Ever since then he suspected there was something going on behind the scenes with the now queen of Persia.

"My lady I can't let this man compromise your majesty. He is a dirty old man who needs to know his place." he found the grip on his sword tightened.

Esther shook her head, "This man saved the King's life, or need I remind you?"

Haman's face dropped, the day he heard that he had hoped for the week. After all of that Mordecia was the one to save the king's life. "Perhaps a rouse to get him to place him higher."

Finally Esther had enough, "Haman, perhaps instead of worrying about whom I surround myself with you should worry about pleasing your king."

Her words sliced through the scowl on Haman's face. He growled under his breath and departed from Esther and Mordecai.

Finally Esther released the breath she had been holding in. "He is getting worse towards you each time."

Mordecai sighed, "Yes and I know he is filling the King's mind with bad ill towards our people. You must find out just what that is, Hadassah."

"I'll try, uncle."

She kissed his cheek, "I must go now. Come to my garden next week and I'll meet you." She hugged him goodbye before gathering herself and walking back to her chambers.

It had been a month since she became queen. So far it had gone smoothly, every day she was allowed to spend with Xerxes.

Everyday he spent time with her first and had her stay with him at night. Her servants informed her how everyone loved her as their queen.

Her kindness and beauty spread around Persia quickly. She had promoted Anahita to her personal servant which meant she only served the queen and not the Harem.

Esther tried to busy herself with meeting the workers of the palace from the kitchens to the stables. So far the families that mended the kitchen welcomed her with open arms.

She found herself often visiting them in the day and spending time with them while Xerxes had business to attend to.

Rumors were spreading of a war with Greece and it was causing him to feel stressed out. The only thing she hated was the fact that she had nothing to do that was beneficial.

When the competition was going on she was in charge of teaching the girls how to read and write. It kept her busy and made her feel accomplished. Hegai had entrusted her with all the girls in the harem.

Now as queen there was nothing important to do. Everyone did everything for her.

"My love." Her husband's voice startled her.

"You startled me." She gave a breathy response.

Xerxes shined a mischievous smile and gathered her in his arms. "I have missed you."

Esther felt the recurring blush spread across her cheeks, "And I you."

He leaned his head down to kiss her. Her arms slipped around his neck and she felt their kiss deepens. "You have missed me." She panted once they separated.

Xerxes chuckled, "Always."

She stroked his cheek and watched his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

She noticed his eyes were a bit duller than usual.

"Yes and no, I'm afraid I must leave for a few weeks. There is trouble in Iberia, the Greeks are demanding more and more we fear a total takeover. I need to go the Iberia and have the king make a pact with Persia. That he will not join forces with those pigs."

Esther frowned, this was causing so much trouble. If only they had chosen the right king to implant, none of this would have happened.

"How long will you be gone?" She frowned.

"A few weeks maybe longer."

He took her hands and kissed them. "You'll be alright, unfortunately Admantha will be in charge in place of me and the Prince of the Face, but I have instructed Hegai to be with you at all times."

She had her eyes cast down so he couldn't see the tears falling. "Esther."

He lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him. "I must do this- I am king first and foremost."

She nodded, "I know."

He pulled her into his chest and held her close. He would do everything in his power to come back as soon as he could.

But he knew how strong she was, and how smart she was. If there was an issue she could handle it. And he would be giving her full power to overrule Admantha if something happened that wasn't being handled correctly.

He trusts her more than Admantha or any of his council.

**Two weeks later..**

It's been almost two weeks since Xerxes left. I had kept myself busy with lessons with Hegai. There was still much to learn about Queenship and it helped me keep my mind of the King.

Everyday I missed him, his touch and his smile. My bed felt cold every night. I couldn't bring myself to sleep in his chambers without him.

Admantha had done nothing to inform me or have me in the circle of the kingdom. He had taken charge of everything.

But today he was at the training grounds, leaving only me in charge. Of course there was little to govern nothing had happened so Hegai was doing his best to keep me occupied but today my mind was weighing heavy.

I was writing in my scroll when a servant came running in frantically, "My queen, you must come quickly! Blood has been spilled!"

I gasped, "I- I am coming."

I stood and followed the servant to the throne room where Haman was standing with a corpse on a sheet that was covered in blood.

I felt my stomach churn, was I really to take care of this. Hegai stood next to me assuringly. I was given the scepter from the servant and guided to the throne.

I sat down with confidence and nodded to Haman and the others in the room. There was a poor looking girl who was shaking. She was surrounded by two immortals and her parents were clinging to each other in the back.

"What has happened?" I addressed Haman.

"That young girl was found standing over this man's body, my queen. She says she found him like that but she is covered in his blood so I ask you sentence her to execution immediately."

I looked at Haman and then at the girl, she was terrified. I wasn't sure if this was actually the truth.

"You may speak." I addressed her.

She stuttered, "I-I was picking flowers when I saw a man fall down and he didn't move my queen, and I went up to check and he was dead. I swear I did not kill him." She cried on her knees.

I stood up and walked down the steps. As much as it disgusted me I wanted to look at the body. "Haman what was the cause of this man's death?" I asked while observing the body.

"He was speared through the neck and stomach."

I looked up, "How is it possible that this young girl barely my age was able to spear a grown man through?"

Haman looked at me annoyed, "There are ways."

I shook my head, something did not add up. Then I noticed there was a puddle of blood next to Haman's leg. It was dripping from his sword holster.

"Haman- remove your sword." I commanded.

He scoffed, "My queen?"

"Remove your sword." I repeated.

Slowly he lifted the sword which was covered with fresh dripping blood. "Why is your sword bloody?"

"I- killed an animal."

Suddenly my mind began to put the pieces together, this was a test- I recognized the slave mark on the man's neck. It belonged to Admantha.

It was odd that he had to suddenly ride out today for no specific reason.

"Haman I hope I am wrong but is it that the Prince Admantha has set this plan in motion to test me and get me to fail while killing an innocent man and framing an innocent girl?" My anger flared through my words.

Hamans eyes darted around the floor. A set of clapping hands stopped the tension in the air.

Admantha was laughing, "Well- the king's praises of the queen are correct. A blooming mind for the rose."

I stepped closer to Hegai as Admnatha approached. "Admantha how dare you do such a thing." I spat.

"He was a servant- he had no use."

"All of this- because you can't stand me being the queen now. You wish you were the king but you will never be anything like Xerxes- a real man would never put this kind of test to use- rest assured the king will hear about this when he returns." I warned.

I didn't even give him a chance to respond before walking away. "And Haman- rest assured you will be reported for going along with this as well. You killed an innocent man and lied about it. And release that young girl at once."

"Hegai please compensate the family for this misfortune." I ordered before running out of the throne room.

All of that, a murder, a framing and misery all so Admantha could make Xerxes lose faith in me. I clutched the necklace around my neck which was now our necklace.

I kissed it and held it close to my chest, praying Xerxes would return to me soon. A

dmantha and Human wouldn't give up on trying to ruin me and I knew it wouldn't go away until Xerxes was here to put an end to it once and for all.


	40. Exposure

**Okay guys! I'm gonna finish this story if it kills me! School and work be darned! I wrote an Nice long chapter and it has some serious tea, so enjoy !**

**1 Week Later**

"Welcome back my, Lord." Hegai warmly greeted.

Xerxes gave him a tired smile as he dismounted Zar, "Thank you, Hegai. It was a rough journey, we did not get very far with negotiations. How was everything here?"

Hegai gave an unreadable look.

"Hegai?"

"There was an incident, sire."

Xerxes raised a brow as he shed his coat.

"I'm afraid the Prince Admantha schemed while you were away."

Xerxes scoffed, "I've learned to never be shocked when Admantha's name is mentioned. But humor me, what has he done now?"

"He attempted to hurt the queen again, this time by humiliating her in court."

Hegai watched Xerxes blood rise to the brink. The King didn't even respond to him but wasted no time and rushing to Esther.

He found her in the library, reading and writing her lessons. "Esther."

Her attention was immediately to him at the sound of his voice. "Xerxes." She mumbled softly.

A small smile spread across her lips. He frowned as he walked closer to her, she had lost some weight and her eyes looked tired.

Had she not been sleeping? Was this all from Admantha?

"Hegai told me what happened." Her smile dropped and her eyes cast down to the scroll in front of her. He had never known her to be so quiet and closed.

"Esther?" he gently prodded.

"He tried to humiliate me in the court. He had an innocent man killed because of me."

He watched the tears fall from her eyes. This was it, this was the breaking point for him. He warned Admantha that if he ever tried something like that again the consequences would be great.

"Have the Prince brought to the court." He ordered to the guard.

"Yes, sire."

Xerxes turned back to Esther who was wiping her red eyes.

"Never again." he whispered to her.

"Xerxes, he knows I'm your weakness, he will deny it in front of you and keep doing it behind your back. He is smart." she murmured.

"But I am still King."

She gave a watery smile, "Yes."

He pulled her close and kissed her head in comfort. "I missed you."

She mumbled. "And I you."

He felt her slowly calmed down and her breathing return to normal. "My Lord." A raspy voice interrupted.

Xerxes turned his head to address Human who was waiting to approach him. He could feel Esther tense up the moment he spoke.

"Yes Haman?" he sighed.

"I understand the Prince is being brought to the court as we speak, I feel it is my duty to finally come forward with something that I should have given long ago."

"You intrigue me Haman, what is it?"

Xerxes released his grip on Esther and turned around to face Haman but kept his hand locked in hers.

Haman paused momentarily as to gather his thoughts. "I must beg your forgiveness but there are things the Prince has done recently that I had knowledge of but I kept them to myself so that I could build a case against him. And I feel now is the perfect time."

(_Yesterday- Admantha's house) _

_"The king will not go easy on you when he hears of this, my prince." _

_Haman had to sneak into Admantha's house at night to talk with him. He was already being suspected of conspiracy from the week before in the court. _

_He couldn't jeopardize his chance to be the King's number two so if he needed to stab the prince in the back he could care less. _

_Admandtha gave a stoic look as he sipped his wine. "Perhaps but I won't be alone in the blame, after all you were the one who killed the man." _

_Haman smirked, "I should have known you would be the one to stab me in the back first." _

_Admantha cocked his head back and laughed, "Funny you should say that for I thought the same of you." _

_"Then I guess we both take each other down then, my prince." he bowed before leaving._

Xerxes felt anger through his body as he walked to the courtroom. What Haman had briefly told him made him go numb.

All of the troubles they had gone through for the past months was because of Admantha. Esther was silently trailing behind him as they made their way to the courtroom.

She watched his face change as Haman told him details only he could know. Even that Admantha was the one who told him to commit the murder of the slave and he was the one who murdered Bighta and Teresh on purpose so they wouldn't talk.

But he pleaded his case that he went along with it only so he could expose him with proof.

The doors burst open and the chatter in the court stopped. All the Lord and princes watched the king and queen make their way to the throne.

Haman was smirking to himself silently as he walked behind the King. He knew he could get to the King easily now that he had his respect.

Admantha stoop before the throne in his princely robes once again but this time he was nervous. He knew he pushed it too far.

Xerxes placed his royal crown on his head and snatched his scepter from the servant. Esther quietly sat in her throne waiting for her husband to unleash his anger.

Even though she was in shock, Admantha was behind so much in so little time. All of the plots and secrets that were happening were because of him.

She was just grateful he was finally being exposed. Even if Haman was to get some praise they could only deal with one problem at a time.

He was just as evil as Admantha no matter how innocent he played.

"My Lord."

Admantha began but Xerxes raised his hand, "Do not speak."

Admantha quickly shut his mouth and bowed his head. "I came home from negotiations with Greece thinking that was the worst of my problems, but I come home to find my own cousin harassed my wife, your queen. And now I find out you were the one behind my recent assissinaion attempt."

All mouths dropped at his statement. Admantha stood still, knowing he should not dare move or talk. But he began to shake. His eyes darted to Haman who's face said, "I warned you."

"Well? What do you say for yourself?" Xerxes demanded as he sat down.

He subconsciously reached over and grabbed Esther's hand for comfort. He knew he would lose his temper far too easily without her.

She reassuringly held it tight.

"My Lord, I- Who would dare tell you such things?" Admantha stuttered out.

"Haman- step beside the prince."

Haman followed his orders and took his place beside the Prince who was shooting him daggers. "Him? You are to believe him over me my King?"

He asked the question as if the King were insane. Xerxes growled and let go of Esther's hand and stood up, "Silence."

"What proof does he have? Let this-Haman show what proof he has?"

Xerxes turned to Haman, "Haman- why did you wait until now to expose Admantha?"

"My Lord, I had to play the perpetrator to catch the perpetrator."

Admantha yelled out in fury and lunged at Haman but was immediately reprimanded by the guards.

Haman laughed, "Need there be anymore proof?"

Admantha growled, "Lies! Lies I say! You stand in a crumbling house of lies!"

Xerxes rolled his eyes, "Watch your mouth Admantha and remember before whm you plead?"

Admantha knowing he had nothing to lose spat out, "Plead for what."

"For your life, Admantha."

At that Admantha fell to his knees and lowered his head, "I will say nothing."

"Very well then you will be tortured until you speak. Take him."

"Haman for your loyalty to the crown you will be rewarded greatly, I will decide that reward within the next day. For now you may leave."

Haman bowed, "My loyalty is to you only, sire."

Xerxes turned to Esther and extended his hand which she quickly took. "I would like some alone time with my queen."

He smiled tenderly at her. As they walked down the steps of the throne Admantha had managed to escape the guards grasp on him.

He grabbed ones sword from his holster. Esther had stepped down first down the steps and Admantha realized she was in reach.

So he lunged forward and grabbed her. Her scream pierced through the air. His arm was around her neck as the other one held the sword.

"Enough! I know I'm going to die! And If I am I might as well take her with me! She is the one who caused all this misery after all!"

Xerxes felt as if time had stopped, it all happened so fast. Now all he could do was watch Esther face, she was terrified but she was not fighting Admantha because it would make it even more dangerous.

He hoped she could read his face, he was trying to tell her she would be alright.

There was no way Admantha was getting out of this alive, he said so himself. But he couldn't risk Esther being hurt along with him.

Admantha chuckled to himself, he hadn't been able to complete his mission but he had found out some things about the dear queen in his grasp.

As much as he hated Haman he wished he could have passed on the information before all of this happened.

So he bent down and whispered to her, "I know your secret-"

She gasped silently as her eyes widened.

"How will the king react when he finds out he chose an orphan Jew as his queen-"

His last word was hindered as the sword from a guard pierced his back. Esther fell down with him because his arm was still around him.

But as she fell down she felt a sharp pain ran through her side.

But her adrenaline was rushing so bad it was minimal. Xerxes rushed over and rolled Admantha off of her letting the guards deal with his body.

He bent down and helped Esther up who was in shock.

"It's over."

He whispered, holding her close to his chest.

She said nothing and didn't even show emotion, his last sentence was running through her head. He knew, but how?

How could he have uncovered the truth of who she was? Did anyone else know?

And then it all rushed in, the adrenaline wore off and her numbness tingled. And pain seared her entire body.

It was as if she went limp, that sharp pain was throbbing on her side she looked down at her stomach and gently touched it.

A guard picked up the sword that Admantha was using and lifted it up, "My Lord- there is blood on this sword but we killed the prince with a different one."

Xerxes eyes fell on Esther's who was looking at her stomach, she lifted her hand up revealing the mass of blood she had on it from the now seeping wound.

"Esther." He whispered.

"I fell on it as he took me down with him."

Her eyes began to close and it all began to get dizzy.

"Esther stay awake, please." he begged frantically.

"I love you." She slurred before falling limp in his arms.

Xerxes began to panic as he gently lowered her to the ground and applied pressure on her wound. "Get my physician! NOW." his orders were screamed higher than ever.

Hegai ran up and knelt beside him, "Let me, I am trained in this."

Xerxes nodded and lifted his hand to let Hegai put pressure on her wound.

As the minutes passed her face got pale and paler. He held her hand to his face, praying to whoever could hear him.

He couldn't lose her, anyone but her.


	41. Life and Death

No matter how hard he scrubbed, the blood seemed to remain on his hands.

Xerxes could barely see through the tears in his eyes as he scrubbed himself clean. His physician had carried Esther off to Xerxes own room to work on her.

All his mind kept replaying was her body becoming cold and pale in his arms on the floor. The last thing she said to him was that she loved him.

He didn't even get to say it back to her. He didn't care if he balled in front of his servants and soldiers in the middle of the court.

His whole life was ripped apart before his very eyes. He had been through many pains in his life but none ever hit him like this one.

Hegai had quietly entered the room behind him, "My lord."

Xerxes blinked a few times before coming too. "Yes?"

"The physicians assistant informed me that they are still working on the queen. All we can do right now is wait."

"I cannot keep waiting, Hegai." His defeated tone quieted even Hegai.

"I watched her die in my arms, hegai- I didn't keep her safe."

"But she is not dead my king, you can't kill her off like that."

Xerxes gave a sad smile at the rebuke, "You're right."

"She would want you to fight my Lord, you know she would never stop fighting for you if it were you in there."

Xerxes placed his head in his hands as he sat on the floor. His words were stopped from coming out as his throat felt as if it had a lump.

In the next room the king's physician was working adamantly on saving Esther's life. It had been nearly four hours since the accident occurred and he never stopped working on her.

Her life as well as his own life depended on it. He knew if he did not save the queen his own head would be swinging on the gallows.

His assistant was keeping Esther comfortable as well as keeping her unconscious.

"I must find the spot where the sword pierced, or I cannot stop the bleeding." he groaned.

"But if you cut into her side, she could bleed to death Aza."

His eyes raised up and he slowly nodded, "Yes but I need to try and save her."

He took the scalpel and a deep breath before slicing it across her side. Unsurprisingly blood gushed immediately onto the sheets she lay on.

"Come on." He grunted.

He took the clamps and placed them within her decision. Finally he was able to reach her far enough in to the spot where the sword pierced causing the massive bleeding.

"I see it! It is the tip of the sword. It must have broken off when it went into her."

His assistant smiled, "Well done."

Aza wiped his forehead, and slowly clasped onto the small tip and slowly removing it. But his hand shook causing the clamp to release back in.

He silently cursed to himself. Again, he went in, this time successfully removing the sword tip.

But she didn't stop bleeding. He couldn't figure out what to do.

He decided he needed a further look. He carefully cut her more just enough to view her wounds. "Anything?"

"No I- Wait." His voice stopped in his tracks.

And his head fell. Bara gave a perplexed look, "What is it?"

Aza placed his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes.

This was not a discovery he was expecting nor wanting and it would not end well.

His assistant ran out of the room with her message to tell the king. Hegai quickly let her in and led her to Xerxes who was silently waiting.

"My Lord, the physician assistant is here with news."

Xerxes didn't move from his spot, he was just waiting for the news that she had _died_.

Bara looked at Hegai with worry but he nodded to her to tell the message.

"My King, Aza says to tell you that the queen had to be deeply worked on. Her wounds were grave as the metal tip of the sword which penetrated her was broken off and left inside her which made her bleeding worse. But she is resting now."

Xerxes turned around slowly, she was alive? "She- she is alive?" His voice cracked against his will.

"Yes sire." she bowed.

"But- there is something the king should know that Aza would like to tell you himself." She said with her head bowed.

Xerxes barely acknowledged her last sentence, all he heard was she was alive. And he needed to go to her now. He ran past the girl and Hegai and towards his chambers.

Aza was coming out just as he was about to run in. "My lord." his voice jumped.

"I must see her she is well, yes?"

His grin was spreading at the thought of seeing her sitting up and joyful. Aza was wearing a solemn look on his face.

"My king there is something you must know. I managed to save her but there were complications."

Xerxes grin slowly disappeared, "What complications?" His voice had a dark stormy tone to it.

"The queen- she was with child, sire."

Xerxes jaw clenched as his anger began to swell. "And what are you telling me?" His voice was tight.

"It was too late by the time I found it, the child was dead. I tried my best to my Lord." He carefully finished his sentence, watching Xerxe's face for any sign of emotion but the king had none.

He was stone faced.

"She lost quite a bit of blood, so as of now she is in a deep state of sleep and I cannot tell you when she will wake up. I'm sorry." He whispered.

Xerxes ignored him. He only listened to the words he was saying and finding a way to cope with them.

So not only had Admantha taken her from him as she now lay unconscious but he also took his child.

If only Admantha were not dead he would personally take his sword and run him through over and over.

"I need to see her." he said dryly.

"Yes, she might be able to hear you if you talk to her." he bowed before stepping aside.

Xerxes sighed to himself, He approached the bed where he could see her silhouette beyond the veils.

The guards watched silently as their brave and courageous king now walked broken and defeated. He found her as the physician said, sleeping.

Her body was still pale and her limp as when she first passed out. He gently sat beside her on the bed and reached for her hand.

He took it and pressed it against his lips as his tears flowed once again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I did not protect you or our child."

He felt no sign of being a king only a man fighting to keep the love of his life in his arms alive. He gently lay his head on her chest that was slowly going up and down.

His eyes went to her wrapped up side. They had wrapped her wounds multiple times to keep from bleeding through.

He gave a shaky breath after looking at her properly. He needed her to be okay, her needed her to keep him in check, his anger in check and he just needed her with him.

_The Next day:_ Haman waited in front of the King's gate thinking of how to finally bring up his plan.

Now that the king needed to address his role in his kingdom he figured he could finally bring his plan of the extermination of the Jews to Xerxes.

And as the king was in a trance of depression too!

What a better time to whisper into his ear.

He grunted to himself as he watched Mordecai interact with the others at the gate. Smiling and acting happy. He was going to end him if it was the last thing he did.

"Haman wishes to see you." Hegai announced as he slipped the curtains open.

Xerxes groaned as the light hit his eyes, he had fallen asleep by Esther's side the night before.

He raised his head careful not to disturb her. He felt her head which was still cold. Her eyes didn't even move when he pressed his lips to her head.

"I'll be back." he whispered.

"What does he want." Xerxes rubbed the back of his sore neck as he walked down to the library.

"He says he has to tell you something important."

Xerxes sighed, he truly did not feel like dealing with this right now but Haman did help take down Admantha and he needed to resume his kingly duties even if he felt he shouldn't.

When he entered the library Haman was waiting for him. "Haman you wished to speak with me."

Haman bowed, "Yes my lord, but first may I ask how the queen is?"

Xerxes stopped and looked down at his feet. "We are waiting." was all he said before he sat down at the desk.

Haman followed and sat down across from him. "My Lord I must bring your attention to a matter, I apologize for the timing but I fear it is grave."

Xerxes sat back, "What is it?"

"There are a certain group of people within your kingdom who do not follow you loyally. They keep to themselves and worship their own God! They refuse to follow our ways and I believe their leaders plot against you secretly."

Xerxes was half listening to Haman, his mind remained on Esther. "Sire?"

Xerxes looked up, "Why is it wrong for them to keep to themselves? Have they actually caused issues within the kingdom to the point where it would need to be dealt with?"

Haman glared, "They are trouble my lord! I know they meet in secret to plot!"

Xerxes rubbed his eyes and stood up, "I don't wish to speak of this now, I am needed elsewhere."

He walked away leaving Haman alone.

So it didn't go as planned, but he would try again and again until he had the papers with the Jews death sentence in his hand.


	42. Better Together

"_Hadassah_."

I heard the voice of my mother calling for me but I couldn't move. I felt as if my body was being strapped down by gravity.

"Mother." My voice quivered.

And then the sound of my father's voice called out at the same time. "Father."

This time I forced myself to move. But their voice drew farther and farther away.

The only thing they said that I could hear was, "Is it for such a time as this are you here? God is not finished with you."

"I need you both." I cried, "Please."

As I realized I wasn't going to be able to reach them in time, I felt my body go limp and all my energy drain as quickly as it came.

And then my eyes opened and I slowly blinked as the sun hits my face strongly. I couldn't move my body it felt so numb but a familiar face was looking down on me with worry.

"My lady, can you hear me?" it softly asked.

I forced myself to give a nod of understanding. The figure sat with me while I gathered my composure.

My mouth was dry and I felt the urge to get some water so I could actually speak. I pointed towards the water jug hoping they could understand.

They quickly realized and took the cup, filling it and lifting it up to my lips to drink. I slowly sipped, smiling at the immediate relief it brought me.

The first thing my mind thought of was Xerxes. He must be on a murderous rampage right about now.

"The king?"

Bara smiled, "He will be glad you are alright."

"What happened?"

"The prince Admantha hurt you." I groaned as I felt a twitch in my stomach, "I do recall."

The memory of him having me in his hold and whispering to me that he new my secret lingered. How did he find out?

My mind was too fuzzy to be thinking of it at the moment.

She offered a sympathetic smile, "Aza will offer you all the information my lady. I shall go fetch him now."

"Okay." Was all I said as I lay back and shut my eyes.

I wasn't sure how long I had been out but my body didn't want to wake up. I had functions but I felt so heavy. I needed to get back on my feet.

Before everything happened certain things were rumored. One of my ladies in waiting informed me that Haman's wife had been bragging of certain appointments to the crown.

And I knew Admantha was dead so someone had to be taking his spot. I only hoped it wasn't too late to discourage Xerxes from choosing Haman for that position.

It was getting more and more dangerous for my people. Uncle Mordecai told of more and more prejudice stirred up by Haman and his men throughout the city.

The only positive of all of this was I knew Xerxes. He was understanding.

I only hoped he could forgive me for keeping such a secret from him all this time but the longer I waited the more danger would come.

"Aza, she is awake." Bara smiled largely.

The old physician smiled, "Finally, the king will be relieved."

"But isn't the crowning of the prince of the face occurring?"

"Yes, we will tell him as soon as the ceremony is finished."

Bara nodded, "The people are wondering where their queen is. I am glad she has finally come back to us."

"Yes, yes indeed."

Xerxes had just placed the crown on Haman's head, deeming him the new prince of the face. He had been dreading it but there was really no one else to resume for the position.

Haman had helped take down the threat to Persia so he needed to be rewarded accordingly.

He could also have Human take care of all his foreign affairs in order for him to stay closer to Esther.

It had been nearly two weeks since her accident. Everyday he visited her, hoping for some sign of life.

And each day the physicians did some ritual that did nothing for her.

"Persia, I give you your new prince, Haman, all of you will understand he is right underneath me and treat him accordingly so."

He took off his signet ring and placed it on Haman's finger, and finished by placing his scepter upon it.

Haman smiled and bowed, "I shall serve you well, my king."

Xerxes nodded, "I shall hope so."

Haman looked out at the crowd and his eyes landed on Mordecai who was sitting at his scribe seat. Mordecai looked at him, knowing this was the start of his people's downfall.

Only God could save them now. Xerxes quietly slipped out of the celebration. He needed to take a breather.

But as he was walking, Aza came running up to him, which made him worry.

"Aza?"

"My king, she is awake- the queen is awake."

Xerxes smiled, "Truly?"

"Yes, sire! And she has asked for you."

Xerxes breathed a sigh of relief, he had been in agony for two weeks, waiting day and night for this news.

"I will inform the queen of her injuries and what needs to be done from here, my lord."

Xerxes nodded, "Yes, thank you."

The old man bowed. "But Aza-"

Xerxes stopped him as he was walking. "Yes my lord?"

"I ask that you do not tell the queen of the child- please allow my to do that."

Aza gave a sad smile, "Of course, my king."

Xerxes waited for what felt like forever as Aza was in the room speaking to Esther. He used the time to think of the ways he could tell her of the child.

He also comprehended not even telling her at all! She wouldn't even know And he could spare her grief and mourning.

He had promised her to always be truthful with her. Hegai was beside him and he could see the struggle in his eyes.

"My Lord, what troubles you?"

Xeres placed his face in his hands, "I contemplate not even telling the queen of child. She wouldn't know and I could spare her the grief. But I keep going back to the promise I made her."

Hegai sighed, "My Lord, you must tell her- only wouldn't it be better to mourn for a few days together then you have a guilt in your heart for years?"

Hegai's words struck Xerxes hard. "Yes, you are right." Xerxes sadly smiled and patted his oldest friend on the arm.

As they were consulting each other, Aza walked out of the chambers. "The queen is all yours my king." He smiled.

The king wasted no time in entering the room. He feared that when he saw her she was going to be pale and cold just like every other time and that she wouldn't want to see him.

But all of that was proven wrong.

She was sitting up in bed, her color fully restored. She was smiling and talking with her servant. And when she looked at him a glow came upon her, making him fall all over with her again.

"My king." She whispered with a smile.

The servants around her quickly scattered away leaving them alone. He went around the bed and climbed next to her quickly engulfing her into him.

His face was buried in her hair and he was stroking her back trying not to let go.

"Xerxes." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He cried.

He had so much guilt in him for letting her get hurt and now it was all coming out. Esther gently prodded him off of her so she could look him in the eyes.

Her heart broke when she saw the pain and guilt in them. He had tears in his eyes that were falling down his face.

"Oh Xerxes." She whimpered.

She wiped the tears with her thumb. His hair was a mess and she didn't think he had had a proper night's rest in days.

"My love, there was nothing you could have done. I am alright now." She assured him.

He dropped his head and kissed hers. "I missed you, seeing you as you are now."

She laughed, "What? Half dead and looking like a mess?"

He scoffed, "You've never looked more beautiful and ravishing." His teasing cast a blush on her lips.

"You're all dressed up." she looked at his robes.

"Yes." He sighed, "There was a ceremony for the new prince."

Esther paused, "New Prince?"

"Yes, as you can guess, Admantha is no longer here- so because of his loyalty and help, I had to give his position to Haman."

Haman. Haman. Haman.

It kept ringing in her ears. Esther bit her tongue and shut her eyes, she was too late.

"Esther?" Xerxes questioned.

"I know you aren't fond of him but he is a good warrior." She could only smile as best she could.

There was nothing she could do now but wait and keep an eye out. She quickly changed the subject, "How long was I asleep?"

"Nearly two weeks."

He began to play with her fingers as he used to do when they made small talk. "Tell me you don't isolate yourself from everything."

He snorted, "Me isolate myself?"

"Xerxes." her tone was not of laughter.

"Hegai helped me." Her anger softened into sympathy.

Silence filled the air. "Esther I must tell you something."

"Yes my love?" She yawned.

"I asked the physician not to inform you of all your injuries."

Confusion spread on her, "Why?"

He sighed, "Because- I need to tell you not him."

"Alright."

She was curious and somewhat nervous.

"While he was trying to save you, he discovered something-" He had to stop himself, he felt the tears returning.

"Xerxes, you can tell me." she squeezed his hand lovingly.

He nodded, "You were with child."

When the words came out of his mouth he expected her to begin to cry and wail but she sat there, not moving or showing emotion.

"Esther?" He gently spoke.

She blinked a few times, "I see." was all that came out.

"To be honest, I wanted to keep it from you, spare you the grief but in my heart I couldn't do that." His voice wavered with sadness.

And then he whispered, "It was a boy."

Finally she began to tear up, her hand gripped his tightly, "We'll be okay right?" Her voice whimpered.

He nodded and kissed her hand, "Yes it will."

"I'm sorry." She sniffled.

He cocked his head, "What for?"

"Because that was your heir, and I know how you were hurting, it was your child as well."

He cupped her cheek, "Esther, I care about you! You are the one who made it out of that situation. Yes I will always grieve our baby but I can't say I would rather it have been you."

She smiled through her tears, "I'm sure he was beautiful."

He smiled, "Of course, you created him."

He gently kissed her, reassuring her that it was going to be alright. Xerxes laid her head on his chest, gathering her in his arms and stroked her cheek until she fell asleep on his chest.

He was grateful to hear her silent humming as she breathed letting him know she was okay.

They were _okay_.

Hegai was right, better to grieve together for a short time then have the guilt and loneliness by himself for the rest of his life.

**So glad I was able to get another update in for you all! **

**Also in the next few chapters there will be some short time jumps so that I can get the end of the story rolling and into the last few chapters I want to write! **


	43. A Turn of Events

**This is what happens when you have a burst of inspiration! I couldn't take my fingers off the keyboard! Things are going down quickly! **

Two more weeks passed and in that time Esther healed greatly. In fact all the physicians had doubted she would make even half a recovery, let alone a full one.

But everyday Xerxes took her on a small walk in the garden to keep her spirits high and spend what time he could with her.

Tensions with Greece were higher than ever and it seemed he was in war council everyday, discussing and arguing with his princes.

Haman had proven himself active in his role. Xerxes would even argue too active. It seemed every day he had new ideas for a better world.

And that always included the extermination of the Jews. Xerxes never really paid any mind to the motive behind Haman's words.

He knew Haman was odd and he figured his motivation was random. But everyday he looked forward was the end where he could retreat to his chambers and have his alone time with his queen.

Tonight was earlier than usual, he had dismissed the council early because they had gotten nowhere.

It always ended up with Memucan and Haman getting into a huge argument about who was right or wrong.

Haman's idea was to kill the Jews and take their money for the war fund and Memucan's idea was raise the taxes throughout the kingdom and not start a mass killing.

And it was no different today. So when he saw they were getting nowhere as usual he dismissed them all so he could think in peace.

"You're early."

Esther was lying across her sofa with her scroll in hand when he walked in his chambers. Xerxes let out a puff of air and plopped on the bed.

"My darling I sometimes wonder why I am the King. it would be better to just run away with you somewhere remote."

Esther let out a laugh, "Seeing as you rule over 127 provinces I would say that would be difficult."

Xerxes gave her mock scowl, "You spoil my dreams."

"Well come over here and be mad rather than over there." She patted the sofa and winked.

"You temptress." He growled lowly.

"How can I tempt what's mine?"

Xerxes couldn't help but grin. He was worried she would fall into a depressive state after all she had been through, especially with the loss of their child.

But she was proving him wrong, her spirits were higher than ever and she didn't seem different whatsoever. He willingly went over to her and sat behind her on the sofa with her resting on his back.

His arms went around her waist, with him minding her wound. She was still tightly dressed in bandages.

His cheek rested on the top of her head as he looked down on her.

"What is my beautiful one reading?" He questioned.

"The King's chronicle." She mumbled half paying attention to him and half to the scroll.

He smiled, "Let me guess, another sheep kidnapping and an old general killed over today?" He mocked.

But she didn't humor him back. He couldn't see the worried look on her face.

Esther was panicking inside.

The scroll contained the transcripts of the war council meeting. All of Haman's hateful words and ideas were in there and it was making her nauseous.

She needed to find a way to stop this before it became a full out problem.

"Esther?" Xerxes voice popped her thoughts.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry I was lost in thought."

He smiled and kissed her head, "I could see. What is going on in that beautiful mind?"

"Why is Haman so against the Jews?" she hoped her question seemed innocent enough.

She didn't want to raise suspicion but she needed to get all her facts.

Xerxes groaned, "The Jews. I have heard their name so many times recently. Haman argues that they are so troublesome and rich that we should eliminate the trouble and take their money to fund the war with Greece."

Esther wiggled out of his hold and turned around to face him, slightly grimacing when she turned to sharply for her stomach's liking.

"Surely you won't allow that right? They have done nothing wrong or deserving of such a thing!"

Xerxes tilted his head, "I wasn't rooting for it if that's what you were asking. Why do you care so much?" he asked.

Esther bit her lip and sighed, "It's only- what kind queen would I be if I let people in my kingdom be ruthlessly killed without an advocate?"

Xerxes sighed, "Yes, but as queen you should trust the King's ideas. I know what I am doing, Esther if I need to take certain actions for my people or not I will."

His answer received a sort of frown from her. Xerxes was confused, why did she care so much for these people?

"Esther, is there something else bothering you?"

Before she could respond a servant came in announcing Haman needed to speak with the King immediately.

"Very well." he said somewhat begrudgingly.

"We will finish this after." He said sternly.

Esther only nodded silently back. She was regretting opening this conversation up. She shouldn't have been so aggressive.

For the next few minutes she needed to just keep silent and let Xerxes spread to Haman in peace. She needed to restrain herself even if she did hate the man.

"My Lord- Oh." Haman paused when he saw Esther beside Xerxes.

He had a stiff smile and a look of uncertainty when he saw her.

He bowed, "My lady I am pleased to see you looking so well."

Esther swallowed the lump in her throat, "Thank you- my..prince."

The last word seemed the most difficult to get out.

Xerxes side eyed her and he could see her internal struggle. Questions were swirling in his brain right now. Why did she hate Haman? Why did she contest him about the Jews? They were not even noble in his kingdom.

His ancestors had given them the freedom to return to their homeland but many decided to stay in Persia. If they wanted to go they could have but now he did have to deal with what he had.

Haman could be right, they could be planning secretly after all these years. "What is it that you wanted to tell me, Haman?"

"My lord, I have done as you asked and calculated our assessments if we were to use the funds of the Jews."

Haman gave a quick glance at Esther who was quietly listening. Xerxes sighed, he couldn't take much more of this issue.

"If we were to use the money we would have more than all of the necessary funds for the war. We underestimated how rich these people were. If you allow me to lead a raid I will collect all the money and give it to you."

Xerxes listened intently. He was never that King to get rid of a problem so easily especially murdering an entire people but if he did it Memucan's way, raising taxes would stir more of an uproar.

He had much to think about. Next to him Esther was fuming. In her head thoughts were running wild. She could see Xerxes was actually contemplating what Haman was talking about!

How could he, she thought.

And before her better judgement she opened her mouth right as Xerxes had began to respond to Haman, "If I may my king- The prince speaks of taking their money like nothing would be done on their part! And he speaks of killing women and children!" Her voice rang high.

Xerxes turned his head and glared, normally he never minded if Esther put her input in. In fact he encouraged it!

But he had warned her many times to never interrupt him during such a type of meeting especially with his princes.

He knew with Haman there he needed to put her in her place even though it pained him. He never was able to truly raise his voice to Esther but they both had roles to upkeep.

"You dare you interrupt the king?" Haman beat him to the scowling.

"My Lord, I suggest you have your queen reread the laws of Persia. The queen is never to raise her voice to the king, let alone interrupt him." He scowled.

Xerxes looked at Esther with irritation, he couldn't help but be mad at her. She knew what she was getting herself into.

But she was already heated she paid no attention to his reaction. "Well perhaps the prince should look in the mirror. The king has always given me permission to speak my mind in his presence. I did not raise my voice to him, but rather you." she spat.

Both Xerxes and Haman's eyes widened at her outburst. Now Xerxes truly needed to step in.

Haman let out a growl, "I suggest you remember your place! You are not in charge of me! And I find it difficult the king would give you such leisure! You are his servant not his equal."

Xerxes frowned, he was wrong. He did give her the privilege and she was his equal but the world couldn't know that.

Esther stood up forcefully, "I am not a slave the king does not own me, Haman."

At that Xerxes could only see red in his eyes, both of them were giving him such grief he finally snapped.

"I do own you! You are my property."

His statement pierced her and hurt her harder than the sword that ran through her weeks before. Immediately Xerxes regretted what he said but it was too late. Esther had tears in her eyes and she knew there was no coming back from that.

She swallowed her pain back and held her head high like Hegai taught her too as queen and calmly replied, "I apologize my King, you are right. I am nothing. To you or the prince."

She offered a watery smile before fleeing quickly. Haman stood back with a smirk on his face. Xerxes yelled in frustration and threw his fist into the wall, leaving damage behind.

He left Haman alone and ran after Esther who had already made her way to her own room. She was on the balcony crying her eyes out when he found her.

"Esther." He said with regret in his voice.

She didn't bother to look up. He had hurt her greatly. What he said was nothing but cruel and unlike him.

"I wasn't thinking, I was just frustrated with your behavior. What got into you? Everything I said was challenged and questioned!"

Again silence.

"Esther." he said it firmer.

Finally she turned around with anger in her eyes, "You know, I am glad our child will not becoming into this world anymore."

His eyes widened, "What- how could you even say that?"

"Because if he did all he would know was being a servant to his crown and knowing the political aspects of being a king! And listening to the wrong people even if it meant going against his moral values! Which is exactly what you are doing." She was crying and yelling at the same time.

Her hot tears flowed down her cheeks. Xerxes chest began to puff up and down rapidly, now his temper was flaring at her again.

"Watch what you say." he warned.

She gave a watery smile, "Or what? You'll banish me like Vashti?"

At that he could no longer be near her. She knew that he regretted that action and she was using it against him.

"Perhaps I will sign that document to kill the Jews just so you know I AM king."

She had never heard his voice so dark and sharp than in that moment. And like that he left her alone regretting every moment of the past year of her life.

How had their lives changed rapidly in a matter of minutes?

Three days passed before they even saw each other. It would have been longer but there was a party in celebration of the King's 5th year as ruling as king.

He had been in isolation, not eating or drinking, or seeing anyone.

He regretted his words and so did she. But both were too stubborn to admit to one another. Esther was sitting quietly beside him on the throne as they watched the dancers perform in front of them.

Xerxes tried not to look at her. He was still so furious with her but he couldn't help but notice she was grabbing her side.

All his anger vanished into worry.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

She looked over in surprise that he was speaking to her, "Y-yes, I am just sore."

Her eyes cast back down. She was trying to be quiet and not bothersome, he could tell.

It wasn't the time or place to talk but he couldn't let her think this was how he felt at her, angry and even to the point to send her away.

So he slid his hand over hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

No matter what he loved her more than life itself. But there were many things that needed to be discussed before it was all going to be okay.

Haman saw the perfect opportunity to drive a wedge between them.

He was watching them as they were both quiet and un-talkative among each other.

So after the dancers finished he walked in front of them with a document in hand.

"My Lord king! I have in my hand the relief for Persia! With your permission we shall raid the Jews on whatever day you choose and take their money in order to fund our war! We will take down these disloyal, pigs."

Esther gasped, her eyes fell on Mordecai who was in his scribe's seat. He gave her a sad look. Even he didn't have the answer to their problems.

The only person who could solve this was Esther herself. Xerxes looked at the crowd who seemed to be cheering Haman on.

He had been going around pleading his case to them and he seemed to have gotten them on his side.

"My King! You are the great king! These Jews believe that there will be a king of all kings to save them one day That is blasphemy!"

Finally Xerxes couldn't take it. He grabbed the scroll from Haman's hand and unrolled it. The spot in need of his signet ring stared him in the face.

But something in him was hesitant. But it would never end. He began to lift his hand but Esther knowing this was going to get her in more trouble than ever sprang up.

Haman smiled, he was killing two birds with one stone. Getting Esther in trouble and out of the way at the same time.

"MY KING!" Esther's plea rang throughout the whole court.

Everyone stopped and watched her. She was standing before Xerxes with tears in her eyes. Xeres was giving her look, begging her not to start a situation that he would have to react to.

But she knew in her heart, God put her here for a reason, just as Mordecai had said.

"I beg you, don't sign it." her voice shook.

Haman rolled his eyes, "Have we not been through this? The king need not answer to you."

Esther wasn't in the mind to argue but she was ready to defend herself, "The prince need not concern himself with my matters!"

Everyone gasped, at her tone towards him.

"If I have still found favor in your sight my king, I ask you to please do not sign this decree."

Xerxes didn't say anything, he only looked at her. "I know you are not who you think you need to be. You are not your father." She whispered.

Xerxes eyes widened and his breath hitched when it left her mouth. How could she. He had revealed that to her in secret.

That he never wanted to be like his father as a man but he did respect his father as a king! And for her to say that in front of his entire kingdom. He wanted to cry in anger.

"Away from me! I do not wish to hear your plea! You have proven to me that you only care to hurt others in your quest!" She gasped and stepped back as his words hit her forcefully.

"If you so much want to interfere like Vashti, very well! I banish you from coming to me until I say otherwise!"

He was so angry he couldn't think straight, his fist smashed the document, sealing the fate of her people. Everyone became silent and only the sound of the queen's cries could be heard.

She was immediately taken by the guards and escorted out of the courtroom and locked in her chambers for the rest of the night.

She sat there for hours, not sure how to react. He had banished her from seeing him and sealed the fate of her people all at once.

Only weeks ago were they huddled together, morning over their lost child and now she was mourning being alone and even dying within the next few weeks.

"God."

She cried out. "I have done everything you asked. Yet you do nothing."

She fell on her face over her bed in tears. "I have been your humble servant. Please save me from this." she prayed until she fell asleep.

When I woke up it was barely dawn. I had fallen asleep to my own voice begging God to get me out of this situation.

I wasn't sure what to do. I had been basically banished to my chambers. The only thing I could do was wander around the Harem or around my balcony and garden.

I chose a walk in the garden. I could think and pray over everything. Meanwhile Xerxes was rethinking over everything himself.

He knew the damage it would cause when he did it. He hadn't wanted to but when she brought up his father an old wound came out and overtook his mind.

He had entrusted her with that secret of his father. How he promised himself he would never be like him as a man.

A cruel and angry person yet she betrayed his confidence. He knew in his heart that she didn't do it on purpose but he couldn't blame himself for acting out as he did.

"My Lord." Hegai was sitting next to him waiting for Xerxes to say something.

"Yes?"

"Surely you do not mean what you said, that you are going to treat her as you did Vashti?!"

Hegai cared for Esther as his own and even he was betrayed by her actions but he couldn't let the boy he raised make a decision he would regret for the rest of his life.

Xerxes sadly smiled, "Don't worry Hegai, all my care and love for her did not vanish away that quickly. But I had to teach her a lesson. She was out of place."

Hegai nodded, "I agree, I only hope you do not take it too far as to where it cannot be fixed." "I won't, but in the meantime I need you to find things out for me. And when you find what I suspect tell me immediately."

Xerxes sent Hegai off, then he went to find his wife. He needed to get to the bottom of things.

"Is it my foolish desire to believe that these stories of true love really does exist?"

His appearance came out of nowhere, startling me from trance. I was sitting on the grass playing with rose and thinking over everything.

I turned around with tears in my eyes, "Perhaps you place them on the shelf to collect dust."

My response clicked emotion in him because he began to tear himself. "What happened to us, Esther?"

The question was burning with raw emotion.

I looked down at the rose in my hand and smiled sadly, "You were searching for Rachel and you got Leah apparently."

He shook his head, "I got my Rachel but it seems you are determined to spend an extra seven years in giving me everything in your heart! All this time I have asked you who you are, what you want and even now you refuse to give me that! Give me insight into who you really are!"

He was aching for my heart's desires and I so wished to give them to him.

"I will answer you my king, if you will answer me first."

He sighed, "Answer you what?"

"Why did you care so much about what others think, that you let your heart be turned from me."

My question stung him but I needed to tell him how I felt. He knew I did nothing worthy of banishment but he cared so much of protocol and duty that he let it get to him.

His chest went up and down before he gritted through his teeth, "I am king, and I need not answer to anyone."

His proclamation was unarguable. Hr quickly left leaving me alone. I cried what tears I had left. And when I was done and I picked myself up and went to my balcony to pray to the Lord.

Hours passed and I found myself in nothing but prayer. I had all the time in the world to ask Him for wisdom.

I heard my uncle's whistle for me to go meet him down below. It was late enough where no one would see me so I wrapped my shawl tightly and sneaked down.

"Uncle Mordecai." I cried, embracing him.

"Are you alright? I so wished to take that all away from you yesterday." he held me tight.

"I failed, I wanted to save our people, but I failed."

"It is not over."

"But once Persian law has been signed, nothing can be done." I cried.

"God can do whatever he wants! But do not think if you sit back and say nothing because you are queen, you will be spared! You are here for such a time as this, Hadassah." his words were firm and to the point.

And I knew what he was saying to me. I could not sit around and do nothing.

"Gather our people and have them fast and pray for three days. I will go to the king and I will tell him and ask him to help."

I turned around looking at the stars above. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"And if I perish...I perish."


	44. Revelation

**Ya'll please appreciate my dedication to writing for 3 hours straight to give ya'll some amazing content! I kept deleting and re writing scenes but I think it came out beautifully! **

_I stood in the banquet tent waiting for Xerxes and Haman. _

_I__ had asked them to both come, I could wait no longer. I needed to tell him everything. Finally, after what felt like hours, he and Haman both appeared both dressed in the finest robes. _

_When Xerxes came face to face with me I could see he did not want to be there at all. _

_"I am here, as you asked as well as Haman. What do you wish for my queen?" _

_His question was blunt. I swallowed my fear and took a deep breath, "I want to tell you everything." _

_"Tell me what? Why you care for these Jews more than me?" _

_"That's not true! I love you!" _

_He scoffed and raised his hands in the air, "Love has failed me! You and my father both! And knowledge has failed me, thus I am a man of scorn." _

_I cried, "I do love you. Please let me explain, if you wish to know the truth I am laying it all out for you." _

_He eyed me curiously, as if he didn't believe me. But eventually he curtly nodded and sat down across from me. _

_Haman had been standing by the side the entire time as we had argued but once the king sat down so did he. _

_"Well." _

_I smiled nervously, "My king, I ask that I can finish a tale I began many nights ago. One that began with Jacob and Rachel." _

_I looked up to see him with a scowl. "Surely." he cried incredulously, "Surely you do not mock this situation with a children's tale?!" _

_I shook my head, "NO! It all ties together I assure you."_

_ I waited for his signal to continue. He stayed silent only looking at me which I took as a hurry up signal. _

_"The story does not end there, as they go on to have twelve sons! And like the twelve pillars that surround us each son represented a tribe."_

_ I bowed down on my knees in front of him, "If I have still found favor in your sight, I ask that my life not be given but that of my people's! If we had been merely sold as slaves, I would have held my tongue! But Haman wanted our blood! The blood of Jacob, your Jacob was given a new name...Israel." _

_I watched his confusion turn to irritation. _

_"As do was I."_

_ And then realization. _

_"You? Esther.. A Jew?" _

_Silence filled the air. Haman began to laugh out loud, "I've never heard a more pathetic story in my entire life. A jew? She is no jew, she is another Vashti! If such were true why did she hide it till now? Prey do tell us?" _

_He had stood up from his seat at the table and was face to face with me. _

_I shut my eyes, "I have proof." _

_Xerxes was silently fuming, I could see the hurt in his eyes. I reached behind my neck and unclasped our necklace. _

_I shuffled my feet towards the burning candle and held it above. "The Almighty has indeed ordained that lest my words not speak truth, them let that which is my very identity, etched with in me show you!" _

_The stars in the necklace began to dance around and both men looked around . I could see the frustration in Xerxes but Haman didn't move._

_ I panicked, "The stars! Do you not see them?" _

_I could see dead emotion in Xerxes. That was it. I failed. _

_"You were right Haman. She truly wanted to use me to save herself."_

_ I looked at him and shook my head, "No." _

_"He was right! You only got me to fall in love with you so you could become the queen and take my crown for yourself!" _

_"__NO!" I yelled louder. _

_Every accusation he threw at me felt like fiery pellets in my skin. Haman was laughing maniacally at me. _

_"Go on! Tell him! Tell him how your mommy and daddy squirmed in my grasp as I sucked the life out of them!" _

_His hands slid around my throat and I could feel my eyes shut. _

_"__Xerxes." I whimpered._

_ "You never loved me! I'm your Leah not your Rachel!" _

_"You Jew." Haman seethed. _

_"__I will not save you or your people!" That was all I heard Xerxes screaming. _

_Haman's grip became tighter to the point where it all went numb and cold._

"NO!" I yelled springing up in my bed.

My chest was racing at a thousand miles. I looked around me and I was covered in sweat. I was cold and clammy.

I cried in relief at the realization that it was only a dream. Whether or not it frightened me to death, it was time.

In the morning no matter his reaction even if the reaction in my dream, I was going to tell Xerxes the truth.

When I woke up I bathed myself, put oils and perfume son and had my servants dress me in the same dress I wore on the night of Xerxes proposal to me.

I had them place a rose in my hair for my own selfish desire. I was going to risk my life and go before him in the courtroom even though I was banished currently.

They were fitting my crown on my head when Hegai burst in frantic.

"Esther!"

"Hegai."

I knew why he was here. He was going to try and stop me.

"You cannot do this! You are not allowed there!" he was angry with me ad for good reason.

"Hegai, you know, you've always known haven't you?"

I had suspected he'd figured out my secret months ago. He went silent which confirmed my answer.

"Then you know I cannot sit here and do nothing! I pushed him to seal my people's death and now I have to be the one to save them even if it means death."

"You are not the hero in your stories Esther! Those are what they are! Stories! You are going into the lion's den." He was begging me.

"Then I go in as David before Goliath, all he needed was faith. And faith is what I have."

I squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. I made my way down the courtyard and came face to face with the double doors that led to the throne room.

I wasn't sure if the court was in session yet or if he was alone but either way I was not backing down. Mordecai told me all the people were fasting and praying as I ordered.

Mordecai had even took to sackcloth in the streets as well as the others. As I stood there I thought I had been through.

Getting here, making it through the trials, becoming queen, and now this. Fighting for my life and my people's! With all my strength I pushed the doors open and watched them fly back.

I stepped inside and was immediately stopped my two guards.

"My queen we can't let you in or else you will be put to death for breaking the King's protocol."

I lifted my head in the air, "Then I shall die."

I pushed passed them and continued on. I was relieved that no one was in court. Xerxes was by himself. His back was turned to be as he was writing on a scroll.

The guards ran up to me, ready to drag me away but I forced myself to keep going.

"Stop! Please."

At my voice Xerxes turned around immediately and ran down the steps.

"Esther?" He said it as if he couldn't believe I was actually standing there.

I flung myself down at his feet, "I beg you my lord do not have me killed, but I cannot stay away, I had to see you, I had to." I was pleading with every bone in my body.

I was waiting for the fatal blow to hit me but it never came. Instead his golden scepter reached down and I quickly touched the top of it breathing a sigh of relief.

Xerxes took my hand and helped me stand up.

He stroked my cheek, "I could never hurt you, Esther."

He motioned for the guards to leave us alone. "Come, come sit and talk to me."

I was in shock. He seemed happy and relieved to see me. As if nothing had happened within the last few days.

I obediently followed him, shuffling my feet along. We sat on the marble steps together. He had a sort of new look in his eyes for me that I couldn't read.

"Now- what is your request my queen? Whatever you wish, up to half my kingdom." he kissed the top of my hand.

I began to tear up at his patience and gratitude. "Xerxes, first allow me to beg for your forgiveness, I was in the wrong with everything- challenging you, fighting you, and saying what I did in court. You entrusted me with how you felt about your father and I used it wrongly and for that I ask for every ounce of forgiveness."

I watched his face. He had no anger, no irritation, just peace.

"Esther, I forgive you, of course I do, but why risk your life even after I banished you to come tell me that?"

He was trying to get it out of me. I could see it. He knew there was something more coming.

I gave a sad smile, "Because you deserve the truth."

He nodded, "I think I do, yes."

"Will my king allow to finish a story? One I began many nights ago?"

"Go on then."

I took a deep breath, "Thirteen years ago, in Susa, there was a little girl. She had the most kind and loving parents. And one day she was celebrating her 5th birthday with them. Just them in their home. And somehow the happiest day of her life turned into the worst."

I stopped to compose myself. Xerxes was sitting there listening to my every word with an open mind.

"A man who wanted revenge on her people for an act committed hundreds of years ago was slaughtering her people, right outside her home, and when her parents realized there was danger, they hid her under her bed and shut the door tightly. And while she hid she heard the screams of women and children. And she saw the blood of her parents flowing on the floor. And she stayed there until it all stopped."

I was choking myself up but I had to continue.

"And her uncle found her there, hiding for her life. He took her, and he raised her as his own! Teaching her the ways of God and her people. And he even prepared her to go on a journey to the great holy city! Until one day-"

I gave a watery smile, "The king of Persia was looking for a new queen and the young girl and the friend she was with was stopped by the king's men. As she was being taken her uncle made her promise to never reveal who she was to anyone for he was in fear of her life. So this girl promised him that very thing."

I took a shaky breath, pausing my story. Xerxes had an unusual look on his face. It wasn't anything I'd seen before and I wasn't sure how to read it. But I continued.

"The girl was taken to the palace and given all the fine luxuries and oils. All while keeping her secret. And then she met the king. And she fell madly in love with him."

I was quickly falling apart as I told my story.

Finally he took my in his arms, "And then what?"

"And she fell madly in love with him and he fell for her. And took her as his queen. And she loved him so much and only wanted to make him happy. But she had to remember who she was and what she promised her uncle! And when an enemy he warned her about began to start trouble she went about it the wrong way and caused the man she loved to be hurt."

I looked up and sniffled, now a full puddle of tears.

"This girl, why did she not tell the king?" His question had a gentle tone.

I sniffled, "because she feared he would not want her or he would think she only told him for one reason only."

"Why?"

"Because the man he appointed to be second in command is the man that killed my parents! That made me an orphan! And made me hide…" I stopped.

"Don't be afraid.."

This was it, the few words that kept me a prisoner for over a year was going to out.

"And made me hide the fact that I'm a Jew."

When the words left my mouth I expected the reaction he gave me in my dream but he sat there with no surprise.

I cast my eyes down, "You knew."

He took his fingers and lifted my chin. "Yes."

"How long?"

"Not long, only a few days. The day I punished you I had Hegai find out some things."

My tears welled up in my eyes. He was sounding so calm and understanding I wasn't sure where it was going.

"I never meant to deceive you or keep it a secret for my own sake! For that is farthest why I'm here! I am here to beg you to save my people! It is my fault, my people are going to die. If not for me for them."

My words came out like a whimper.

"I know, we will come to that in a minute."

I nodded, I was praising God in heaven for his reaction right now.

"And only you know I had to keep it secret for my uncle's sake. Haman hates him with every breath in his body. If he knew-"

Xerxes stopped to think. "Why do I feel this uncle is closer than I think?"

I bit my lip, "Mordecai, who sits at your gate. He raised me after my parents died. And he refuses to bow down to Haman. Because of that he has always been a target of Haman's."

Xerxes finally let out a sigh, "Now it all makes sense."

I waited there silently for his words or even punishment. "Once I put the pieces together it all made sense you know." he smiled.

"What was that?"

"Well, it made sense why you never ate the meat offered to you, or participated in the holidays vigorously. And why you cherished this so much."

He held up the necklace we now shared.

My eyes widened. He figured it out.

"I was playing with it the night I sent you away. Wondering where we went wrong when I accidentally dropped it by the candle. When I picked it up- well the stars came to life."

He clasped it around my neck.

"I've done nothing to deserve this reaction." I cried.

He shook his head, "You're wrong, who am I to reprimand you for trying to stay alive? At first I thought, 'surely she is going to keep silent and not say anything to save herself', but I knew you were too kind and selfless for that. I knew you would break protocol and come to me even when I banished you."

I let out a watery chuckle, he had laid out all my cards. He knew what my heart was even before I did. He knew I would come to him with the truth and that is why he was so patient.

His thumb stroked the tears from my cheeks. "And I'm so glad you broke protocol. It proves how amazing you are and how you care for your people's life and not your own."

"How are you so wonderful?" I cried into his shoulder.

We stayed silent for a few moments.

"Esther, please promise me from this day forward you will always be able to tell me your heart's desires no matter what. All I want is honesty and trust between us."

My sniffles in his shoulder overpowered my _yes_ back.

"So.. you still love me?" I hiccuped.

He laughed, "My darling I will love you till my last breath leaves my body! You are all I want and long for. I will protect you until the very end and _your_ people are _my_ people. I will protect them as well."

He could easily be the king that got angry and mean. But he had too much love in his heart for this woman to be so unkind. He was willing to put everything behind them and just restart.

"But how- the law."

"I will figure out a way. I promise."

He reached down to kiss my lips.

It was soft and gentle. It was reassuring.

We stayed silent which gave me a few moments to go over everything that had happened. God had softened his heart so much towards me that I didn't know how to react.

He truly did love me and my heart was ready to explode. "Will word get out of my identity?"

"No, for now it will be our secret, just until it's safe."

I nodded my head into his chest, "I trust you."

He held me tight.

"Esther is Babylonian not Hebrew. It isn't your real name is it?"

I sucked in my breath, I had forgotten about that part. I had used the name Esther so much I almost forgot what my real name was.

"No- it isn't. Mordecai gave that to me because it wasn't Jewish."

Xerxes chuckled, "So may I now know the true identity of my wife? I want all of you."

I blushed, "Hadassah, my real name is Hadassah."

He stayed silent for a moment thinking about it. "What does it mean?"

"It means 're the flowers surrounding the palace year long."

He smiled, "Why am I not surprised it has to deal with flowers."

I giggled, "If you wish to keep calling me Esther I understand."

He frowned, "Why would I do that? Your name is beautiful and it is _your_ name! In fact somehow it is even more beautiful to say on you. I will call you when we are alone. Esther is public and Persian. But Hadassah is my hidden treasure."

**So there we have it! Secrets out ! I loved the revelation scene so much in One night with the king I wanted to incorporate it somehow so that's why I created a dream sequence! But I didn't want it to be another one of anger and then forgiveness! I like the fact that Xerxes could be calm and understanding of her situation!**

**Also it's very weird writing your own name!**


	45. Redemption

I woke up to shooting pains in my sides. My stomach had not yet made a full recovery especially with all the stress I had gone through these past few weeks.

It was still dark out, probably close to sunrise. I wanted to get up and stretch but I was apprehended. I realized Xerxes had his arm around me.

I almost didn't realize he was next to me. I really couldn't move within waking him so I laid my head back and let him pull me close. I smiled to myself. I owed God everything for His interference with Xerxes.

I hadn't prepared myself for the King's kindness and acceptance of who I truly was. And I wasn't even sure I was awake, I thought I was dreaming again that he was here beside me.

But when he pulled me closer into it confirmed I wasn't dreaming at all but it was all real. He must have sensed me being awake because his eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay?" He had concern in his voice.

I smiled and kissed his stubbly cheek, "Yes- my stomach is just in pain a bit."

He yawned and sat up, running his hand through his tussled hair. "I will fetch the physician."

I rolled my eyes at that. I did love him but he always took the slightest concern and turned it into the worst situation possible.

"I'm fine Xerxes, it's going to take time to heal that's all."

He had an I don't believe you look on him.

"Just let him look at you, please. I just want to be sure."

He was giving me his best puppy eyes. I laughed, how could I resist him?

"Very well, I will for you."

At that, he grinned in triumph. I sighed in content laying next to him.

"I was scared when I woke up that it was all a dream. That you hadn't been as wonderful as you have with me."

I was ready to show him my vulnerable and emotional side now. No more running around the edges. He knew absolutely everything about me now. He looked at me with tenderness.

"You know the real reason it never worked with Vashti? She always wanted to be by herself with her friends instead of with me. She took the rule of not coming before me farther than need be. I saw her maybe once every other week. She didn't want me for anything but my wealth and title."

"She was a fool for that. I cherish you as a man, not just as the king. You know that right?"

I lifted on my elbows to look at him. "I never for one moment wanted to take advantage of you! I have every respect for you and your authority."

He smiled, "I know."

My hand cupped his cheek. "And that is my point, you care and love me for me. I've always known that! And that is what made me fall in love with you! And that very fact is what kept me anchored during our stormy time."

"Thank you." I mumbled, "For not giving up on me."

His lips reached mind, putting my thoughts to a stop and only on him. When I woke up the second time the bed was empty and Xerxe's side of the bed was cold.

I was greeted by Anahita who was instructed to dress me for court. I was surprised, to say the least. I figured Xerxes wanted to keep our reconciliation under his hat but he had other plans.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked while she brushed my hair.

"I don't think so my lady, he seemed fine when he told me."

I stayed silent for the rest of the time, trying to keep my mind off of things. Hegai greeted me outside the room to escort me to the courtroom.

"Good morning." he greeted cheerfully.

I nervously smiled back, "Good morning, again."

He chuckled, "Don't be nervous."

"But how will everyone react- these same people watched me be banished last time."

"Xerxes did not banish you as he did Vashti, Esther."

I shrugged, "I suppose."

We came at a stop in front of the double doors and flash of nostalgia hit me. I stood before these doors yesterday, prepared to die for my people's sake and now I stood here unsure of what was next.

The guards opened the doors and we entered into the chatter of the court. The princes and ladies all stopped their talk and shifted their attention to me.

I kept my head high as Hegai had taught me to do so.

Some were shocked to see me soon or even at all. Last time I was dragged out by the guards in tears. Now I was walking to my husband who had a huge smile on his face when he saw me.

I blushed and cast my eyes down.

I reached the steps and Hegai let my arm go. I kneeled waiting for Xerxes to officially accept me. He stood up from his throne and walked down to me, giving his scepter for me to touch.

I reached out, touching the cold metal that sealed one's fate. His hand reached mine and lifted me to stand by him. Everyone waited eagerly for what the king had to say.

"My subjects- most of you witnessed what happened with the Queen nearly a week ago. But today I stand before you ask you to please forget all of that. I abolish my decree on her from henceforth." He lifted my hand to his lips.

"Queen Esther shall be your queen for as long as I have breath in my body."

Everyone began to cheer and chant their praise and acceptance back to us. I curtsied myself showing I was grateful for their response.

Xerxes ordered the servants to serve food and wine to the guests for a small celebration. He pulled my hand, taking me with him outside of the courtroom.

We slipped into the garden where no one could see us. He waisted no time in pulling me in and crashing his lips onto mine.

I let out a slight squeal I wasn't prepared for that but in no way was I complaining. I let my body curve into him. It was amazing how our bodies molded each other perfectly.

Our lips danced until it seemed we couldn't breathe. I pulled away, with a slight path so I could catch my breath.

He let out a breathy laugh, "I missed that- I haven't kissed you like that in weeks."

I could feel the blush spreading in my cheeks feverously. My arms wrapped around his neck, letting my tiny frame hang from him and look into his eyes.

His arms went around my waist, securing me. "I never want to be away from you again. And I hope you know how much I truly love you, my King."

He smiled lovingly at me, "I know."

"What I wouldn't give to go back and change how it all went down. It took me almost two years to build up the courage to tell you who I was because I didn't take into account the fact that you would love me just the same as you always have."

I frowned, not because I was sad but because Xerxes had a stoic look on his face. Was he having second thoughts I wondered?

"My love-" I quietly prodded.

He shook his head to get out of his trance, "I'm sorry, it's just I was thinking back to the day I gave you Samson- and how you were quite bold with the choosing of his name. Weren't you worried?"

I chuckled, "Worried? I was shaking, I was trying to slowly figure out your feelings. And when you gave me your blessing it felt as if I was on the air."

He smirked, "A bold move, my queen."

I bit my lip and unraveled my arms from his neck. "You know, I haven't had a proper ride in weeks. Aza refused to let me even go near the stables after my accident but I know I am well enough now." I said it with a hopeful and hintful smile.

He squinted his eyes, "I don't know-" His voice had more hesitation than I would have liked.

"Oh please, my love. Just to our usual spot and back?"

My eyes fluttered longer than usual.

Finally, he cracked a smile, "Woman you are the downfall of me."

I raised my eyebrow teasingly, "Since the beginning my love."

I kissed his cheek. "

Let me inform Hegai, I will meet you in the stable."

He kissed my hand and then turned to walk away. But he turned back right before and furrowed his brow, "Please be careful."

I giggled, "Always."

I ran to my room and had Anahita help me change from my gown. I was not going to ride in a twenty-pound dress.

When I began riding Samson I had my tailors make a special gown for me. One that was light and it had a split in the middle so I was able to ride like normal.

How is a girl supposed to ride normally with her legs drooped to the side and no support?

I learned being queen has its popular benefits because my maids tell me that fashion had been spreading around the kingdom.

"How is your stomach, my lady?" Anahita asked as she was pinning my hair up.

I grimaced, "Honestly? It has been hurting more than it should be at this point. But if I say anything I'll be confined to the bed for another month! The physicians are too superstitious for my liking."

She laughed, "Yes- you should be glad you're up and walking. Usually, they will strap you down if they see you sniffle."

I shook my head, "I'm fine, any injury takes time to heal." I said it confidently even though deep down, I knew something was still not quite right.

Whether it was physically or mentally my body didn't want to heal right and I didn't like it. I hoped this ride would help clear my head.

I also needed to discuss with Xerxes how I was going to save my people. But we were having such a nice and loving time earlier that I was too scared to bring it up.

But there was no time to waste. Haman would be casting the lot and deciding the date of my people's fate.

And there was no stopping it. Once the Persian/Mede law is signed, there is no stopping it.

The only thing the king could do it counterattack with another law. But I wasn't sure how we were to do it.

We needed to have a game plan that wouldn't bring rebellion and repercussions. Xerxes hadn't known but Haman within the time allotted had grown mightly in number.

He could lead a small rebellion if he wanted. And with Greece on the brink of war, that was the last thing Xerxes needed.

But I wouldn't stop fighting for my people and I know Xerxes won't either.

Here I am thinking that "OH! It's senior year, I'll have plenty of time to write! Reality check- senior year hit me like a brick on the face :) We're almost at the end though!


	46. A Deal with the Devil

**Hey guys. I am so sorry I've been MIA! The holidays, midterms, vacation, more school and just butt loads of stuff piled up on me! I am committed to finishing this story though so bear with me! I think I have about 4 maybe 5 chapters left in me. For now, enjoy this nice long chapter**

"PERSIA! I have here in my hand proof! Proof of these Jews." Haman's booming voice was echoing through the crowds.

I was hiding amongst the crowd with a cloak over my head with Hegai behind me. I had taken advantage of Xerxes absence from the kingdom to come and here the secret meeting my maid had informed me about. I almost didn't believe her but standing here now listening to Haman spit vile lies about my people, I was tempted to run up on the stage and tell the truth.

"We shouldn't be here," Hegai whispered lowly behind my ear.

"I need proof for the king if he sees what Haman has written on that scroll about my people he can swiftly put an end to it all! Create a new law to counterfeit the old."

Hegai sighed, "I have a bad feeling that is all."

I patted his hand reassuringly. "If you sense danger then you may take us away." I inched closer to the stage so I could try and get a copy of the scrolls that Haman was throwing out to the crowds.

They were cheering 'end them' or 'death to the' over and over to the point where it made me want to vomit. I managed to get a scroll of the floor and tuck it into my cloak without anyone noticing.

"Come Hegai- let us go now, I have the proof."

Hegai needed no more word before taking my arm and leading me away from the ruckus. We barely made it out the door before a group of men surrounded us. I almost wished I had let Hegai bring the guards with us.

A tall, scruffy man walked closer to us with a smirk on his face.

"What do we have here? Surely, lads, these two aren't from around here with their silk clothing?"

All of the men began to laugh. "We are passing through, sir, please allow us to move on our way," I spoke in the most cordial, royal-like tone.

I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to reveal who I was. In these parts being royalty might not be the best thing.

"Allow us to move on our way."

He chuckled, "Miss you think we care about your final destination? Do we care about what you are doing here? This is a secret meeting, no one unless by invite should be here, let alone a woman." he spat.

I furrowed my brow in irritation, "By innovation? Your leader is the prince of the face and you think people don't know he's here?"

"He is doing great things for our people! He plans to get rid of the Jews once and for all."

Hegai stood in front of me, "You do not want to stand in our way, friend."

The man cocked his head back and laughed, "Friend? Your no better than the Jews, African! The human race need only be pure Agagite or Persian blood."

Hegai whispered, "Go now Esther, let me deal with this."

I shook my head, "No I will not let you get hurt, Hegai."

"I must protect you no go!"

But before I could even run I was apprehended by another man. I had to watch as Hegai was hit in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Take her to the house, she looks fancy enough to get a price out of her."

"You don't want to that!" I yelled as they dragged me.

The leader snickered, "And why not?"

"Because she's the Queen of Persia you idiot." A dark voice spoke from the dark.

We all turned to see Haman emerge from the shadows in his dark clothing. He was like a double character. He wears his princely attire in the day and his black deathly clothing in the dark both with a change of personality.

I wasn't sure how he was going to treat us. He knew who I was and who Hegai was. The leader of the group seemed to not believe what Haman had said.

"Haman, you expect me to believe the queen would be in this area of the kingdom? Listening to plots of the night?"

Haman chuckled, "Sounds crazy I know. But she's tenacious. Aren't you?"

He walked up to me to look me in the eyes.

"Haman, does the king know you lead these-these meetings? You have a burning hate for the Jewish people. You say they do these bad things but it seems as if you have a biased opinion towards them, do you not?" I was being bold by challenging him to that question.

It was dangerous for me to act like I was not the very person he hated.

Haman smiled, "It seems my lady you have an unusual appeal for these Jews we are speaking of? Tell me- why is that?"

"They are humans, I care about people unlike you."

Haman chuckled, he knew we were in a cat and mouse game. It was only a matter of time before everything unfolded.

"If the king here's about this, we will all be dead!"

Haman rolled his eyes, "Calm yourself. I will escort the queen back to the palace and we will have an understanding."

I scoffed, "Understanding? Haman the king will know of this night and you and your men will be dealt with accordingly."

But when I said these words Haman didn't even look bothered. "No my Lady I don't think so. You see if the king were to find out you were here and almost kidnapped then Hegai would almost certainly be imprisoned or worse killed."

I laughed, "The king would never harm Hegai."

"Maybe not usually, but you think if he would kill his cousin for hurting you he wouldn't kill Hegai? He entrusts him to take care of you."

I looked down at Hegai's body on the floor. He was knocked out before Haman appeared so he would not even remember this conversation.

I sighed, I needed to play my cards right. If I kissed up to Haman now rather than later it would be easier to trap him.

"Very well, you win."

He smiled triumphantly. "Go back to your houses, l shall take them from here."

The leader let go of my arm and gave me a dagger as he walked away. "One day your kind will be the ones begging us for help,"

I said nothing in response to him. I wasn't going to let them have any more leverage on me. Haman took me through the alley while he had two men carry Hegai's body behind us. He had me enter his princely carriage first and then laid Hegai in the back of it.

"If he wakes before we get to the palace, you know what to say right?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He was good, I gave him that. I sat down next to Hegai and lifted his head onto my lap. He was bleeding in the back but it seemed minimal which lifted my worry a bit. I remembered I was still carrying the scroll from the meeting in my cloak.

I glanced to make sure it was still secure. I could not have Haman discovering I was carrying it. For the rest of the ride, I stayed silent. I needed to figure out how I was going to play this out. Xerxes would be back in the morning from the campgrounds and I had promised to never keep anything from him.

But if I didn't keep this a secret would he expose Haman too early? It wasn't the right time yet I knew that. I needed the Lord's guidance now more than ever. When we got to the palace know one suspected a thing. What was it that the queen was with the prince of the face?

The only thing we couldn't explain was the unconscious eunuch.

"He was kicked by a horse and knocked out. Understood?" Haman aggressively whispered. I nodded silently.

"You, come help, Hegai is unconscious."

A guard immediately followed suit and helped Haman carry Hegai out. "What happened to him?"

Haman looked up at me, it was my turn to talk. "We were at the stables and a horse kicked Hegai and he hit his head on the stone. Haman was just returning in his carriage and I asked him to help me bring him back."

I glanced at Haman who seemed impressed how easily I lied about that. Even I was surprised my nerves didn't get the best of me. We carried Hegai to his chambers and I made sure the physician was taking the best care of him.

"Aza when he wakes, tell him I'm fine, alright?"

The physician nodded, "As you wish my lady."

I walked myself out and headed down to my chambers. "Remember our deal queen Esther."

Haman was perched on the side of the pillar.

"I will my prince, but you remember this-" I walked up with a fire in my eye. He was intrigued by my passion, I could tell. "The king doesn't like to be bullied. And I'm sure you know but he values my opinion more than you all combined. So it'd do you good to stay in my good graces if not the king's." I walked away without another word.

I was shaking underneath my clothing but I made sure to be as confident as I could be in front of him. I collapsed on my bed the moment I reached my room. I had just had quite the night. Anahita helped me undress and change into my nightclothes.

"What's this?"

"What's what?" I asked.

She motioned to the scroll in her hand. She was holding my cloak in the other. My eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot about that. Here I'll take it." I smiled sweetly.

She gave me a curious look but said nothing. She handed it to be and left to hand up my garments. I let out a huff and fell back on the pillows.

I wanted to sleep away everything that had just happened. I wished Xerxes was here with me. He was my rock right now. It seemed ever since I revealed to him my secret there was an even closer bond between us. Every day with him seemed to be better than the next. I rolled over on my side so I could blow out my candle but as soon as I did a sharp pain rang through my side.

I felt a whimper escape my lips.

"Esther? Are you okay?" Anahita asked.

I nodded, "Yes, it's just my side, it's hurting a bit."

"Shall I fetch the physician?" she asked very much concerned.

"No, he needs to be with Hegai. I am fine."

I laid on my back and took a deep breath. "If I feel I need him I promise I'll say something."

"Alright, goodnight my lady."

"Goodnight."

I fell asleep easily but it didn't last long. I woke up in more pain than before. I soon found myself in fetal position. My whole stomach was in pain. It felt like my cycle cramps gut a 100x worse. I got up to check to see if It was my stitches but when I lifted my gown there was nothing wrong.

I groaned in pain. It seemed to be spreading downwards. I winced and bent down. My body was in a shock wave and my legs wouldn't move. I laid on the floor and just let my body cramp. I wanted to call out for help but I was in so much pain I couldn't talk.

I began to feel the warmth on my legs after a while. I figured it was just sweat since I was in such adrenaline but when I lifted my fingers the red stick warmth of the blood drained down my tips. I whimpered, why was I bleeding from there? I wasn't due for my womanly time for weeks more! And this didn't feel like a normal cycle.

It'd been about three months since my accident and nothing like this had happened before. I could feel the pain increasing by the minute. I managed to drag myself up to head towards the door but the blood began to drip harder.

And then it all went black.

**Meanwhile**,

Xerxes was tethering his horse in the stables. He had decided to come home early to surprise his queen. "See he is fed extra oats." he patted his horse.

"Yes sir." the stable boy bowed.

Xerxes breathed in the fresh night air. It seemed all was finally going well. He and Hadassah were happier than ever, the kingdom was calm and it seemed Greece had backed down for the time being.

He walked through the garden and picked a rose first so he could bring it to his love.

When he entered the palace it was quiet. Quieter than usual. He entered his chambers expecting his wife to be cuddled in between all the pillows on the bed like usual.

He smiled and walked over to the bed ready to see her beautiful face but the bed was still perfectly made up.

He frowned, usually she always stayed there even when he wasn't there. Perhaps she was in her chambers? He took his armor off and had his servants bring him his nightly robes.

"Has the queen been in here this evening?"

The servant shook his head, "No my lord."

Xerxes pondered, how unusual. He decided to walk to her chambers and check on her. Her door was closed with the two guards standing beside it as usual.

He knocked, unsure if she was being attended to or not. When no answer came he twisted the handle and entered expecting her to be up and talking with her maids.

But the sight in front of him was more horrid than any battle he had been in or fought. His wife was laying on the floor passed out with a pile of blood surrounding her.

It was smeared on the floor, on her, on the door. He immediately rushed to her side to check her wounds but they were in perfect condition still.

"Hadassah," he whispered frantically.

"My love- wake up," he begged.

The guards were already fetching the physician by the time he said her name. He felt her pulse and it was weak.

"I can't lose you again, not again." he cried.

**I know, I know I'm sorry. I have a thing for anguish writing apparently... And I promise the next update won't be another month-long wait! **


	47. The calm before the storm

**Shorter chapter as a filler before we get into the good stuff! I'll be wrapping up the story in about 3 chapters and then concluding with an epilogue. **

Xerxes paced himself back and forth waiting for the physician to tell him why he had to find his wife on the floor collapsed with blood all around her like a battle scene.

His guards were watching him go back in forth in the corridor like a mad man. If they weren't worried about their own lives they would have tied him down themselves.

Only seconds later the physician assistant came out wiping her hands with a towel.

"My lord."

Xerxes took two long steps forward to reach her. "Well?"

"Aza says she is recovering well, he will explain everything to you shortly."

Xerxes grumbled to himself, more waiting. Some more time passed before the old man himself came out.

"My lord."

Xerxes was sitting down with his head in his hands when the doctor came out. When he heard his title he sprang up in no more than a millisecond ready for any news.

"Yes?"

Aza gave a sympathetic look. This poor king had to deal with his wife's almost dying twice now. Surely his heart couldn't take it anymore.

"The queen is resting, I managed to discover what was wrong."

Xerxes took a deep breath, "Well was it her wounds? Did you not treat them right the first time?"

Aza shook his head, "No my lord that was not the issue."

"Well, what was it, old man?" Xerxes huffed, clearly frustrated.

Aza sighed, "My lord the queen was once again with child. But this time her body rejected the child. The reason for all the blood my lord as well- her body was trying to release that child." The physician watched the king's face.

This was even worse than the last time he had to tell them their child had died.

"With child again? How- it's only been a few months since her accident." He mumbled.

"I know sire, but she was a few weeks along. Not more than a month I'd say."

"Why-" Xerxes swallowed, "Why did her body reject the baby?"

Aza rubbed the back of his neck, "When the queen went through the terrible accident and I had to go in surgically I believe her womb was weakened. Meaning it's almost impossible for her to safely carry a child without losing it."

Xerxes backed up against the wall and slowly slid down. So he was hearing he would never have a child with her? Ever?

Aza carefully spoke, "My lord?"

"Let me be." Xerxes sighed in defeat.

His head was in between his legs and he was already sobbing. His heart broke, not for himself but his love. He couldn't bear to put her through this once again.

He knew how excited she was to give him an heir to the throne. That was what put a smile on her face every time they spoke of it.

The physician left the king in his thoughts and went back into the queen's room. He was going to tell her she was already awake and ready to speak with him but he wasn't going to risk his life. When the king says '_let me be' _you obey.

Esther was sitting up with pillows all around her to make her as comfortable as possible. Her handmaids were cleaning the blood off of the ground.

When she was trying to get the help she had smeared it all over making it look like the battle of all battles had occurred. Esther watched the old physician walk back in solemnly.

"Is he alright?"

When she had woken up she wasn't even sure what had happened let alone where she was. The last thing she remembered was talking to Haman in the courtyard for some reason.

She didn't even know that Xerxes was back until the old physician told her he was the one who found her unconscious on the floor.

"He told me to let him be, my lady. He was sobbing."

Esther sighed, she was afraid of that. The doctor had explained everything to her as thoroughly as he could. She knew that to save her life he had to cut into her womb last time.

And she was grateful for that. The consequence?

Her body could never properly carry a baby.

And that broke her heart. But she wasn't going to sit around and cry about it. She was going to be strong for herself and her husband.

"Anahita, go get him, please. And tell him I'm wide awake."

Anahita nodded, "Of course."

Xerxes was sitting on the marble floor of the palace, only a few feet away from his wife's room. He felt like he was stuck in some sort of bubble.

He couldn't seem to move. When the doctor told him he would never be allowed to have a child with Hadassah it felt like time stopped.

They had been through so much already, how much more could they take? "My Lord-" He lifted his head at the sound of his name.

"What?" his reply was gruff.

The young maiden that stood before him was familiar but he didn't feel like guessing.

She cleared her throat, "I'm Anahita- the queen's maid. She asked me to bring you in."

She tried to sound a chirpy as possible but when she saw the state the king was in even her mood was brought down.

She had never seen such a powerful man be so broken. Xerxes seemed almost shocked when she said that Esther was awake.

Why hadn't the doctor told him?

"She's awake?" He said incredulously.

Anahita nodded, "Yes my lord. She is awake and smiling as usual."

Xerxes ran his hands through his hair and wipes the tears from his eyes so that she wouldn't see his former state. He stood up and took a silent but deep breath before entering his queen's chambers.

Just as the maid said, his beautiful wife was sitting up, smiling and talking to the physician as if she had never been in a dire situation.

She sensed his presence immediately. Her head whipped in his direction and she immediately had a huge smile on her face when she saw him.

He couldn't help but smile back at her at that moment. No matter how bad a day he could have could beat the smile she flashed at him every day.

"My love," she whispered.

He glided to her bed and gingerly sat down beside her, wary of any movement causing her pain. But she just smiled and placed her hand in his.

"When did you get back? When I awoke I didn't even know you were here until Aza told me."

He kissed her hand, "Only a few hours ago. Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head, "No- I can't feel anything actually."

Xerxes eyebrows shot up in a panic, "What?"

"Just the medicine my Lord, it is stopping feeling temporarily," Aza said quickly knowing his life could be up if anything ever happened to this queen under his watch.

Xerxes tension slowly dropped back, "I was terrified when I found you like that."

His wife gave him a tender yet sad smile. She was hurting just as much as him. But they were together and that was all that mattered.

"And where is Hegai?" he asked looking around.

Not once had he seen him since he arrived.

Esther shrugged, "I'm not sure- I can't seem to remember the last time I was with him."

Xerxes frowned, she couldn't remember just a few hours ago?

The old physician once again spoke up, "I was with him just before you called for me sire, he is in his room recovering."

"Recovering? From what." Xerxes asked worried about his friend now as well.

"He was kicked by a horse in the head- well that is what the queen and Haman told us."

Xerxes and Hadassah looked at each other both equally confused. "Haman? What were you doing with Haman? And how did Hegai get kicked in the head?!"

Hadassah's eyes widened, "I don't- I don't know. Why would I be with Haman! I despise the man truly my love."

"Yes, we both do. Do you truly not remember anything?"

Hadassah shook her head, "No the last thing I remember was talking to him in the courtyard. About what I do not recall."

Xerxes sighed, "Aza do you know any more about the situation?"

Aza shook his head as well, "I'm afraid not sir, the only thing I was told was Hegai had been in the stables with her majesty and a horse kicked his head. Apparently, Prince Haman happened to be there and helped bring them back."

Esther sighed, "I wish I could remember."

"Don't worry, I will go check on him and see if he remembers. For now, I wish for you to rest."

He sat up and pressed his lips against her head. "I love you."

She closed her eyes and smiled, easily leaning into his touch. "And I you."


	48. Moving Blocks

**Thanks for being patient my loves!**

Xerxes was walking towards Hegai's room to find out if one he was alright and two what had happened. Something didn't quite add up.

As he was walking Haman emerged from the shadows. "My Lord, you're back so soon?"

Xerxes stopped and raised his brow, "Ahh Haman I wondered when you'd show up in all of this."

Haman chuckled, "My Lord is always humorous."

Xerxes rolled his eyes, "Haman things haven't been adding up lately and I intend to get to the bottom of them."

"Such as?"

"Such as the fact that my wife was seen in your carriage along with Hegai whom both suddenly took ill."

"My King I helped carry heat from the stables after a horse kicked him in when I saw he was unconscious. Did the queen say otherwise?" His tone was monotonous.

"She can't remember. She hit her head."

Haman internally smiled, that was an even better outcome than he could have hoped for.

"Well I speak the truth sire, I do hope the queen feels better soon."

He bowed lowly before walking off. Xerxes yelled out, "Haman- I wish to see you first thing tomorrow."

Haman clenched his jaw tight, "Of course sire."

Xerxes huffed, why did it always have to be so irritating to talk to him. Finally, the king arrived at Hegai's chambers.

When he entered the eunuch was resting easily on his bed with a scroll in his hand. "Hegai?"

Immediately his friend looked up, "My Lord!" He grunted as he sat up but Xerxes lifted his hand to tell him not to get up.

Hegai slowly sat back in comfort. "My lord you are back so soon!"

He smiled. Xerxes nodded, "Yes- but I returned to find things happened in my absence."

"Such as?"

"Well you're being hurt, the queen losing her memory and Haman having some part in all of it. Tell my Hegai, do you remember anything about the night? Because I am eager to gain knowledge of what occurred."

Hegai took a hard swallow, he had never seen the king so angry. Usually, he was kind enough to hear it out but tonight he was in no mood.

But what was even more alarming was when he said the Queen had lost her memory. He remembered no such thing!

"The queen my Lord?"

"Yes, she fell and hit her head. Her memory of the day is gone I'm afraid. But the physician tells me that she, you, and Haman were all together and that you were injured."

Hegai rubbed his chin, "I don't recall haman helping us at all sire. I recall being with the queen at a meeting."

Xerxes tilted his head, "A meeting? What meeting?"

"Well, Esther asked me to go with her to a meeting so that she could get the proof she needed to show you about something."

Xerxes anger began to rise, "You took her somewhere dangerous?"

"My lord she told me she was going with or without me. I had no choice. How was I to stop her?"

"Hegai! What was this meeting?"

"All I remember was Haman was the main speaker and he had some scrolls that Esther said she needed desperately. Once we got the scroll I took her away and-"

Before he finished Hegai's eyes widened as his memory returned from the night's events.

The gang, the arguing and the hit on the head were all returning. Xerxes watched his eyes widened and that made him even angrier, "And what?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"And- a group stopped us and I was protecting her and I think I was knocked out."

Xerxes flipped his chair back and stood up. "They lied to me then. I was told you were knocked in the head by a horse. It's good to know loyalty is no longer alive. First, you take her to a dangerous meeting! You know Haman's wish, and then she lies to others about why you were injured. Hegai- you are lucky I care for you deeply or else."

He ran his hand through his hair aggressively. Without another word, he ran out of the room and back towards Esther's chambers.

He wasn't going to let her get away with it either. For all, he knew she could be faking the memory loss. When he entered her room all the anger seemed to pour out from him in a blur.

His questions all but stunned her. He accused her of lying and faking it to hide that she was attending secret things. Within 30 seconds his wife was in tears.

"I- I don't."

Her breathing became heavy. She was terrified. She didn't know what he was talking about.

"You knew I wouldn't let you but you're so stubborn you had yo see for yourself! Well, what could have been so important that you risked my name asking to find?"

Her tears became heavier. "I can't remember. But if I did go as you say I did it wouldn't have been for nothing."

Her voice was limp and weak and it all but caused him to fall in his tracks. He sighed in defeat and sat next to her on the bed.

"Esther," he mumbled sadly.

"I want to be able to help you with saving your people, but I need you to help me."

She sniffled, "I truly can't remember Xerxes, but if I went it was for reasons that had to be done."

He lowered his head and sighed.

"_My_ _Lord_?"

Anahita was standing next to Esther when the king had come in angry. All while they went back and forth she remembered the scroll she had found in the Queen's coat.

"Yes?" his reply was gruff.

"When I undressed the queen earlier I found a scroll in her pocket. She had put it behind her pillow. Perhaps that is where the answer is."

Both Xerxes and Esther looked at each other. Esther reached behind her and sure enough, pulled out a rolled-up scroll.

She sighed, "You read it."

Xerxes took it and unrolled it hoping that this would solve everything. When he unrolled it he hadn't quite expected what was in it.

_'__Date_ I Haman gained control of power to slay every Jew in the quarter of Susa. no man, woman or child shall survive. Let it be known that one Mordecai the Jew shall be personally slain along with his entire family. We will not rest until every Jew has been put down.'_

Xerxes looked up after reading the scroll with a haunted look. "

Hadassah." He whispered.

She looked at his face and knew that it was serious. "What is it."

He sighed, "It's a declaration from Haman to kill every one of your people starting with your uncle."

She nodded, "I wouldn't have taken such a risk to get that if not important."

he swallowed hard, "I- I am sorry." he whispered.

It all made sense. He knew she would not take such risks without reason. He was angry because she could have been hurt.

In all truth, he hadn't realized just how crazy Haman was about her people being killed. Now he was certain he needed to take care of this matter.

He wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"My uncle knows he is a target. Ever since Haman laid his eyes on him."

"Did I ever reward Mordecai for his saving my life from Bigtha and Teresh?"

"No, you didn't."

Xerxes smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I think I know how to get Haman rattled just enough until we figure out a plan."

Esther smiled, she was grateful to him for understanding. She still didn't remember everything but it did make sense about the scroll and Haman together.

She was still a little shaken by the way Xerxes had acted. She had only seen him act like that once when he banned her from seeing him for those few days and she didn't like it!

"My darling get rest. I need to go have preparations made." He kissed her once more before leaving her.

She sighed, perhaps after all this was over she could have one normal day without chaos.

Xerxes had the chronicles of the king brought to him to read over the section of Mordecai saving his life. He figured if Haman hated the man so much he should help him out.

The next morning the king had Haman urgently brought to him.

Haman entered in his princely robes, "You sent for me sir?"

"Haman yes, I need your help on an urgent matter."

"I am at your service."

"I need you to tell me what I should do for the man the King delights to honor."

Haman smiled internally, finally, the king was honoring him. He needed to give the grandest of ideas.

"My lord has this man ride on the King's horse along with a crown on his head. Let the man be arrayed with a robe of the kings and paraded down the streets as a guide shouts 'this is the man the king delights to honor' for all of Susa to see!" He was lost in his world as he gave each notion.

Xerxes nodded, "Ver pleasing indeed. Go and do all as you said."

Haman smiled and bowed, turning to go.

But Xerxes called out, "For one Mordecai the Jew."

Haman turned around with an expression so disgusted, "Mordecai? The Jewish scribe?"

Xerxes nodded nonchalantly. "Yes, he saved my life many moons ago and I never rewarded him."

"But my king!" Haman seethed.

"I am about to have all the Jews put to death and you wish for me to parade one in the streets!? How will that make me look."

Xerxes shrugged, "That is your problem, he saved me and protocol states he is to be rewarded. Now go."

Haman left in such a rage. He ran out of the king's chambers and headed straight to the gates where Mordecai usually sat.

Just like always he was sitting there. Haman walked up and pointed his finger at his face, "You think your slick, old man?"

Mordecai paid no mind, He knew what was going on. The king had sent him word of his plan.

"What prince? What have I done now? You have already sentenced me to death, what more can I do?"

Haman laughed, "You're right! And I think you should be the first to die. Perhaps on gallows, I prepared that are seventy feet high. Then all of Persia can see your body rot as the birds feed off your flesh."

After that, he walked off without another word leaving Mordecai alone.

He only prayed his Hadassah and the king would find a way to stop the slaughter that was about to occur.


	49. The Weight of a Guilty Heart

**Oh Hi- it's been a while! We know what's been going on in the world. I hope all of you are doing well and staying safe. I wanted to put a chapter out for some quarantine reading!**

He watched her chest rise up and down.

Saw the underlying worry on her usually unbothered face. The news arrived that her people were to die in less than a week and there was no lawful way to stop it. He hated himself for letting it get this far. For letting Haman take advantage of him and deceiving him like a fool.

He rolled onto his back with his arms behind his head as he gaged on the giant stone carvings above his bed. How was he going to save his wife's people?

His eyes closed for a moment but when he opened them again, his wife wasn't beside him. His eyes darted around the room but she wasn't there. Her side of the bed was cold and it was nearly dawn.

He got himself a royal robe and decided to find her. His first instincts were to go to the library but somehow he ended up in the garden. His silent footsteps were useful because when he found her she was on her knees leaning on a bench and praying to her God.

Her prayers were meek and silent like loving whispers almost. He watched her lips move. She wasn't angry or upset but peaceful. What kind of God was she even praying too? He didn't know much about the Hebrew God, other than that He was supposed to be a merciful God to his people.

It confused him as to how she could pray to just one god. How could he sole everything? That is why they had many gods, one for each problem.

Minutes passed and he continued to watch her pray. She made silent tears. Finally her voice went high enough to where he could audibly hear her prayers.

_"Adonai, no matter what happens to your faithful and humble servant. Let Xerxes know how I love him. How he is my greatest treasure. I beg you to keep him from guilt. Let him know I died loving him without any resentment."_ His breath hitched when he heard those words. _"Oh lord please don't forsake your servant. I swore to mordecai I would obey the king and him but how am I too proceed with this? How am I to just see my people and I die?"_

She flopped her head forwards and buried it in her arms. _"Avenge your people God, avenge us. For all we have done to this nation is kept to ourselves and worshipped you. Thank you loving father that I will be in your throne room and be with you. I love you Abba"_

The king stood in shock. His wife knew she was to perish yet she was telling the only God she knew she loved him? Why wasn't she lashing out? Hadassah wiped her eyes and leaned backwards, gently falling on her back.

He watched her hands lift up to the sky and her eyes closed in serene peace. And then her hands gently fell to her belly and began to stroke up and down. "Mommy will protect you. I promise."

His face turned white and he turned away to suppress his shock. She was with child? How could that be? The physician said that after her accident she could never have children and now.. He would move heaven and earth to protect his wife and his unborn child.

He stormed away from the garden infuriated at haman and himself. He was going to put an end to this. He summoned all his wisemen to tell him of any loopholes but they gave not one answer except that the mede/persian law could not be changed even by the king.

"Your majesty perhaps you should accept the fact that there is no way to overturn this. Due to-"

His hand found its way around the wiseman's neck. "You think I don't know that?" his voice was clouded with anger.

"Xerxes?" his wife's tiny voice surrounded the room.

Her eyes were trapped on where his hand was. The wiseman began to gasp for air which snapped him out of his trance. He let go and waved them all to leave his presence. Hadassah walked up to him and gently placed her hand on his.

"My love what is the matter?"

He had been holding his pain in all week. Finally he couldn't contain it all. "I have failed you- and our child." Her eyes widened in fear. How did he know? He could read her mind easily without any translation.

"I heard you praying to your God in the garden and then you spoke to your stomach."

She smiled gently. "I found out yesterday. I wasn't sure how to tell you due to the circumstances. And of course I thought I could never have a child so I was shocked to say the least."

he placed his hand over her still flat stomach. "How did I fail you both so easily? How am I such a failure." Her eyes blazed with anger when he said that.

"You have not failed us! I will not let you blame yourself for haman's actions. He wanted a holocaust against my people xerxes. And he would have stopped at nothing to get it. When he comes to the palace to gather all of the jews here I will be standing there ready to meet my creator. But I still hold onto hoping that God has other plans."

Xerxes sobbed onto her shoulder. He couldn't watch haman kill her and their child.

The next morning, the kingdom was awaken with the shouts and chanting of the people. Haman led the litre of Mordecai's percussion. The Jewish scribe sat tall and adorned upon Xerxes royal horse.

The stallion himself seemed to know that this was a important moment. Haman's ace showed all though. Not once did the frown leave his face. Inside his head he only had dark thoughts. Mostly towards the king for doing this to him.

How is he going to decree death upon the jews and then go and honor their top scribe upon all of persia to cheer for. No- something was not adding up in the situation. He needed to once and for all get the king to be on his side.

They looped back to the Palace grounds and back into the stables. Haman all but threw the bridle he was holding at Mordecai and stormed away leaving Mordecai feeling humorous. God definitely worked in mysterious ways, he thought. The humble scribe lept down Zar and gave the stallion a tender pat on the mane.

"He likes you."

Mordecai turned to see his beautiful Hadassah awaiting him with open arms. He smiled, "Not as much as you." She giggled at his compliment and kissed his rough cheek.

"I heard all went well with the percussion, Xerxes apologized for not being present. He had matter to attend to at the war grounds."

"No need for apologizing- I'd say it went excellent for me but for Haman-" he chuckled, "not so well."

Hadassah smiled, "How about we take a walk by the gate?"

Her uncle smiled and kissed her hand while proceeding to lead her towards the old grounds.

Meanwhile Xerxes was finishing sparing with his men. The training for greece was getting more tense everyday. Memucan the old general was also there to help train. He looked at the sun and huffed.

"My Lord, the sun is already going down- if we are to get to the palace before dark we must leave at once."

Xerxes, who was trying to catch his breath only nodded his agreement. They mounted their horses and began to head back to the palace. Xerxes was uncomfortable on his horse. Zar was being used for Mordecai's percussion today so he had to use another horse.

Xerxes only smiled at the news he would get of haman's rage from todays events. He wanted to put as much on haman's plate as possible before the final nail in the coffin. Memucan interrupted xerxes thoughts by coming to a quick stop.

He chuckled, "Look! The old lovers gate."

Xerxes smirked and looked below where a couple were embracing each other tenderly. He chuckled, "It's almost as old as you Memucan."

"who do you think had it installed." The general's witty reply came.

Xerxes chuckled. But as he looked closer at the people down below he saw the glimpse of a diamond crown sitting on the woman's head. That could only mean it was- But surely not. He felt the anger rising inside of him.

But he couldn't act hastily. He always comes to ind out with his esther it's never as it seems.

"Memucan go on ahead, I wish to go towards the lover's gate."

His general gave him a funny look but simply obeyed his king and went on ahead towards the palace. Xerxes kicked his horse into a gallop and headed down towards the gate. He rode as far as he could before walking was the only option due to the misplaced stones. He dismounted and began walking towards the gate.

He could see Hadassah and the other figure talking in the corner of the gate. His chest rose up and down as he mentally prepared for the worst. He didn't think his heart could take it if it was what he thought it was. As he got closer his breathing got heavier. And his legs got weaker.

Hadassah was giggling at something and it made him hurt even more. But immediately she felt his presence because her head whipped up and her eyes widened. But a huge smile appeared which didn't indicate guilt.

He stayed where he was with a blank expression. She whispered something to the figure and then ran up to him.

"My love."

a huge smile was plastered on her face and and her eyes were gleaming. "How did you know we were here." She smiled.

He eyes her curiously. "We? I know not who you are with."

She gave him a suspecting glare but took his hand and smiled, "Come and meet the second most important man in my life." she gingerly guided him over.

Finally Mordecai's face came into view. "My love, this is my uncle Mordecai."

Immediately xerxes chest felt lighter than feathers. His mind cleared and he felt the relaxation return to his body. And then guilt set in for him ever thinking she would be unfaithful like that.

A smile came upon his lips. "At last I properly meet you, Mordecai."

Mordecai bowed, "My Lord."

Hadassah leaned her cheek on Xerxes shoulder. "I wish we didn't have to meet like this but with everything going on It's too dangerous in the palace." She sighed.

Xerxes frowned, it wasn't fair that his wife, the queen! Had to hide her uncle because of their being Jewish. In his heart he couldn't forgive himself for signing that decree. He needed to fix it. But how- was the question.


	50. Failure and Hope

"Is the meal to your satisfaction, my lord?"

Hadassah's question lingered into the tense air for a few seconds. Xerxes' stoic face showed no easy answer for her to read.

Haman sat unamused across the table from them both. He had been invited to a private banquet by the queen for reasons unbeknownst to him. The king seemed angry but he couldn't tell with whom. He needed to keep him happy for his sake though in order to move ahead of the plans for his genocide.

The day of his 'deliverance' was nearing. Every jew, whether man, woman, or child was to succumb to their fate within days. He heard that they were trying to escape to the holy city while they could but their was no use. He had the power of king Xerxes on his side. And there was nobody to stop him.

He spit out the olive seed in his mouth showing signs of boredom. The food was good but the atmosphere was dreary.

Hadassah gave the king a look that only they two shared. "The night draws late my queen- tell me what is your request? Up to half my kingdom I shall give if you so desire." He had asked the question earlier in the night but the repeat was needed.

She hadn't revealed her request the first time. "My request my King is that you give me my life."

"Your life?"

Haman smiled, it was getting a bit interesting finally. "Yes the life of me and of my people." her people? Was she not persian. Haman watched the king's face, he was blank. Esther seemed nervous but not completely fearful. Something was going on and he wanted to know what.

"You demand of me your life and that of your people? My dear girl I know not of your people, you have yet to tell me who they are."

The king's response was more aggressive than haman had expected. "If we had merely been sold as slaves I would have held my tongue but we are condemned to die. How can I let that happen."

Haman was internally piecing everything together. He was in his own world until finally the queen's final sentence unleashed it all.

"Your jacob was given a new name- Israel- as too was I."

It all made sense her attitude towards the jews, and mordecai- she herself was a jew.

He laughed but only internally. It was too good to be true. Not even the queen was exempt from a royal decree. The king furiously arose from his table after her revelation and fled out towards the garden leaving Haman and esther by themselves.

He smiled, "Perhaps not how you had hoped it would end, aye my queen?"

The queen was silently staring at her lap, not moving at all. He stood himself up and decided he was going to put an end to this once and for all. He slowly walked over to the queen and crept down to whisper in her ear.

"Do you want me to beg. Beg for my life? Beg like my forefather Agag before your saul?"

Esther though trembling remained silent. He wanted to grasp his hands around her neck. All he could think about was killing her.

"I will not cower to you, haman." , was all that the queen said.

He threw his head back and laughed, "You have nothing left your majesty. Your own husband the king is furious with you, you are condemned to die- the queen of persia. More like the queen of the pigs."

He spat on the floor right next to her foot. Finally esther had enough. She stood up with a fire in her eyes.

"You are man- Not a god."

He saw the determination in her eyes flickering like a candle. "And you my queen- ae going to die along with all your other rats. It makes sense now."

"Then kill me now, kill me and be rid of me since you ache for it so much."

Haman smirked and put his hand under her chin and brought his mouth to her ear. "Nice try- but I will be alive to see you die. Don't think I don't know the game your playing."

He pulled back and let go of her face and then ran out of the banquet room. Esther let out a frustrated groan and slammed her cup on the ground. How did the plan not work. She was so sure.

Meanwhile, Xerxes was awaiting to hear the signal from Hadassah. They had a plan to have the banquet and the 'revelation'. He was supposed to leave angrily and wait for haman to try and attack hadassah that way xerxes could hang him immediately.

But there was never a signal.

He worried something worse happened. He ordered the guards to follow him back. He ran into the hall where his wife was sobbing into her pillows and not a trace of shaman.

"Hadassah." he whispered.

She lifted her head. "He knew it was a trap. He knew." she cried.

"How am i supposed to save my people Xerxes."

His heart broke for his wife. Even he was defeated. He walked her back to his chambers, she was mindlesley walking behind him without any recognition.

His servants undressed him as her servants did the same and prepared them for bed. She was on the balcony with her head leaning on the stone wall and her eyes closed letting the breeze flow around her. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her still flat stomach.

"We will save them- I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

He sighed and kissed her head, "I never break a promise."

She swiped at the tear in her eye. He gently tugged at her hand and pulled her with him to head to bed.

"Come." Was all he said.

He was awakened by the cool air that brushed his face. A small chill rolled up his naked torso. His servant must have not tied the veils down on his balcony. He turned over where his wife was sleeping but not peacefully.

He could see the worry in her face even as she slept. He sighed to himself and climbe dout of the bed to deal with the chilly air. The veils were swinging bac and forth like he suspected. As he went to tie them to the walls he heard not so good attempts of whispering down below.

He crept forward towards the balcony and leaned over the rail to see a dark figure whispering to what looked like a servant.

The king stayed silent as he watched the interaction- He couldn't hear much only an occasional word. He wanted to investigate this himself. He grabbed his robe and headed down to the garden to see just who was there at this time of the night.

When he reached the bottom they were still there talking to one another. Now that he was close he could hear their conversation. The one who looked like a servant was the one speaking quite frantically.

"She told me she wasn't going to save herself. She is going to die ! how could she do that to us to me when I love and care for her so deeply."

The other figure who had a hoodie on patted the younger man's shoulder. "Jesse- you must give your love for her up. God knew what he was doing when he placed her here. And she is not giving up so easily, believe me. You must protect yourself and reveal nothing! You're not jewish here, do you understand me."

Xerxes had a knot in his chest. Whoever they were talking about seemed to be loved undeniably- a forbidden love almost. This wasn't a conversation he needed to finish listening to.

He turned to leave until their next words caught his attention. "I'll never stop loving Hadassah, and I know she had a love for me at some point."

Xerxes breath hitched when he heard that. They were talking about his Hadassah and this was a man who loved her? He felt his chest rise up and down with what was definitely jealousy.

He never even considered how there could have been a man she intended to be with before him. She was the most beautiful thing he ever laid his eyes on. Of course other men would have been after her.

"Keep praying Jesse, I will get word to you shortly."

The figured man hugged Jesse. And then he vanished leaving Jessee alone. He sat himself on the stone bench and let his head fall. He probably shouldn't but Xerxes decided to go reveal himself to the kid and just see who exactly he was.

"You seemed troubled."

Jesse's head snapped up immediately and he stood up. Xerxes looked at him thoroughly. He was a strong looking fellow with bronzed skin likely from working all day in the sun, he had dark eyes and dirty hair. He was most definitely a servant.

"I am- your majesty." The words seemed to be said with tension.

"I could not help but overhear your conversation."

Fear immediately entered jesse's mind. Xerxes could see the panic is the young boys face. "Tell me- were you her first love? Were you the one I stole her from?"

His question was calm and collective. Jesse fumbled in his mind what to say, would being honest get him and maybe even her killed?

But he took a breath and responded, "I wouldn't say steal my Lord. But I did have a love for her, yes."

Xerxes leaned against the stone wall above and folded his arms, "And she loved you as much?"

"I don't know."

The king felt sorry for the boy. He knew how it felt to have that woman in his arms and he couldn't imagine her being taken from him.

"Don't be frightened, I can hardly fault you for loving her. She is remarkable."

Jessee smiled sadly, "Yes she is-"

"You grew up with her?"

"Yes sire- we were best friends."

"I know everything- her name, her identity and I'm doing everything I can to protect her and your people. She's safe I promise." The least he could do was comfort this boy.

Jessee sighed, "I am glad she has told you all- I have not seen her since well she and I were brought here. I am glad to hear she and you are so close. I can die happy knowing she's safe and cared for."

Xerxes frowned, "I promised her I would find a way and I will. I won't let you all die like this."

Jessee only bowed his head in respect. Xerxes sighed, "She will want to see you I'm sure. I will send for you tomorrow- Jesse."

And at that he left in the darkness leaving the young man shocked. He had misjudged the king. He thought that he could care less but clearly his heart was in the right direction.

Xerxes removed his robe and threw in on the sofa. He stretched his body and let out a stifled yawn before climbing back into bed where his wife was still sleeping.

She stirred a bit when she realized her was next to her and snuggled up against his chest. He smiled and turned into her wrapping his hands around her stomach.

And at that moment he decided to pray in his heart.

Not to any of the persian gods but_ to her God. _"If you're real and merciful as she so says- help me save her. **Please**." he whispered. "I need to save her and her people."


End file.
